Never Good Enough
by CharahForever23
Summary: After Brooke leaves for the summer, Lucas is left alone until an unsuspected person appears at his door and together they face the love and the heartache that follows it after the return of their lovers. Laley Friendship, Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton
1. What's Love?

Hey! New Story here...i've been writing this one for awhile and I think it's pretty cool I miss the friendship between Haley and Lucas so I thought this up. I love them! I think they are the funniest characters ever when they're together!!! Anyway this is something I hope you all like!

23TutorGirl23

Disclaimer-Don't own anything...wish I did though...

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas Scott sat in his bed thinking about everything that happened lately with everyone in his life. Haley had gone on tour and Nathan had left for High Flyer's. Peyton had left to find herself, somewhere in Europe he guessed. His mom was in New Zealand with Andy, and Keith was god only knows where. But the most heartbreaking thing that had happened to him was when he told Brooke that he loved her...and she left him.

Lucas didn't what to do anymore. He was now all alone. He had no one there to laugh with him or to hold him when he broke down. Lately, that had happened a lot.. Life was getting too tough for Lucas and right now, his heart just couldn't take anymore. He had tried calling someone, anyone but no one ever answered and that had hurt him more then ever. Especially when he would call Brooke's house in California and all he got was voicemail...everytime.

Lucas was staring at the ceiling when he got a knock at his door. He sat for a moment staring at the door wondering who on earth it could possibly be. His heart started to race a little as he got up to answer it. He was hoping it would be Brooke, he missed her so much it hurt.

He finally reached the door and opened it to reveal someone he thought he would never see again. The corner's of his mouth lifted as he started to smile an actual smile for the first time since the start of summer. He looked at the girl in front of him and smirked as he grabbed her and lifted her into the air, while swinging her around. She laughed and hugged him tight. She had missed him so much this past month.

"So I never thought you would lie to me..guess you really have changed." He stated as he set her down and motioned for her to come in. She walked in and sat on his bed confused a little.

"What do you mean, I never lied to you Luke." She said as she stared at him while he leaned against his dresser. He smiled slightly and decided to let her in on the details.

"Ya you did. You said that you weren't coming back to Tree Hill." He said and she rolled her eyes as he continued, " So I guess the question right now is...how long are you staying for?" He asked her his smile falling from his face as he looked at her seriousness filling his face. She looked down for a moment and then looked up at him again and this time she was smiling.

"For good." She said causing Lucas to walk over to her and hug her. He was happy that he now had somebody here to talk to. She hugged him and kept thinking how much she had missed him. It had been awhile since they had last talked to eachother and even then it didn't end so well. They pulled apart and he looked at her genuinly.

"I really missed ya Hales." He said and she smiled at him.

"I missed you too Luke. I know that I said I wasn't coming back but..." She paused and looked at the ground, "But I realized thet my life is here and that everything I could ever want will always be here." She said and looked up at him again with a soft smile. "How...how is Nathan?" She asked. Lucas sighed and looked away from her.

"I wouldn't know Hales. He left a month ago to High Flyer's and him and I aren't really on good terms right now." He said and sat on his bed next to her. He looked at her and she nodded slightly.

"Oh...what happened?" She asked and he sighed again. He really didn't want her to know that they were fighting because of her but he guessed that she would find out eventually anyway.

"You. We were fighting over you. " He said and she looked up at him confused slightly. "I lied to him about going to see you." He said and she sighed. She really hated being the reason for heartache. Haley looked at him and hugged him again. He always did stick by her side. She pulled away and Lucas kinked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you two fight. " She said and he shrugged. He looked away and got up and walked over to his dresser.

"It wasn't your fault Hales, it was going to happen sooner or later anyway." Lucas said as he leaned on the dresser once again. Haley nodded and decided that the should get off this subject.

"So where is everybody?" Haley asked and upon seeing the pain flash in Lucas' eyes she looked down. She could her Lucas clear his throat and she knew that this was a sore subject for him.

"They..uh..they're all gone." He said and she looked up at him confused. How could everyone be gone? Haley oopened her mouth to speak but Lucas cut her off. "You missed a lot Hales." He said.

Lucas and Haley sat in Lucas room all afternoon catching up and having some fun. Lucas told her everything that happened between Brooke and him and about everything that happened with Keith and Jules and what happened with Dan and then about what happened with Nathan. Although he told her most things Lucas left out the part about him having HCM. He didn't want her to know so that she wouldn't worry about him all the time.

"So ya, that's about everything." Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck. Haley sat there stunned of what he had told her.

"Wow, Luke. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that and...and i'm sorry that I wasn't here for you." Haley said tears forming in her eyes. Lucas noticed this and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry." Haley sobbed into his chest.

"Hales, it's ok. All that matters is that you're here now." He said and she looked up at him and nodded.

It was true, all that mattered was that she wasfinally home. Lucas was glad that he finally had someone to talk to. He was also looking forward to spending time with his long lost friend. At the beginning of the year they had grown apart slightly due to her marriage to his brother and his drama with Brooke. Maybe it was time to gain back the friendship the once had.

"So since i'm here for good and you look like hell right now, what do ya say I stay here and...give you a makeover, Haley style?" She said smiling brightly, as she asked him. He smiled.

"Ok first of all...no makeover, I don't wanna look like some teacher you thought was hot and.." He paused and started to chuckle upon seeing her face, " second of all, Haley Style ? What are you, a new fashion trend?" He asked with a smirk. He was trying so hard not to laugh but it was hard.

"What?" She asked innocently, but seeing as he was about to laugh at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes while laughing. " Ok, I thought I try it out. But anyway, do you mind if I stay here" She asked with a sweet voice. He shook his head, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"I guess so, I mean I suppose I have enough food for the both of us. Assuming you don't eat it all like you usually do." He said smirking at her again, causing her mouth to open. She playfully slapped him and he started laughing.

"Ok, that was not my fault! I was dared to do it and afterwards I like threw it all up." She said laughing. Lucas laughed to.

"Yah, but you didn't **have **to do the dare." He said still laughing. She scoffed.

"Ok, well when Brooke gives you a dare you..." She stopped upon seeing the hurt in his eyes. She put a hand over her mouth and looked at him. She pulled it away. "Luke, i'm so-" She started but Lucas cut her off.

"It's ok, I mean...it hurts but i'll get over it." He said and managed a weak smile. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right, you will. It just takes time." She said and he nodded. Just then she thought of Nathan. "It just takes time." She whispered more to herself then to Lucas. Lucas saw the look on her face and knew she was thinking about Nathan.

"He'll come around. If he loves you like I know he does, he'll forgive you." He says and Haley nods. She looks up at him and has tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be ok, right?" Haley asks. Lucas thinks for a second and nods. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her into a sideways hug.

"Ya...ya it will buddy." He said and that's how they both fell asleep that night. Both with broken hearts. Both feeling torn. Both just wanting the ones they love to love them back.

_Two Months Later_

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas was sound asleep in his bed when he heard a loud crash come from kitchen. He turned in his bed and put the pillow over his head. Jus then Haley opened his door and, seeing that he was asleep, she smirked and started jumping on his bed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" She yelled while jumping on his bed continuously. He groaned as she kept jumping. Seeing as this wasn't working Haley stopped jumping on the bed and sat down on it indian style. She then smirked once again as she saw that his feet were sticking out of the blanket. She started tickling them and he almost flew out of the bed as she burst out laughing.

"Ok, that is so not funny!" He said pointing a finger at her, but she just kept laughing. Lucas kinked an eyebrow and looked down. As he did his whole face turned bright red as he grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around his waist.

"Nice boxers Luke!" Haley said holding her sides. When he had jumped out of bed he was wearing Snoopy boxers and that, for Haley, was a riot. Seriously, a 17, near 18, year old boy was wearing cartoon character boxers. How funny could it get?

"Shut up! Those...those are old...my..uh...my laundry isn't clean...I mean I haven't done it in awhile so this was all that was left, ok?" He said nervously aas she kept laughing at him.

"Ok, ya sure they are." She said and finally her laughter subsided.

She had laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at her. She, not knowing it was coming, fell off the bed after being hit in the face and landed on the floor after a quick scream. Then it was Lucas who let out a laugh. Haley poked her head out from behind the bed with a scowl plastered all over her face.

"That was sooooo not cool, Luke." She said getting up and dusting herself off. Lucas shrugged and tried hiding a smile.

"It may not have been cool but it sure as hell was funny." He said letting out another laugh. Haley smiled deviously as she picked up another pillow. Lucas grabbed one as well and he looked at her with an innocent smile. "Now I want you to think about what you're about to do. Is it really worth getting your butt kicked?" He asked in a playful tone. She stopped and pretended to think about it before hitting him in the face with the pillow.

"I don't see my butt getting kicked do you?" She asked him and then smirked while kinking an eyebrow. He scoffed and took a step closer to her. She took a step back from him. He smirked and dropped the pillow. She watched it fall to he ground and then looked at him. Her face went from a smirk to a frightened face. "No, Luke. Don't even think about it." She said causing him to stop and pretend to think, mocking her earlier actions.

"Never do." He said and tackled her to the bed and started tickling her. She howled with laughter as he kept tickling her.

"Luke!! Luke, stop it!!!!" She said still laughing. He was smirking as he did it. Finally he got off her and lay next to her staring at the ceiling. She looked over at him and could tell be the look on his face that was thinking of her. Of Brooke.

So much had happened in the past two months that had caused much heartache for the two. Ever since the one event that had happened to Lucas he had started working out everyday.

FLASHBACK

_Lucas and Haley were sitting in the livingroom watching a movie when Lucas' phone started to ring. He got it out and furrowed his eyebrows. Haley paused the movie and looked at him._

_"Unknown Caller, should I answer it?" He asked and Haley shrugged while getting up to go grab a soda. He flipped the phone open and answered it. "Hello?" There was silence for a moment before a small faint voice was heard._

_"Hey." She said and Lucas' heart started to race at the mere sound of her voice. It was her. _

_"Brooke?" He said in astonishment. He couldn't believe that she had called him. Haley snapped her head around at the mention of one of her long lost friends and sat back down next to Lucas. She was close enough that she could probably hear Brooke but not close enough so that she didn't bother Lucas by eavesdropping._

_"Ya, it's me. How are you?" She asked in almost a whisper. He wanted to tell her that he was miserable without her but he knew he couldn't._

_"I'm okay, but I miss you." He said sadly and Brooke sniffled. Why was she crying, did she regret leaving?_

_"I...I miss you too Luke." She said finally and Lucas' heart fluttered. _

_"Brooke, i'm sorry about what I said before you left...I didn't mean to say it right before you left..I...I meant it though. All of it." Lucas said genuinely. He could hear Brooke sniffle once more. He looked at Haley and she looked at him with a small smile._

_" I know, Lucas and I called to say that..." Brooke started but stopped as a distant male voice was heard in the background._

_"Who's on the phone sweetie?" _

_Lucas could actually feel his heart rip apart at the sound of another voice. Haley backed away from the phone and looked at Lucas' pained expression and it broke her heart. How could Brooke do that to him? Just then a surge of anger went through her and she just couldn't stop it. She grabbed the phone from Lucas and started to yell._

_"Who the hell is that!?" Haley yelled into the phone as Lucas got up from the couch and walked out the door. Haley watched him go and wanted to go after him but she needed to finish with Brooke first._

_"Haley? Haley is that you?" _

_"Answer me Brooke, who the hell was that!?" Haley yelled once again. Her blood was boiling. Lucas tells her he loves her and she leaves him and then sleeps with someone else. If someone did that to your best friend, how would you feel? Especially when the someone was one of your best friends. _

_"It...Haley...I just.." Brooke stuttered. Tears were spilling from her eyes. Haley was fed up._

_"How could you do that to him, Brooke!? He told you he **loved **you and then you left him. He was heartbroken enough as it was but this...this is too much! His heart can't take much more Brooke. You should have seen his face when he heard that voice, i've never seen him so hurt. You know what!? He doesn't need you! And neither do I!" Haley yelled at Brooke. She could hear Brooke crying and it made her feel a little guilty. Haley took a deep breath and calmed down. "You know what it's like to have your heart broken Brooke. Well you just caused someone to go through that pain, and you just lost a good friend because of it." Haley said sadly. Just then Haley could hear Brooke scoff._

_"Good friend? You weren't exactly a good friend when you ran away on tour without so much as a goodbye!" Brooke said angrily. Haley was surprised by her sudden anger but wasn't going to back down from this._

_"You may be right Brooke but I thought you understood the reason of why I did that! " Haley yelled, "How am I supposed to understand you sleeping with someone else when my best friend is here hurting over your absence!" _

_"It was a mistake...I was drunk and it just...happened!" Brooke yelled at her defensivly._

_Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't actually think that Brooke would sleep with someone else. She thought that there was a good explanation for the voice in the background. Not in a million years would she think that Brooke would actually do it. She knew that when Lucas found out he would be more heartbroken then he already was._

_"How long?" Haley asked, Brooke was about to answer when Haley continued, "How long are you going to continue to break his heart?" Haley asked in a sad tone. There was silence on the other end of the line, only a few sobs were heard._

_"I don't want to hurt him Haley, I love..."Brooke tried to say but was cut off by Haley._

_"You don't love him Brooke, because if you did then you would've answered his calls, if you loved him you wouldn't have slept with someone else, and if you loved him you would be **here, **not there." Haley said sadly before snapping the phone shut, ending the call. _

_Haley sat there for a moment before getting up and grabbing her coat and walking out the door. Haley walked straight to the Rivercourt and there sat none other then Lucas Scott. He was sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands. Haley's heart broke a little more. She walked over to him and sat down. He sighed._

_"She was with someone else, wasn't she?" He asked Haley, without looking up. Haley stayed silent hoping that her silence would give him the answer. She could see him shake his head in his hands before looking up to meet her eyes._

_"Oh Luke, come're" She said upon seeing his heartbroken face. She could see a single tear drop down his face and she started to tear up herself. She pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that for awhile, until Lucas pulled away from the hug._

_"Everything will be ok, won't it?" He asked and Haley looked at him and smiled softly._

_"Yah, it will be...buddy.' She said and they hugged again while sitting on the picnic table._

END OF FLASHBACK

"You ok, Luke?" Haley asked while looking at him worridly. Lucas looked at her and then looked back at the ceiling before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He always did this. She would ask him if he was okay and he would never answer her. She knew he wasn't ok, and frankly, neither was she. She missed Nathan so much and at first she thought that he would eventually forgive her, but after a letter from her husband her hopes of that were crushed.

FLASHBACK

_Haley and Lucas were sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons when they heard a sound outside. Haley jumped up and ran to the door as Lucas laughed slightly at her urgency. She ran to the door and opened it and got the mail. She flipped through it and there, in the pile of mail, was a letter from Nathan Scott._

_Haley had sent him a letter about a week ago but she never thought he would write back. She slowly walked into the livingroom looking at the letter in her hands. Lucas looked at her confused._

_"What's up?'" He asked and when Haley didn't answer he took a piece of his cereal and threw it at her. It hit her in the head and she abruptly looked up at him. "What's going on?"_

_"I...ugh...I got a letter from Nathan." She hesitated. Lucas silently mouthed ohh and kept looking at her. She kept on staring at the letter and Lucas set his bowl of cereal down and got up and went over to her. he stood right in front of her. _

_"Are you gonna read it?" He asked her and she looked up at him and sighed while nodding. She took the letter and handed the rest of the mail to Lucas. He took them and looked at her as she started to walk towards her bedroom, formaly known as Karen's._

_"I'm just...i'm just gonna go and read this in...I just need to be alone. " She said with sadness in her voice. Lucas nodded and walked back over to the television. _

_Haley walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She put the letter in front of her and took a deep breath before slowly opening it up. She took the letter out and unfolded it. The first line seemed to be an okay start :_

_Dear Haley, _

_I don't know what to say to you anymore. I'm out of words to say to you. But I guess I have to say something in order for you to understand what i'm going through. You hurt me so much when you chose to go on tour and I just...I couldn't believe that you didn't wear your wedding ring. That's something that hurt me more then you could ever understand. I walked away that day because I just gave up. I gave up on us and I gave up on you. I thought that you would come home, after realizing what it was doing to me but you didn't. It took me getting into a car accident for you to want to come home. I told you that I didn't want you to come home because I wanted you to come home, because you wanted to. Not because you felt like you had too. I know that you want me to forgive you and at first I thought I would but now...now I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you did to me, to us. You messed this up and I guess now you're gonna have to deal with the consequences. _

_-Nathan_

_Haley couldn't stop the flow of tears that were streaming down her face. She missed Nathan so much and now with what he was saying in this letter, he would never forgive her. She sat there and cried until she heard a soft knock on the door. Lucas poked his head in, not looking at her._

_"Hey, sorry to bother you I just..." He looked up and stopped as he saw that she was crying. He went and sat down next to her. He sighed and took the letter from her, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it in the trash can. He was mad at Nathan for making Haley cry and he swore that he wouldn't get away with it. "Hey...it'll be ok, buddy." He said and held his arms open to her._

_She looked up and went into his arms . She hugged him tight as her tears started to soak his shirt. Lucas didn't care though. She helped him through his heartache, now he was gonna help her through hers._

END OF FLASHBACK

Haley was torn out of her thoughts by a hand waving in her face. She snapped out of it and looked up to see Lucas with a kinked eyebrow looking at her.

"Where were you just now? I've been calling your name for like years now?" He said to her. She shook her head and stood up.

"Oh, I was just thinking." She replied. He looked at her funny.

"What of?" He asked and she thought of telling him but it would just upset him further.

"How much of a loser you are." She said smirking. He shook his head and chuckled. He then picked his coat off the knob of the door and put it on. He then threw her coat at her. She caught it and was about to ask where they were going when he answered her thoughts.

"We start school in two days, I just thought we should go get some food." Lucas said and Haley nodded. Then all of a sudden she frowned. "What now?" He asked.

"Like, grocerey shopping? Cause I mean we can do that some other time ya know." Haley said and pouted. He laughed and shook his head. He opened the door and walked out, her following him out. "Ok, fine. Be that way, make me go." She said while crossing her hands across her chest. He turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you? Four? Now get your fat ass in the car." Lucas demanded, laughing slightly at her dropped jaw. He got in the car and looked oveer at her just in time to see her looking at her butt, checking to see if it was big. He laughed at how dorky she looked.

He was glad that she was home though. He didn't know if he would have got through the whole thing with Brooke without her. There was that name again. Brooke. Everytime he thought of her, his heart ached. He loved her and always would. Yes, he was mad at her but she had made a mistake, just like he had with Peyton. He had thought about it a lot and decided that when she came back, he was going to forgive her and he was going to tell her he still wanted to be with her.

Just then Haley got into the car and could see that Lucas was thinking about her again. She sighed. It hurt her to see the look of pain sketched across his face whenever he thought of her. She was glad he was here though. She didn't know if she would have made it through the whole Nathan thing without him. It was tough, but he was always there. She had thought a lot about it and decided that she was going to win Nathan back. No matter what it took to do it.

"Hey." She said touching his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled, he didn't want her to know that he was thinking of Brooke again, but he knew that she already knew. She could always read him. He started up the car and drove off.

So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Well it would be awesome if you reviewed and told me lol...anyway...peace out for now!


	2. Playtime's Over

Hey! Here's another chapter...I hope you guys like it...it's gonna get very interesting...trust me! Anyway enjoy!

23TutorGirl23

Disclaimer-Don't own anything...wish I did though...

ON THE PLANE

Here she was, sitting there thinking about everything that had happened lately in her life. The boy she loved finally told her that he loved her and she took off. He called her about a million times and she never answered. Her parents ignored her the whole summer. Oh and she slept with someone else and then called and broke his heart.

Brooke Davis sat on a plane, and had been sitting there for a good two hours. She was on her way back from Califronia and she knew that her life wasn't going to be the same when she got back. Her and Haley were fighting because of what she did to Lucas.

At first Brooke thought that it was unfair for Haley to be mad at her but after that call she realized Haley not only had a right to be mad but she also had a right to fight for what she believed in. What Haley had said about her loving Lucas was true. If she did love Lucas like she knows she did, she wouldn't have done those things. Although Brooke was mad at Haley for leaving without saying good bye, she was more mad at herself for causing Lucas pain. She never wanted to hurt him. She **did **love him. And she always would. Always.

"Hey, you ok?" A male voice said beside her. She looked over at the boy beside her and nodded.

"Ya, i'll be ok. " She said and looked out the window. He reached over and gave her a hug. She hugged him for a second before breaking away. She smiled at him and then looked back out the window again. Yep, things in Tree Hill would never be the same.

LUCAS' HOUSE

"So okay, here's the deal, My mom isn't coming home for another week and she says that it's ok if you stay." Lucas said walking into the livingroom with a bowl of popcorn. Haley looked up and smiled brightly.

"So I take it things are going well with Andy?" Haley asks, grabbing some popcorn fron out of the bowl. Lucas shrugs.

"Guess so...anyways what movie?" Lucas askes while holding up two movies, "The Ring Two? Or The Wedding Crashers?" Haley looks from one to the other and points at the wedding crashers. "Thought so ya big baby."

"You know I hate scary movies Luke." Haley said and Lucas rolled his eyes. Haley grabbed the popcorn off him and sat back down on the couch. He put the movie in and sat down. They watched the movie and eventually both fell asleep.

It was around 3am when Lucas woke up sweating and panting. He had just had a nightmare of something he feared most. He had a nightmare about losing Brooke. He loved her so much and the nightmare was so real. It was about ten years down the road and him and Brooke were married. She was pregnant and they couldn't be happier. But then they were in a car and a truck swirved and hit them. It killed Brooke, and it killed the baby.

Lucas shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was racing and he could feel a sharp pain run through his chest. He breathed deeply, in and out, and his heart slowly staedied its pace. It was then that Haley woke up. She looked over at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. She sat up and felt his forehead. Hot as hell.

"Jesus Luke, you're burning up. Do you need some aspirin or something?" She asked worridly. He kept his eyes closed and shook his head. Haley kept looking at him. He was sweating and shaking. "Luke, what's wrong?"

Lucas didn't answer he just kept his eyes closed until he was sure that his heart was at his normal speed. Finally when he was sure it was safe he opened his eyes to see his worried sister-in-law looking at him. He noticed that right now, Haley was like his mother. She would make a good mother some day.

"I'm okay, Hales. I just...I just had a bad dream that's all." Lucas replied and Haley nodded before getting up. She walked out of the room and came back two minutes later with a glass of water in hand. She passed him the water and he took it appreciativily. He drank it within a minute and enjoyed the cool liquid in his throat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said still worried about him, "So you wanna fill me in on what has got you so worked up?" She asked and Lucas hesitated. Did he really want to tell her? He knew her and Brooke weren't really on good terms and he didn't know if he wanted to bring her up.

"It...it was about..." He paused and looked into her eyes, she nodded understandingly and he sighed, "I...oh my god Hales it was so bad. I just...I can't lose her." Lucas said, a tear rolling down his face. Although Haley couldn't see the tear due to how dark it was, she knew that he was upset. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she leaned over and hugged him.

She understood how much he loved Brooke and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Nathan. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She broke away and looked at Lucas. Here he was, a boy who just wanted to be loved back, having nightmares about someone that obviously doesn't love him. It pained her to know that the truth was, Brooke did love him but she was just scared. To most people it would seem that Brooke didn't love Lucas and was just doing this to hurt Lucas. To Haley, it was just a desperate, but failed, attempt to get over him.

"You won't lose her Luke. You won't." Haley comforted him. She could feel him tighten his grip on her and she sighed. She could also feel her shirt being soaked. Either from sweat or from tears, Haley didn't know. But what she did know was that he was never going to get over Brooke Davis.

AIRPORT

Brooke Davis stepped onto the ground after a long flight from California. She looked around and breathed in the Wilmington air. It was good to be home. A home where she belonged. She walked into the airport and walked over to the baggage claim. Just before she could grab her bag the boy that she had spent most of her summer with grabbed the bag.

"I can carry that, ya know. You don't need to go breaking a nail or anything." He said chuckling a bit. She smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Nate. I can carry my own bag thank you very much. " She said smiling and grabbing the bag out of his hands. He threw his hands up defensivly.

"Fine, fine. I just thought I could be a gentleman and carry your bag for you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you ever trying to be a gentleman?" She asked with her famous kinked eyebrow , Nathan thinks for a moment and shrugs.

"Since just now. Anyway, you walk to slow so I thought I could save us some time by just taking the bag for you." He said and grabbed the bag off her again. She rolled her eyes again and started walking away from him. He smiled and followed her. She was walking in front of him when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. Nathan ran into her. "What the hell, why did you stop?" He asked irratated.

He looked up to see what she was looking at and smiled as she started to squeal.

"P. Sawyer!" She said running over to her best friend. Peyton smiled brightly and nearly fell back when Brooke jumped on her.

"B. Davis! I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow." Peyton said smiling at her best friend. She looked behind Brooke and saw Nathan walking up to them smirking. "Hey Nate."

"Sawyer." He said and nodded at her. Peyton looked from one to the other and was slightly confused until Brooke piped up.

"Hey, so I heard you went to Europe or something. So how was it?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton for an answer.

"Well..." Peyton paused and nodded her head to behind Brooke. She turned around and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Jake!" She shouted and ran to him. Jake looked at Peyton a little scared, causing her to laugh, as Brooke launched into Jake's arms. "Hey!" She said and he laughed.

"Hey to you too." Jake said smiling at the brunette. She let go of him and they walked over to where Peyton and Nathan were. Brooke hugged her best friend again and whispered to her.

"So did you guys do it again yet?" Brooke asked and Peyton turned a bright red and Brooke squealed and clapped her hands. Peyton sighed and laughed. Nathan and Jake nodded at eachother and slapped eachother on the back.

"Ok, now that everyone has seen everyone, can we go?" Nathan asked. He really didn't want to spend most of his day here at te airport. After all school did start the day after tomorrow.

Everyone agreed and headed out to get a cab. They all decided that they were going to head to the cafe in seperate cars because they all had to much luggage. they all piled in their cars and agreed to meet at the cafe at 1 or so. They all wanted to see how everything was going there.

CAFE

The cafe was dead. Nobody had been there all day so Lucas had closed it and him and Haley were cleaning up around it so that they would be prepared for tomorrow. Lucas was coming out front to ask Haley if she was finished with the counter when he stopped and shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. Haley was sleeping peacefully on the counter. He smirked and twirled the cloth he had in his hand around in a circular motion and whipped her with the cloth. She jumped up and whirled around to see the eyes of her best friend. She glared at him.

"Sleeping on the job I see, well Missy, I just can't have that." He said smirking at her. She nodded as if to say oh really? . She then grabbed a cloth herself and whipped him on the leg. He faked shock and she at him. He smiled at her and whipped her again, this time causing her to scream a little.

It was then a winner-take-all situation. Each were taking their cloth and whipping eachother and chasing eachother around, trying to out do the other. Both were having the time of their lives. Lucas was on the ground and laughing so hard he was going to cry. He looked up and saw that Haley had a big piece of cake and was about to throw it at him when he grabbed her legs and tripped her.

"Haha, who's the winner now...huh? Got nothing to say...ya that's what I thought." He said smiling triumphantly. She shook her head smiling and groaned.

"Ugh, get off me you cow. What do you weigh? 500,000 billion pounds?" Haley said laughing as she attempted to push him off. Truth be told, Lucas had lost pounds and gained muscle. Ever since he had found out about Brooke he had started over training. Lucas smirked and just lay there. Haley groaned again. "Lucas don't do that. Stop being a dead weight, you know I can't get you off when you do that."

"Say that i'm the best ever." He said and she rolled her eyes and groaned again. She mumbled the phrase and he could hear it but he wanted to make her mad. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Oh, you didn't, did ya? Oh well here, let me clean your ears out." She said before licking her finger and putting it in his ear. He laughed but made a disgusted face. She laughed and that's when the bell above the door sounded causing the two teenagers to look up at the door.

Lucas and Haley couldn't believe who they were seeing at the door. It was the two very same people that broke their hearts. The two very same people that have had their hearts broken by them. It was the two very same people that they both loved dearly.

Nathan and Brooke looked at the two on the floor. It was the two people that have held their hearts for so long and both were in a comprimising situation.

"Nathan?" Haley was the first to speak. Her voice was hesitant and a little bit broken. What was he doing with Brooke? She pushed Lucas off her as he just sat there looking at Brooke who was looking straight back at him with a hurt expression. Nathan looked at Haley and she looked at him. Brooke noticed that Lucas had definitly bulked up since she last saw him and Nathan thought Haley was more beautiful then ever.

"So I see you decided to dump Chris Kellar and then go for my brother. Smart Move." Nathan said sarcastically. He knew that what he walked in on was nothing like that. He had seen the two be like this before and not once did they ever make googly eyes at eachother but he just wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him.

"Hey man, shut up! She didn't do anything!" Lucas yelled angrily, getting up and putting a protective arm around Haley, who stood there rooted to the spot. Nathan was a bit shocked by Lucas' outburst yet took a step closer to him. He was about to swing at Lucas but was stopped by Brooke who had an arm put out to stop him. He looked at her and by the pleading in her eyes, he stopped. Haley looked on at this and felt a pang of jealously run through her.

"Oh, so you're like Brooke's lap dog. Huh." Haley spat out. Nathan and Haley stared eachother down. Brooke sighed.

"Relax Tutor Girl." Brooke said and Haley glared at her.

"DON"T call me that." Haley said to her sternly. Lucas shook her slightly causing her to look up at him. She sighed and glanced at Nathan once again.

"Huh, you two are pretty close...be careful not to cheat on her too." Nathan spat out and that was it for Lucas. He lunged at Nathan and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Haley and Brooke stood around them trying to get Lucas to let go. Nathan was actually scared when Lucas lunged at him. Lucas never got mad like this over one little comment. Nathan tried to struggle free but was surprised when he couldn't even move. Lucas was somehow stronger then he was.

"Listen here, _Little Brother, _" Lucas said with sarcasm, "I'd watch your mouth around me and my sister if I were you. " Lucas pulled him closer to him and then pushed him back against the wall, causing both girls to jump a little.

"Luke, let him go...please." Brooke said, her voice soft. She gently touched his arm and as soon as she did he fliched it away like it had burned him. He let go of Nathan who fixed his collar and looked at Lucas. Lucas breathed deeply and looked at Haley, missing the hurt expression Brooke got when he flinched away from her. He turned around and started to walk out back when he stopped and turned to face them.

"Both of you get out." Lucas said in a angry tone. He then softened his voice as he looked at Brooke. "And don't call me Luke. It's Lucas." He said and walked out back. Brooke was more beautiful then ever. Her hair was cut a little shorter then he had last seen it and she had on a cute little dress. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders as if it were a blanket. He was gonna show her what she'd been missing and he was gonna show Nathan what he was missing too. Haley looked after him and then looked at the two in front of her and shook her head.

"Just go, you're only causing trouble." Haley said and turned around and walked out back with Lucas.

Nathan felt guilty about what he had said and the things he did. He looked over at Brooke who looked heartbroken staring at the doorway that Lucas and Haley had walked into. He put an arm around her shoulders but she didn't move. After a few seconds she shrugged it off and walked out of the cafe. Nathan ran after her.

OUTSIDE THE CAFE

"Hey B!" He yelled to her but she kept walking. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She viciously turned to looked at him.

"What?!" She yelled at him. He was a bit taken back but none the less continued.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she scoffed at him and shook her head angrily.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're the biggest ass in the world Nate! You were mean as hell to them and let me refresh you on the fact that we were the ones who left them!" She spat out venomiously. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her. "No...I don't want to hear all the oh but she left on tour with Chris Kellar crap. She was following one of her dreams and you were suppose to be a supportive husband but you weren't!"

Nathan looked at Brooke shocked but knew she was right. He looked down at the ground and suddenly found his shoe interesting. Brooke sighed. She got his attention and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry...it just hurts." He said and Brooke nodded. She went and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I know...I know." She whispered. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before going back to Brooke's apartment that she had rented.

BACK AT THE CAFE

Haley walked out back after the confrontation with Nathan and Brooke and saw Lucas sitting on the counter staring at nothing. She smiled sadly and hopped up beside him.

"Ya know...I hate him so much." Lucas said without even looking at her. She nodded.

"He didn't mean it, he just..." Haley trailed off not knowing what to say because he probably did mean it. Lucas breathed in deeply and closed his eyes before letting a frustrated groan. Haley was about to say something when the bell above the door rang and Lucas glared at the door and before Haley could grab him he ran out the door. She jumped off the counter and stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Peyt! Jake!" Lucas and Haley both said at the same time. Jake laughed as Haley jumped on him giving him a big hug. Lucas went over and hugged Peyton. Then Haley walked over to Peyton and Lucas walked over to Jake.

"So...do you hate me?" Haley asked and Peyton shook her head and Haley smiled. She opened her arms and Haley smiled while hugging her.

"Welcome back to Tree Hill man." Lucas said clapping Jake on the back.

"Ya...it's good to be home." Jake said smiling at him. He clapped him on the back, "Geeez man, what happen to your skinny ass, is there a couple of rocks under there?' Jake asked jokingly. Lucas smiled and shook his head. Just then Lucas phone rung.

"Hello?...Oh hey...Really?" Lucas' expression changed into a serious one and everyone got a little worried. Then he smiled again. "That's great...ya ok, i'll tell her...ok see ya then, love you too." Lucas said hanging up with a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Haley asked walking over to him.

"It was mom. She's staying until Christmas so she says that you can stay as long as you want Hales." He said smiling at her. She smiled and nodded. Peyton and Jake had confused faces on. "Oh, Hales has been staying at my place since she had no where to live." Lucas said smiling at them as well.

"Hey you guys want some hot chocolate or something?" Lucas asked looking at Peyton and Jake. They nodded and headed over to where Lucas and Haley were and sat at the counter. "I'll be right back, i'm gonna go make the hot chocolate. " Lucas said and walked out back. Peyton, Jake and Haley sat there in complete silence not knowing what to say to eachother. Haley, always being the polite one decided to break the ice.

"So how was your summer guys?" Haley asked looking at the two who were holding hands. She was glad that they were back and that they were together.

"It was great actually...I went to Paris to find myself and it just so happened that he was there to see his cousin. It took us awhile to finally get back together but we did and we're happy." Peyton said smiling. Haley smiled, genuinly happy for the couple. She was also glad that Peyton wasn't mad at her about going on tour. "What about you? How was your summer?"

"It was really great actually. Luke and I spent most of it together. We got to be who we were a year ago." She said smiling softly. It really was great, except for the night when they would breakdown or get angry for no reason.

"That's great...so how is he anyway?" Jake asked looking at the door to the kitchen. "He didn't look to good when we got here."

"He's been better. I mean, Brooke leaving caused a lot of damage, not to mention the fact that she slept with someone else.." Haley started to say but was interupted.

"What!?" Both Peyton and Jake said. Brooke had never told them this. Haley nodded sadly.

"Ya, she called awhile ago and was talking to him and we heard a male voice in the background, Lucas freaked and left and I yelled at her. I wasn't sure that it actually happened until she admitted it to me." Haley said looking at the floor. Peyton shook her head disappointidly. She couldn't believe Brooke would do that to Lucas.

"Whoa...that's...whoa." Jake said unbelievingly. Just then Lucas walked out with four cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you go guys." He said setting them down. He looked at everyone and could feel the pitty radiating off of them. He turned to Haley. "You just had to tell them didn't you?" He said calmly to her. She continued to look at the floor but nodded.

"I'm sorry Luke." Peyton said getting up and giving him a hug. He sighed and Jake got up and slapped him on the back.

"Ya man, that sucks." He said and Lucas nodded. He didn't like talking about that.

"Ya, so anyway I gotta go..ugh...I just gotta go. I'll see you at home later Hales." He said grabbing his coat. "It's nice to see you guys again. I'll see you tomorrow. We should all hang out, just the four of us." He said and walked out of the cafe without another word.

Haley sighed. She didn't mean to tell Peyton and Jake about what happened with Brooke and Lucas, it just slipped out and she thought they already knew. Guess not. Haley sipped her hot chocolate and talked with her two friends for the rest of the day. Catching up with Peyton and Jake was fun and Haley was so happy to see them happy. It was about time. It was only when the dreaded subject came up did she want to leave.

"So how did it go with Nathan?" Jake asked which earned an elbow in the ribs. He yelped and then looked at Peyton. She glared at him and he winced. He forgot about the whole thing with Haley going on tour.

"Ummm...well..." Haley stuttered. She really didn't want to talk about Nathan because everytime she did her heart hurt. Peyton saw this and decided that it was best if they avoided the subject of Nathan.

"Oh my god look! It's raining out. I...ugh...I love the rain!" Peyton said smiling brightly and looking out the window. Haley chuckled a little, relieved that the subject was changed.

She then looked out the window and worry surrounded her. Lucas didn't have his car and by the looks of it out, he wouldn't be able to put one foot infront of the other. It was poiuring out and she hadn't even noticed it until now. She turned to Peyton and Jake and said that they all better leave before it got worse. They both agreed and they all headed out the door. When Haley got home she then pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she had dialed so many times.

"We're sorry but the number you are trying to reach is not available, please try ag..." She snapped the phone shut and silently cursed to herself. Lucas' cellphone wasn't working. She sighed and hesitintly started to dial another familiar number.

"Haley?"

"I...ya, it's me. I just...do you know where Lucas is?" She asked nervously.

"No...why? Is he not there with you? Huh, I warned you about the cheating bastard, didn't I?"

"Look Nathan I don't have time for your little snotty remarks. I need to find him, this is serious. You making comments about him isn't going to help me any." She snapped at him and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask Brooke if she knows where he is." He said and Haley felt jealous. Why was he with Brooke? It took a couple of minutes before he came back. "No, she doesn't know where he is." Haley sighed and muttered a quick crap before finally knowing where he was at.

"Actually I think I hear him now." She said and then hung up before he even had a chance to reply.

Haley knew where Lucas was and she was going to get him. She didn't want Nathan to go out in the stormy weather so she decided to lie to him. What was one more lie? She had already done enough of it, so what would it matter? She grabbed her coat and keys and head out the door.

There it is...next chapter is going to have some very funny, yet interesting stuff in it and I know Lucas is probably a little out of character or will be but that's because, the way I see it, he was really sad about the whole Brooke thing and decided he needed a change so, he's going to be very tough and his guard is going to be up. So I guess, you can maybe switch Brooke and him around. She loves him and wants him and he wants her but is just scared to let her in. So ya, reveiw, it would mean a lot to me!


	3. Tough Is My Speciality

Ok, so the ineresting stuff pr I mean the funny thing isn't in this chapter it'll be next chapter but it is mentioned what it will be. There is Brucas in this chapter and it's sad...ummm there's also a little Jeyton in this chapter...well read to find out the rest.

23TutorGirl23

Disclaimer-Don't own anything...wish I did though...

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Nathan looked at the phone after Haley had hung up on him. He couldn't believe she called in the first place but he missed her so much and just hearing her voice made him feel better. He sighed. He was really mean to the both of them in the cafe and he knew his snotty remarks weren't going to get him anywhere. He also didn't want to make Lucas mad anymore. Lucas wasn't the same anymore and he could tell by the death grip he had had on him. Lucas seemed more serious and broodier if it was possible and it seemed that he now had walls surrounding him and that Haley was the only one that could get a smile out of him. She was also the only one to break down his walls, it seemed.

Haley on the other hand looked almost looked the same except her hair and the fact that she looked more beautiful then ever. He wanted so badly to forgive her but he didn't know if he could. He knew Lucas had taken care of her the past summer and his defensivness was te same thing a brother would do for a little sister. He sighed once again when Brooke walked in. She looked at him worried.

"Did she find Lucas? Is he okay?" She asked worridly before sitting down next to him. He knew that Haley had been lying when she said Lucas was home but he didn't want to turn it into a fight. Maybe he really did come home, he'd never know. But one thing he did know was that if he told Brooke that Lucas wasn't home she would walk out of this house right now in search of him. She really did love him, but like him, she just didn't know if she could forgive him.

"Ugh...ya. He just walked in the door." He said looking at the phone. He didn't want to worry Brooke and although he hated lying to her...he knew he had to. Brooke sighed in relief. Lucas was alright. The boy she loved more then anything in this world was alright.

RIVERCOURT

Lucas was at the rivercourt playing basketball. He was in a mood where he was angry yet calm. It was pouring rain out but he didn't care because it somehow made him feel better. He shot the ball into the net and breathed deeply. When Brooke had touched him he didn't know what to think or how to feel. He definitly felt a surge of sparks fly through him but he didn't want to let her see that. He needed to be strong...he needed to be tough...he needed to be loved. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon so he knew it was the other two that were going to get him through.

Lucas shot the ball again and it went in. He then heard a small yell coming from behind him. He turned around and could see Haley running up to him with a coat over her head. He chuckled a bit at how goofy she looked.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!' She yelled as he cringed at the middle name, "You get in the god damn car, right now!"

"Why? It's only rain Hales!" He yelled over the rain. He smiled slightly and looked up to the sky feeling the raindrops soaking up his pain. "It can't hurt you!" Haley knew what he meant by that and felt bad for him. The thing was, was that the rain could hurt you, it could kill you if you didn't think straight enough.

"Lucas, come on! It's pouring outside, do you want to like catch pneumonia?" She yelled to him. She could vaguely see him shake his head. Ok, no more Ms. Nice Girl. Lucas' eyes finally left the sky as he looked down but he frowned when he didn't see her in front of him anymore. He then felt a slight jolt of pain in his left ear as Haley must have grabbed it.

"Owww."

"Get...your...ass...in...the...car!!!" She yelled while shivering. She then dragged him to the car and practically threw him in. He sat in there as she went around the other side and got in. She slammed the door and started up the car. She didn't look to happy with him. He almost felt scared because he knew how Haley was and the way she was driving like a crazy person was going to be nothing compared to what she was going to be like with him.

They finally reached the house and Haley stopped the car. She unbuckled and turned to him, fire in her eyes.

"In the house...NOW!" She barked at him and he got out of the car and ran into the house, her on his heals. When they got inside Lucas took was about to turn around to face her when he was pushed forwards. When he caught his balance he turned to face her. She was definitly angry but the way she was glaring at him. "What the Hell were you thinking?!" She yelled at him.

"I just...I just needed to get..." He started but Haley wasn't going to take it. She was mad and she was going to let him know it.

"Needed to get away?! Jesus Lucas, how stupid are you?! There is a storm outside and a possible hurricane and you're out there not even bothering to call me to tell me where you are or anything!" She yelled at him, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry Hales but you don't understand..." He started to say in a stern voice but was interupted by the fiery brunette-blonde.

"Of course I don't understand Lucas! You're not letting me in!" She yelled looking at him with hurt eyes. He looked away and she stomped up to him. "Lucas." She said sternly to him, when he didn't look she forcefully turned his face so that he was looking at her. She shook her head slightly and hugged him. He just stood there, he didn't hug her back. He was angry and hurt and he just knew that he wanted to stay that way. He needed to act like he didn't need anybody, otherwise he would fall apart and he didn't want Brooke, Nathan or even Haley to see that..

Haley could feel him tense when she hugged him and she could feel her eyes start to water. He was closing himself off again and she had worked so hard to open him up the last time after the phone call from Brooke that she didn't know if she could do it again. She hated Brooke for what had happened but she couldn't help but feel happiness to see the girl again. She had grown quite fond of the girl over the past year.

Haley let go of him and looked at him. He was standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest now. Haley smiled slightly.

"Luke, it's ok. It's just me and you here. You don't need to be Mr. I'm-all-tough-and-mighty now. " She said. He nodded and sighed as she rolled her eyes while saying the last part.

"I know I don't have to be, I _want _to be Hales." He said looking at her with desperation in his eyes. She gave him a confused face so he decided to elaborate." I want to show them that i'm fine without them. That I don't need them and I never will." He said and Haley rolled her eyes once again.

"Luke, that is ridiculous. I know you don't like hearing it but you do love Brooke and..." She started to say but was interupted by Lucas.

"..And you love Nathan. Look, I don't need Brooke anymore and you don't need Nathan. We were fine when it was just us." He said and Haley let out a frusrated sigh. It was getting **very **hard to get him to realize that he is stupid. _Men are so oblivious_,

Haley though to herself.

"But I _do _need Nathan, Lucas. I love Nathan and I want to be with him." She paused, wondering if she should say the next part, " Luke, as much as I don't like Brooke right now, I know that she loves you. I can see it in her eyes." Haley said and that's when she saw anger rise in his eyes.

"She doesn't love me! Cause if she did, she wouldn't have slept with someone else when I had told her that I loved her AND after she left me!!!" He yelled at her. He started to walk out of the kitchen but paused and said, "And stay out of my business, Haley!" With that he went into his room and slammed the door. She cringed at how he had called her Haley instead of Hales. He never called her Haley unless he was really upset at her.

Haley sighed and got up and went into the livingroom. She sat down and decided to watch some T.V. Then within ten minutes she was out like a light. Tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day for anyone, tomorrow was the beach party and then the next day was school.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

She was there alone, sitting and sifting through old pictures. Nathan had went home and she just wanted to remember. She picked out a picture of herself and Peyton when they were 9. They both had their arms around eachother and were smiling like goofs. Brooke smiled at this and went to the next picture. This one was of her and Haley, just a little bit before she left to California. They were standing side by side and Brooke had the bunny ears over Haley's head and Haley was rolling her eyes. Brooke could now feel tears starting to build up in her eyes.

Finally after sifting through almost all of the pictures she picked out the second last one. She could feel tears start to pour down her face. This one was of her and Lucas. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and she was looking up at him smiling and he was looking down at her lovingly. This was when they had first dated. Before he cheated on her with her best friend. She softly put the picture down beside her and picked out the very last one. It was taken recently and she had never seen this before. It was a picture with herself, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas. Nathan wasn't smiling, Peyton was half smiling, she was smiling brightly and then she looked at Lucas. He wasn't even looking at the camera. He was looking at her. She turned it over and saw the message that he had written there at some point.

Brooke swallowed back the tears that were sure to start to fall again. If she had seen this picture before, she might have never left. If she had seen this picture before she left, she would have never done what she had done. He really had loved her. The only question burning in her mind now was, did he still love her? She had to know. Brooke quickly wrote something down and stood up and grabbed both pictures and got her coat and left.

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas is laying on his bed thinking about everything that had happened the past summer. The arrival of Haley, the phone call from Brooke, the hard work he had put himself through just to forget the pain. Or at least tried to forget. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't forget Brooke. She was always on his mind, even when he was outin the storm, all he could think about was her.

Just then there was a knock on his side door. He slowly got up and opened to reveal a soaking wet Brooke. He was taken aback by her presence here but that soon turned into a look of anger. He needed to put up the walls. He wouldn't let her hurt him again.

"What do you want?!" He spat out but instantly felt guilty when he saw the pained expresstion cross her face. She looked down for a moment and he could see her shiver so he left the door opened and walked into his room. She took that as a cue to come in so she stepped in and noticed that his room, formally her room, was nothing that it had been. It used to be filled with warmth and nice things. All she could see now was a couple of pairs of shorts and a couple of various other things. The door she had just previously entered in was painted black. She really did hurt him and now it was time to fess up. "What do you want Brooke?" He said a little softer this time, but the bitternes didn't go unnoticed.

"I needed to see you, Luke. I miss you." She said and went to give him a hug but he took a step back which hurt her even more. She looked down at the ground.

"I told you not to call me Luke. Only friends call me that." He said but it wasn't angry like she thought it would be. He just sounded sad.

"Lucas...i'm so sorry. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got scared and I didn't know what to do." She paused and looked at his reaction. At that moment she was almost scared.

"So you slept with someone else and then called to rub it in my face?!" He yelled at her. She now had tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't Luke! I never...it was a mistake and I wasn't calling to rub it in your face Lucas, you know me better then that!" She yelled back at him through her tears. He sighed.

"I guess I don't Brooke, not anymore. I don't know who you are. You know what it was like to get hurt by me...what is this, like revenge?" He asked her and she shook her head and scoffed.

"How could you think that Lucas? After all we've been through do you honestly think that I would be such a conivving bitch to call you up and say oh hey, ya I just slept with someone to break your heart, happy? " She paused looking at him with angry eyes but then they softened, "Cause I didn't do that. I called you because I realized after what I did that I...I want you Lucas, and I always will" She said and Lucas looked surprised. He didn't think that she would say any of this to him. This was only going to make what he had to say next harder.

"Ya, well I don't want you anymore." Lucas said in a strong tone before looking away. She shook her head.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes." She said and started to walk over to him. He backed away but she kept walking over to him. Finally he was backed up against a wall and she was right in front of him. He tried to keep a confident front but it was hard, because he knew that she knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Brooke, just go." He said and tried to get past her but she wouldn't let him by. She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up immediatly. He didn't want to give in, no, he _couldn't _give in. He pushed her off and walked past her. He went to the door and opened it. It was pouring out but right now he didn't care, he needed her out of here. She looked at him hurt and he couldn't tell if she was crying due to the fact that she was already drenched. "Please go."

She started to walk over but stopped and placed something on his bed. He couldn't quite see what it was but he ignored it. She walked up beside him and he didn't even look at her. Just then thunder was heard overhead. He looked out the door.

"How did you get here?' He asked quietly. She sniffled.

"I ran." She said and he sighed. Eventhough he was mad at her he wasn't going to let her walk home in the rain. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Come on." He said and she smiled a little and followed him to his car. After they were both in the car he started it up without a word. She looked at him and realized he had no coat on.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, i've got used to the numb feeling." He said and she could hear the sadness hidden in his voice eventhough it was a tough tone. Lucas then reached over and turned on the radio hoping that she would get the hint that he didn't want to talk. He sighed as a familiar song came on. he didn't exactly know the words but he knew the tune.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Lucas scoffed at the words. They were so true and in his predicament right now so...right. He looked over at Brooke out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Lucas reached over and turned the radio off. He didn't want to listen to it anymore. He just wanted to sink into a hole and stay there. Brooke turned and looked at Lucas and sniffled again. She reached over and touched his arm and for a moment he didn't flinch. He let her touch him for a moment before his shrugged her off. She sighed and looked back out the window.

They finally got to Brooke's apartment and he stopped the vehicle. He kept it running and kept staring at the road. At first she didn't move, she just sat there and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Lucas." She said and she tried to make him look at her but he didn't, "Lucas, look at me...please." She pleaded in the smallest and most vunerablest voice he had ever heard coming from her. He looked at her and his expression stayed hard and emotionless. "I'm so sorry Lucas." She said and looked into his eyes. He wanted to look away but he couldn't.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?In the end it all hurts just the same." He said and even more tears came to her face. That was the phrase she had used that one night in her bedroom after she found out that he had cheated on her. He sighed and looked back out at the road. "Goodbye Brooke."

"I care for you Lucas, and i'll prove it to you. You just wait and see." She said confidently and got out of the car and ran to her door. Lucas watched her go inside and sighed, hurt.

"I don't want you to care for me...I want you to love me." He whispered and drove off back to his house.

When he got there he threw his keys on his desk and went to sit on his bed. He flopped down and felt something digging into him so he got up and there was two pictures there. he picked them up and looked at the first one. It was of him, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke. It was the one where he was caught staring at her. He flipped it over and read the note.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I don't know if you'll get this but some little sneak decided to catch me at the wrong moment and here I am staring at your lovely face. I don't know when i'll get the guts to tell you to your face that I love you but I will. I'll always love you no matter what happens, through thick and thin._

_Love, Lucas_

His heart hurt. At the time he really thought that it was true, that he could love her no matter what and eventhough Lucas knew he loved her it was the fact of letting her back in. Would he take the chance of getting hurt again? Just then he saw the other picture and picked it up. He could feel a sense of sadness wash over him as he stared at the picture of Brooke and himself. He sighed and turned it over.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Being with you is what i've always known and if I have to work like hell to get you to see that, I will._

_Brooke._

Lucas sighed. All he wanted from her was for her to say that she loved him but it was never said. She was making it really hard for him to hate her. Well, he didn't hate her. He never could. He wanted to feel better, he wanted her so much it hurt but he didn't want to be like this anymore. He knew that he really pushed himself this summer. Yes, he bulked up, but he also put his life in the line. He ran out of meds, and although that had increased his ability to work out more he was still putting his life on the line by doing it.

Lucas sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling as he layed down. He yawned and within minutes he was asleep. He was very tired and he knew he needed the sleep, for tomorrow was the beach party that Bevin had planned and he was going to show her what she was missing. He would show her...

THE NEXT MORNING

Lucas had been awake for a couple of hours now. He was out on his morning run. It was gorgeous out due to the rain from last night. He had been running for at least an hour. It was six o'clock when he woke and now it was about 7:15 or so. He finally reached his house again and walked in the front door this time. He walked into the kitchen and saw Haley sitting at the counter sipping a cup of coffee. He really didn't mean to yell at her last night but she was a little out of line.

"Hey." She said as she looked up at him. "There's some coffee over there is you want some." He nodded and walked over to the coffee machine. He got a coffee and sat down on the seat next to her. He looked over at her.

"I'm sorry." He said and she let out a relieved breath. She turned to face him and set her cup down.

"Oh thank god, I didn't know if you were still mad at me...god Luke i'm so sorry too. I didn't mean to say what I did, I just...I just want to see you happy." She said saying the last part quietly. He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. After a moment they pulled away and he smiled at her.

"So Hales, you ready for the par-tey tonight?" He said smirking into his cup. Haley smiled at the use of her nickname again and quirked an eyebrow.

"Par-tey? What kind of lingo have you learned the past night we were away from eachother?" She asked very amused. He smiled and shrugged. Then he frowned thinking about last night. Haley caught this. "What's wrong?" Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Hales." He said forcing another smile. He really didn't want to talk to her about it because he knew it would probably just end up with him storming out of the house. Haley nodded, not fully believing him but let it go. She got up and put her cup in the sink and started to walk to the bathroom but stopped.

"You might want to get ready. We are hanging out with Peyton and Jake today, remember?" She said and walked into the bathroom. Lucas smiled and got up and went to his bedroom to get dressed. Today was going to be fun. Or so he thought.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled softly and ran out to the kitchen hoping it was he person she wanted but her smile soon faltered when she saw who it was. The person looked over at her.

"Well don't look **too** happy to see me." The person said sarcastically. Brooke sighed.

"Sorry Nate, I just thought you were someone else." She said and sat at the table. Nathan looked over at the sad brunette and sighed. She looked really sad and he could only guess why.

"So, where were you last night? I called." He said and when she didn't answer he threw a roll at her. She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you were last night, I called and you didn't pick up." He said and she hesitated before answering.

"I...I went to see Lucas." She said and tears started to form in her eyes just thinking about what happened last night. Nathan saw this and anger flashed through him.

"What did he do?" He asked with anger in his voice. Brooke shook her head.

"He didn't do anything Nathan. I needed to see him and he did what I deserved. He sent me away." She finished in tears. Nathan sighed and, after turning the stove off, walked over to Brooke and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and she started to let everything out. He hugged her and she held on tightly to him.

"Hey, look, tonight's the party. We'll go and we'll have fun." He said and pulled away from her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You'll go shopping for a new outfit with me?" She said in a baby like voice. Nathan groaned and nodded. She smiled brightly and hugged him for asecond before jumping up and going to the stove. She grabbed some eggs and bacon and started to dig in.

"Hey...that's my food." Nathan said smiling as Brooke stuffed her face.

THE MALL

"So are you gonna do it?" Peyton asked as her, Jake, Haley and Lucas sat at a table in the mall eating. Lucas shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean it is kind of...extreme." Lucas said taking a bite of his burger.

"True, but it is for fun, Luke." Haley said while stealing one of Peyton's fries. Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley and Haley mirrored it.

"I dunno, I mean all the girls are gonna want some of this." Lucas said smiling goofily and flexing his arms. Jake laughed and slapped him on the back, while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yah, and who knows man, you might see someone you like." Jake said and Lucas nodded.

Earlier on Bevin had come up to Peyton saying that there was going to be a strip show for the girls. It was for fun and it would give you a lot of status if you did do it. She asked Lucas if he wanted to be in it because she said that he was perfect for one of the "secret roles" they have or as Bevin put it. Lucas had said that he would get back to her.

"I'm gonna have to leave the beach if that goes on." Haley said while eating another one of Peyton's fries. Lucas smirked and put an arm around Haley.

"Aww, why? You don't want to see my very hot abs?" He asked goofily while hugging her close to annoy her. She scrunched her nose in disgust and wiggled her way free of him.

"No not really." She said nonchartingly as she, yet again, stole another fri off of Peyton's plate. This time Peyton picked up a fri and threw it at Haley. It hit her in the forehead and she looked at Peyton, shocked.

"Stop stealing my food, you food wrecker!" Peyton said in mock anger. Haley kept the look of shock on her face and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that your crazy way of calling me a home wrecker?" Haley asked looking at the girl. Peyton sat there and thought for a moment.

"No...that's my way of saying that your wrecking my food by putting your grubby, skanky hands on them." Peyton said and smirked while taking a bite out of a fri. Haley scoffed.

"Well apparently some skanky bitch touched them because, I think you've contracted that." Haley said and smirked at Peyton who held her hand in the air. Haley high fived her and the two girls laughed while the guys sat there confused.

"Not bad, You're gettin better at the comebacks." Peyton said as Haley smiled to herself.

"Ok, what just happened here?" Jake asked motioning between the two girls. Both girls looked at eachother and smiled.

"Nothing." They both said at the same and both started laughing. Lucas looked at Jake and they both shook their heads. Everyone quieted down for a second and heard a familiar laugh. Everyone looked over and there were Brooke and Nathan laughing and fooling around in a clothing store. Lucas looked away, angry. Haley looked away, hurt.

Brooke threw a shoe at Nathan and he gaped at her. She smirked and happened to look over at a certain table at the food court and there sat Lucas Scott with Haley, Peyton, and Jake. Peyton was glaring at her, Jake was trying his best not to acknowledge them, and Haley and Lucas weren't looking at them. Brooke stopped and felt a pang of guilt surge through her heart. Nathan stopped and looked over to where Brooke was looking at and saw Haley. His heart hurt.

Lucas stood up, trying his best not to go over there and pound Nathan's ass. He looked over at them and noticed that Brooke was looking at him with a guilty face but he ignored it and turned to Peyton.

"I'll do it. I'll be in the strip show." He said confidently and looked at Haley who looked hurt. Peyton smiled and nodded. She knew why he was doing it but she also knew that he needed to have a little fun.

"Ok, i'll tell Bevin." She said and got out her cellphone. Jake got up and looked at Lucas.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked and Lucas looked over at Brooke and Nathan one last time and turned back to Jake and leaned in a little to whisper.

"No, but I have no choice but to deal with it." He whispered and leaned out. He looked at Haley again who seemed to be in a daze. Peyton snapped heer phone shut.

"Done, you have to be there at about eight to get ready." Peyton said and Lucas nodded.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go?" He asked and everyone but Haley nodded, due to she was still in a trance. Lucas held a hand out to Haley and she looked at it and smiled weakly. She grabbed it and he helped her up. He lowered down and whispered into her ear. "Don't let them bother you, Hales. Forget them."

"Ya, they can have their world, right?" She said smiling at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Ya. Now let's go buddy." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they all walked away from Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan was fuming. He didn't like the way Lucas put his arm around Haley. He wanted to be the guy who did that. Wait. He didn't want to be the guy that did that, did he? He was suppose to hate Haley. No, he could never hate her. Nathan's thoughts were running rampant as he watched the foursome go. He looked at Brooke who had a sad face on. She turned to him.

"Let's go Nate, I think i'm done here." She said and walked up to the counter and paid for her things. Nathan kept his eyes focused on the place the four had left from. He had noticed the hurt expression on Haley's face and he just wanted to take it away. He hated hurting her but she had hurt him.What was he going to do?

Ok...ya! A strip show!!!! LOL. Well I thought I would make it interesting. It's kind of like the boy toy auction except there are costumes and you can't by them! Anyway, next chapter you're going to meet a new character...and this character will be one of the main...but there is a twist with this one and I think you'll like it! Anyway...Review!!!!! Please? LoL.


	4. The Stripping Best Friend

Here's what you've all been waiting for...the strip show!!!...lol. Oh and you'll see Lucas stand up for his best friend in more ways then one!!!!

23TutorGirl23

Disclaimer-Don't own anything...except the new character...you'll meet her later

LUCAS' HOUSE

It was 7:30 and Haley was ready to go down to the beach to help set up. She walked out into the livingroom.and looked over at Lucas who was reading a book. She cleared her throat and he glanced over and then went back to his book. He then dropped the book and looked at her once again, his mouth on the floor.

"Damn Hales, I didn't know you had it in you." Lucas said looking at Haley. She had a short black skirt on, a red lacy halter top and black pumps on. Her hair was straight and her make up was to a minimum. "But...ugh...that skirt is a little too short isn't it?"

"I don't think it is." She said smirking a bit. She was smiling inside though. He was definitly her big brother type figure.

"Well I do, go change into something a little more...longer." He said looking at her again with seriousness in his voice. Haley scoffed.

"Lucas, this is what i'm wearing and you can't make me change." She said. Stubborn ass, thought Lucas. He sighed and put his hands up in defeat. He wasn't going to even bother to argue with her. Haley smiled triumphantly.

"Wipe that smile off your face and lets get a move on there, _Paris._" He said and picked his keys up. Haley stared at him open mouthed as he opened the door.

"I **am not **anything close to that, _slut._'' Haley said disgusted and Lucas laughed while walking out the door. Haley shook her head and grabbed her coat, following Lucas.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Nathan was sitting on the couch waiting for Brooke. She was taking forever and he was getting frustrated waiting for her. He just wanted to go to the party and have a couple of drinks and have some fun to get Haley off of his mind. Then Brooke walked out and Nathan's mouth was on the floor.

"Whoa." He said and Brooke smiled. She was wearing a short fiery red skirt with a black tie-around top and black stiloettes. Her hair was slightly curled and hung to just below her shoulders.

"Ya, that was the impression I was hoping for. I need to get Lucas to notice.." She said and Nathan sighed.

"You don't need him Brooke, he's no good for you. All he does is hurt you." Nathan said and Brooke got a look of annoyance.

"Like I hurt him? I left him Nathan and then...and then." She paused and took a deep breath, "I do need him Nathan, I love him, just like you love Haley." She said sounding vulnerable. Nathan sighed and went over to put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. Sometimes we both can't have what we want though Brooke. I can't have Haley anymore." He said with sadness in his voice.

"You could if you would stop being such an ass all the time to them." She said with seriousness in her voice. Nathan sighed again.

"I'm not an ass _all _the time." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, So I see you decided to dump Chris Kellar and then go for my brother. Smart Move " She mimicked his earlier actions with Haley and Lucas. Nathan rolled his eyes and nodded, "So that right there wasn't being an ass?" She asked.

"Ok, so maybe I jumped the gun a little. Still, what else was I suppose to think when I saw him on top of her?" He asked and Brooke gaped at him.

"Nathan, first of all they're related! Second of all they have been friends for what eight years now? And they haven't had any romantic feelings for eachother yet. They are entitled to have a little fun, ya know." Brooke growled at him. He scoffed.

"So you're telling me that you didn't freak out when you saw Lucas on top of her?" He asked in a stern voice. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Ya, that's what I thought, and I know that they wouldn't ever be like that Brooke but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurt when I saw it."

"I know Nathan, but, like I said, being an ass isn't going to solve anything. It's just going to make Lucas and Haley madder then they already are." Brooke said and Nathan nodded.

"Ya, I guess so." He said and took his arm back and stood up, Brooke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Let's go have some fun. We need it." He said and Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled, "I mean, look at you, you're whining like a little baby. " He said and Brooke gaped at him again. He laughed and dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"I **am not **whining." She said and got up. " But you're right, we do need to have some fun. So let's go." She said and opened the door. She walked out and Nathan watched her for a second. When she was out of sight he took a necklace out from under his shirt and looked at it for a moment. He put it back under his shirt and walked out the door, before closing it.

THE BEACH

Everyone was dancing and having a good time at the beach party. Peyton, Jake and Haley were standing over by Mouth, who was DJing, and were laughing, talking, and having fun. It wasn't until Nathan and Brooke came over did everyone stop and look at them.

"Hey you guys." Brooke said shyly. Haley glared at her and Peyton and Jake looked away. Brooke sighed. "So, you must have told them, huh?"

"It's funny you didn't tell us Brooke. I thought we were friends." Peyton said with anger etched in her voice. Brooke looked down.

"I know...I meant to but..." Brooke started but was interupted by a very angered Haley.

"You were to wrapped up in sleeping with somebody else that you forgot, right?" Haley spat out, harsher then she intended to be.

"Enough. Haley it was a mistake that she made, eveerybody makes mistakes, you of all people should know that." Nathan said bitterly. Haley got a hurt expression. Nathan felt guilty for saying it but he needed to do something to get his mind off of how incredibly hot Haley was, standing before him, in her new outfit.

"Okay guys. That's enough. We all came here to enjoy ourselves and it's not going to work if we are all together so, someone's got to leave." Peyton said and Haley sighed.

"I'll go. I've got to go get another drink anyway." Haley said and started to walk off but was stopped by a voice.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since the day I left, Nathan." Was all that she said before walking away. Nathan stared after her and sighed. He really did love her and he wanted nothing more then to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. She didn't deserve him...and he certainly didn't deserve her.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton asked and before Brooke could answer she was being dragged away by Peyton.

JAKE & NATHAN

"How's it going Nate?" Jake asked and Nathan. Nathan shrugged.

"Well, i'm sitting here wishing I could be with Haley but then at the same time wishing that she could feel the pain I went through when she left." He said and Jake sighed.

"Hey man, she was just trying to make her dream come true. We all know in order to make your dreams come true there's always something you have to sacrifice, and most of the time it's something you would never even dream of sacrificing but...it happens. Don't blame her for leaving, Nathan. Love her for coming back." Jake said before leaving Nathan in his thoughts.

PEYTON & BROOKE

"How could you not tell me!" Peyton yelled at Brooke. "I mean, how could you do that to Lucas!"

"Look, i'm sorry I didn't tell you Peyt, but I made a mistake and I really don't want to remember it. Besides Lucas and I weren't even together!" Brooke yelled back. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?! Because you ran away after he told you that he loved you!" Peyton said and upon seeing the hurt in Brooke's eyes she calmed down. "I know you weren't together Brooke but imagine if the situation were reversed. You told him you loved him and he left and slept with another girl. Then he called you and you heard the girl's voice in the background. Wouldn't you be heartbroken if he did that?"

"Ya, I would. I get what you're saying Peyton but i'm gonna tell you what I told him. I'm going to prove that I care for him and that what I did was a mistake." Brooke said confidently and Peyton smiled at her. "If I can find him." She then whispered but Peyton didn't hear.

"You do that B.Davis and good luck because by the way Lucas is now, you're gonna need it." She said and they hugged.

"So are we good now, P.Sawyer?" Brooke asked and Peyton rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I guess so...let's go have some fun." She said and they started to walk.

BEACH

Everyone was standing around and having fun. Haley was standing over by Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke but not to close. She wasn't having a real good time but she stayed anyway, drinking in her own misery. Just then Bevin came out on the beach and started to yell.

"Ok, everyone head over to the stage for a special treat for the girls!" Bevin yelled and everybody started to head over to the stage.

Brooke looked over at Peyton with a confused face as Peyton's eyes widened. She had forgot all about the strip show! They all started to head over to the stage that was set up, except for Haley who seemed to try ad walk. Peyton sighed and went over to where Haley was and grabbed her.

"Come on Drunk Girl, let's go over here to where the strip show is going to be. It's going to be a lot of fun!" Peyton said in a fake cheery voice as she started to walk Haley along with her.

"Fuuuuuuun, what kinda fuuuuuun???" Haley slurred. Peyton shook her head at how drunk Haley was. Just then another person appeared beside her and grabbed her around the waist, helping Peyton. "Waaaait, ddddonnnnn't touch meeeeee!"

"Here, I can take her there if you want, Peyt." The person said and Peyton nodded. Haley started to squirm as Peyton walked in front of them.

"Haley, stop...squirming, ya worm." "The person said and laughed slightly. Haley looked and raised an eyebrow drunkingly.

"Jakeyyyyyy! Youuuuu arrrre myyyy friendd, righttttt???" Haley slurred and Jake sighed and nodded.

"Yah, I am Haley." He said and Haley just nodded and let him take her to the stage hat was set up nicly on the beach. When they got there, the people there was enough to resemble an army. Jake walked over and saw where Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke were and he walked over there. He sat Haley down on the sand and she fell backwards and hit her head.

"Stupppppid saaaaaand." Haley slurred and sat up while rubbing her head. Then she looked up at the stage and saw Bevin up at the microphone. "Yaaaaaaay, strip show!" Haley yelled and Brooke and Nathan looked at eachother wide eyed. Strip show?

"Hey guys, so here's what you have all been waiting for. This is for the girls but you never know, we might get a few girls to volunteer. So we have three guys tonight, and they are going to strip for the girls in the crowd. Is everyone ready?!?!?!?" Bevin shouted and everyone cheered and clapped as the first guy came out.

Brooke and Peyton looked at eachother and started to laugh at the boy dressed as a police officer on the stage dancing. Nathan looked at the drunken Haley who was smiling and laughing at something. He had never seen her like this and it hurt him a little that it was probably him who was making her drink He looked at her until he was snapped out of his daze by Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey...are you seeing this?!" Brooke said laughing at the second boy who came out dressed as a mechanic. He was dancing and everyone was laughing and all the girl's were whistling. Nathan looked up at the stage and shook his head at the boy. He knew the guy but he never really paid much attention to him.

"Ya, I mean look at him!" Peyton said while laughing along with Brooke. Peyton was excited to see the next boy though and the reaction on the girl beside her's face. She knew she should tell Brooke but decided against it.

"I could do this." Jake said pouting and Peyton sat back down and gave him a kiss as the second boy went off. Brooke sat down as well.

"This is actually really fun.." Brooke said laughing. "I wonder who the next guy is?" Brooke wonder out loud and Peyton and Jake glanced at eachother. Bevin walked out on stage and took the microphone.

"Ok girls, this is what you've been waiting for. This is the final guy and this is the big finale. He's the sexiest, cutest, hottest male we got out there and he's wearing the most known out fit to the male stripper world. Let's give a huge applaud to our very own Fireman!!!" Bevin yelled throughout the beach and every girl in there screamed and yelled. Brooke looked at Peyton with a quirked eyebrow, wondering who it was when the music started to play.

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve _

_There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served _

_They say that u ain't u know what In baby who knows how long _

_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right When all I wanna do is wrong_

As soon as the lights lit up and everyone saw who it was there was gasps heard and then a big wave of whistles and screams could be heard. Brooke's mouth dropped open at the sight of him. He was dressed in the fireman uniform and as he started dancing to the music she felt her heart catch in her throat.

Lucas was nervous to say the least but as he got out there and heard the music and all the girls whistling and screaming his nervousness went down and when he saw Brooke he started to dance and he put on his sexy smirk. He then started to strip down.

_Gett off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand_

_Gett off - I'll only call u after if u say I can _

_Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man_

_Gett off - I u want 2 baby here I am (Here I am)_

_I clocked the jizz from a friend Of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet)_

_She said u told her a fantasy That got her all wet (Wet) _

_Something about a little box with a Mirror and a tongue inside _

_What she told me then got me so hot I knew that we could slide_

_Gett off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand _

_Gett off - I'll only call u after if u say I can_

_Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off - I u want 2 baby here I am (Here I am)_

_Gett off (Gett off) _

By this time Lucas was down to only his fireman pants and he was sure that there was a couple of hundred dollar bills on the stage for him. He kept swaying to the music and he laughed a little as there were plenty of girls around the stage hollaring at him and he smiled again as he saw Haley on a half up on the stage whistling and singing drunkingly along with the music. He knew she was drunk but at the time he thought that she needed to have a little bit of fun. He looked down at where Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were and could see the angered face Brooke was giving all the girls and the smiles that were coming from Jake and Peyton. He glanced at Nathan and as Nathan stared angerily at him he smirked at him.

_1 2 3 - Nah, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (Gett off)_

_Scope this, I was just thinkin' U + me, what a ride If u was thinkin' the same _

_We could continue outside (Gett off)_

_Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter_

_Strip your dress down Like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy _

_Lemme show u baby I'm a talented boy_

_Everybody grab a body Pump it like u want somebody Gett off (Gett off)_

_So here we-so here we-so here we are, here we are (G-G-Gett off) _

_In my paisley crib Whatcha want 2 eat? "Ribs" Ha, toy, I don't serve ribs..._

_U better be happy that dress is still on I heard the rip when u sat down Honey them hips is gone _

_That's alright, I clock 'em that way Remind me of something James used to say..._

_"I like 'em fat" "I like 'em proud" "Ya gotta have a mother for me"_

_Now move your big ass 'round this way So I can work on that zipper, baby _

Lucas then ripped his pants off to show a pair of sparkling boxers and the girls went even more wild. He danced around a litte more until enjoying all the eyes that were on him. The girls because they all wanted him and the guys because they all either envied him or hated him. Brooke was looking at him with her mouth opened. She couldn't believe that Lucas was doing this. This wasn't the Lucas she knew. Then again, she might just not know the new Lucas.

_Tonight your a star And I'm the big dipper (Kick it) (Gett off) (Gett off) _

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve (Gett off)_

_There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served (Gett off) _

_They say that u ain't u know what In baby who knows how long (Gett off) _

_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right When all I wanna do is wrong _

_Gett off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand _

_Gett off - I'll only call u after if u say I can _

_Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off - I u want 2 baby here I am _

_Come on _

_Gett off _

_Gett off_

_Gett off _

_Gett off _

_Gett off _

_Gett off _

_Gett off _

_Gett off _

After the song finished Lucas smirked at the applause that was heard. Bevin came back on the stage and looked Lucas up and down. She looked at everyone and motioned for Lucas to come up beside her. He came up beside her and she put an arm around his waist as he put an arm around her shoulders. Brooke was more jealous then ever and Nathan could see it.

"Ok, well that's Lucas Scott here for you! Number 3 of the Tree Hill Ravens and star shooting guard!" She yelled into the microphone, "Any comments Lucas?" She asked him and he nodded as she held the mic to his mouth. He smirked again.

"Ya, guys have fun tonight. This is the start of our senoir year!!" He shouted into the mic and all the guys hollared and the girls cheered. "This is the start of a new beginning and a whole lot of partying!!!"

"You've heard from the one and only Lucas Scott! Now let's party!" Bevin shouted into the mic. Then music started to play and everyone began dancing and having fun. Lucas came off stage and he decided to put on his fireman pants. He came out to find Jake and Peyton standing there with a passed out Haley. He smiled and they came up to him.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you had it in you Luke!" Peyton screamed as she hugged him. He smiled and looked at Jake. Jake shook his head and slapped him on the back, regretting it as he felt sweat.

"Gross man. I guess the dancing was a real workout." He said and Lucas laughed. Just then a girl came up and put her arms around his neck form behind.

"Ya, wasn't that bad." The girl said before letting go and walking away, giving Lucas a quick wink. Lucas smiled to himself as Peyton and Jake looked at him surprised.

"And who is that?" Peyton asked, eyebrows slightly raised. Lucas laughed and looked at the passed out Haley.

FLASHBACK

_Lucas was shooting some hoops at the rivercourt after coming home from the mall with an upset Haley. She had gone straight to bed and decided to have a nap before getting ready for the party. So he decided to hea to the rivercourt and here he was. Lucas shot another shot and it went in._

_"Nice shot." A person said from behind him. He turned around and looked at the girl and quirked an eyebrow._

_"Thanks." He said and looked at her realizing he didn't recognize her. "You must be new here." Lucas said and the girl nodded._

_"Yah, just moved here from Europe. I just got here yesterday and I walked by this place. I thought it looked cool so I came down here and, well, here you are." She said smirking slightly. _

_"Here I am, so, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lucas." He said and shook her hand. She smiled at him._

_"Lucas, huh, well it's nice to meet you too." She said and Lucas nodded. " So you play basketball, huh? I like basketball players. " She flirted._

_"Really? Well I do play basketball. I love it. It's something that can always get my mind off of things." He said staring at the net. She smiled softly._

_"You seem to really love it." She said sincerely and he turned to her and nodded. She then smirked at him. "But I bet I you you're not as good as you think you are." _

_"Oh really, and what makes you say that?" He asked, amused. This girl carried a light, joking tone and he appreciated it._

_"Well, the fact that your jump shot is a little off. And the fact that you aren't putting enough pace into your fade away." She said smiling and he looked taken aback. _

_"Oh, so you can do better?" He challenged and she smiled again. She held her hands out as an indication for the ball. He threw it to her. _

_She quickly got into position and shot the ball whilst looking at him. He looked at the net and the ball went in with a swoosh. He looked at her opened mouthed but then quickly regained his posture and smirked._

_"Nice shot." He said mimicking her earlier words and she smiled at him. _

_"I know. " She said then waved a hand and started to walk away, Lucas walked behind her a couple of steps and shouted._

_"I didn't catch your name. " He shouted and she stopped and turned._

_"That's because I didn't give it. Maybe i'll give it to you if you show me around tomorrow" She said smirking and turned and jogged off into the distance. Lucas smiled to himself. Maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as he thought._

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts by Peyton waving a hand infront of his face. He looked at her and she urged him on.

"She's just a girl." He said and smiled again. Peyton and Jake looked at eachother and shrugged. That's when Haley started to wake up slightly. Lucas shook his head and lifted her up into his arms. "I'll take her home guys, i'll see you guys tomorrow at school. " They both nodded as Lucas walked off with Haley in his arms.

Lucas walked towards his car when he got there someone he knew very well was leaned against his car. A very drunken Marcus stepped closer to Lucas and, slowly, Lucas put Haley down. Marcus got closer and Lucas stepped in front of Haley.

"Marcus, man, what are you doing?" Lucas said, anger hidden in his voice as the drunken boy looked at Haley. Marcus smirked and that's when Lucas noticed two other guys come up beside Marcus.

From afar Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were standing and talking. Brooke seemed to be in a trance and Nathan was worried about Haley.

"So, what did you guys think of the show?" Peyton asked with a small smirk on her face. Brooke slightly glared at her and Nathan just shrugged.

"Do you guys know where Haley is?" Nathan asked and Brooke smiled at Nathan. So he definitly still cared about Haley.

"Ya, Lucas took her home. She was pretty wasted. " Jake said and Nathan and Brooke both frowned. Peyton sighed.

"You know, why don't the both of you quit being so stupid and actually tell the people you love that you love them. Is that so hard?" Peyton said and neither answered so she waved it off.

Just then screaming and yelling was heard off in the distance and all four teens looked over to the parking lot. Peyton looked at the others and shook her head.

"Probably a drunken high school fight. Wanna go see?" She asked and the others shrugged and nodded. They might as well do something, right? When they got there all they could see was a crowd and blood. The crowd seemed excited and as one strong voice was heard throughout the crowd all four teenagers pushed their way to the front.

"Don't you ever touch her!" The voice yelled and as the four teens got to the front all that could be seen was Lucas Scott breathing heavily whilst standing over three other high school boys lying on the ground

Lucas didn't really know who initiated the fight but it had started with three against one. It had been a tough fight, trying to protect his passed out best friend and himself from the punches of the boys but Lucas was stronger now, and now, everyone knew it. Lucas slowly made his way over to his best friend and picked her up and set her in the car, everyone still watching.

Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and Jake all stared at the boy before them. At that moment, Lucas "goodytwoshoes" Scott was gone, and was now replaced with Lucas "tough ass" Scott. Lucas looked at everyone and as they all started to disappear his gaze fell on the other four teens. He walked up to them and sighed.

"What happened?" Peyton asked and Lucas sighed. He really didn't know why Marcus had attacked him like that but he wasn't one to just let people kick his ass, at least, not anymore.

"Marcus and some of his buddies thought it would be fun to attack me and try and take Haley." He said anger still in his voice.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked taking a look at Lucas and noticing that he had a cut above his eye. Lucas nodded.

"Yah, she's fine. Can't say the same for those guys though." Lucas said indicated the three teens behind him. He took a look at them and sniffed. Brooke had yet to say anything but as her hand lifted and touched the cut above Lucas' eye she felt guilty. Lucas turned his gaze to Brooke and for a moment, just a moment, he relaxed to her touch but quickly afer he pulled away. She sighed and was about to say something when a guy comes up to them and looks at Lucas.

"Hey man, nice fight. You totally kicked their asses." He said and patted Lucas on the back before walking over to the party on the beach. Lucas smirked for a moment and then turned to look at the four again.

"Listen, i've got to get Hales home so..." Lucas started but was interupted by Brooke.

"That cut above your eye looks deep Luke, do you want me to..." She said but Lucas quickly cut in.

"No, I don't need your help. I've lasted the whole summer without it, i'm sure I can last the next 20 minutes without you." He said somewhat coldly. Brooke looked down and could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. Peyton noticed this and was about to say something when Nathan spoke.

"Don't talk to her like that, you got no right to. She left you and she made a mistake, get over it." Nathan said with anger in his voice. Lucas smirked.

"Haley left you, and made a mistake. Get over it." Lucas patronized him and Nathan took a step closer to Lucas. Lucas shook his head and chuckled. He then stopped and took a step closer to Nathan. "Do you honestly think you scare me? I'm not the same guy anymore Nathan. I won't take crap from people anymore." Lucas said and the fury in his eyes caused Nathan to, for some reason, back down. Lucas turned to walk away but was stopped.

"I love her. You know that." Nathan said to Lucas. Lucas didn't turn around, he just nodded.

"Then get your head out of your ass and show her it." Lucas said and with that he walked over to his car and got in. He started the engine and drove off leaving the other four standing there wondering what it would take to get the old Haley back, and maybe even the old Lucas.

"You first." Nathan whispered to himself while looking at a heartbroken Brooke. He sighed. This year wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Well, there it is...hope you all liked it! It's gonna get a lot deeper and Lucas will definitly be different. As you see i'm trying to make Lucas as tough as possible and seem to be the head honcho at the school...just like Nathan in season one, except there's only gonna be one person...well two people to save him...hell maybe even the whole gang.

Oh and this new character will be a big part of the story later on...she's going to be a very interesting character...don't worry Brucas fans...anyway review...pwease..lol


	5. The Truth Can't Hurt If It's A Lie

Here's the next chapter...ok so there is a very sad Brucas part in this...but anyway you're gonna meet a new character. Oh and for all the people who are wondering. There's a BIG thing coming up within the next...oh I say five chapters...some have asked me and I can't tell cause that would ruin the surprise but I will give you a hint. Here it is---Betrayal will always catch up to you!--- If ya don't get it now...you will later. Thank you all who reviewed!!!! I love reading them and I love the advice!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for the new character!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas carefully set Haley down on her bed and laughed as she curled up into a ball as her mouth feel open and she started to snore. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighed and got and went into his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and could see that the cut was still bleeding slightly and he sighed again. He then turned on the radio and listened as a new song came on the radio. One he had never heard of before.

He laid on his bed and looked up to the ceiling, listening to the lyrics of the song.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine _

_You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

Now that Lucas thought of it, he had noticed how beautiful Brooke had looked. She was always beautiful and he would never deny it. He did love her and it hurt him to be so mean to heer but in order for his heart not to get hurt, he had to protect it. Even if it was from the only girl he had ever truly loved. As he listened to the words of the song he noticed how they were so real.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

She had been sitting at the window looking out as she listened to the radio. The song that had came on had almost made her cry and she was finding it very hard to even think about him. She had hurt him to a max and this was something she might not be forgiven for.

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was so heartbroken and upset and she knew that it was all her fault he was like this. Like tonight. She wanted to show him that she cared and when she tried to, he pushed her away. She did love him. She always had but thinking it and saying it were two different things and she just wasn't ready to say it to him. Not yet anyway.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

BROOKE'S APARTMENT / LUCAS' HOUSE

Both were sitting at the same spots and were thinking the same things. And at the same time both had said aloud.

"I love you, I just wish I could tell you."

THE NEXT MORNING

Haley woke with a start and sat up quickly, regretting it when she felt the searing pain in her head. She groaned out loud and laid back down just as Lucas came in with a glass of water and advil.

"Morning sunshine." He said smiling. Haley groaned again.

"Stop yelling at me." She said with another groan and Lucas just let out a laugh. He handed her the advil and the glass of water which she gratefully took. After taking it she sat up slowly and looked at him, "What the hell happened last night?" She asked and Lucas smirked.

"Well, you got drunk off your ass and I was in a strip show." He said and she hit the bed with her hand.

"No! I missed it?! Damn! Did ya tape it?" She said chuckling and he shook his head. She pouted and crossed her arms. He laughed and she yawned. She then looked at him agin and noticed the cut above his eye which had dried blood around it and it looked infected. "Luke, how did you get that cut?" She asked worried and Lucas thought about telling her the truth but decided against it.

"I slipped when I was getting off the stage last night and hit my head. No biggie, i'm alright." He said smiling and she nodded. She knew he was lying but she decided to let it go. She then got up and went into the bathroom.

"Come here!" She yelled to him and he sighed. He walked into the bathroom and she directed him to the counter. She hopped up on the counter and took out the peroxide and a small bandaid. Haley grabbed his face and dabbed the infected cut with peroxide. Now normally this would really hurt but she noticed that Lucas didn't even flinch. She then put the bandaid over it. She smiled to herself. "There you go buddy, all fixed up." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks Hales, now go get ready for school." Lucas said and Haley gaped at him, forgetting that they had school today.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot we had school today! What time is it!" She shreiked causing Lucas to laugh at her. She jumped off the counter and ran into her room and looked at the clock which indicated it was only six o'clock. She turned around to see Lucas smiling and she went up and hit him. "You woke me up at 6 in the morning!" She yelled at him.

"Ya, because if I wken you up at 7 or 8 you would have literally killed me. Besides I made breakfast, it's in the kitchen." He said and her anger faded as a huge smile came across her face.

"You made breakfast?" She asked as she headed for the kitchen, when she got there her mouth dropped open as she saw pancakes galore. She smiled and sat down happily at the table and started eating them. "Wha...time...were...you...up?" She asked with her mouth full.

"I was up early and I decided that since you were gonna be hungover you deserved a nice meal." He said smiling at her stuffing her face. Truth be told Lucas had been up since 4 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Brooke and he kept thinking about what happened last night. He had went for a run and come back and had a shower and then had made breakfast for Haley.

"Thank-ou" Haley said with a mouth full of food. Lucas laughed as he watched her stuff her face. His smile dropped for a moment as he remembered what Marcus had said to him.

FLASHBACK

_"Marcus, man, what are you doing?" Lucas said, anger hidden in his voice as the drunken boy looked at Haley. Marcus smirked and that's when Lucas noticed two other guys come up beside Marcus._

_"Well we're here to take little Miss James home with us. You know Lucas, you can't always protect her, you're to weak." Marcus said smirking once again. Lucas looked at the other two guys who didn't seem to be drunk at all. "We're also here to teach you a lesson. To never touch our girls again. Losers like you don't girls like them." He said pointing towards the girls at the party. _

_"Ya well losers like you, don't get girls like her," Lucas said pointing to Haley," and you never will." Lucas said and that's when the three guys jumped at him. He was pushed to the ground and was sure he was about to get punched. Marcus held him by the scruff of the neck while the other guys held his hands down. At this point there was a crowd starting to form._

_"You know what, if you push this, i'll hurt everything and everyone around you. " Marcus whispered and Lucas glared at him, then Marcus smirked, "Even that pretty little brunette girl you seem to love so much." Marcus whispered and that's when Lucas had gotten angry. He roughly tore his arms away from the other two guys and punched Marcus square in the jaw, enough to send him flying towards the ground. The other two came after him but he simply punched them both with such rage he was sure half of the people in the crowd were scared of him._

_"Don't you ever touch her!" Lucas yelled looking at the three on the ground._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Luke? Luuuuuuuucas!" Haley said waving a hand in front of Lucas' face, he finally snapped out of it and looked at her. "Where were you just now? I've been calling your name for like 10 minutes." Haley asked while putting her dish in the sink.

"Just thinkin." He replied and then smirked." So I have an idea." Lucas said and Haley sighed.

"This is never good," She mumbled to herself, "Ok, what's the idea?" Haley said in a fake cheery tone and Lucas playfully smacked her. She chuckled and he held a finger out to her. She kinked an eyebrow and he walked out of the kitchen.

Moments late Lucas returns with a skirt, a halter top, a pair of leather boots. Haley gapes at him and shakes her head.

"Uh huh, no way! I am not wearing **that **to school! I'm not one of those sluts that wear stuff like that." Haley shrieked at him. Lucas smirked and set the stuff on the table.

"Ok, first of all, you want Nathan back, right?" He asked and Haley nodded, "Ok this will help you because when he sees all the guys around you, he'll get jealous and then there you go. You can rebuild it from there. That is, unless any of these guys get too close to you, then they'll have to deal with me." He smiiked at her and she rolled her eyes," Second of all, I need a wingman." Lucas stated and Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

"A wingman for what?" She asked and he smirked.

"You're not the only one who will be wearing something different today. " He stated and smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Lucas spoke up again. "Plus, I got the Jag today and i'm gonna need my best friend in the car with me when I ride to the school in style." He said and she scoffed. Haley thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe a change would be good for her and maybe, just maybe, she could get Nathan back.

"Ok, i'll do it." Haley said and Lucas smiled at her. He came up to her and put an arm around her.

"That's my girl, Hales. Now get your ass in gear and get ready." He said and he started to walk into his bedroom. Haley watched him go and as he walked in to his bedroom she sighed. He just wasn't the same. He was started to remind her of Felix and that scared her.

Haley walked into her bedroom after grabbing the clothes and closed the door. Today was going to be a very different day. A very entertaining first day of High School.

SCHOOL

Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were all standing at their lockers talking. They all had their lockers together. Brooke and Nathan were nervous as to what was going to go down today considering they were going to have Lucas or Haley in some of their classes and as to what everyone was going to think.

"So when do you think they're going to get here?" Peyton asked as she shut her locker. Jake shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Well they've got 15 minutes before class starts and Haley doens't ever be late for class, does she?" Jake asked and Peyton and Brooke shook their heads no and laughed. Just then the girl from the night before came and opened her locker which was right beside Jake's. Peyton noticed her.

"Hey aren't you the girl form last night?" Peyton asked and the girl turned to her and nodded while smiling. "I'm Peyton."

"Yah, i'm Riley, nice to meet you." Riley said and Peyton shook her hand. Peyton heard Jake clear his throat and rolled her eyes.

"Riley, this is Jake, Brooke, and Nathan." Peyton introduced and Riley waved to them. "So, you're new here, right?'"

"Yah, I came here from Europe. I met your friend Lucas yesterday at the rivercourt and we talked a bit. He's really sweet." She said and Brooke frowned at this. Was this girl going to give her competition? Peyton glanced at Brooke and could see the death glare radiating off her. Uh Oh.

"So, this school is really confusing. Do you guys mind showing me where the office is?" Riley asked nicely and that's when Brooke's attitude flared up.

"Why don't you go ask Lucas." Brooke said venomisiously. Riley looked taken aback. Then she erupted into a smirk. She dealt with overpossesive girls at her old school and this was nothing different.

"I would, but he's.." Riley paused as the front doors of the school opened. "Here." She said and that's when everyone turned around to look at the two walking at them. Their mouths were on the floor, especially Brooke and Nathan.

Haley was wearing her skirt, tank top, and heels while her hair was slightly curled and a smirk set nicely on her face. Lucas was wearing a white mucsle shirt, one that showed his, now strong looking, abs which filled it out nicely. He had a pair of sunglasses on, his hair was geled so that it was perfectly spiked. He had a nice, slightly baggy, pair of jeans on and he also had a smirk on his face. The two looked like two movie stars walking down the red carpet as all the kids were making a pathway for them. As they approached the five there was a couple of whistles which were quieted when Lucas turned to look at them.

"Morning guys." Haley said smiling, not even glancing in Nathan's direction as she went to her locker and opened it. Lucas looked over and seen the girl from yesterday.

"Hey there." Lucas said smiling at the girl before him. "So, deal was, if I showed you around, you'd tell me you're name." Lucas said smirking at her and she smiled at him.

"You're right, I did say that. But you haven't showed me around yet." She said smiling and with that she walked off. Lucas smirked and shook his head as he opened his locker. Brooke was radiating with jealousy and hurt. She knew he was just doing this to hurt her, but still. She didn't know how much it was going to hurt. Nathan leaned in.

"He's just doing this Brooke. Don't let him get to you." Nathan said and Brooke nodded. Just then a guy came up and stood there looking at Haley. Haley didn't notice but Lucas and Nathan sure did. Nathan was about to say something when Lucas came up to the kid.

"You got a staring problem? Beat it!" Lucas said and the little kid ran off as fast as lightning. Lucas chuckled and looked at Haley. Haley turned around and noticed Lucas laughing and looking at her.

'What are you looking at, Scott?" Haley said huskily and Lucas turned to her. He smirked and leaned in, a little too close for Nathan and Brooke's liking.

"Nothing much. Why? What ya gonna do?" Lucas said staring at Haley with a smirk. She mirrored his and pretended to flick a piece of lint off of his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Haley said and Lucas leaned out. He shut his locker and put an arm around her shoulders. "Alright take me to class hotshot." She said and he scoffed.

"Sure thing _Pretty Girl._" Lucas said with a glance back at Brooke. He knew that was hurting her and he was regretting it. They started to walk off after saying their goodbye's to Jake and Peyton.

Brooke had felt like she had been slapped across the face when he said that to Haley. That was what he had always called her. Brooke looked at them as they walked away and could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She looked down at the ground and could feel Nathan shaking beside her. She knew that he was probably majorly pissed. Just then Brooke turned and ran. She burst through the doors and ran to her car. She opened her car door and got in. Then she cried. She cried so hard that she almost couldn't breath. She missed Lucas, the old Lucas. And She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him. She just couldn't tell him.

Nathan seen Brooke run out and his anger instantly was replaced with sadness. He knew very well that she loved Lucas and that she was trying her best to get close to him or to just talk to him but Lucas wasn't giving her the time of day. Nathan sighed and goave a wave to Jake and Peyton as he walked off to class. He wanted to go after Brooke but he knew that when she got like this she was better off alone. When Nathan left Peyton turned to Jake.

"Ok, something has to be done. We can't let them go through this Jake. Brooke's gonna break and Nathan...well Nathan just needs Haley, just like Lucas needs Brooke. Without them, the boys aren't themselves." Peyton said and Jake hugged her. He looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, it'll be okay Peyt. We'll find a way to make this right, I promise." Jake said and hugged her again, "Now, let's go to class." He said and they walked off.

HALLWAY, AFTERSCHOOL

Lucas was walking down the hall getting ready for basketball practice. He didn't have a good day because he had regretted hurting Brooke by calling Haley her name. Lucas wanted to be tough but it was hard when he was hurting the one he loved. He kept walking down the hall when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and instantly smiled.

"Hey there Handsome." The girl from the other night smiled." You gonna show me around, or what?" She said smiling. Lucas nodded.

"Yah, but I gotta go to basketball practice. Raincheck?" He said and she nodded, smiling. Lucas was about to open his mouth again.

"Riley, my name's Riley." She said and smiled again before starting to walk off. She stopped and turned around. "Hey, how about we grab a coffee after your practice?" She said and he nodded.

"Ya, that sounds great." He said and she nodded, "See ya after practice Riley."

"See ya." She said and walked off. He liked Riley. She was very nice and reminded him of Brooke. She was blonde and had a great body. She had a killer smile and gorgeous blue eyes but the fact was...she just wasn't Brooke. Nothing would ever compare to Brooke and he knew that but he just couldn't let her in. Lucas sighed. He knew he shouldn't be playing basketball with a heart condition but he wasn't going to give up one of the only things that really mattered to him.

He sighed again and opened the door to the gym. He glanced over at the cheerleaders and could see Peyton and Brooke there. His eyes lingered on Brooke for a moment before he turned and ran into the lockerooms. Peyton had seen him look at Brooke and right there she knew that he still loved her. Peyton smiled and kept doing her stretches.

Fifteen minutes later all the guys ran out and lined up for Whitey. Whitey looked at them all and started walked slowly up the line until he stopped at Lucas. He threw Lucas a patch and Lucas caught it and looked at it. It was a patch with the letter "C" on it.

"Lucas, you've come a long way and I think that you've earned this patch. Don't make me disappointed." Whitey said and Lucas nodded appreciativly. Jake mouth, you deserve it and Lucas nodded smiling. The coach then walked over to Nathan and threw a patch at him also. "There, now both of you are the co-captains of this team. Don't screw it up boys." He said and Lucas smiled faded, "Suicides! NOW!" He yelled and the boys began running. Lucas and Nathan were ahead of the bunch and Lucas was surprised he could even keep up with them.

Brooke was watching Lucas the whole time and when he got the patch she smiled softly. He had always wanted to be captain. He said that to her not to long ago. Peyton came up beside Brooke and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to Peyton and smiled sadly.

"He does still love you, I can see it in his eyes." Peyton said and Brooke nodded.

" I just wish he would tell me that." She said and got up and looked at the cheerleaders. "Ok guys! This is our last and final year and I want to win this year! Who's with me!" Brooke yelled and the cheerleaders cheered. Brooke smiled and started the song she had picked out. "Ok, follow my lead." Brooke started a couple of moves and all of them followed.

The boys finally had a break after 20 minutes of suicides and all of them were tired. Whitey saw this and smirked.

"Ok ladies, let's pick teams! Nathan, your captain 1, Lucas you're captain 2." Whitey said and the boys picked their teams.

The game had started and all was going well. Lucas team was winning by 10 points. The score was 47-37 and Lucas had gotten 32 of those points. Whitey was inpressed. He had noticed that Lucas had definitly gained some mucsle compared to last year and that he was no longer scrawny, He was muscular.

The cheerleaders were on a break and were watching the basketball team practice. Brooke was paying close attention to Lucas and noticed that something was off. Lucas was stronger, she knew that, but it was as if he was replaced with a pro league player. He was flying and Brooke was worried. He was pushing himself a little to hard. At least, she thought, anyway.

Lucas stole the ball off of Nathan's team and was running to the net. He went to do a jump shot but was hit hard in the ribs which caused him to fall to the ground in pain. He looked up and saw Nathan.

"You hurt Brooke anymore and it'll be a lot more then this." He said and started to walk away. Lucas stood up, no pain in his face, and threw the ball at Nathan. It hit him in the back of the head. Nathan turned around angrily and upon seeing the smirk on Lucas' face he charged him. Lucas saw Nathan coming and grabbed him. Lucas tripped him down and brought him to the floor by the scruff of the neck.

By now everyone in the gym was watching especially the cheerleaders. Brooke and Peyton looked at eachother and then looked back at the boys.

"You hurt Haley anymore and it'll be a lot worse then this." Lucas said and Nathan looked at him with fury in his eyes. They could both hear the coach yelling but neither cared. Nathan swung his fist back and hit Lucas square in the jaw. Lucas' head swung back but he didn't let go of his death grip on Nathan. He swung his fist back and hit Nathan across the cheek and that's when Lucas was grabbed by three of his teamates.

They pulled him off of Nathan and Lucas shrugged them off. They let go and as Nathan got up Lucas wiped the blood that was dripping from above his eye off.

"Nathan! Lucas! What did I tell you two! Both of you, GET OUT!" Whitey yelled at them and Lucas smirked and started to walk to the lockeroom when Nathan yelled at him.

"You're nothing but a coward! You love Brooke and you know it! The way you're treating her is wrong!" Nathan yelled and Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. Lucas angrily turned to Nathan.

"Ya, and the way you're treating Haley is no better! You're treating her like she doesn't matter Nathan and even a stupid ass like you should see what you're doing to her! And for your information I don't love...I don't...I don't need this right now!" Lucas yelled and stormed out of the gym.

Brooke could feel a flicker of hope. She thought he was actually going to say that he didn't love her but he didn't. He couldn't say it. Brooke looked over at Nathan and gave him a glare before going to the lockeroom. She had to talk to him. She had to know if he still loved her.

Nathan stood there and watched as Brooke glared at him and walked into the lockeroom. He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucas was right. He was treating Haley the same way as Lucas was treating Brooke. He was being arrogant and cocky and setting out to hurt her. He loved her but couldn't forgive her.

Nathan sighed and walked out of the gym.

LOCKERROOM

Lucas was angry and had just gotten out of the shower. He walked over to his locker and slipped on his shorts. Just then he heard a noise and looked over to see he person he didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked curiously. It wasn't harsh or sound mean, it was just curiousity. Brooke was finding it hard to focus when he had no shirt on, with the water dripping off his body and his hair wet and spiked.

"Uh...ugh...I...just..." She stuttered while looking at his much more toned stomach. Lucas now made Nathan looked scrawny. Lucas saw her stutter and let out a laugh as he put a shirt on and then some deodorant. She breathed in deeply.

"Is that what you came in here for? To admire my body?" He said smirking slightly. Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas, I came here because I saw the fight in the gym and I just wanted to know if you love me?" She asked with emotion. She sounded so sad and Lucas noticed this. Lucas snapped his head up to her and suddenly his face grew angry.

"You know you don't have the right to ask me something like that. Not anymore Brooke." He said heatidly and began to pack his stuff up. Brooke walked over to him and put an arm on his hand to stop him. Brooke was surprised when he stopped.

"That's not the question." She said quietly. He looked up at her and breathed in deeply.

"I gotta go." He said in a sad voice and her heart broke. She now knew what it felt like to hear those words. Lucas picked his stuff up and began walking towards the door. Brooke stood there frozen and hurt but she wasn't about to let him walk out.

"Lucas." She said as she walked up to him. He turned around and she quickly pressed her lips to his. Lucas was trying to fight off the urge to kiss her back but he couldn't. He loved her and this was what he had wanted for so long. His body had tensed when she kissed him but was now beginning to relax and Brooke could feel it. She was surprised that he was kissing her back and she was never happier but it was all ripped away when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Brooke...we...we can't" He said with a heartbroken tone. She was breaking his walls down and he couldn't let that happen. He took a long time building these walls. He wasn't about to let her ruin this now. He wasn't going to let her hurt him again. He looked at her and as she started to cry Lucas turned his back to her. He hated when she cried, especially when he caused it.

"Why?" She said through tears. Lucas sighed and mustered every ounce of courage he had left in him to say the next phrase.

"Because I...don't love you anymore." Lucas said and walked out of the lockerrom. Brooke stood there, motionless. It couldn't be true, could it? Brooke, at this point, didn't know what to think. She stood there looking at the door he walked out of and for the first time in her life she realized what Lucas must have had went through.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know all you Brucas fans might hate me but trust me...it will get better for the two...anyway it would nice if I got a lot of reviews for this chapter...!!!!

Oh and before I forget...i'm having a little trouble deciding what to do in this...would you guys rather:

-Have a school shooting(like in the show)

-A hostage situation with like old weird guys -or-

-something else...you suggest something...thanks


	6. There's Just Something About You

Ok...so I know you all like hated me for the last scene with Brucas..and I know! I suck! But it will get better for the two. Well...it's gonna get a little better...and then worse and THEN very, very good, better for them. Promise! Ok so i've decided, (based on some reviews...love you guys) That i'm going to do a school shooting but with a twist. This is going to have to guys...that you'll find out who they are later and a whole lot of stuff will happen with that one. Anyway..hope you enjoy this chappy!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Lucas walked outside and closed his eyes as he felt the cool air hit him. He had lied to her and he hated lying to her but he had to do it. Otherwise she would keep trying and eventually she would tear him down. He wasn't the same guy anymore and he never wanted to be that guy again. Weak, loser, liar, cheater, nobody. He didn't want to be that anymore. He wanted to be what he was now. Tough, popular, protective, Captain of the basketball team. He had always wanted that and now he had it and this was who he was going to be.

Lucas started to walk to his car when he felt on hand on his shoulder. He turned around and he smiled.

"So I seen the fight, smooth Rocky." Riley said smirking. Lucas rolled his eyes and smirked. 

"Well you know what they say, people who fight always get what they want and look," He said motioning towards her, "I got what I want." He said and she shook her head and laughed.

"You are a whole new level of conceded. But I did promise you a coffee." She said smiling and Lucas nodded. As he looked at her he noticed she looked somewhat like Brooke and that scared him. He put his arm out and she grabbed it.

"Well let's go." He said. She rolled her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Lead the way boy." She said and he smiled and gave a chuckle. They started walking to his car and they both got in. Lucas knew where to go and he needed a little bit of cheering up and he figured Riley was exactly the girl to do it.

RIVERCOURT

Nathan was shooting some hoops. He couldn't get what Lucas had said to him off of his mind,

_You're treating her like she doesn't matter, Nathan, and even a stupid ass like you should see what you're doing to her! _

Nathan knew he was right and it killed him to know that he was hurting Haley as much as he was. To tell you the truth he never even gave her a chance to even explain. He felt like crap now and his life was going down the drain. And it wasn't because of Haley. It was because of himself. Nathan shot another shot and it missed.

"You know, after going to High Flyer's I would have thought you would actually be good at this game." A voice said to him and he immediatly recognized the voice. He looked over at the person and stared at her.

"What are you doing here, Haley?" He said with no bitterness in his voice. Haley scoffed and walked over onto the court and looked him over.

"I'm looking for Luke but I guess I ran into the wrong Scott brother, sorry." She said the last part sarcastically as she started to walk off. Nathan sighed.

"Haley wait!" He said and put a hand on her arm to stop her. She pulled it away like he had burned her and looked at him venomisily. He looked taken aback by her mood. She had never done this before.

"Don't **touch **me!" She yelled at him, then she quieted her voice down and he could tell that she was close to tears, "You don't get to." She said and started to walk away again. Nathan came up and grabbed but this time turned her around to face him. She tried to shrug him off but he held on tight. "Let go!'

"No!, " He yelled sternly, "Not until you tell me what has gotten into you!" Nathan yelled and Haley looked at him coldly. She roughly pushed him away an stood there staring at him.

"YOU did this to me! YOU are the one that screwed me up! YOU are the one putting me through this hell because you can't give your pride up and forgive me!" She yelled at him and Nathan stood there unable to speak. She did all of this because of him? Nathan looked at the ground and sighed. "See, you have nothing to say now, do you?" She said, jaw clenched. She then sighed. "I love you Nathan and I always will but sometimes it takes two to love and right now, there's only one. " She said and started to walk away when she heard him speak.

"I love you Haley. I always have." He said and Haley snapped her head to face him with a expression of shock clearly on her face.

"W-what? You do?" She asked astonished. He nodded and walked closer to her. She didn't move a mucsle. She stood and watched as he walked closer to her. He stopped right in front of her.

"Yes Haley I do. It's just that it hurt me so much when you left and I guess I had a hard time understanding why. I'm sorry for all the things I said, I really am. I love you i'm just having a hard time trusting you." He said in a soft tone. Haley sighed.

"I know Nathan! But I don't deserve this! I was just doing what my heart told me to do!." She yelled at him and he looked down. "I know that I hurt you and I know that I screwed up but you don't have the right to be mad at me!" Haley yelled and Nathan looked up at her with an angry face as well.

"Of course I have a right to be mad at you, Haley! You _kissed _Chris and then you went on tour with him! How would you fell if I..." Nathan started but Haley interupted him.

"Left for the summer with Brooke!?" Haley questioned and Nathan sighed. "Because I know how that feels!" He knew he had that one coming but still. He didn't exactly **leave **with Brooke. He just met up with her about a week into the summer.

"Look Haley, i'm trying..." Nathan said and Haley interupted him, yet again.

"To hurt me? Is that what you're trying to do because if you are you're suceeding!" She yelled and Nathan looked away again. Haley wasn't understanding and it was making him frustrated.

"No Haley, i'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just saying what I feel!! I'm trying to tell you...no i'm trying to make you understand what it was like for me to have to go through that." Nathan said and by the look on Haley's face he knew he had something wrong.

"What it was like for you? What about what it was like to me?" Haley said with her eyes starting to water. "I not only lost my husband but I also lost one of my closest friends. How do you think I felt?" She asked and Nathan could feel the giult sink in. He never really did think about what she had felt during the whole thing. "Or did you even care?" She said and turned around and walked away.

Nathan stood there watching her retreating figure and sighed. Of course he cared, but he never actually thought of how she felt about the whole thing. He never did think to ask her because he was to mad at her. As he stood there, he knew that he had screwed up badly and he was pretty sure that he might not even be able to fix it this time.

STREETS

Haley was walking down the street with tears in her eyes. That was an encounter with Nathan that she knew would happen eventually but she thought it would have had a happier ending then that one. She continued walking until she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and smiled slightly.

"Peyton? What's up?" Haley asked in a somewhat happy voice.

"Haley, Jake's thinking about leaving again and I don't know what to do...I need you" Peyton cried into the phone and Haley just wanted to cry, but she knew she needed to be strong for her friend.

"Oh my god, ya i'll be right there"

"Thank you and i'm sorry I just didn't know who to call." Peyton said and Haley nodded, not realizing Peyton couldn't see her.

"No, it's ok. I'll be over in ten minutes." Haley said and snapped her phone shut. She then rushedoff down the street or as fast as she could with what she had on.

PIER

Lucas and Riley were sitting on a bench looking out at the water while sipping on some coffee. Lucas could see that Riley was more like Haley then anyone could have ever thought. He used to think she would be like Brooke but that was just a front. She was a nerd, to say the least, and Lucas thought it was so ironic.

"So, serioulsy...how come you moved here if life in Europe was _fantasic, _as you put it." Lucas said taking a sip of his coffee. Riley gave a small chuckle. She breathed in.

"Well, eventhough I loved my life in Europe, it wasn't always perfect. I mean, you know how each family has one huge secret?" Lucas nodded, fully understanding, "Well mine, almost killed me." She said and looked out at the water. Lucas looked at her with a confused face. Riley didn't look at him. "You see, my dad was always there for me and I loved him for it but as you know, nobody's perfect, " She paused and sniffled, "he used to do drugs, and I had asked him to stop and I was sure that he did. He told me he would never do them again. So one night my friends came over to my place and we were all having fun and playing board games and everything. We were all sitting there when we heard a sound coming from upstairs. My boyfriend and his friend went to go check it out and..." She paused again and Lucas put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Riley." He said softly, seeing that this was hurting her. She shook her head and wiped a few strand tears.

"No...I have to get this out. It's the only way..." She said and took a shaky breath in before continuing," So anyway, they went up and checked and that's when we heard a loud crash so we all went up and...my dad was there lying on the floor with a gram of cocaine in his hand." She said, letting the tears fall from her eyes. It hurt her to talk about it. "He went to jail and I came here." She said and Lucas sat there, not believing what she had told him. How could a father do that to his daugther?

"What about your mom?" He asked and by the sigh coming from her he knew that there was something wrong. Riley looked at him and then at the ground.

"She died when I was 6. That's not even the worst part either. I found out that they're not even my real parents." She said and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Lucas' heart sunk. This poor girl had gone through so much and he knew now that she was just as broken as everyone else in Tree Hill. "I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle or my...ugh whatever, and i'm glad, because they treat me like i'm their own daugther and i'm so thankful that hey pulled me out of there." She said and Lucas nodded. Lucas sighed.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, the town full of secrets." He said and she laughed slightly. She then looked at him and Lucas smiled." You know, you're different then I thought." He said and she nodded.

"Ya, I usually just put up a flirty, fun front. Truth be told, i'm the biggest goody-two-shoes you'll ever meet." She said laughing. He joined in and they both just sat there for a moment. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said and looked at her. She seemed hesitant.

"That girl, ugh...Brooke, I think her name was. What's the deal with her?" She asked and Lucas tensed up immediatly. She noticed this. "You don't have to answer or anything. I was just being nosey. Sorry." She said and he sighed.

"Brooke and I used to date. That was until I screwed it up." He started. She looked at him confused and Lucas continued to tell the whole story. "..and I told her I didn't love her." He finished and Riley looked at him with her eyes widened.

"Wow...well, not to be rude or anything, but I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"See what?" He asked and she smiled a little.

"The love you have for her. Also, the hurt and pain that comes with it." She said and Lucas looked at the ground. How was it that this girl could read him so well already? He didn't know the answer but all he knew was that he knew there was something about Riley. Something that was different. Yes, she was gorgeous but for some reason he didn't feel that way about her.

"Riley, this has been fun and I really like you but..." He started but she smiled and finished.

"Not in that way, right? " He looked taken aback but nodded and she laughed. " Me either Lucas. I don't know what it is but I really don't feel anything for you. I mean yes, you're good looking but I dunno, I just feel like we should just.." She said and Lucas finished her sentance.

"Be friends." He said and she nodded, raising an eyebrow. They both burst out laughing. "Man, this is so weird." He said and she nodded.

"Ya, tell me about it." She said chuckling and then she looked at him with a smile and stood up. He looked at her. "Listen I gotta go but...i'll see you at school Lucas." She said and started to walk off. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I know it's none of my business but I can tell she loves you, so maybe talking to her wouldn't be such a bad thing." She said and he nodded. She smiled again and walked away from him.

Lucas watched after her and couldn't help but feel that she was right. He should talk to Brooke and he should hear her out but everytime he even got close to it he would remember that phone call, and he would be snapped back into the harsh reality that he would never truly have her. It not only hurt her but it hurt him to lie to her. He **did **love her but he was too much of a coward to forgive her. She forgave him, so why is it so hard for him to forgive her?

OUTSIDE PEYTON'S HOUSE

Haley took a deep breath before hesitatingly knocking on the door. In seconds Peyton was at the door and she opened it. She took one look at Haley and arched an eyebrow.

"So, you do realize that you don't have to be dressed up for this right?" Peyton asked and Haley shot her an annoyed look. Peyton shrugged as she looked down at Haley who was wearing her leather boots, skirt and top . "Ok, so I lied a little."

"What do you mean, you lied a little? Jake's not really leaving?" Haley asked and Peyton sighed.

"Ok, so I lied a lot. Jake's not leaving. I just used tha tas a ploy to get you here. " Peyton said while letting Haley in. Haley walked in and set her things and turned to Peyton with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I would have came without that." Haley said and gave a chuckle at Peyton's expression. "I mean, it's not like..." Haley started but was interupted by another voice.

"Peyton, what are you doing?." Asked the saddened voice while walking into the room. The person stopped and starred at Haley.

"...Brooke's here. Great, so i'm gonna go." Haley said and tried to leave but Peyton was standing in the doorway.

"No please don't go, Haley. Look, Lucas was being a jackass to her and she needs her friends." Peyton whispered and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Well then tell her to go find them because i'm not one of them." Haley whisper-yelled and picked up her stuff. Peyton shook her head. Haley turned to Brooke. "Oh and by the way, Lucas is only a jackass because you made him that way. I spent all summer getting the walls that he put up, back down, and i'll be damned if I let you hurt him again." Haley said pointing a finger at Brooke with rage. Brooke stayed silent. Haley turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of a fragile voice.

"He told me he didn't love me." Brooke said with a heartbroken tone. Haley stopped in her tracks and sighed. She knew Lucas hadn't meant it but she was sure Brooke didn't know that. _Crap_, Haley thought. She couldn't just leave her now. Haley knew what it was like to her something along the lines of that and she knew that it hurt like hell. Eventhough she was not a fan of Brooke's right now, she knew that Brooke needed comfort, so, Haley set her bags down and with a shake of the head she walked swiftly pass Brooke.

"Three hours, that's it!" She said and Peyton smiled. She knew Haley would stay because she knew Haley knew what it was like to leave the person you love and make a mistake. Peyton walked over to Brooke and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Peyton said and Brooke let a few tears fall. Peyton hugged her and they went into the livingroom.

RILEY'S APARTMENT

Riley opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She plopped down on the couch and breathed in deep. She could have sworn she knew Lucas from somewhere. He looked so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on where she she knew him from.

Slowly, Riley got up and walked over to her closet. She opened and reached for something on the top shelf. She pulled it down and went back over to the couch. She sat on it indian-style and set the box down. She took the lid off and pulled out the item that was in it. It was a book. She opened the first page and looked at the name on it. Les. She then sighed. She knew the name was in short form for something and she knew that this girl lived in Tree Hill. Most important, this person was her sister.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok so there it is!!! Now, I know this was a little short...sorry for that but anyway...like always...review please!!! Oh and thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means so much to me...I love reading what you guys think...anyway...i'll UD soon!


	7. I'm Sorry, Buddy

Here's the next chapter!!! Ok, so by the end of this chapter you'll see what is going to happen with something important...oh and in the next few chapters you Brucas fans(which I am one)will be very happy with me!!! Not saying anything but...trust me you'll love it. Anyway enjoy!!! Oh and thank you so much to those who reviewed...it means so much! Thanks!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PEYTON'S HOUSE

The girls were all sitting in Peyton's room, silently. Haley really didn't want to talk to Brooke so she was painting her toenails, Peyton was drawing, and Brooke was looking out the window, quietly. She didn't know why loving Lucas hurt so much and she didn't know why she loved him so much but she did. The only trouble was telling him.

Finally, with a huge sigh, Haley stood up. Peyton looked up at Haley as she set the nail polish down. Haley was tired of the silence. This wasn't how it was with the three of them. They were ususally all so talkitive and laughing and having fun but this wasn't happening. Haley was mad at Brooke but right now, she could see that Brooke needed some cheering up and, in her old Haley-fashion, she needed to make her feel better.

"Ok, so this is pathetic guys. I know there is some tension and everything between us Brooke, but you've got to understand where i'm coming from." Haley said. Brooke looked over at Haley with a confused, yet angry face.

"Where you're coming from? What about where i'm coming from? You're Brother-In-Law or best friend or whatever just ripped out my heart and stomped on it! And you have no right to be angry at me! " Brooke said angrily. She stayed seated at the window whilst glaring at Haley. Haley sighed. She knew Lucas better then anyone and she knew that he was lying through his teeth to Brooke, but for some reason Brooke couldn't see that.

"I know he hurt you Brooke but you hurt him really bad! I'm not the type of person to just let that go! Lucas is practically my brother and I had to watch him drown in his own self pity all summer! Do you know what that's like?!" Haley yelled at her, "It took me all summer to take down those walls and it took you two days to make him put them back up! If it wasn't for Lucas I wouldn't even be here today!" Haley let out a frustrated groan but calmed down, she sighed and then looked at the ground unable to stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Haley, what are you talking about?" Peyton asked looking at Haley, worried. Haley rarely cried and when she did, something majorily was up. Haley let a sob escape her lips. She sniffled and looked back up at the two, sighing. She guess they would find out sooner or later.

"About a month and a half ago, I wasn't as stable as I am now. I went out one night, and eventhough Lucas told me not to, I went. I went to some beach party and was enjoying myself, " Haley started and chuckled a little. She then breathed in deep and continued, "Anyway I eventually got really drunk and I there were these guys.." Haley said and Brooke and Peyton shared a look, knowing where this was going, "..they were all really and everything but I didn't want them because I wanted Nathan. They didn't like that. They started to..."Haley sniffled and was finding it very hard to continue, "...do stuff and I couldn't get away...there was too many of them. Just when I was about to lose hope, there he was. There was my big brother." Haley said smiling a little through her tears. "He saved me that night and he didn't even think twice about it and he didn't judge me after. I mean there were a lot of guys there but that didn't matter to Lucas. All that mattered was that I was safe. He got a couple of bruises and cuts but none the less sent them on their way." Haley said looking at Brooke and Peyton, she smiled slightly, "That night changed my life forever and if it wasn't for Lucas, I don't know. This is why i'm so protective of him, so please understand that." Haley said looking at Brooke with sadness.

"Haley, I...I didn't know...I" Brooke started but was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say. Peyton looked over at Brooke and then over at Haley. Both were now in tears and for some reason, she knew everything would work out. Peyton got up and walked over to Haley and embraced her. Haley hugged her back and, seeing a lonely Brooke, Haley opened her arm to her and Brooke walked over and embraced them. The girls were all torn in different ways but for now...they could just be them.

THE MORNING AFTER, LUCAS' HOUSE

Haley quietly opened the back door and walked in and shut it quietly, hoping that she didn't wake Lucas up. She then turned around and near fell backwards at the sight of her brother-in-law sitting at the kitchen table staring at her with his arms crossed and a not to pleased with you look. She quietly muttered a "_crap_" and looked at Lucas with an I love you so please don't hurt me look.

"Where the hell were you last night, Hales. I was worried." Lucas said. Haley was shocked by his tone. Usually he would be extremely mad but now he just sounded scared and lost. Haley sighed and sat down across the table from him. She was going to have to tell the truth, lying wasn't going to get her no where and she didn't want Lucas to not be able to trust her.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I spent the night at Peyton's." She said and he sighed, relieved. He looked up at her and could tell that there was a catch, "I was there with Peyton and..." Haley paused, wondering if she should really tell him. It was going to hurt but, he had to know."...and...ugh...Brooke" She said and fake coughed when she said Brooke, hoping he wouldn't catch the name and not ask what she said.

"Who? I didn't catch who you said." Lucas said and looked at Haley strangely. Haley closed her eyes and grabbed his hands. As soon as she did this Lucas knew who it was and pulled his hands out of her grasp and stood up. Haley opened her mouth to speak but got cut off by the Lucas she had become accustomed to over the summer. "You were there with Brooke!? How could you!? You know how I feel..." He yelled but was cut off by Haley.

"Actually I don't know how you feel because you never tell me and I was tricked into it! I didn't know she was going to be there!" She yelled back at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "And I know I should have left when I found out, Lucas, but she was so heartbroken and I couldn't just leave her there! She was heartbroken because of you, you Jackass!" Haley yelled, regretting her choice of words as she seen the look on his face. He looked hurt but quickly covered it up with a look of anger.

"Ya, well let me fill you in on something there **Haley**, Brooke was the one who left me, " He started but as Haley opened her mouth to speak he continued, "But you were the one who left Nathan, so i'm not the only jackass, am I?" He said to her and could see by the look on her face that he had went to far. He didn't mean to say that to her but he was so angry about her betraying him and talking to Brooke that he wasn't thinking straight. "Hales...I."

"Don't. I think you've said enough." She hissed angrily at him. He quieted and she sighed. "You know, I defended you when everyone put you down but I just..." She paused, looking at the floor, "I can't do it anymore Lucas. I won't. I love you Luke, I mean you're like my brother, but until you smarten your ass up...I won't do this anymore." She said and Lucas looked taken aback. What did she mean by that?

"What...what are you talking about?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Haley sighed and got up from the table.

"I mean, i'm taking my stuff and i'll stay over at Peyton's." She said and Lucas' heart broke. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to leave him like everyone else did. He needed her. He needed his best friend. Lucas shook his head and walked up to Haley and hugged her. She could feel tears sting her eyes as she heard him almost beg into her hair.

"No, please don't leave me Hales. I need you. I can't lose you, I...I don't want to lose you. I have nobody left, you're the only one I trust and the only one that understands me." He mumbled into her hair. She almost gave in but she knew that this needed to be done. She didn't want to do this to Lucas but she had to. She lightly pushed him off and she could see that he was scared and that he looked so lonely. She didn't know if she could go through with this.

"That's the thing Lucas, you need to learn to trust people and to let them in so they can understand you. Until you do that...i'll be over at Peyton's." She said quietly and without another word she walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom to get her stuff. Lucas stared after her in pure shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to lose Haley too.

His life was so screwed up and he had no idea how to fix it. He thought that, together, him and Haley would make it through their senior year but now...he had to do it alone. Lucas sat on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands and sighed. What was he going to do?

PEYTON'S HOUSE

Haley walked into the house and walked up to Peyton's bedroom. She walked in and instantly Peyton ran up to her, while Brooke lay on the bed confused.

"What happened? How did it go?" Peyton asked looking at Haley. Haley sighed and closed her eyes for a second and then ran her hand through her hair.

"I did what you told me too." Haley said ashamed of herself. She really didn't want to do it but Peyton practically made her do it.

FLASHBACK

_The girls let go of eachother and all of them sat close just thinking. It was Peyton who spoke first. _

_"Haley, I know that you're Lucas' best friend and that you feel the need to protect him and everything but Lucas is not going to get better if you keep being his rock. He's got to learn that he needs to change if he's gonna have anybody." Peyton said and Haley thought for a moment._

_"Ya, I know but I can't just turn my back on him." Haley said and looked at the two. "I would never do that to him." _

_"Turning your back on someone only makes it hurt more." Brooke said quietly. Peyton and Haley both turned to look at her. They both knew she was hurting really bad from what Lucas had said. She had barely spoken all night. Just then Peyton grabbed Haley by the arm and dragged her away from Brooke. _

_"We need to do something to get him back to the way he was, Haley. Brooke needs him and she'll never get through to him if he's like this." Peyton whispered and Haley sighed and nodded._

_"I know but what am I suppose to do?" Haley asked, sighing again. She really didn't want to do this but she knew that Peyton was making some sense._

_"Go talk to him and let him know that you won't support his actions anymore." Peyton said and looked over at Brooke for a quick second. "Maybe he'll finally realize what he's missing." Haley looked at Peyton, who, turned back to her with a sad smile. Haley knew that this would strain her friendship with Lucas. Maybe Peyton was right, but what could she do...it would ruin everything she had worked through to get him where he was. Which, now that Haley thought about it, was really nowhere._

_"I don't know, Peyt...I mean"Haley stuttered but Peyton cut her off._

_"You have to, it's the only way. Take a good look at Brooke..." Peyton said and pointed over to a depressed looking Brooke. Haley sighed._

_"Yah but Lucas is my best friend and eventhough he's being stupid I need to be there for him." Haley said a little frustrated. Peyton sighed._

_"I know, but Brooke's my best friend and she's yours too. You know what it's like to be hurt by a boy Haley...fix this." Peyton said and looked over at Brooke. Haley followed her gaze. Haley shut her eyes tight. _

_"Ok, i'll do it." _

END OF FLASHBACK

"What did he say?" Peyton asked, snapping Haley out of her trance. Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"He really didn't say anything Peyton. I moved out." Haley said and Peyton stood there shocked. She hadn't meant for that to happen.

"You moved out?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded and indicated that her stuff was outside the door. Peyton sighed and turned to look at Brooke.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked getting off of the bed and walking over to them. "What's with all the whispering?"

"I...ugh..I moved out of Lucas' house." Haley said with a guilt ridden look. Brooke looked taken aback. _She moved out of Lucas'? Why on earth would she do that?_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Why?" Brooke asked and generally curious. She then looked at Peyton who also looked guilt ridden. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing...we-we just...cut off his sources." Peyton stuttered out sadly. Brooke looked angry and Peyton knew this couldn't be good.

"You cut off his sources?! By how? Leaving him!?" Brooke yelled angrily. Lucas may have hurt her but this was no reason for him to lose Haley over. He was probably going to think that it was her who told Haley to do this. Just great, he was going to hate her even more.

Haley thought she would cry. She left him. Just like everyone else in his life. Was this really such a great idea? As she stood there she couldn't come up with an answer. This could just make him worse...or maybe, it could make him better? Haley looked at Brooke and stared at her for a minute. All of a sudden she got angry, she didn't exactly know why, but she looked at the brunette with fiery eyes.

"No, leaving him would actually be leaving the country and calling to tell him that I slept with someone else! Oh no wait, that was you!" Haley yelled at her. Brooke looked taken aback and soon her anger diminished as she was under the angered stare of Haley James..er...Haley James Scott.

"Haley, not no..." Peyton started but was interupted by the sound of Haley's angry voice..

"This is none of your business!" Haley hissed at Peyton who also looked taken aback. "You were up in Europe somewhere, and left Lucas alone...so you don't get a say in this! I told you I didn't want to do that but you practically made me!"

Peyton looked at Haley shocked and wondered what could have possibly gotten into Haley. She was fine one minute and the next she was a total physco. What the hell?

"What is your problem?" Peyton asked with similar anger. Haley smirked slightly.

"My problem is you. You made me do this to him and now he might never talk to me again and for your information...you were the one who screwed them over the first time so I don't even know why you have a say in this." Haley said but regretted her words as she she saw the look on Peyton's face. She never meant to be that mean. Peyton stayed silent for a minute before looking up to Haley.

"Get out." She simply said and Haley looked at her understandingly. She had crossed the line and she knew it. Bringing up that subject was a definite no-no with the girls now. Haley should have known this. But she just got carried away.

Haley nodded and whispered a quick sorry before disappearing out the door. Brooke looked at Peyton who looked ashamed and got up and walked over to her. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it P.Sawyer, it's all in the past now. Remember?" Brooke said softly and Peyton nodded.

"I know, Brooke. I know." Peyton said quietly, "I just...can't help but still feel guilty. I mean if it wasn't for me, you two would probably still be together and none of this would have happened." Peyton whispered and let a few tears fall. She really hated being that person and Haley had just reminded her of who she used to be.

"Peyt, don't blame yourself. It's done and over with and this probaby would have happened eventually anyway. Haley didn't mean it, either. She's just angry because she thinks she's lost Lucas. But we both know he wouldn't just drop her." Brooke said. Peyton nodded and sighed.

"Or would he?" She said softly causing Brooke to think about that as well. Lucas was different and he had changed. Was there anyone who could save him from himself?

THE NEXT MORNING

Lucas opened his eyes a let a huge sigh out. Usually, by now, Haley would be in here telling him to get up and throwing things at him to make her point. Lucas smiled slightly. Haley always knew how to make him feel better. She would do anything to make him feel loved. Like a brother, of course.

Lucas slowly got up and went to go take a shower. While walking by he noticed a picture, sitting on the dresser. He picked it up and sighed again. It was of Haley and himself. Haley was on Lucas' back and was smiling, while Lucas just looked surprised. It was back when they were happy and it was just the two of them. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_It was a hot and sunny day out and Lucas and Haley were at the beach. Haley was laying out in the sun and Lucas was reading. Haley suddenly looked over and rolled her eyes. Typical Lucas._

_"Hey so, do you wanna go swimming or something?" Haley asked and Lucas looked up from his book._

_"Nah, i'm good. You go though." He said and turned his attention back to the book. Haley let out a frustrated sigh. She stood up and went to her bag. She pulled out an object and walked up to Lucas with it behind her back. She attempted to get his attention but failed so she did the only thing she could think of. She kicked sand at him. He looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" _

_"Well, I want to go swimming and i'm to scared to go by myself because there might be a shark out there by the name of, oh I dunno, Jaws!" She said smirking and Lucas looked amused. "Besides if we're both in there I can just feed you to him and by then he'll be too full to eat me." She said still smirking._

_"Are you implying that i'm fat?" Lucas asked with an amused tone. He set his book down and looked up at the girl in front of him. She shrugged._

_"Maybe, I mean it wouldn't hurt to workout a little." She said and dodged the hit that was coming her way. "Ok, no need to put woman beater on top of it all. Your already gonna be shark food. Why add more?" She said and he smiled. She was insane. _

_"Hey, what ya got there?" He asked and she pulled it out from behind her back and Lucas' face dropped. "No. You know I hate pictures." Lucas said and Haley put on the puppy dog eyes._

_"Pwease Wucas...just one?" She asked in a baby voice. Lucas shook his head._

_"Nope, it won't work on me." He said and she stomped her foot, frustrated._

_"Don't you want to have any memories, at all?" She said and he laughed. Just then Haley smiled and took a picture. Lucas frowned instantly. "There's one, two more to go." She said and smiled. She then ran off and went up to an old man. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her as she came back._

_"What was that? What are you up to Haley?" He asked and she smiled and put on an innocent face._

_"Nothing, now come're. " She said and pulled him up. He looked at her confused. She turned him around and put an arm around him. He then could see that same old man that Haley had been talking to earlier. His smiled faded and he turned around._

_"NO PICTURES!" He said and started to walk away. Haley grabbed him and whirled him around and slapped him. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her in shock._

_"I want one god damn picture Lucas and I want it now!" She yelled and he sighed. She then broke out into a smile, she put a hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry, I slapped you hard." _

_"Ya, you did. That hurt Hales. " He said and pouted. She chuckled. What a nerd. _

_"Look i'll be right back, i'll go get you some ice." She said and started to walk away. Just then Lucas could see that old man again and he had a camera facing him. He looked at him confused and then felt the weight of a 15 year old girl on his back and that's when the picture was taken._

END OF FLASHBACK

He set the picture back down and stood there. He couldn't remember one time him and Haley had ever had a fight like this. Except for the one before his car accident. Also the two fights yesterday. The one where she said she was going to Peyton's and then the other one. The one he would never forget for as long as he lived. It wasn't really a fight but it was one of those talks where you think that you're the one who's right and listening to others won't help you but then it was as if you get a swift kick in the head and get knocked back into reality.

FLASHBACK

_Lucas was lying in his bed thinking about some of the things Haley had said earlier to him. She had said that he never let anyone in and that he needed to start trusting people. Maybe she was right. Ever since the start of the summer he had shut himself off completely. It's not like he wanted to be like this but for some reason he felt like he had to be. He didn't know why yet, but he would figure it out eventually. _

_Just then he heard the knob on his bedroom door turn and he looked over at the clock, which read 2:34am, and turned back to the door._

_"Hey." The person said from the doorway. Lucas sat up and looked at her with a sad smile._

_"Hi." Lucas said. He motioned for her to come and sit beside him. She nodded and walked over and sat down. "What are you doing here, Hales, I thought you were staying over at Peyton's?" Lucas said with a soft tone. She thought it would be somewhat bitter but she was surprised that he wasn't mad._

_"Well, I kinda got into it with Brooke and Peyton again and realized that since Peyton kicked me out, I really had no where else to go." She said and Lucas nodded understandingly. "Luke, i'm sorry but I was just trying to help you." _

_"Well I don't need help Haley, i'm fine." He said stubbornly. Haley rolled her eyes._

_"So this is you being fine then? Sitting here in the dark, thinking about god knows what?" Haley said with a little anger in her voice. Lucas looked at her confused. "I know you were up Lucas. I know you to well." _

_"Look Haley it's two thirty in the morning and since we have school tomorrow i'd really appreciate it if you could let me get some sleep." He said and Haley scoffed._

_"As if you were asleep anyway. Look i'm trying to help you Luke. I'm trying to make you see that you won't have anybody if you keep pushing them away. " She said and he rolled his eyes and lay down. "Like Brooke, for example. "She could almost feel his whole body tense up at the name. "Ya, you know, look where lying got you with her the first time. I wouldn't lie to her again." Haley said and sighed when he didn't answer. "Lucas." _

_"Who says i'm lying?" Lucas said in a small voice and Haley chuckled._

_"I do. You keep forgetting that I know you better then you know yourself. I know you love Brooke and I know that you want to be with her and I also know that you being a complete jackass to her isn't helping." She said and Lucas sighed. Damn Haley. Damn her to hell._

_"Look, Hales. Can we not do this tonight...er...this morning. I'm like dead." Lucas said and turned to face the other way. Haley was now very angry. He could avoid the subject until he was blue in the face but when she wanted to talk about something there was no way in hell she was going to let it go._

_"Lucas Eugene Scott, you turn to face me right now or so help me god, you'll wish you were dead." She said sternly and Lucas sighed and turned to face her. There was no use in getting Haley angry. She was mean and violent when she was angry and he really didn't want to be beaten to death anytime soon. "There. Look Luke, as much as I love you, you got to be one of the stupidest people in the world. You always seem to screw up and this time is no different. I mean, we all screw up in our lives Luke, that's a given, but you need to straighten out. You need to ask for help when you need it and you need to let people in. " She said and smiled, "You can still be a tough guy, when you need to be, but you've got to know when to turn that off and you should start to realize that we all need the old Luke back. Cause.." She leaned in and spoke in a whisper, "...I miss him."_

_"I know. It's just...so hard for me and I don't know why." He said saddly and Haley patted him on the leg. _

_"Just try Luke because sooner or later loving you will be harder then we ever imagined." She said and got up. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered a quick goodnight and walked out of the room. Lucas looked at the doorway she walked out of and sighed. What did she mean by that? Lucas couldn't quite put a finger on it, for once e just didn't know what to say or do._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey, what ya doing?" Someone said from the doorway. Lucas looked up and saw his best friend standing there and he smiled slightly.

"Nothing" He said and walked into the bathroom. Haley sighed. Did anything she say to him last night get through to him? Guess not.

Haley shook her head and walked out of the room to get ready for another day of school. It was going to be tough work to get Lucas to understand but maybe he just needed her to help him...or guide him. Either one.

SCHOOL

Lucas and Haley walked side by side up to the school. People were turning their heads left and and right while they walked up to the school. Haley had decided to be the Alter Haley as she called her. Which meant a tie around top, a pair of spunky jeans, a sweater tied around her waist, and a pair of sunglasses. Also she was wearing black pumps to complete the look. She knew it wasn't really her but she liked the attention and playing around with Lucas was actually quiete fun. Lucas was waring a pair of jeans, a black wife beater and he also had a pair of sunglasses on.

"I'm glad you decided to be my wingman again, Hales. See...the high life isn't so bad now, is it?" Lucas said smirking. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing this for you, i'm doing this for me. I need to learn to let loose...just a little." Haley said and Lucas could see the smile on her face which, in turn, made him smile.

They walked into the school and could see everyone at the lockers. Haley and Lucas stopped and looked. Then they looked at eachother. Were they going to go up to them? Of course they were, they were Haley James and Lucas Scott, they weren't afraid of anything. They walked up to their lockers and squeezed through the group of people. All heads were on them as they opened their lockers.

"So what class Hales?" Lucas said looking at Haley, while she was looking through her lockers.

"Don't know and don't care." Haley said without looking up and Lucas smirked.

"That's my girl Hales, i'm teaching you well." Lucas said, ignoring the glares coming his way. Both Lucas and Haley and Lucas shut their lockers at the same time and Lucas put an arm around Haley. But before they could go, a voice stopped them.

"Is this how it's always going to be now?" The voice said and Haley and Lucas stopped but didn't turn around. "Are you two always going to be like this?"

"Only if you guys let it, Jake." Haley said quietly." Let's go Luke." She said and they both walked off. Everyone watched them go and sighed.

"We've got to do something, I mean..." Peyton started but was interupted by Nathan, who had an arm wrapped securely around Brooke who stayed silent.

"There's nothing we can do, Peyt. This is all them. No one can break them out of whatever their in but themselves." Nathan said and they watched Haley and Lucas turn the corner, out of sight.

HALLWAYS

Everyone was getting their books and kitbags as they waited for 6th period to start. Lucas and Haley were leaning on some lockers talking and laughing at something. Nathan and Brooke were far down the hall, talking quietly. Jake and Peyton were no where in sight. Time was going so slow and for a second, people were happy. That was until a gunshot was heard. Time seemed to not only speed up, but it seemed to excelerate.

Everyone ran in different directions. Lucas grabbed Haley and ran off into the tutor centre which was the closest place. Nathan grabbed Brooke and both ran into the tutor centre. A couple more people ran in there until the door was shut. Lockdown was initiated and all the people in Tree Hill were now scared.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Whoa...intense, right?! lol...well I hope you guys liked this chappy! If you have anymore suggestions then just review...ir well if you just like the story then you could review too...it would make me so happy!!! Thanks Guys!!!!


	8. I Wanna Love You

Wow guys...I haven't updated in a long while! I'm sorry i've ust been bust with drama, drama, and more drama...who knew high school could be so frustrating? LOL Anyways here's the next chappy, enjoy!!!! Oh and thank you to all that reviewed it means so much to me!!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Now there were eight people in the Tutor Center, Haley noticed. There was her, Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and two others she didn't recognize. Haley looked at Lucas who seemed more angry then scared. He stood up and looked around the room. He walked over to the windows and checked them.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Haley asked shaking. She was scared as hell and she was sure that if anyone made a noise they would get caught.

"I'm checking to see if we can get the hell out of here. I'm not gonna let some dumbass ruin my day." Lucas said and continued to search around.

"Ya but if they held a gun to your head, would you feel different?" Nathan said sarcastically which earned a glare from Lucas.

"Look, i'm not gonna sit here and wait for them to come. I'm going to get out of here." Lucas said and that's when he heard a couple of gasps. He quirked an eyebrow and turned around only to find a gun pointed at his head. Damn Nathan, you just had to say it.

"No..I don't think that's such a good idea. I think you should listen to the _dumbass. _" The guy said and Lucas didn't look amused. Of course he was scared, but he wasn't going to show it. Not because he wanted to seem tough but because if he didn't then it would show weakness to the two guys and that would just lead to more trouble.

"Great so, it's just the two of you dumbasses in the school, well, now I know how many there are." Lucas said and smirked earning him a gun to the head. The guy smacked him with the gun and Lucas fell backwards. Everyone gasped. "Wow, you don't have that much power for a guy with a gun." Lucas said standing back up. He was about to hit him again when he was stopped by a voice.

"No please...don't hit him. Don't hurt him." Haley said desperatly. Everyone looked at her. The guy with the gun pointed to Lucas' head turned and looked her. Then he looked back at Lucas.

"Get your ass over there.." The guy started but as Lucas was going to say something he continued. "Or your girlfriend over there gets it." He said pointing to Haley and Lucas shut up. He would never let anything happen to Haley. He slowly walked past the guy and walked over to Haley and sat down next to her. She instantly hugged him and he just stared at the guy with rage."Ok, now throw your cellphones up here. I want everything. NOW!" Everyone started throwing their cells up by the first guy. Just then the second guy spoke up.

"Hey, how exactly are we going to get our money?" He said to the other one. The first guy looked at him and shrugged.

"Look, we'll find a way. Relax, we got hostages anyway." The first guy spoke and the second one nodded. Just then the second walked over to the group and looked at Peyton, Haley, and Brooke. He looked at Brooke a little longer and smirked to himself. He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up as she let out a squeal. Lucas jumped up and was about to walk over and knock the guy out when the first one held the gun to his head. Lucas stared at the second guy with rage. The guy looked over at him and smirked.

"Ohhhh, did I strike a nerve?" The second one spoke and Lucas conintued to stare at him, ignoring the gun at his head. Nathan was also looking up at the guy with rage but he knew he was too scared to move, he knew these guys weren't kidding about this and the last thing he needed was for anyone to get shot.

"You hurt her, and it'll be your funeral." Lucas said with more hate and anger then even Haley had ever heard of. Brooke looked at Lucas and she knew that he had to still love her. Otherwise he wouldn't be like this. The first guy grabbed Lucas by the head and put the gun straight to his temple and everyone gasped.

"You watch your mouth boy, or it'll be your funeral that they'll be at." He said and could feel Lucas shaking. He looked at the boys face and there wasn't one ounce of fear there. _What's wrong with this boy? _Thought the guy. He didn't seem scared and the shaking wasn't from him being cold. It was from anger. He let go of Lucas' head and shoved him. "Look, put the girl down."

"Why? I just wanna have some fun." He said looking at Brooke with a smirk. Brooke looked away. She was so scared that instead of coming back with something she just kept her mouth shut. The first guy glared at the second one and he threw Brooke back at the group. She quickly sat down and went close to Nathan.

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked with fear in her voice. "Why us? Why this school?"

"We have our reasons." The first one said. Lucas was still standing over by the first guy and staring at the second guy with an ice cold glare. They both turned to Lucas. "Go over by the rest."

"No." Lucas said firmly and the first guy smirked. This boy had guts. The first guy leaned over to him and then smirked again. He looked over at Brooke and started to walk over to her. Lucas grabbed him by the arm. "Don't touch her." He said and the first guy smirked.

"You go over there, NOW, and I won't have to hurt her." He said and Lucas sighed. He looked over at Brooke and walked over to the others and leaning against the wall. He didn't want to but he wouldn't let anyone hurt Brooke. The guy walked over to the other one and they started talking in the far corner. Haley stood up and leaned over to Lucas.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're going to get yourself killed Lucas." She whisper yelled but loud enough for everyone, except the two guys, to hear. Lucas sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He could probably take both of the guys by himself but the only thing was...well they had guns and he didn't. "Lucas! Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

"Look Hales, i'm not scared of these two idiots and i'm sure as hell not going to listen to them, so why bother worrying about if they kill me or not? I'm not scared of death." Lucas said staring at his thumbs.

He knew he was being stupid but he didn't care at the moment. He looked over at Haley and he knew this was it for her. He could see it in her eyes. She was about to explode. He had finally drove her over the edge. She glared at him and swung her hand back and slapped him hard across his face. Lucas grabbed his swollen cheek and looked at Haley with a saddend face. By now they had the attention of the whole room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm sick and tired of your whole act! At first I just thought it was a phase you were going through in order to get over Brooke but this is just ridiculous! You think you're invincible Lucas? Well you're not! You can't pretend that you're alright with this Lucas!" She yelled at him. Lucas looked down. Haley was the only girl that could ever intimidate him. Haley roughly grabbed his face and made him look at her. He seemed taken aback by her roughness but brushed it off as her just being scared. "You have to grow up and get over yourself because this isn't the real you!" She yelled but then softened. "I miss the old Lucas. I want him back." Lucas sighed as Haley let go of his face. She was making sense and Lucas knew the way he was acting wasn't helping their situation any better.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and Haley sighed as she saw his now red cheek. She never meant to be that rough with him and she certainly never meant to slap him.

"Oh Lucas." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and he could see everyone watching them. His eyes locked with Brooke's for a second until a voice was heard.

"Awwww..isn't that sweet." The first guy said sarcastically. "Break it up you two and sit down!" He yelled and Haley sat down immediatly. Lucas glared at the guy and then slowly sat down. The first guy looked at Lucas and smirked. He walked over to him, Lucas watching him the whole way, and grabbed Lucas' head. He hauled Lucas up and dragged him along and sat him in one of the many chairs.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked the man as he tied Lucas' hands to the chair. He turned to look at her.

"You'll see. If any of you move out of that spot, i'll kill him." He said and smirked. He finished tying the ropes and turned to face them all. "Ok, here's the game. I'm going to ask you all a question and if you don't answer or you don't have an answer I like, then this will happen. " He swung the back of his gun and smacked it across Lucas' face. Everyone gasped. Lucas put his head back up and spit out some blood that was trickling down his mouth. "Ok..now that everybody understands, here's your first question. How can we get out of here without getting noticed?"

"There's no way your fat ass is going to go unnoticed." Lucas said and smirked at the guy. The guy smirked back and hit Lucas again. Lucas grunted and pulled his had back up, still smirking. "What, didn't like that one?" Lucas asked his voice full of sarcasm. The guy was about to hit him again when he heard a panicked voice.

"There's a basement door...down the second stairway. It-it's the door on the right...you-you can get out from there." Brooke spoke up stuttering the whole time. Lucas looked at her and his heart sunk. She was so scared and right now all he wanted to do was hold her. He looked over at Haley and could see that Nathan had one arm around her and one arm around Brooke. He wanted to be the one that comforted Brooke, but he knew he couldn't. He looked over at Jake who had his arms around Peyton. He had to do something. He had to.

Just then there was a sound heard outside the doorway that caught the first guy's attention. He looked over at the door and then looked over at the second guy. He nodded his head to the door and the second guy nodded and headed for the door. He opened it and went out. The first guy resumed the thing that he was doing and looked at Brooke.

"It's definitly there...we can get out through there, right?" He asked and Brooke nodded. "How do I know your not lying?"

"Because she isn't. It's there. I've seen it." Lucas said with a calm voice. The first guy looked at him and could see some truth to his statement.

"Well you know...I don't really believe anything you have to say right now kid, so..." The first guy started but was interupted.

"Well you should believe him." A voice stated from the doorway. Everyone's heads shot up and Lucas smirked.

"About time, Riley." Lucas said and Riley smiled, while holding a gun facing the first guy.

"Oh well, you know, I had some things I had to take care of." She said and then got serious, "Ok, so let me tell you something. I've been handling guns since I was a kid...my dad was an FBI agent and trust me when I say that, I have more aim in my pinky finger then you have in your whole body so...I suggest that you put the gun down and run the hell out of here." She said staring at the first guy. He looked at her and Riley smiled as she saw fear in his eyes.

"And i'm going to listen to some little girl." He said trying to make his voice sound brave. She smirked.

"Well, your partner out there...the one laying on the floor. Well...he didn't want to listen to me either...and look where that got him." She said and the first guy tried to look out the doorway. He obviously couldn't see and he stared over at Riley.

Just when he was about to do something Lucas swung his foot up and the first guy tripped. He fell on the floor and that's when Riley ran over to the guy and tried to reach the gun but the guy grabbed her leg and she tripped also. Both guns flew across the floor. Nathan got up and tried to get the guy off of Riley as she reached for one of the guns but it wasn't working. Brooke got up and went to untie Lucas. She knew that eventhough Lucas shouldn't be the way he was, he was stronger then all of them here and he could help. Lucas yelled for everyone else to get out of here. Peyton, and Jake got up and both had to drag Haley out of the room. Brooke finally got Lucas untied and that's when Lucas grabbed the first guy, who was on top of Nathan, and yanked him off and pushed him up against the wall where everyone else had been.

"Nathan get Brooke out of here." Lucas said staring at the first guy with anger. Nathan grabbed Brooke's wrist and tried to drag her out of the room. Riley walked up to Lucas.

"Let's get out of here Luke." She said and Lucas was so angry at the guy he didn't notice that she had said anything. Just then Brooke came up to him and put a hand on his forearm. He looked at her pleading eyes and he calmed down. He punched the guy hard and let the him fall to the ground as he stepped back. He looked at Riley, who nodded her way to the door and he looked at Brooke.

"Let's go." He said and he followed Nathan, Brooke, and Riley.

They were all heading down the hallway. Nathan and Lucas were in front and Brooke and Riley were in back. Lucas approached and corner and abrubtly stopped causing Nathan to bump into him. Nathan was about so say something when Lucas held a finger to his mouth. Lucas peeked around the corner and at that point everyone could hear the conversation.

"We have to find Tony and Tyler. We have to let them know that we have an escape route." One of the guys said.

"Ya, but where do you think we'll find them?" The other guy said. Lucas had heard enough. There were more, but how many? Lucas turned to the others.

"Ok, we're gonna have to split up, because together we'll make to much noise. We'll go in pairs...Riley you and..." Lucas started but was interupted by Riley.

"Nathan, will go down this hallway, "She said pointing to one of the hallways. Lucas looked at Riley with a confused look. Riley leaned in. "Face it Luke, you two have a lot to talk about." Riley said and Lucas sighed. Nathan looked at Riley confused. Why didn't she want to go with Lucas? She liked him, didn't she?

"Ok, Brooke and I will go down this hallway. We need to look around and see if we can see Peyton, Jake and Haley." Lucas said a bit worried. He was really worried about Haley and the others and Nathan nodded also very concerned. "If we find them then meet back here. If we can't find a way out after that then...I don't know, we'll have to figure it out. " He finished. Then both pairs split.

NATHAN AND RILEY

"So thanks for that, back there. I mean about the whole saving us thing." Nathan said trying to make conversation.

"Ah it was no biggie, besides it was kind of fun ticking off an old guy." She said and Nathan chuckled.

"He wasn't that old. He was like almost our age." Nathan said and Riley shrugged.

"Well to me...that's old." She said and they both laughed. He didn't mind Riley at all. At first he thought she was just trying to hurt Brooke but after she told Lucas to go with Brooke, he knew she was just trying to help.

"So...I thought you liked Lucas...I mean...you two were kind of flirting at school and all and I just thought..." Nathan trailed off and Riley chuckled.

"No...I don't like him **that **way. I like Lucas as a friend. I can see that he loves Brooke when I look at him. I can also see that you love that blondish haired girl that was sitting next to him. What was her name...Haley!" She said and Nathan blushed. How could this girl know that?

"How...how do you know that?" Nathan asked and Riley smiled.

"I can tell. I may not look smart but to tell you the truth...back in my old school I was the class nerd. I know everything about everything." She said and laughed quietly. Nathan smiled. He had misjudged Riley big time. He had thought she was just one of those sluts that was trying to get her hands on Lucas but turns out, she wasn't.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said and Riley looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked and he shrugged.

"For misjudging you. I thought you were just one of those skanks that tried to get her hands on every guy she seen."

"Saw." She said and Nathan looked at her confused. "You said every guy she seen...it's saw...every guy she saw." She said and giggled a little. He rolled his eyes and Riley shrugged." Sorry, i tend to do that a lot." She said and he smirked. He knew it probably wouldn't be that funny but he said it anyway, in hopes for some reaction.

"Do what a lot? Every guy you saw?" He said and she opened her mouth in shock and lightly smacked him. He smiled and she smirked. He looked at her and for some reason it was as if he had seen that smirk before. He felt like he knew Riley but he couldn't put a finger on it. He shook it off and they continued walking. They stopped all of a sudden when they see a girl lying on the floor motionless.

"Haley!"

BROOKE AND LUCAS

Brooke and Lucas were walking down a hallway in silence. Lucas wanted to say something to her but he had no clue what to say. He had hurt her and for some reason he just didn't what to say to make it better. He woudn't say sorry because he felt that just wouldn't do. Just then Brooke spoke.

"Are you going to talk to me or you just going to ignore me the whole time?" Brooke asked somewhat bitterly. She wasn't bitter and she hadn't meant for her tone to be that but she couldn't help it.

"Look, I have nothing to say ok?" Lucas said not looking at her. He was afraid that if he did he would crumble.

"Fine, you know..." Brooke started but was quieted as Lucas pushed her into a janitor's closet against a wall. He held a finger to his lips and Brooke quieted down immediatly as he turned his head to the door. Just then a voice was heard.

"I don't know where the hell they are, but we better find them soon. We have to get the hell out of here before the cops realize that we don't have any hostages." One guy said.

"Well the others could have some hostages. Let's find them and check it out." The other one said and then walked away. Brooke and Lucas could hear the sounds of the footsteps fade and sighed. Lucas turned his head back around and realized his face was dangerously close to Brooke's. It was so close he could feel her hot breath on his face. He stared at her for a moment, wanting so badly to kiss her but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do it. Or could he?

"Hi." She said quietly as she looked at his face. Their lips were mere inches apart and she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him but was scared of rejection again. It had hurt so bad when he had rejected her the first time, she didnt know if she could do it again. Or could she?

"Hi." He breathed out. He was finding it hard to concentrate with her so close. His body was pressed against hers, pushing her into the wall. He knew that if he didn't turn away now, he wouldn't be able to in a minute. "We should keep looking." He said and he could see Brooke's disappointment. He turned his face round and slowly opened the door. He peeked out and closed the door again. He turned back to her. "Ok, the coast is clear, so we can go now."

Brooke nodded and Lucas opened the door and slipped out. Brooke closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. Rejection. It wasn't exactly that, but it felt like it. His body heat was gone and she was defeated. She didn't have a clue that she had hurt him this bad. She knew he was hurting but by his actions just a minute ago, it seemed like he wanted her too. She followed Lucas out and they both coninued to walk down the hallway.

"Why did you stand up for me back in the tutor centre?" She decided to ask. She really did want to know what that meant. It was killing her not to know. Lucas sighed. This was going to be hard one to answer without the words, I Love You in it.

"Because I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you. No girl deserves that. " He said trying to make it sound as if he'd do it for anyone. The only one's he'd do that for were her, Haley, his mom, Peyton, and his new friend Riley. But she didn't have to know that.

"Oh. " Brooke said. She thought he was doing it because he loved her and he wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Brooke and Lucas rounded a corner and both stopped in their tracks at the sight. Both ran over to a teen laying on the floor motionless.

"Haley!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yep...that's where i'm going to leave it...lol so it would mean a lot if I got a lot of reviews for this one!!!! If you do...I will update really soon cause I actually have the next chapter written so i'll post it if I get a lot of reviews!!!!! Love you guys!!!!


	9. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Hey...sorry for the lack of updates lately. Anyawy thanks for all the reviews it means a lot guys!!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BOTH PAIRS------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Lucas, Riley, and Brooke all ran up to Haley who was on the floor unconcious. Lucas and Nathan knealed down beside her and Lucas felt for a pulse. Nathan looked at him worried and Lucas looked back up at Nathan nodding at him signaling him to him that she was fine.

"Hales?" Lucas said right in her face. Haley's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lucas dazed. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered and Lucas smiled at her. He helped her up and eveeryone looked at her worried. Lucas got her attention.

"What happened? And where's Jake and Peyton?" Lucas asked and Haley sighed.

"They're alright, they made it outside. I went to go follow them but I tripped and fell and I guess I got knocked out." Haley said and rubbed her head again. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "There's an exit up there. " Haley said pointing up the stairway. Lucas looked up there.

"Let's go then." Nathan said and everyone started to go up the stairway. Haley started to go up the steps but lost her balance and fell again but this time, she was caught by Nathan. "You ok?" He asked and Haley nodded while looking at him. She could feel the sparks going off and so could Nathan. Lucas noticed that the two were staring at eachother lovingly and he sighed. He was going to lose Haley to Nathan...again.

Nathan and Haley headed up the stairs first followed by Riley, then Lucas and Brooke. Everybody saw the door and went to go open it when a scream was heard. Everyone turned to see that one of the guys in the Tutor Center had grabbed a hold of Brooke and held a gun to her head. Lucas looked at the man with pure hatred.

"Anybody walks out that door, I kill her." He yelled and Brooke started crying. Lucas took a step toward the guy and he pointed the gun at him. Lucas kept walking forwards. "Stop, or i'll shoot!"

"Come on. Let her go man. She didn't do anything to you." Lucas said trying to be reasonable, "But I did...let her go and you can have me." Lucas said and looked at Brooke. He was going to get her out of this. He loved her to much not to.

The guy seemed to think about it. He looked at Lucas and then looked at the girl. She looked scared and she had tears running down her face. He sighed and threw her on the ground away from him. Lucas went to go get her but stopped as he felt the gun pointed at him.

"Don't move." The guy said and Lucas looked at him and put his hands up in the air, in defeat.

Lucas glanced over at Brooke and motioned for her to go over with the others. She slowly started to crawl over there. Lucas watched the man's every move as he watched Brooke crawl over to the rest. Nathan looked at Riley and motioned for her to grab Haley. She took a hold of her and Nathan slowly made his way down the stairs and made his way closer to the man. The man could see Nathan come closer and with an instant he pointed his gun at Brooke and pulled the trigger. However, Brooke closed her eyes but didn't feel the pain. Actually she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and immediatly tears began to pour out.

"Lucas!" She yelled as she crawled over to him.

Nathan then charged the guy and knocked him over. They struggled on the floor for a bit until Nathan grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. He glanced over at Lucas and could feel his breath catch in his throat. His brother was shot. He was shot, while protecting Brooke. Haley ran down to Lucas and felt for a pulse as tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Riley.

"Go get help!" She yelled and Riley ran up the stairs. Haley looked back down at Lucas and starting stroking his hair. "It'll be ok buddy. You'll be ok. " She said and he tightly shut his eyes. He was fading and everyone could see it. Haley could see the paramedics at the top of the stairs and she jumped up and ran up to them. Brooke started stroking Lucas' hair and that's when Lucas opened his eyes.

"Bro-Brooke, come here." He said and she leaned down, sobbing quietly. He looked at her and he softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes tightly and could feel even more tears fall. He pulled away and then took a breath. "I do...love you." He said and Brooke sobbed again. He did love her. She had known it. She knew it the moment he saved her.

"Lucas..you have to stay awake...you have too. I can't lose you." She said while sobbing. Lucas then grabbed her hand as tightly as he could and he whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said and eith that his eyes shut slowly and Brooke panicked.

Just then the paramedics came and they pushed Brooke aside and put Lucas on the stretcher. She watched as they started to lift him up the stairs. She watched as the cops came in and took the gun from Nathan and arrested the guy on the floor. She watched as Haley walked outside by Lucas' side the whole time. She watched as Nathan came over to her and put an arm around her as they watched Lucas being rolled out the doors with Haley. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. Her and Nathan weren't prepared for this. They just weren't. Everything was messed up but the moment Lucas jumped in front of her to save her, Brooke knew that this was only the beginning. It had to be. I mean, what else could go wrong?

HOSPITAL

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Riley had been waiting in the waiting room for any news of Lucas but no luck. They had been there for two hours and still there was no news. Haley was getting impatient. She looked over at Brooke and she felt her heart break. Brooke was crying and had her head in her hands. Haley sighed and got up. She walked over to where Brooke was and sat down next to her. Brooke looked up. Haley smiled softly and Brooke hugged her. Haley could feel the teardrops begin to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Brooke sobbed and Haley nodded.

"I know." She said and sat there as Nathan came over. Haley looked up at him but then turned away. Nathan put his head down. He wanted to comfort Haley but he also wanted to comfort Brooke. How could you choose between the person you love and your best friend?

Riley sighed and got up. She was going to get something out of the doctors. If she got arrested so be it but she was tired of waiting to see if Lucas was alright. She walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, hi, ya so I'm wondering if you could give me any info on Lucas Scott." Riley asked with politness. She was gonna pull the nice card on her and was hoping it would work. The nurse looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you family?" She asked and Riley nodded. "How are you related to him?" She asked and Riley thought for a second.

"I'm his sister." She said and smiled. The nurse looked kind of skeptical but Riley nodded. "I was in the building with him but we got seperated and I've been here forever trying to find out if he's ok." Riley said in a scared voice and the nurse nodded.

"Well his brother is here also but i'm not allowd to give any info out yet." The nurse said and Riley put her game face on. This wasn't how this was going to go. Riley leaned in.

"Listen here _Betty _I want to see Lucas and I want to see him **now**!" Riley said harshly and the nurse looked scared for a moment. "I want to see him or at least know that he's not dead!." She said a little harshly. The nurse looked taken aback but started to type something on the computer. Riley smiled in triumph but kept a nasty face to make sure the nurse didn't back out.

"Ok, i'm sorry to say that you can not see him right at this moment because he is in surgery but I can assure you that he will be just fine." The nurse said and Riley let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the nurse and smiled softly.

"Thank you." With that Riley walked back over to the others. They all looked at her and she smled. "He's gonna be fine. He's in surgery now but the nurse said that he'll be fine." She said and the others smiled with relief. Nathan looked at her and spoke up.

"How did you..." He started but Riley smiled and interupted him.

"I threatened her...oh and I told her I was Lucas' sister. So ya...it worked out for the best." She said and Nathan shook his head and laughed a bit. Riley really was a good friend.

The group waited another hour before a doctor finally came out. The group swarmed around him.

"Who's here for Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked and everyone raised their hands. Riley looked at the ground for a moment. Lucas _Scott_? His last name was Scott? That's odd, thought Riley. She then listened in to the conversation. "Ok, so Lucas is fine. We did lose him for a couple of seconds but we manged to revive him. He's asleep right now, due to he meds we gave him during surgery but he should wake up soon. He's very sore around his middle section and will be for quiete some while. You can go visit him in room 563 but only one at a time. Two at the most." He said and everyone nodded. The doctor started to walk away but stopped and turned around, "You know, that boy saved a life and i'm so honored that I got to save his." He said and walked away.

Everyone was happy that Lucas was alright. For a moment it was like old times. It was as if everyone was together and happy again except for Lucas who was in the hospital. Haley sighed and started to walk towards Lucas' room. Then, after a moment, she stopped and turned around. She looked at Nathan.

"Will you come with me?" She asked and Nathan looked shocked but nodded. He wasn't really shure why Haley had asked him to come with her but he wasn't going to turn her down. They walked down the hall to Lucas' room in silence.

Finally they reached Lucas' door and they stood outside for a moment. Haley looked at the door before breathing in deeply and opening the door. She looked in at her best friend who was laying there with machines beeping all around him. Tears started to build in Haley's eyes and in an impulse Nathan grabbed her hand. She looked at him for a moment and gave him a reasuring smile. They walked into the room and Haley took a seat next to Lucas.

"Hey buddy." Haley started and found herself struggling with words. She didn't know what to say. Even if she did, would he be able to hear her? Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Nathan smiling down at her. She stood up and walked out of the room. Nathan followed her confused.

"What's wrong, Haley?" He asked and Haley stopped out side the door. She leaned against the wall and started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't take seeing Lucas like that. She got this way every god damn time! What was wrong with her?

"I just...I just can't stand to see him like that. He looks so helpless and vulnerable. " Haley cried and Nathan slowly made his way over to her. He felt so bad for her.

"He would want you in there with him though." Nathan said as he reached her. Haley looked at him and he opened his arms to her. She jumped in them and hugged him tightly. She had never felt better then when she was in his arms. He hugged her just as tightly, never wanting to let go.

Haley slowly pulled away and looked up at Nathan, smiling slightly. He smiled back. On an impulse Haley leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away for a second but was pulled back by Nathan. Neither noticed that it was happening and neither cared that they weren't technically together. All that seemed to be forgotten as they were together then. Then, realizing what was happening, Haley quickly pulled away and backed away from Nathan.

"I'm sor-sorry, I...that was a mistake...I gotta go." Haley said and quickly ran down the hallway without another word. Nathan stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. The kiss had felt so good...so right. Nathan was now more confused then ever. Was he ready to forgive Haley? But more importantly, would she forgive him?

WAITING ROOM

Riley watched as Haley rushed out the front doors. She looked back to the hallway and seen Nathan walking out with a confused expression on his face. She kinked an eyebrow and slowly made her way over to Nathan.

"Should I ask now or later?" Riley questioned with a slight smile and Nathan sighed.

"She kissed me...and then ran off saying that it was a mistake." Nathan said staring at the doors Haley ran out of. Riley put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around eventually." Riley said and gave him a small smile. She turned and looked back at the rest, who seemed to be in a daze. She glanced at Brooke, who was fast asleep with a tear stained face. Brooke had fallen asleep shortly after Haley had gone into Lucas' room. She felt sorry for the girl. She knew that she loved Lucas and that Lucas was being an asshole to her but she did understand why he was. Riley looked up at Nathan, "Hey do you mind if I..." Riley trailed off.

"Ya, go ahead...I don't think he really wants to hear from me anyway. I'll talk to you later. " Nathan said and started to walk off. Riley sighed and headed towards Lucas' room. When she got there she opened the door and walked in. Lucas was still out. She walked over to the chair beside his bed and sat down.

"Hey there loser...so I guess you're not as lame as I thought you were. Saving the girl you love and all, "She said and laughed a bit. "Lucas, in all seriousness though, don't play with her anymore. She's hurting enough already. I understand that you need time and I understand why you're doing what you're doing but don't treat her like something you step on. I don't know you that well but I know you well enough to know that you're a decent guy. You should show that more often..." Riley paused and gave a little laugh, "Ya big loser." She smiled softly looked out at the window. She closed her eyes for a moment and then with a small movement she looked over back at Lucas.

"Look who's talkin." He croaked out. Riley smiled.

"Look who's awake. How ya feeling?" She asked and Lucas groaned. Riley laughed a bit and he smiled at her.

"Like i've been shot." He said and let out a chuckle. Riley's face went from a smile to a frown.

"Don't joke about that. It's not funny, Luke." She said and he sighed. He knew it wasn't a joke but he didn't want anyone to treat him differently for this. He just did what he had to.

"Sorry. So how is everyone else?" He asked while attempted to push himself up a bit. Riley got up and helped him. She went over to the sink and got him a glass of water.

"They're ok. A little bit shooken up but they'll live." She said and laughed a little. Lucas shook his head with a smile on his face and gratfully took the water from her hands and sipped it slowly." You know though, we were all worried sick about your lazy ass. " She said and smiled.

"Well this lazy ass was a little worried himself." He said and got serious. "I was scared Riley. I didn't know exactly what I was thinking when I took the bullet but I was scared as hell. Lucas said and Riley sat down and took his hand.

"Luke, you were thinking how much you love Brooke and how much you want her...need her. You know as well as I do that you love her." Riley said and Lucas sighed.

"I do...but I can't let her in. Not yet." He said and Riley threw his hand down in frustration and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "Ah, hello? Injured patient here." Lucas said. Riley glared at him.

"Ya, is the injury in your brain? Cause right now you are the stupidest male in the earth Lucas! Geeez this girl isn't going to wait forever for you, ya know?" Riley exasperated. Lucs rolled his eyes and Riley smacked him on the arm. He yelped.

"What was that for?!" He yelled in a high pitch voice which Riley was going to make fun of him for later. She looked at him and glared.

"That was for giving me the eye roll and for being so stupid! Why can't you see that the girl is madly in love with and would do anything for you!" She yelled at him and Lucas looked down at the bed.

"Because if I let her in she won't want me anymore." He said quietly. Riley sighed and sat down on the chair again. He looked up at her. "I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to know i'm heartbroken and miserable without her. " He said. Riley leaned over and hugged him tightly. She then pulled away and looked at him with a small smile.

"Let her in, Lucas." She said getting up and heading towards the door. She opened it and started to walk out but stopped. "She might just be the piece of your heart that you've been missing." With that Riley was gone.

Lucas sat there wondering what Riley meant by that. He knew what it meant but he knew that, for some reason, she wasn't just talking about the heartbroken thing. He couldn't think of the reason but he knew that Riley had a point. Maybe he should let her in. No...he was going to. Sitting here thinking of all that could have happened he knew that if he didn't do something he might not get the chance later. He wanted to start his life...with her.

Lucas slowly made his way out of the bed and headed for the door. He was going to do something he should have done a long time ago.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What's he going to do? A little Riley and Lucas fluff in this chapter! I love writing them to tell ya the truth. I like writing Riley especially cause she's so sarcastic!!! And funny! So anyway I have the next chapter almost finished so it shouldn't take to long to update. Reviews are appreciated :)


	10. Been Lonely Since The Day You Went Away

Thanks for all the reviews! Haha i'm glad some of you liked the Riley/Lucas interaction. If you loved it before you'll love it this chapter. Well...it's more Riley talking then Lucas but she's funny though...lol so some of you are starting to figure out some stuff and i'm glad. All will be revealed soon!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke didn't exactly know how long she had been sitting here but she didn't really care either. She didnt have the courage to go see Lucas. She was to chicken for that. She couldn't help but wonder if he meant it when he said that he loved her. Or if it was just to out of it to realize what he was saying. Either way she couldn't stay in the hospital and she couldn't go see him. It was just to hard.

She sniffled a bit. She had been crying non stop since she got home. She couldn't help it. She was so worried about him that er heart just ached more. Just then she heard a knock on the door. _Why is Nathan knocking? He never knocks, _Brooke thought to herself. She got up and opened the door. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, standing in his fragile state, was Lucas Scott. He was out of breath and he looked as if he was hurting.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She said looking at him with worried eyes. She helped him inside and sat him down on the couch. He breathed heavily for a moment.

"Brooke...I...had to see you." He said, pain evident in his voice. Brooke sat across from him in a chair and could almost feel her heart beating out of her chest. She looked at him and anger took over as she watched him struggling.

"You shouldn't be here Lucas. You need to go back to the hospital." She growled looking at him with a glare. She loved him and was glad he was okay but seeing how stupid this was, was making her angry at him for being so damn stubborn. She got up and grabbed her car keys. "I'm taking you back to the hospital." She said firmly and went to help Lucas up. He shook his head and pulled from under his grasp. She let out a frustrated sigh. Lucas looked up at her.

"It's not even that bad, relax. I need to talk to you." He said smugly and Brooke got even more angry. He was putting himself at risk and eventhough it looked romantic in the movies it wasn't in real life. Brooke never thought that she would say the next line out of her mouth but sometimes you had to lie to save another person.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She spat out and tried to get him up but failed miserably. She threw her hands down in frustration. "Stop being such a stubborn ass! You're going back to the hospital and that's that, Lucas! Stop pulling this tough guy crap with me! It's not working!" She yelled at him and Lucas looked at her a little shocked. She was actually angry at him.

"Look I came here so I could talk to you. I didn't come here to get yelled at, _mom_!" Lucas growled back at her. Brooke sighed and glared at him. Eventhough she loved him he was making it really hard for her lately. He was being cold and hot with her and it was tearing her apart. She had finally had enough.

"Luke I can't do this anymore!" She said and that's when the tears started to fall. Lucas looked at the ground. He hated seeing her cry and it took him everything he had in him not to cry himself. "I keep putting myself out there and you keep shutting me out and putting me down, I just..." She paused trying to regain her breath as she let out a couple of sobs, "I just can't do it anymore. I won't." She said and looked at him as he had his eyes on the ground. "Look at me." She said and Lucas kept his gaze on the ground. "Lucas, _look_ at me." She said pleading with him and he slowly looked at her. "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" She said quietly.

Now if he wasn't as dense as he was. He would have told her that it didn't matter anymore because he loved her and he wanted to be with her. But him being him, he had to go with what he had always known. His silence. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. It was obvious to him that he wanted her to say that she loved him but he wanted her to say it because she meant it. Not because she had to.

Brooke looked at him and noticed that he was doing what he always did. He sayed silent, not knowing what to say. She knew that she should tell him that she loves him more then he could ever imagined but for some reason the words just wouldn't leave her mouth. She looked at him and nodded letting even more tears fall from her face. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

"I...i'm gonna call Haley to come get you." She said and walked to the door. She opened it and stopped, hesitating a moment before finally saying, "Goodbye Lucas."With that she walked out the door. Lucas could actually feel his heart break even more.

"I want you to say you love me." He whispered sadly before closing his eyes tightly. He was finding it harder then ever to be strong. And it was all because of her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ONE WEEK LATER

Lucas had to stay in bed for a week but now was finally the time he could get up and move. Haley had been there taking care of him and helping him with anything he needed. Haley was always there for him but ever since her and Nathan had gotten back together she had been away more and more. No one could reach his mother and that hurt him even more. He still had no one. Brooke didn't even come visit him once after that day and that made him depressed. He was glad that he hadn't had to go to school for the first few days it had been reopen. He was to tired to.

Lucas was slowly losing everyone. Peyton and Jake weren't around much either. Peyton was usually with Brooke and Jake was with Peyton. Jake came down and visited him once but it wasn't a nice conversation. It basically revolved around Brooke and how much of an idiot he was being. The only person that visited him, every single day, was Riley. His friendship with her was growing more stronger every day. She was like the new Haley and that made him sad. That meant he was losing Haley as well.

Lucas slowly got up from his bed and headed for the kitchen. He was walking down the hallway when he heard the door open. He walked out into the kitchen and saw a smiling Haley. He was glad Haley was happy but he was a little bitter at the fact that Nathan was taking her away from him. Again.

"Hey, how ya feeling buddy?" She said with a soft smile while putting away some groceries. Lucas sat down and glared up at her.

"Like you'd care." He mumbled and Haley's smile quickly turned into a frown. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with stern tone. She didn't know what had gotten into him lately. She had heard about what had happened with Brooke but she had ruled that off as nothing. Brooke had just said that she just couldn't take seeing him hurt. What was his problem?

"It means that you're to wrapped up in your relationship with Nathan to give a crap about me anymore and you still haven't realized that I have nobody left! Nobody will even talk to me anymore, Haley! The only people that talk to me at all are you and Riley!" He yelled angrily at her and Haley stepped back in shock. "You've been to busy to notice that I haven't eaten in a week and you've been to busy to notice that I miss my mom more then ever and that I haven't slept in the past two days! You've been to busy to realize that Brooke walked out on me...AGAIN...and" He paused and quieted down, "You've been to busy to notice that I have nothing left to live for anymore." He said sadly and he looked at the ground.

After hearing everything, Haley couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had never even realized Lucas was in this much pain. She was his best friend and she didn't even know about how broken he was. She knew that since she got back together with Nathan that it wasn't exactly the same with her and Lucas but she didn't think it was this bad. Haley reached out to touch him but he flinched away like she had burned him. Lucas looked at her with an angry face. Haley had honestly expected tears but there was no sign. He hadn't cried since the beginning of the summer.

"Get out. " He stated through gritted teeth. He didn't want to yell at Haley. He just wanted to be alone.

"Luke.." Haley started but Lucas pointed to the door viciously causing Haley to become scared. She had never seen him this angry at her. "But Luke..." She tried again but that was just enough for Lucas to wipe everything that was on the table and send it crashing to the floor.

"Get out!" He yelled and Haley turned around and ran out the door, frightened. After she closed the door Lucas sighed and sat on the floor against a wall. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them and stared at everything that was now on the floor. He looked over at the radio which was turned on and listened to the lyrics of Charlie Wilson's "Without you".

_It feels like a lifetime,  
A thousand days have passed by  
Since I held you close to me  
If I could see that smile from my friend  
I know that I could live again  
I need you here with me_

Heaven knows what to say  
Even though for right  
Now you're so far away  
I hope and I pray  
Somewhere in your heart I'll always stay 

Lucas couldn't help but let the tears fall from his face. The song had so much to do with what he was feeling and he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He needed someone to save him and no one was doing it. He thought Brooke would have been the one to but that blew up in his face because he screwed it up, yet again.

_Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you  
Never noticed what it feels like to be without you  
Feels like I took my last step  
And my last breath in my life ending  
Had to say just what I was feeling, girl  
'Cause my sun doesn't shine,  
Sun doesn't shine without you_

This is more for me than for you  
Girl, I finally see there's no substitute  
For what we have  
Do you know how much I love you

He fiercly wiped away the tears that had fallen and hit his fist against the floor violently. He was sick and tired of being depressed and he was sick and tired of being sad. He wanted to be happy and he wanted to have fun. Lucas sat there, his tears now gone, and he could feel himself starting to need some to take the pain away. There was only one thing that could take the pain away and it was sitting in the cabinet right next to him. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He looked at it and sighed. The ball was in his court. He knew he wouldn't be the old Luke again if he did this but right now it didn't matter. He opened the bottle.

_Heaven knows what to say  
Even though for right now you're so far away  
Gonna tell you and show you  
Do whatever I can do to get back to you_

Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you  
Never noticed what it feels like to be without you  
Feels like I took my last step  
And my last breath in my life ending  
Had to say just what I was feeling, girl  
'Cause my sun doesn't shine,  
Sun doesn't shine without you

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoOUTSIDE LUCAS' HOUSE

Riley sighed as got out of her car. When she had seen Lucas yesterday he was still moody and he wouldn't eat anything. He wasn't doing to well and she had noticed it. She was walking up the path to Lucas' house and went and opened the door with the key she stole. She was good at getting what she wanted. She had persuaded Lucas to give her the key by well...ok well she bit him. But hey, she got the key. Riley opened the front door and looked around.

"Luke!" She called out but no one answered. She kinked an eyebrow. _Well he can't be far, I mean he's like practically crippled, _She thought to herself and made her way to his room. The door was already open and Lucas was no where to be found. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on the floor in the kitchen. It looked like a broken plate. "Lucas?" She called out but no answer.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and looked around and saw the boy laying on te floor. Panic surged through her body as she bent down beside him. She was checking his pulse when she saw an empty Vodka bottle beside him. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Luke." She said as she stared at the passed out boy. She decided that she was going to get him back to his bed so he wouldn 't have a back ache or anything tomorrow for school. She put an arm around his body and attempted to lift him up, failing miserably. "Ugh...you fatass. Maybe losing a couple of pounds would do you some good." She said as she tried to lift him again. She thought for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh. She grabbed him by the hands and started to drag him to his room. "Thank god there aren't any stairs in your house, Luke. That would have been fun trying to drag your fatass up them." She said grunting a bit as she finally reached his door. She drug him inside and stopped by the bed. She looked around the room for a second.

She knew she wasn't able to lift him on the bed so she had to find something to help lift him. Just then she heard the kitchen door slam and she looked over at Lucas's bedroom door. She walked out and heard a familiar voice.

"Lucas!"

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as she walked out to greet him. Nathan looked at her confused.

"I could ask you the same question." He said and Riley smiled and nodded her head in the direction she started to walk in. Nathan followed her and sighed at the sight. He had seen the damage the kitchen was in but he didn't really think Lucas would do that until Haley told him. Haley had begged him not to come over here but he had, telling her that Lucas needed to be taught a lesson. "What happened?"

"Well...judging by the empty vodka bottle I found in the kitchen. I'd say he drank himself to sleep. I mean he is being _such _a dead weight. I can't even lift him." She said and sighed as she looked at Lucas on the floor. Nathan walked over to him and picked him up. Riley walked over and grabbed his other side and they laid him on the bed. "Thanks Nate."

"Ya, no problem." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do with him Riley? He's out of control and he's hurting everyone around him." Nathan said and Riley nodded.

"I know. I know." She said and looked at Lucas once again. "Look, why don't you head home. I'm gonna stay with him and i'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up. I'm gonna give him hell for this and trust me..."She said seriously, "You don't wanna see me mad." She said and smiled slightly. Nathan smiled back and stood up and looked at Lucas again before walking over to Riley and patting her on the shoulder.

"Good luck. See ya at school tomorrow." He said and when Riley nodded he walked out the door. Riley sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at a passed out Lucas and nodded.

"We'll get through to you. We're gonna tear down those walls whether you like it or not." She said quietly and looked over at a picture of, what she guessed, was him and Haley when they were kids. "Someone's gotta save you, "She paused and looked at is sleeping form. "I just don't know who yet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

NEXT DAY

Lucas groaned as he rolled over in bed. He could feel the consequences of his latest drunken state. He attempted to sit up but failed miserably. Just then heard a loud voice which made him want to shoot himself.

"Rise and shine Hotshot!" She half yelled at him while walking into the room. Lucas held his head in pain.

"Oh...stop yelling." Lucas said as Riley sat down on his bed. She handed him three aspirin and a glass of water. He smiled slightly at her and gulped them down. He handed her the glass and she set it on the table beside them. She jumped up and walked over into the bathroom. She came out moments later and through him some clothes. He looked at them and kinked an eyebrow. "You picked out my clothes?" He said and laughed. Then grabbed his head in pain.

"Yep, cause you're way to slow to do anything yourself and if I waited for you to get ready i'd be a grandmother so there ya go. Now chop chop." She said and smiled as he groaned in response. Riley looked at her watch and fake gasped. "Oh my would you look at the time. You have exactly ten minutes to get ready. Otherwise we'll be late." She said and Lucas got up, slowly.

"Whatever, school's not that important anyway." He said and made his way to the bathroom. While walking by her, she grabbed his arm.

"Don't be to sure of that." She said and he looked at her confused. "Oh and I need to talk to you later about your little drunken facade." She gave him a look and walked out of the room. "Eight minutes!" She yelled and Lucas sighed while walking into the bathroom. Riley was gonna give him hell for drinking on a school night but at least she cared.

SCHOOL

English class had been one of his favorite classes. He loved everything about it. Now, he hated it. Reasons: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke. So he had to make sure he had to spend as less time in that class as he could. So with pride and poise Lucas walked into class. Everyone looked at him and he gave that sweet smile to some of the girls that melted their hearts. He mad sure, though, to keep his gaze off of one girl in particular.

"Lucas welcome back. "The teacher said and pointed to a desk. "Over there, don't be late again Mr. Scott." Lucas looked over to the seat he was pointing at and sighed. "It's the one right next to Mrs. Scott and Ms. Davis." He said and Lucas turned to him with a slight glare.

"I know." Lucas said somewhat nastily. He walked over to the desk and sat down, not looking at Haley or Brooke. This had to be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

"Ok, so here's the project I was going to give. I'm going to pick two people to do this project for the class. It's a scene from Romeo and Julliet. These two people will have to practice it for a week then they have to come up and read it in front of the class. Those two people are..." He paused and looked at a sheet and smiled to himself. " Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott." He said and smiled to himself.

Upon hearing his name with Brooke's, Lucas shot his head up and looked at his teacher. He was about to protest when the teacher spoke.

"You have to do it or you get a 0" He said and Lucas groaned. Brooke looked over at him and layed back in her chair. This was great, just great. She didn't want to deal with Lucas right now. She didn't want to deal with him later. She didn't want to deal with the guilt she was feeling after not visiting him.

Lucas stood up and grabbed his back pack. The teacher looked at him with a confused face as Lucas made his way across the room.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" He asked and Lucas looked up at him with a slight glare.

"Well I got the project so I don't see the point in staying here and listening to anymore of your crap." Lucas said and everyone stayed silent. "See ya tomorrow teach." With that he walked out the door. Everyone started whispering about what had just happened.

"Enough!" The teacher yelled and everyone shut up.

Haley looked at the door and then looked over at Nathan. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go after Lucas but she knew that if she did, it would make Nathan mad. She didn't have to worry long as Peyton jumped up and ran out the door.

HALLWAY

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted at Lucas who was walking down the hallway. Lucas kept walking to the door ignoring her calls. Finally she caught up to him and grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What the hell was that?! You're going to get kicked out of that class if you don't stop acting like an idiot!" Peyton growled at him and Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. Peyton hit him on the arm and he looked her with a confused face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled and Peyton glared at him even more but softened.

"Luke, she's hurting." She said and Lucas could feel a pang in his heart but shrugged it off.

"And that's my problem how?" He asked and Peyton rolled her eyes at him. "Look I wanted to talk to her but she walked out. Not me, _her._ " He said with a tone that Peyton could have sworn was hurt. "Again." He said quietly. Peyton put a comforting hand on his shoulder and could feel him tense.

"Look at least do this project with her and talk. Civilaly." She said and Lucas let out a sigh. He looked at Peyton with hesitation and nodded.

"Fine, but if I don't like it. I'm gone." He said and turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and simply shouted, "Tonight at 8! My place!", and left. Peyton looked after him and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She was on Brooke's side but she couldn't help but feel sad about what had happened to Lucas, because of Brooke.

Peyton slowly turned around and headed back to her class.

"Eveything alright Ms. Saywer?" He asked and Peyton nodded with a fake smile. "Ok go to take your seat."

She walked in and sat over by Haley. Haley leaned over and slipped Peyton a note. Peyton gave Haley a strange look and opened up the note and read it.

_So is he ok? What happened?_

Peyton shook her head and started to scribble on it.

_No not really, but he's gonna do the project with Brooke. He's going through a lot more then we all think._

Peyton passed the note back to Haley and she read it. She looked over at Peyton and then looked down at her desk, with shame. She used to know what Lucas was going through but ever since her and Nathan got back together, she hasn't really been there for him and she hated herself for that. Nathan also wasn't a very big fan of Lucas' right now and didn't want Haley to talk to him because of the way he was acting. _I'll talk to him tomorrow, _Haley thought to herself. She was going to make this right. Even if it ruined her chances with Nathan. Lucas was her best friend before Nathan was her husband.

Nathan looked over at Haley who seemed to be deep in thought and then looked over at Brooke. She looked stressed and sad. Nathan was ashamed of himself because he hadn't really talked to Brooke that much lately. Him and Brooke had been extremely close over the summer and now they were kind of distant. He knew it was his fault for not hanging out with her. He had been to busy with getting his relationship with Haley back on track. He would talk to her later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok...so some of you are probably like...Naley are back together?! It won't say how it happened until the next chapter or so but it will be there. Brooke and Lucas will get a bit closer next chapter but something will happen...again and it will cause someone to do something stupid. Oh and just for the hell of it...Riley will come to the rescue!!!! Anyway review, review, review!!!! YOu know you want to!!! lol


	11. I Just Wanted You To Love Me

Ok this chapter was definitly fun to write because I love writing Riley!!! It's actually funny when you get down there. Anyway...some Brucas in here! Not _exactly _what you guys are hoping for but I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy! Oh and the plot will definitly thicken within the next couple of chapters and it's not just between our beloved couples! Oh and..lol one more thing this is definitly going to be a Brucas! They're my fav couple!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas was laying on his bed in a white tank and a pair of jeans. He was tired a lot more lately and he couldn't really do all that much. He was trying to relax when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He looked over at it and thought for a moment. Who the hell could that be? Lucas slowly got up and opened the door suddenly remembering who it was.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and nervous. It made Lucas weak in the knees. She was so gorgeous, even in a pair of shorts and a sweater. He looked at her and got out of the way to let her in. Brooke loooked him and up and down quickly, taking in his appearance. It almost took her breath away. He looked so good even if he was just in a pair of jeans and a tank. She could clearly see his nicly toned abs through his shirt. "So Peyton told me to come over here at 8, right?"

"Ya, I told her to tell you. Look let's just get this over with." He said and went to take a sea on his bed. Brooke nodded and quickly shook off the hurt face she had on. She sat down beside him and she handed him the paper. He looked at it for a moment and scoffed at something that he read. "Be vibrent and enthusiastic. Ha. Ya, right." He said and set the paper on the bed.

He bent over the side of the bed and got some paper and a pencil. As he was leaning back up he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach but ignored it. He sat back up and started to write something when he heard Brooke's voice.

"Lucas." She said somewhat scared. He looked up at her. "You're bleeding." She said softly and pointed to his stomach. He looked down and saw that his white tank was now soaked with blood at the bottom. He sighed and got up and went to the bathroom, Brooke right behind him.

"It's just my stitches. I probably just poped one. No big deal." He said.

When he got in there he opened the medicin cabinet and pulled out a wrap and some peroxide. He then slowly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor beside him and unwrapped the gauze that was on it already. Brooke took a deep breath and mentally gasped at the sight of the wound on his lower stomach.It was the wound he took to save her life.

Brooke could see him struggling with the wrap and peroxide through the mirror so she grabbed the peroxide out of his hands, and turned him to face her.

"Here let me do it. It's not easy to do yourself." She said softly and took the cottonball that he had and dabbed it in the peroxide. She looked up at him. "This might sting." She said and put it around his stitches. She looked up at him for a reaction but got nothing. He didn't even wince. She dabbed at it again until it was clean. She took the wrap that was on the counter and unrolled it.

Brooke slowly started to wrap it around Lucas' lower stomach area, wrapping her hands around him each time he got all the way around. She could feel so many sparks going off that she thoght she would go nuts. She tried to avoid his gaze so that she wouldn't do anything stupid. She was mad at him for being an idiot but she couldn't deny the attraction. Finally when she finished she made sure it was tight but not to tight and looked up at him with a soft smile.

"There you go. All better." She said and her smile faded as she noticed his face was inches from hers. The one thing she didn't realize was the fact that she still had her arms wrapped around his waist. Lucas noticed it though and he couldn't help but want her at that moment. He didn't just _want _her. He wanted to _be with _her. He tried so hard not to do the one thing he wanted but it was getting increasingly hard when Brooke was so close to him.

Lucas couldn't help it anymore. She was never more beautiful thenin this moment with a strand of hair across her face so he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Brooke didn't know what was happening but couldn't help but kiss back. This was what she had been waiting for, for so long. She kissed him back with everything she had and Lucas could feel it. Lucas could then feel tears touch his lips and knew that something was wrong when Brooke pulled away from him. He looked at her with a hurt and confused look.

"I can't." She said and Lucas scoffed and pulled away completly from her. She felt more tears fall as he walked back into his room. She followed him. "Lucas, please listen." She said as they both entered the room. Lucas was pacing and then stopped to look at her.

"Why? Why should I? It's you who pulls away or walks away..."He said, "_Everytime._" He stressed out. Brooke looked down for a moment. She knew he was angry and she knew that he had a right to be but he wasn't the only one that was hurt.

"Luke, I'm sorry but I can't be like that with you unless you actually want it too." She said and was about to continue when Lucas interupted.

"Who says that I don't want it? You don't know what I want anymore." He said in a bitter tone and Brooke got an angry scowl on her face. Enough was enough. She was going to put him in his place. Right now.

"And why is that?! It's because you never let me in! God, why are you being such an idiot! I've been trying so hard to get through to you, Lucas, and it just isn't working!" She yelled and Lucas never broke his gaze. He was angry at her but he couldn't help the feeling he was getting in his heart. It was breaking...again.

"Oh so you were trying when you didn't come visit me in the hospital?!" He yelled back at her, with more of a hurt tone then an angry one. Brooke looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face you." She sadly whispered. He shook his head, anger now resurfacing.

"You know, -sorry- means nothing to me anymore. I've heard it so much lately that it's lost its meaning." He said coldly. Brooke snapped her head up in anger.

"Well then what the hell do you want me to say?!" She yelled at him. Lucas opened his door and threw on his jacket. "Lucas!:

"I just wanted you to say that you loved me. That's all I ever wanted, Brooke. I wanted you to say it and mean it." He whispered sadly and opened the door and walked out.

Brooke stood there shocked and ashamed. Tears were falling from her face and she couldn't believe what had just happened. Of course she loved him. She loved him more then words but for some reason she just couldn't think of anything to say to him at that moment. It was like she blanked out. Brooke sat down on his bed and shut her eyes tightly and put her head in her hands and let out everything she had been feeeling lately through loud sobs.

OUTSIDE

When Lucas closed the door, he walked over to the other side of the house and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He did this when he was hurting or just needed to calm down. He stood there and couldn't take it anymore. He needed something and he needed something strong. He didn't want to feel any pain anymore. He wanted to feel numb. He wanted to feel nothing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

RILEY'S APARTMENT/ HOURS LATER

Riley turned over as she heard her phone go off. She glanced at the clock and scrunched up her face. It was 3:37 in the morning and someone was calling her. She then recognized the ringtone. It was Aly and AJ's "Never Far Behind." Which meant that it was only one person calling her. Lucas.

"Oh for the love of god." She picked up the phone, lazily and sighed into it. "Hello?"

"Rilezzzzz! Hey...I need a fav. Pwease!" Lucas yelled on the other end. Riley sighed.

"Ya, what do ya need?" She said and Lucas laughed.

"I need...I need youuuuuuuuuu to pick me uuuuuup!" Lucas slurred into the phone. Riley got up and threw on her sweater.

"Where are you at?" Riley asked. As much as she would love to leave Lucas at where ever the hell he was she knew she couldn't. He was her friend. If not her best.

"Ughhhhhhhhh...DUKE!" Lucas yelled and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Alright i'll be there in an 15 mintues." She said and snapped her phone shut. She grabbed her keys. Riley locked her door and headed for her car. It was slightly cold and Riley was getting goosebumps. She jumped in her car and zoomed off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

NATHAN'S HOUSE

Haley couldn't get to sleep. She was to busy thinking about everything happening lately. Her and Nathan were back together, her and Lucas were like strangers now. Her and Brooke were civil with eachother. Everything was happening so fast and Haley was finding it hard to keep up. She wanted so badly for everything to be ok but she knew that unless something was done, it wouldn't ever be.

"Hey." A voice behind her said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Haley sniffled a bit.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you doing out here, Hales? It's 3:30 in the morning." He said as he held her tighter due to the shivering she was doing.

"Nathan, I just don't know what to do anymore about Lucas." She said and sighed. "I'm such a bad friend." She said and let out a sob. Nathan held he closer.

"No you're not Hales. Lucas is out of control. You tried your best to help him but it just...wasn't working. You are not a bad friend. If anything Lucas is lucky to have you." He said and he kissed the side of her head. Nathan smiled slightly as Haley turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him. He couldn't help but remember the night him and Haley had gotten back together.

FLASHBACK

_Nathan walked out of the hospital after talking with Riley for a moment and headed to the one place he always went to now to clear his head. When he got there he couldn't believe who else was sitting on the bench there. He walked over and sat down beside her._

_"Hey." He said slowly and she looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Hales?"_

_"I'm sorry Nathan I didn't mean to...I didn't mean..." Haley stumbled on her words as she choked back sobs. Nathan looked at the ground._

_"Hales, don't be sorry. It was just an impulse right?" He asked quietly, hoping that she would say no and tell him that it was because she loved him._

_"Ya." She stated quietly also. Nathan nodded his head and went to get up but stopped and turned to her with a desperate look._

_"Was it though? I mean, was it a mistake?" He asked a little hurt. Haley looked at him and shook her head. Nathan smiled slightly. "Then what was it?"_

_"I don't know Nathan. Whatever you want it to be." She said a little frustrated, while standing up. "I mean this whole relationship is based on what you want, isn't it?" She said a little angry. Nathan looked at her confused._

_"What are you talking about Haley, you're the one who left. I didn't have a say in that, now did I?" He said, hurt by her accusation. Haley sighed._

_"Of course you had a say in that. You said your peace and I chose not to follow it for once. I love you Nathan but sometimes you are so clueless." She said and sat back down on the bench. Nathan stared at her._

_"You still love me?" He asked in a shocked tone. Haley looked at him like he had three heads. _

_"I never stopped. I loved you everyday on tour and I loved you everyday after that. " She said with confidence. Nathan looked at her and couldn't help but let out a small smile. Haley caught this. "What?"_

_"It's just...I never stopped loving you either. I always thought that you stopped loving me and I guess that's why I was angry when I came back from California." He said finally realizing what his true feelings about Haley were. Haley could almost feel her heart burst out of her chest. He still loved her. _

_"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked quietly while looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's your call." Nathan thought for a moment and sat down beside her, facing her._

_"Nah, it's yours." He said and Haley smiled slightly. Se leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and looking him in the eyes. _

_"I want us again, Nathan. I want you." She said and Nathan smiled. He pulled her in and kissed her again but this time with more love then either could have hoped for._

_"I want you too." _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thank you Nathan. You know I love you, right?." She said and held him tighter as small tears fell from her eyes. She knew that in some way this was going to ruin her relationship with Nathan but she just couldn't let Lucas go. He was there for her through it all. He stood by her side no matter what happened and had helped her deal with things that she couldn't even handle herself and right now, Lucas needed her. Nathan closed his eyes and nodded.

"I love you too, Hales. More then ever." He whispered and held onto her a little bit tighter, if possible. He knew that something had to be done about Lucas. He knew that in some way Haley was saying goodbye. Not for good, but long enough to smarten Lucas up and for some reason, Nathan was okay with that. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the old Lucas. And if Haley was the person that could bring him back then so be it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

DUKE UNIVERSITY

Riley parked in fornt of the school and hopped out of her car. She looked around and sighed as she saw many colloge students being idiots and running around. She then started to walk up to the entrance but stopped abruptly as a naked guy ran in front of her yelling, "I love Mr. Big bars!" Riley shook her head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you certainly aren't no Mr. Big." She snickered at her own joke and headed into the building. How the hell was she supposed to find Lucas in this? _Damn, is it something in their brains that make them this stupid?, _Riley thought to herself as she headed through the massive sea of people, drinking and dancing. She took a quick look around and saw a blonde girl dancing with at least four guys at once. She shook her head and looked around until she felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to turn around to face a tall brown haired boy.

"Hey there gorgeous, you must be new right? Not from around here?" He asked with a slight smirk. Riley rolled her eyes. "You know what it don't matter, why don't we head back to my room for a little fun." He said and winked causing Riley to laugh. He was obviously drunk.

"Listen, as you said, i'm not from around here and I would loooooove to head up there with you and...well ya know." She said flirtatiously. The guy smiled at her and went to kiss her but she pulled away and put a finger on his lips. "Ah ah ah...now now. Be good. If you wanna do this then you have to do it right. Now come on. Ask me again." She said running her hands up and down his chest, causing him to get turned on. The guy smirked also.

"Alright, so you wanna go upstairs with me gorgeous?" He asked sweetly and Riley gave an innocent smile which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Nope, i'm good. Thanks for the offer though. Bye!" She stated while giving him a pat on the chest before walking off leaving the guy with his mouth wide open. Oh she was good...either that or the college boys were really stupid. Or both.

Riley kept walking through the crowd amazed at how many guys tried to pick her up. First of all she had snoopy pajamas on...and she had an American Eagle sweater. What was so hot about that? Riley shook her head laughing at how stupid that was. Why did she wear her pajamas out again? _Oh right, it's 4:00 in the morning and Fatass woke me up, _Riley thought to herself as she coninued to search for Lucas. She looked over and saw the same girl with even more guys dancing with her. Slut.

Riley was soon geetting frustrated. She hadn't seen Lucas yet which probably meant that he was passed out somewhere. Riley turned aorund and was about to leave his sorry ass but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy she was looking for. He was dancing with some random girl and Riley rolled her eyes. No, it wasn't some random girl, it was the girl she saw with the numerous amount of guys. She could barely call what they were doing, dancing. It was more of a stumbling, sex dance, rather then actual dancing. Riley walked over there and stood right beside the pair.

"Hey fatass! Let's go!" Riley yelled over te music. Lucas didn't look a her and Riley let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his arm. "Hey, quit with the slut and let's go!" She yelled once more but by that time the song had ended and it was silent, meaning the girl had heard her call her a slut. _Great, just great, _Riley thought as the girl glared at her. Lucas looked over and smirked slightly. All eyes were now on them.

"What did you just call me?" The girl asked and appeared to be actually sober. _Crap, _Riley mumbled as the girl got up in her face. Riley wasn't liking where this was going. Then again, Riley wasn't the one to ever back down from a fight.

"I called you a _slut. _"Riley said slowly, staring the girl down, "Did I say that slow enough for you?" Riley said and smirked. The girl scoffed.

"Listen here, I don't know if you know me but i'm the most popular girl in this school, I could crush you." She said and smiled slightly. Riley let out a laugh.

"Well popularity doesn't count for your strength, dear, it only counts for how many guys you've slept with and i'm guessing the amount of the guys you were dancing with tonight, weren't even half of them." Riley said with a wide smirk as everyone in the audience -ohhh- ed. The girl looked at Riley, extremely angry. Lucas, who had yet to say anything, stood there watching the two girls interact with one another. He was confused to as why they were fighting but then again he was drunk.

"Listen here you little _bitch, _watch your mouth or you'll get it." The girl snapped angrily at Riley who stood there and let out a scoff.

"Do you honestly think you scare me? I mean look at you, you're like a stick and you know what they say abouts sticks." Riley said in a serious tone. "Put to much pressure on them and they break " Riley said harshly. The girl rolled her eyes and that's when Riley grabbed Lucas' hand. "Let's go, Luke."

Riley started to pull Lucas away and got about two feet before she was whirled around and punched in the face. The unexpected action caused Riley to fall to the floor. She looked up and saw not one, but three girls standing in front of her. _Crap, the slut's got friends, not good, _Riley thought to herself as she slowly stood up. She looked at the three girls and tackled the one that she was previously talking to, to the ground. No way was Riley going to back down from a fight.

Riley was on top of the girl and got a few hard punches in, but was then pulled off of her by the other two. That's when it started to get rough. Riley vould feel the blood pour down her face as the three girls pinned her down and continued to hit her. Riley was scared, to say the least, but realized that unless she did something they were going to win. So, with every ounce of strength she had left, she swung her foot up and connected it with one of the girl's face. That one flew back and hit the floor.

She didn't know exactly how it happened but she manged to knock the other one out and was now standing over the girl that she had originally fought with. Riley looked down at her and was about to hit her again, but stopped.

"You're not worth it. None of you are." She said and walked over to a now half passed out Lucas, helped him up and walked out the door. As soon as she got out the door she could feel here face burn due to the cold weather. Everywhere hurt. She kept walking and finally made it to her car and set Lucas in the back seat. Riley closed the door and leaned against her car for a moment and shut her eyes. This was what she did when she was hurting or if she needed a moment to think. She opened her eyes and got in the driver's side of her car and drove off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yikes...I know that was proabably a little sketchy but I hope that what happened in the last part of this chapter got you guys thinking...there's a big secret...no there's TWO big secrets that are going to be revealed soon...anyone wanna take a guess? Some have and I don't know if they're right or not...lol anyway review!!! I would definitly love it if you guys did!!!!


	12. Enough Is Enough

Hey there guys...sorry for the lack of updating but i've got so much stuff going on lately, like exams and stuff! So anyway this chapter is a big part in the story...kinda...it has bits of Liley (Riley and Lucas), Laley, Breyton, and ya, I think that's all in this chapter...no Brucas! sorry guys but don't worry it's gonna have lots of Brucas in the next chapter!!! Lots! Promise and there might be some Naley too!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS' HOUSE

Haley slowly opened the door with the spare key she had and walked in. Everything was now cleaned up and the house was quiet. Then again it was 5 in the morning but usually Lucas would be up by now getting ready for his run. She slowly walked into his room. No one there. She sighed and sat on his bed. She had royally screwed up and there wasn't a thing she could do to make it better.

Just then she heard someone come out of the bathroom. She looked over to the door and there stood her best friend. Lucas looked at her and couldn't help but feel severly guilty for the way he had treated her the other day. He looked at her and she looked at him. Both knew what the other was thinking but neither would come forth. Haley stood up and walked over to him and Lucas opened his arms. She ran into them and started to cry slightly.

"I'm so sorry Lucas! I didn't mean..." She tried to get out but couldn't due to the amount of sobs that were escaping her lips. Lucas hugged her tighter.

"No Hales, _I'm sorry, _I was a jackass and I didn't mean to act that way about you and Nathan. If you're happy then I respect that." He said and hugged her tightly. He was so glad that she was here. He hugged her tighter and she pulled away slightly to look up at his face. She backed away from him.

"Were you drinking again, Lucas?" She asked in an angry but worried tone. Lucas nodded his head. Haley shook her head. "You got to stop, Luke. You're not only hurting yourself you're hurting others as well." She said and she gave him a look. Lucas nodded.

"I know Hales, and trust me, i've _tried _to stop and I did after that fight we had but...but last night was just sooo hard." He said and was at the point of tears. Haley looked at him and put a soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"What happened?" She asked with genuine concern. Lucas sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Brooke happened." He simply said and wiped the sweat that was visable on him. He told her everything that had happened between him and Brooke. After he finished Haley sat down beside him and started to rub his back. Lucas leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Is life ever going to get better, Hales?" He asked with pain in his voice. She shrugged.

"I don't know Luke. But I can tell you this. People who are always meant to be together always find their way in the end." She said and Lucas nodded. They both stayed like that until school was about to start. They both decided to take Haley's car and to let her drive.

RILEY'S APARTMENT

Riley slowly arose from bed and headed for the bathroom. She walked in and looked at the mirror and cringed. She looked worse then she thought. Her left eye was black and blue. Her face was scratched up with dry blood around the cuts and her lip was busted. In other words she looked like crap.

"Great...so i'm gonna be the laughing stock of the barnyard. I'm gonna kill Lucas." She said to herself and then looked at the mirror and touched one of her cuts."Owww...ugh...no i'm gonna slaughter Lucas in his sleep and then bring him back to life so I can kill him again. "She said and started to brush her hair."Then i'm going straight to the looney bin 'cause i'm talking to myself." She said again, then rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, while jumping in the shower.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. She didn't sleep at all after last night. She couldn't help but think of Lucas' words.

_"I just wanted you to say that you loved me. That's all I ever wanted, Brooke. I wanted you to say it and mean it." _

Why hadn't she just told him that she loved him? Why was she so scared to let him in again and why on earth did she sleep with...

"Hey there Brookie!" Peyton said walking in Brooke's room. Brooke glanced at her and then looked back up at the ceiling. Peyton sat at the edge of the bed and patted Brooke on the leg. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Everything." Brooke said and started to cry again. She couldn't take all the pressure. Although she had cried all night it wasn't enough. Her tears couldn't match the amount of sadness she had in her. She screwed up again and this time...she didn't think she could fix it. Peyton leaned over and hugged Brooke tightly.

"It's ok Brooke. Stay strong." She whispered and Brooke backed away and got angry.

"I can't anymore, Peyt! I hurt him and now I have to deal with the consequences! I just...i'm too stupid to realize what I want!" She yelled and broke down on the bed. Peyton just pulled her in and hugged her again. "I'm losing him, Peyton." She whispered and Peyton shook her head.

"No...you'll never lose him Brooke. He loves you, no matter what he says. You just have to try harder. Don't let his actions fool you." She said and Brooke nodded sadly. "He'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't. What if he never comes around?" She said sadly and Peyton couldn't think of anything else to say. She just hugged Brooke tighter and let her cry. It was all she could do right now.

SCHOOL

Lucas and Haley slowly made their way into the school. Lucas had his normal attire on. His wife beater, jeans and his sunglasses. His hair was spiked to perfection like usual. Haley was her normal self though and Lucas loved just the way she was. They slowly walked over to their lockers where Nathan and Jake were standing. Haley looked up at Lucas who nodded over towards Nathan. Haley smiled brightly and hugged Lucas quickly. She walked over to Nathan and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Lucas opened his locker and went to get his books. He picked out his Biology book and his English books and shut his locker. He then looked over and saw Riley at her locker.

"Hey Riles, I didn't..." Lucas started but stopped as Riley turned around to face him. Everyone else looked over to her and Haley let out a gasp. She walked up to Riley.

"What happened?" She asked and Riley shrugged.

"I don't remember." She said and went back to getting books out of her locker. Lucas knew that she was lying. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Lucas looked shocked and turned her around gently.

"What happened Riley?" He asked. Everyone had failed to notice Brooke and Peyton walking up. Riley threw her stuff on the ground, angrily, which caused everyone in the hallway to look at them.

"You wanna know what happened, Lucas! Ok, i'll tell you!" She yelled. Lucas looked taken aback by her anger." I got a call at 3:30 in the morning saying that I had to go pick up someone because they were stranded and drunk!" She yelled and Lucas looked confused.

"But why..." He started but she cut him off.

"You wanna know why that person wanted me to pick them up!?" She yelled at him and he shook his head. "It was because that person was getting drunk at a college University!" She spat angrily at him. Lucas' face went pale. Riley saw this and smirked. "Ya you remember don't you? Well I was trying to get my friend to leave but he was dancing with a girl. I said some things that she didn't like and she and two of her friends decided that it would be fun to gang on a high school kid!" She yelled more harsheer then she intended.

"Riles..." He started again but Riley pointed a finger at him viciously.

"Don't speak!" She yelled and Lucas shut up. "I'm lucky I got out of there. You put not only your life at risk, Lucas, but you put mine at risk as well! No one was helping me Lucas. If I hadn't of...If I hadn't of gotten us out of there we might not even be here right now Lucas! You don't seem to understand what your actions do to everyone around you! Well guess what!?" She yelled at him and shoved him hard. "I've had enough of trying to take care of your stupid ass! "She yelled and shoved him again. "I've tried so hard to help you through this but it just isn't working Luke." She said a little bit more calm. She shook her head slightly. "I may not know you as well as the others but i'm trying Luke. Nobody is going to stay along side you forever Lucas. "She said and shook her head again while turning around and starting to walk away. She stopped. "The sooner you realize that...the sooner you're going to realize that you'll have nothing if you don't smarten up." She said and walked away.

Everyone in the hallway was silent. No sounds were made and everyone stood still while looking at Lucas. Lucas stared after Riley and he put his head down. He had never felt so guilty in his whole entire life. He looked over to where Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton and Brooke were and then looked at everyone else. Riley was right. He wouldn't have anything left if he didn't smarten up. He opened his locker and shoved his things back in and closed it. He slowly walked passed everyone and headed for the doors.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't take it anymore. The air was suffocating him. He ran to the parking lot and remembered that it was Haley who took him to school so he stopped and sighed. He looked around and started running. He ran as fast as he could out of the school area and headed for his house. He ran hard and he ran fast because he could feel something he hadn't felt in so long starting to drip down his face.

He ran into his house and ran into his room. He stopped and tried to breath but couldn't for a moment. He closed his eyes and fell back against a wall and started to do seomthing he hadn't done in a long while. He cried. He sat there with his head in his hands and cried.

"Thought you'd come back here." A person said from the doorway. "I mean, I didn't run as fast as you did, but i'm here." Lucas looked up and couldn't help but let more tears fall. The person held up their keys and smiled slightly. "A car, Lucas, I drove my car here." The person looked at the boy and sighed before going over and sitting beside him. Lucas looked over and the peerson pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. "

"I'm so...sorry...Riley..." He sobbed as he held her tightly. She let him cry into her shirt, not caring if it got soaked. Riley held him a little tighter and they both just sat there. Neither moving. "I'll change...I promise."

Riley nodded and just continued to hold him. She wanted so much for him to mean it. Riley couldn't help but feel guilty though. She wasn't angry at Lucas at all for what had happened at the University. She had gotten herself in trouble by opening her mouth. It wasn't his fault. But she thought that maybe this was the only way that would help Lucas be his old self. Well, there was only one way to find out and this was a good start.

SCHOOL

After the incident in the hall everyone had remained where they were until the principal told them to go to class. Nobody could concentrate. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake were all thinking about one person. Lucas Scott. Brooke especially.

Brooke couldn't get the conversation that they had had the other night and then what had happened this morning had shaken her up as well. She _was _losing him and there wasn't a thing she could do about it unless she fought for him. And fought hard. Brooke knew what she had to do now and was determined more then ever.

"Brooke!" Someone whisper yelled, snapping Brooke out of her thoughts. She looked over to the side of her and she could see Peyton looking at her. Peyton mouthed, "You okay?" Brooke shook her head no.

"But I will be." She whispered back over to Peyton.

Peyton had no idea what to think of what happened this morning. When she saw Riley she couldn't believe her eyes. Riley had rage in her and was the only one that wasn't afraid to put Lucas in his place. She couldn't help but wonder about Riley though. There was something about her that had caught her attention from the start. Peyton didn't exactly know what yet, but it was as if she had met the girl before. She did know one thing though. Something wasn't making sense.

Haley was chewing on her pencil trying to figure out what had happened between the time her and Lucas had talked and the time when she drove him to school this morning. She couldn't figure out what had posessed Riley to hash out on Lucas like, that was, until she heard what had happened last night. Haley knew Riley was a good person and thought that she was cool but there was something about her that was a tad bit off. Haley didn't know what it was yet, but she was going to find out. Something wasn't making sense.

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas was sitting down against the same wall, except his tears had now subsided. He was looking down at his hands and was silent while Riley sat on the bed whistling slightly. Riley sighed and couldn't help but break the silence.

"So, look i'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you in front of everyone." She said and fiddled with her thumbs. She never really was the one to apoogize. Lucas slowly looked up at her and shrugged.

"I deserved it." Lucas said flatly. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Luke...I know you've heard this before but you need to realize that you can't keep doing this crap." She said and let out a small laugh. "It's not like i'm lecturing you but...I need you to know that being the old you, won't be so bad." She said softly and Lucas nodded.

"I know, Riles. I know now that my actions will always have consequences and I know now that I've got to turn my life around." He said and slowly got up. He went and sat over by Riley. "Thank you for helping me." Riley smiled.

"Luke, i'll always be there if ya need help. Always." She thought for a moment and scrunched up her face," Well unless it's anything that has to do with me touching you...that's just gross." She said and shuddered. Lucas scoffed and smacked her lightly. She grabbed her arm in mock hurt. "Uh hello? Dude, you just hit a girl." She said and stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What girl?" He asked and looked around the room, smiling to himself. Riley's jaw fell wide open. She took one of his pillows and smacked him across the head. He looked at her and smirked. "Oh it's soooo on!" Lucas said and grabbed the pillow and started chasing her.

Finally Lucas caught up to her and grabbed her. Riley was laughing but stopped when she felt him hug her and whisper "Thank you". She hugged him back and then pulled away.

"No problem." She said and then Lucas smiled softly and looked over to a picture of himself and Brooke for a moment before looking away. "Go get her Luke. She needs you just as much as you need her." Riley said and smiled slightly at him. Lucas didn't really know what to say so he just nodded and they both stood there wondering what was going to happen next.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There you go...I miss the Brucas though lol. Riley and Lucas are growing close but it's not for the reason you guys might be thinking. Did you ever wonder that you haven't found out Riley's last name yet??? Hehe...that was a hint! Kind of. As always guys...Review, it's the only thing you can do!!!!!!!! lol

SPOILERS...next chapter

Brucas confrontation

Riley's past comes up to bite her in the ass

PARTY!!!!!!!


	13. Never Far Behind

Here's the next chappy and I hope you like it!!! It has the Brucas confrontation you've all been waiting for!!!!!! I'm not sure if it's that realistic but you guys can tell me what you think!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

NEXT DAY-LUCAS' HOUSE

Haley couldn't remember a time when she had ever knocked on Lucas' door but lately, eventhough they had made up, everything was different between them. It now seemed that Lucas was going to Riley more instead of going to her and that bothered Haley. It was as if he had replaced her. Haley knew that she should have been there more for him and now she was going fix that. Haley knocked again and someone finally came and opened the door but it wasn't the person she expected.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Haley asked with a confused tone. Riley moved out of the way so that Haley could come in. She somehow expected Haley's tone would have been annoyed or even harsh but it wasn't.

"I came over here yesterday after the 'incident' "Riley said using air quotes to make her point, "and Lucas asked me to stay so I did." She said and went and sat on the bed. Haley quirked an eyebrow and Riley laughed slightly.

"Ok ew...it wasn't like that." She said with a disgusted look on her face and Haley smiled. "Besides he's gonna have Brooke for that" She said and smiled brightly. Haley kinked an eyebrow again.

"What do ya mean?" She asked and Riley smirked slightly.

"Well let's just say that, the whole big fight thing that him and I had in the hallway really made him open his eyes." Riley said and then sat on the bed and looked at her hands, " Hopefully." Haley walked over and sat next to her.

"I hope so too. I want him back." Haley said and smiled slightly. Riley nodded and looked up at Haley.

"Look, I know why you're here." She said and Haley was about to ask why when she got cut off. "I know that you think that i'm like tryig to take your place as his best friend or something but i'm not trying to do that. I swear. I mean I was trying to help him and I know that I was kind of like hogging him but I didn't mean to and..." Riley rambled and Haley started laughing. Riley stopped. "What?"

"Dude, shut up. Your rambling." Haley said still laughing slightly. Riley smiled to and mumbled a quiet sorry. "I don't think that either. I'm here because I haven't really been a best friend to Lucas lately and i'm trying to make up for that." Haley said and Riley nodded just as Lucas walked in the room.

"Hey." He sad seeing Haley next to Riley. Haley looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey buddy. I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school and I saw that Riley was here to and I offered her a ride." She said tuning to to smile at Riley. Riley nodded.

"Yup, and I agreed cause...I don't wanna walk today. It's a little chilly out this morning." Riley said and smiled at him. Lucas chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Ok, just let me go get dressed." He said and grabbed some stuff out of his drawer and went to the bathroom.

"We'll be out in the car!" Riley yelled and motioned for Haley to come. Haley followed and the two went out to the car. They both got in and waited there for a couple of minutes, chatting a bit.

Lucas finally came out. Both Riley and Haley's mouths were on the floor. Lucas was wearing a pair of jeans and his Grey sweatshirt that he always wore. His hair was ruffled, not spiked, and he didn't have any sunglasses. He was normal. He jumped in the car and kinked an eyebrow at the girls as they looked at him.

"What?" He said innocently and smiled at the two. They both looked at eachother and then at Lucas again and both turned to unbuckle there seatbelts and jumped in back to hug him. Lucas started to laugh. "Ok, ok can we just get to school, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on." Lucas said and they smiled even brighter.

They jumped back in front and headed to school, all three of them with smiles bigger then ever. Lucas was back and it looked like he would be staying for awhile. Haley was happier then ever to see the old Lucas back and could now start to be the best friend she should have been the past couple of weeks. She knew that it was because of Riley that Lucas was back to normal. Riley was glad to help and now with a new friend she knew that life at Tree Hill High wouldn't be so bad.

SCHOOL

Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were standing in their usual spots, by their lockers when he front door of the school opened and in walked Lucas, Haley, and Riley. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at them. Most couldn't believe that the three of them were walking in together. Others couldn't get over the fact that Lucas was back to his old self. One thing was for sure though and that was the eye contact that was made between Brooke and Lucas at that moment meant something to both of them.

Lucas, Haley and Riley walked up to the group and went to their lockers. Lucas opened his lockers and could feel everyone, especially _her _staring at him. Riley noticed that Lucas seemed a bit tense and she knew that it wasn't just Brooke that was making him feel that way. So she turned around and looked at all the people staring and nudged Haley. She turned and looked at all the people then at Riley who gave her a look. Then both nodded at eachother and walked up to some of the people.

"Alright, shows over, get your scrawny asses outta here!" Riley yelled and some people walked away. Haley was a little bit away from her.

"Move it or lose it people, nothing to see here!" She yelled out and soon enough the crowd left causing Riley and Haley to give triumphant smiles to one another. They walked back over to where Lucas was and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys." He said and they both smiled and shrugged. He closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He turned and saw that Haley was smiling at Nathan. He leaned down and nudged her. "Go." He said and Haley looked up at him and noticed that for the first time in months he seemed sincere. She smiled but shook her head.

"Nah, maybe later. I'm gonna hang out with my best friends." She said emphasizing 'friends' as she looked over and smiled at Riley. Riley smiled back.

"Alright then, enough with the chit chat, les go!" Riley chirped in as the three started to walk away. The rest of the group watched as they started to head down the corridor. Peyton ran after them and stopped them.

"Hey, look guys we're all going to Blue Post tonight for this party and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go?" Peyton asked. In hopes of getting them to come. Riley nodded.

"Ya, i'm up for it. I mean, a could use a little fun in my life" Riley said and raised an eyebrow, "You guys going?" She asked looking at Lucas and Haley. Haley looked over at Lucas and nodded.

"I'll go, Peyton. Luke are you..." She started to ask but stopped when she saw Lucas nod.

"Ya, i'll be there." He said and smiled tightly._Great, we're going to the place that reminds me of Brooke and how much I want her, _Lucas thought. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. This place was only going to make him more sadder then he already was.

Haley looked at him and noticed that his smile wasn't a real one. It was fake and she couldn't help but wonder if the reason he was going was because of Brooke. Or the fact that he was going to see Brooke there. Or maybe he was just sick and tired of all the partying he had done. Whatever it was, it was tearing at her and she wanted to know. Lucas, Haley, and Riley slowly turned around and headed in the other direction.

Peyton slowly turned around and headed back to Nathan, Jake, and Brooke. She gave a small smile to Brooke. She knew how hard it was for Brooke to see Lucas and not be able to be with him. Peyton was going to change that. Hence the invite to the party.

"Well it's a go. The party is going to be awesome. At least I hope. "Peyton said and smiled as Jake wrapped an arm around her.

"Is there gonna be any bands there?" Nathan asked out of curiosity. Brooke looked up at the mention of any bands

"Oh..Buckcherry's playing tonight." Peyton said smiling happily. Nathan nodded and looked down at Brooke who seemed to be a little out of it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she looked up with a grateful smile. He leaned in.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight Brooke. Don't worry. I'll make sure." He said and leaned out smiling. Brooke smiled also.

"Ya, let's have some fun tonight." She said and sighed slightly as the bell rang for class. _Tonight's gonna be interesting, _Brooke thought as her and Nathan headed off for class. She couldn't help but be sad because Blue Post was her and Lucas' place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He wasn't gonna let anybody know it but he was extremely nervous about tonight. He was going to talk to Brooke. He had to. He needed to tell her what he was feeling for once. He let out another sigh and put on some cologne.

"Geeeez, with the smell of that lingering around the club tonight I wouldn't be surprised if someone died. I can see it now, The smell of death. " Riley said walking up to him using hand gestures to make fun of him. He shot her a glare and she put her hands up in defense. Lucas breathed in deeply and started to straighten his shirt slightly. "Relax, you're not going to accept an emmy, you're just going to a party." She said and laughed slightly at how nervous he was. He glanced at her and stepped away from the mirror and faced her.

"So how do I look?" He asked and Riley pursed her lips and breathed in loudly.

"Well...If you REALLY want my opinon." She said stepping closer to him. She looked up at him and raised her hand and started to mess his hair up. He backed off.

"What are you doing?!" He asked in a somewhat high pitched voice. Riley laughed.

"I'm making your hair look like it wasn't made out of straw, now come here!" She barked and Lucas pouted and walked over to her and she started to mess up his hair again. "There. Now doesn't that look normal?" She asked sarcastically while smiling at him, satisfied with her work.

He looked at himself and smiled slightly. It actually looked better then before. He messed it up a bit more and nodded in his way of satisfaction. He turned to Riley and for the first time since she arrived, noticed her appearance. She had a skirt on, not to short, but short enough. She had a tank top as well and her hair was straight to perfection.

"You look nice." He complemented and Riley smiled brightly. "But isn't that skirt a _little _too short?" He asked and Riley's smile faded slightly.

"No, it's actually a _little _too long." She said and quirked an eyebrow. Lucas opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up. "No need...i'm not going to listen to you anyway, so I might as well save myself from the lecture." She exasperated and Lucas shook his head. Just then another voice was heard.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Haley said walking into the room. Lucas shook hs head again.

"What is this, short skirt night?" Lucas asked sarcastcally and Riley shrugged.

"Don't know, but i'm pretty sure that it's 'shut up or die' night and I know how much you love those." Riley smiled fakely and Haley laughed.

"Look, Luke. Thanks for looking out for us and all but I think we can handle it. " Haley said and glanced at Riley." You can't even tell you were hit." Haley said and Riley nodded with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm the master at covering up bruises and cuts." She said and got confused looks from Haley and Lucas. She caught on to what they might have been thinking and she laughed slightly. "I used to be in boxing." She answered and they both nodded. "So ok, can we go now?"

Haley and Lucas looked at eachother and nodded. Riley smiled and all three of them headed for the door. Tonight they were all going to have fun...no drama. At least, that was the plan.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke stood infront of the mirror looking at her appearance. She looked good to say the least and was proud of herself. Just then Nathan walked in and gave a low whistle.

"Not bad, Davis." He said and Brooke smiled slightly and turned to face him.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself." She said and Nathan walked up to her.

"Look, i'm really sorry that I haven't been around as much because of Haley and I's relationship and..." Nathan started but was stopped by Brooke's voice.

"Nate don't even worry about that. You and Hales are back together...that's all that matters. Besides you're here now aren't ya?" She said and he nodded, "Well then there's no need for apologies." She said smiling and Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought you were like mad at me." Nathan said and smiled at her slightly when she shook her head. He started to walk towards the door. "Alright, then I suggest we get our asses out and go have some fun!" He said and Brooke nodded while jumping up and walking towards him. They both gave a soft smile towards the other and walked out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BLUE POST

The party was already in full swing when Riley, Haley, and Lucas arrived. People were dancing, drinking, and having fun. They looked over and could see Jake and Peyton dancing together. Haley put a hand over her heart.

"Awwww now isn't that sweet." She stated sarcastically and pretended to make a gagging sound. Riley laughed and Lucas smiled. Haley suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she let out a small screech, not realizing who it was. This caused Riley and Lucas to quickly turn around. Lucas already in protective mode.

When Lucas could see who was by Haley, he calmed down but couldn't help but nearly pass out at the girl who was standing beside Nathan. He couldn't help but stare at her. If there was any moment in a man's life that would take his breath away, this would be his. Brooke was gorgeous to say the least and he could easily tell she was nervous.

Riley noticed her friend in a Brooke trance and she smiled slightly and nudged him. He slowly took his eyes off of Brooke and looked over at Riley who was smirking. He realized that he had, in fact, been staring at Brooke and his cheeks flushed red. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

Brooke couldn't help but feel a flutter in her heart when he looked at her. He was the only guy that could ever do that to her and she just wished that he would always be the only one. When he had stared at her it was as if nothing was wrong between them. It was almost as if they were together and he was looking at her with love in his eyes. Brooke wanted nothing more then for that to happen. But it wouldn't. Brooke sighed and realized that she was starting to feel mopey again. She needed to go have fun. She promised herself that she would.

"Hey Nate, i'm gonna go dance. I'll...ugh...catch ya later." She said and gave him a small smile before heading off to the dance floor. Lucas' eyes followed her and he sighed. At least she wasn't drinking.

Haley and Riley looked at Nathan for a moment and then looked at Lucas. He looked so sad. Haley detached herself from Nathan and walked over to Lucas. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. He let out another sigh and walked over to a nearby table and sat down. Haley and Riley looked at Nathan and motioned for him to go talk to Lucas. Nathan sighed and went over to the table and sat down across from Lucas.

NATHAN/LUCAS

"Ya know if you asked my opinion, you could actually be happy if you'd stop being such a stubborn ass. " Nathan said and Lucas shot him a glare.

"Yah, well I didn't ask your opinion." Lucas said but his tone shocked Nathan. It wasn't angry or smug. It was a hurt tone. Nathan sighed slightly.

"She does love you, no matter what she says or does." Nathan said and Lucas slowly turned to him. His eyes never leaving Brooke's form on the dance floor.

"Well she doesn't show it much" Lucas said tiredly. Nathan shrugged. He honestly didn't know why Brooke was holding back.

"Maybe she's just scared." He said and looked over at his brother's hurt expression. He looked over at Brooke who was dancing with some random guy. He looked back over at Lucas who was now looking down at the floor. "I know you love her man but she's not the only one holding back. She wants to be with you and you're still blowing her off. Why don't you be the one who goes to her? Take her by surprise. Maybe make the both of you happy." Nathan said and shrugged slightly as Lucas looked up at him and sighed.

"I will." Lucas said and Nathan was taken aback. He didnt think he actually would. Lucas looked over and saw Nathan's expression. "Ever since the whole Riley thing, it kinda made me realize that i've got to stop hiding. I love Brooke and i'm gonna show her that I never stopped." He finished and Nathan smiled slightly. He nodded and got up form the table.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nathan said and walked away. Lucas looked after him and gave a small smile. He looked back over to Brooke who was dancing with yet another guy and he sighed. He got up and breathed in deeply. He started to walk towads Brooke.

NATHAN/RILEY/HALEY

"Oh my god. Look he's going over there. Haha, our evil plan has worked Haley." Riley said and gave Haley a high five. Nathan kinked an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was in this too. I was the one who made him realize he was being stupid. He's going over there because of me." Nathan stated and Riley and Haley looked at him and shook there heads.

"Ok, so when they get back together, we'll be like ya it was so our idea and then they'll be like, Oh thank you Riley and Haley . Ok well it won't exactly be like that but whatever, we'll all be together happily!" Haley stated happily. Riley smiled brightly and nodded. Nathan scoffed and shook his head at the two. He wrapped his arms around Haley and she sunk into them. Then all three of them watched the scene before them.

DANCEFLOOR

Brooke didn't exactly know why she was dancing with this guy. She didn't know him and she really wasnt enjoying his company but then again it looked as if it was making Lucas jealous so she did it anyway. Besides, she loved to dance. She loved to swing to the beat and have fun. The guy put his hands on her hips and she tensed a bit. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Can I cut in?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Brooke. They guy didn't look to pleased. He turned to face Lucas.

"Actually no you can't, now if you don't mind..." They guy trailed off and turned back to Brooke. Lucas could feel his anger shooting through again.

"Well I do mind. Now you fly your ass back to where ever you were or i'll knock you back there." Lucas said angrily while clenching his fists. The guy laughed a bit and turned to face Lucas again.

"Look buddy, i'd advise _you _to back the hell off or..." The guy started but stopped as Lucas was now in his face. He looked a bit taken back.

"Or what?" Lucas said in a threatening tone. The guy sized Lucas up and backed away.

"Fine, this is over. For now." The guy stated and walked away. Lucas glared after the guy and then turned to face Brooke who had an angry scowl on her face.

"What was that?!" She yelled at him. Lucas looked taken aback. "I was having fun! You had no right to do that!" She yelled and started to walk away from him but Lucas grabbed her arm and swung her around so that he could grab her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He then started to walk out of the club. He knew that in there was no place to talk about this. He walked out of the club with her on his shoulder, kicking and screaming at him. He set her down and she glared at him and shoved him.

OUTSIDE BLUE POST

"Would you stop hitting me!" He growled at her and she scoffed.

"Why did you do that?! You don't have the right to do that Lucas!" She yelled at him. He scoffed and then looked at the ground.

"You're right. I don't. Who's fault is that, though?!" He yelled looking back up at her. She sighed, annoyed.

"Stop bringing that up! I know I hurt you Lucas and i'm sorry! I got scared when you told me how you feel and I didn't know what to think or do! The only thing I could think of at that moment was to run!" She yelled but quieted down. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was confused and heartbroken and it just happened. I felt so guilty that I had to call you and tell you the truth! Some thing you never did!" She yelled again and Lucas instantly looked down. She softened at his hurt expression

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't stand to see you with another guy, Brooke. It's hurts to much." He said and looked up at her with sincere eyes. He wasn't angry anymore and she could tell. He was just hurt. She walked closer to him until she was right next to him. "I screwed up so many things this year and there's no way I can take them back. Not only did I hurt you, I also hurt Haley and Riley too. And I hurt myself even more by not asking for help." He said and looked down at the ground trying to hold back tears.

"Lucas, I would have been there if you just let me. You never would let me in. I tried so hard to get through to you and it just didn't work. I want you to know that i'm always and will always be here for you. No matter what." She stated and Lucas nodded slightly. She was breaking his walls down and he wasn't prepared for it. "Just talk to me."

Lucas wouldn't look up at her in fear of breaking even more. She was tearing down his walls faster then he could count and it was something that he wasn't used to. He didn't want to be seen for who he truly was. He was afraid that if she saw the old him, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. He was scared that she would walk away again like she always did. He was scared to love her. But he did anyways. He finally looked at her and Brooke could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Luke..." She started with a saddened tone but was stopped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and there was Lucas Scott, on the ground, hugging her waist, and crying into her stomach. She couldl feel the hot tears soak through her shirt and at that moment she felt her own tears start to fall.

"I'm so-orry Brooke...I'm so so sorry. I..." He cried into her stomach. Brooke let out a sob and looked down at the fragile boy in front of her. He had finally cracked. His hard-to-break walls were gone.

She pryed his hands from her waist and sank down to his level. She looked at him and pulled him to her and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Both were in tears and couldn't stand the thought of losing the other. Brooke pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Lucas..." She whispered. He looked up at her. She sniffled a bit. "I love you...i'm just sorry it took so long to tell you it." She said softly and let out a small sob. Lucas was shocked, to say the least, but he just pulled her back to him and held her closer.

"I love you too, Brooke." He whispered into her ear and he could feel Brooke tighten her hold on him. He buried his head in her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelled like Vanilla, just like he remembered. Just then Brooke pulled back and brought his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Lucas relished in the feeling. There was no one on the earth that could make him feel this way and he never wanted to be with anyone else, so why was he holding back? The broke apart and Lucas put his forehead on hers. "Brooke, I want us to be together. I want you and only you." He said and Brooke looked shocked. Her shock wore off as a small smile spread across her face.

"I want that too." She said and Lucas smiled slightly as well. Lucas then looked at her with a serious look.

"Just promise me that you won't leave me. " He said and Brooke nodded and pulled him in and hugged him tigher.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and they continued to sit in the exact same spot just holding eachother. Brooke and Lucas were back and had something that both of them had needed since the day they were seperated. Eachother..

INSIDE

Riley was sitting at a table bored out of her mind while twirling around her favorite drink, Rum and Coke. Haley and Nathan had went to the dance floor and Peyton and Jake had disappeared. Riley was pretty sure that they were off making out or something. Just then she heard a familiar voice tht sent chills down her spine.

"All alone, are we? Hmmm that's a first." The male voice said behind her. Riley's heart started to beat faster and she felt anger and fear run through her body. She couldn't let her fear show though. She never did.

"Ya maybe it is, what's it to you?" She asked smuggly. She stayed looking over at the dancefloor. She didn't want to see him. She could feel him right next to her, meaning that he was sitting down.

"Oh come on, Riles. Don't be like that. Didn't you miss me?" He asked in an innocent voice that made Riley want to gag.

"Like rats miss poison. "She answered a let a little laugh out. " What are you doing here, Casey? How did you find me? " She asked and let out a sigh. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to her ear which made her more scared then ever.

"I have my ways, sweetie. " He whispered and leaned out. "Besides, I had to come see my girl." He said and Riley scoffed and turned around to face him, angrily. She stood up and glared at him. She wasn't scared of him anymore, for now.

"First of all, i'm _not _your girl! Second of all, I don't want you here!" She growled and started to walk away but her fear came rushing back when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She came face to face with him. He smirked.

"Don't be a bitch, Riley. I know you want me and that little trick you pulled before you left was very clever, but not clever enough." He said, almost harsh. Riley winced slightly as his grip around her wrist tightened. Riley's face went from angry to angrier. She couldn't let him do this again.

"Let me go, Casey!" She hissed at him and he chuckled. This was not a good sign. Riley glanced over to where Nathan and Haley were and noticed that they were to wrapped up in eachother to see what was happening with her. She gulped.

"Do you think i'm scared of you, honey? Because if you do, you're seriously _wrong_!" He growled and tightened his grip on her wrist and she let out a yelp. Just then a voice was heard beside them and Riley had never been so happy to hear it.

"Hey, i'd advise you to let her go and take a hike." A male voice said and Casey looked over at the guy. He scoffed and released his grip on her wrist. Riley put an arm around her wrist and started to rub it gently as she glared at Casey. Casey leaned in.

"This isn't over, baby." He whispered and walked away into the crowd. Riley sighed. She turned to look over at her saviour.

"Thanks, Luke." Riley said and gave a small smile. Lucas, however, wasn't smiling. He also wasn't alone.

"Who was that?" He asked in assertive tone. Riley breathed in, trying to think of something quick to say. She then laughed a bit.

"Oh you know, some drunken boy who wanted to sleep with me...I mean I swear, i've been getting them _all _night." She said rollig her eyes dramatically and Brooke laughed. Just then Riley looked down at their two intertwined hands and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my frickin' god!" She yelled causing both Lucas and Brooke to smile. Riley got excited and pulled them both in for a hug. She pulled away and sighed. "Finally! So tell me the details!"

"We talked it out. Told eachother we loved eachother and here we are." Lucas said smiling the first genuine smile she'd seen since she'd met him. Riley smiled softly at them and then turned and yelled as loud as she could.

"HALEY!!!" She yelled and half of the room turned and stared at her. She didn't care though,she was estatic for her friends. Haley and Nathan looked over at Riley, laughing a bit at how crazy the girl was. They both walked over, as well as Jake and Peyton. When Haley and Nathan got to them Haley took one look at Brooke and Lucas and started jumping up and down. She looked at Riley and they gove eachother a high five. Lucas but an arm around Brooke's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Oh this was so our doing!" Haley said excited. Riley smiled and nodded her head. Nathan quirked an eyebrow.

"I helped!" He whined and everyone looked at him.

Riley took the initiative and hit him. He held his arm in mock hurt and Riley just glared at him as the others laughed. Peyton got excited and went and hugged Brooke. Lucas looked down at them and smiled. Jake came over and patted Lucas on the back. He smiled and did the same. Riley looked at all the couple's and couldn't help but feel a little out of place. She then turned and walked off into the crowd.

Lucas noticed this and went to call after her but she was already gone. He sighed slightly but then felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and smiled as he saw Brooke's beautiful eyes looking up at him. He leaned in and kissed her on th forehead again and pulled her a little closer, which caused her to smile.

Lucas looked over where Riley had walked off and couldn't help but wonder who the guy she was talking to was. Lucas would find out sooner or later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well there it is!!! Not a real big secret from Riley's past but the guy that was mentioned in here is going to be an important part in the story to some extent. Finally!!! Brucas are together!! lol. I know a lot of you were hoping for that so I gave it to you. I don't know if I made that reconcile realistic but I tried. I love writing the, it just comes so natural. Forgive me if I don't put lots of Naley and Jeyton in this story. I'll try...promise. Anyways if ya have any suggestions let me know!

SPOILERS

We find out who Riley really is!

Brucas fluff

Riley and Brooke get cornered

There'll be some Riley and Brooke friendship


	14. Riley what?

Ok, some of the spoilers...like the stuff about the Riley and Brooke friendship won't happen for a bit...there's Brucas fluff in this chapter though and Riley and Brooke don't get cornered...yet. There's a big HUGE secret that you will find out in this chapter about Riley...come of you proabably already know what it is but anyways it's in this one. Also i'm sorry for the lack of updates...i've been busy as crap doing homework and stuff but this is a huge chapter to make up for it so enjoy. There's also some Laley in this...friendship, of course. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Everyone had been dancing and having fun and joking around for the past couple of hours. Everyone noticed that Riley had been M.I.A the whole time. Lucas and Haley were more worried then the others because they had really gotten to know her. They were all sitting at a table when Buckcherry came out on the stage. Everyone clapped as the started to play their song, Next To You With in a few seconds the gang could hear whistles and hollars coming from the bar. Peyton stood on a chair to see and her mouth dropped open and she jumped down and started walking over to the bar, everyone else following.

"Oh my god, is that who I think it is?" Peyton asked as they came closer to the bar. They all looked up at the girl that was on top of the bar, her back was turned to them and no one could see who it was yet. Everyone looked at eachother and walked up right beside the bar. The girl finally turned around and everyone gasped. Riley was up on the bar swaying along to the beat and singing along with the lyrics as a random guy was behind her dancing a little to closly.

Riley was letting loose and having fun. A lot of guys were watching her and yelling random things like, Shake that ass and Ya baby but Riley didn't care. She was just dancing to the music like she knew how to. Plus, she was a tad drunk. Well ok, that was a bit of an understatement. She was totally smashed. After leaving the group earlier she drowned her sadness and fear in drinks. Plenty of them.

Nathan and Lucas both looked at eachother and nodded. This was enough. There was to many guys around her and they didn't like it. They both walked up to the bar, and Lucas grabbed Riley off the bar and threw her over his shouder. Nathan gave the guy she was dancing with a glare and stood in front of her and Lucas and cleared the path. Then they signaled the gang that they were getting out of here. They all walked outside and Lucas set Riley down on the ground who kicked him in the process.

OUTSIDE BLUEPOST

"Why does everyone hit me when I do that." He stated a little agitated but in a joking manner. He looked at Brooke and gave a smile. Riley scoffed and fell to the ground.

"Ow. It's cause we don't want you to do that. We're not some piece of meat you guys throw around." Riley stated and attempted to stand up, but failed. Lucas looked at her and sighed. He looked over at Haley.

"Your house or mine?" He asked her and Haley thought for a moment.

"Why don't we just have a sleepover at your house, at least that way we can all keep an eye on her." Haley suggested and Lucas nodded. He looked over at Brooke and walked over to her.

"Are you coming over?" He asked her and she nodded. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Peyton and Haley made awww sounds and Lucas rolled his eyes at them. He looked over at Riley who was sitting on the ground and staring off into space. "Well this has certainly switched around." He said and walked over to Riley.

She looked up at him and gave him a glare. He shook his head and picked her up. She started to hit him again but he didn't care. He looked at the others and nodded for them to go.

STREETS

"Luke, Jake and I are going to get some stuff at our houses and then we'll meet you guys there." Peyton said and Lucas nodded.

"Ya, alright see you guys there." He said and then it was just Nathan, Brooke, Haley, and himself. Riley too but she didn't count cause she was now passed out. Nathan looked over at Lucas.

"If you want me to carry her I can." He said and Lucas shook his head.

"I got her. She's as light as a feather. Even when she's a dead weight." Lucas said as they all kept walking. "But I swear, this girl has got a major attitude problem. She got angry at me for getting drunk and here she is doing it herself." Lucas said and let out a little chuckle. Nathan nodded.

"Luke, don't you think we should get some of her stuff at her house?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded. Lucas stopped.

"Ya, here. Someone see if they can find the keys to her house." Lucas said holding her out so they could find them. Haley and Brooke searched to see if they could fin her keys and Haley pulled them out.

"Ah ha! I found them." She said proudly. Nathan smiled at her.

"Hey Nathan. Why don't you and Haley take Riley to my house and Brooke and I can go get her stuff." Lucas suggested causing Brooke to smile. Nathan saw Brooke's smile and nodded. He knew that they wanted to be alone for a bit. Lucas handed Riley off to Nathan.

"She's not that light, Luke." Nathan said raising an eyebrow. Lucas gave a chuckle.

"Maybe i'm just more stronger then you." He said and smirked as Haley smiled and hit Lucas. He laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley and Nathan. "No but seriously, if you don't say she's light as a feather she'll think you're calling her fat.. "He told Nathan and he kinked an eyebrow. Lucas smiled. "It's a girl thing."

"But she's passed out? How is she gonna know if..." Nathan asked and Lucas just laughed. He looked at Nathan with a semi serious look.

"Trust me, she knows." He said and they all laughed at Nathan's confused face.

Nathan and Haley then headed off towards Lucas' house. Brooke and Lucas were left alone. They looked at eachother and smiled. Lucas wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly and Brooke nodded.

"Ya, let's go boyfriend." She said causing Lucas to smile brightly. They both opened the door to Riley's place and walked in. They both looked around and were amazed at her apartment. "Wow, the girl's got taste."

"Hmm, it's different from what I thought it would be." Lucas said and they walked in farther.

Riley's walls were white but had pink decortions around it. Her couch was a black leather one, as was her chair. She had a glass coffee table and it was gorgeous looking. Both were amazed.

"Well let's go in her bedroom." He said and started to walk over there until he heard Brooke scoff. He looked over at her and her eyebrow was kinked. He laughed at what she was thinking. "I mean to get her stuff, you dirty, dirty girl." He said and when Brooke gaped at him he laughed. She then thought about it and shrugged.

"Ok well maybe I am but that doesn't mean that you can say that to your girlfriend." She said and followed him into Riley's room as he let out a laugh. When they got in there it was surrounded by photos. They both gaped at the number of photos the girl had. "Wow, Riley really got around." Brooke stated and let out a laugh. She continued to look around when she felt a pair of arms around her waist from behind. She smiled. Lucas bent down and put his head on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe that I have you back in my arms." Lucas whispered in her ear and Brooke turned so that she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck and he had his hands on her hips. "Brooke, I really am sorry about everything. I didn't mean to be such a jackass." He said sincerely.

"Lucas, don't apologize. This wasn't your fault. It was my mistake that caused this. I don't want us to be apart anymore." She said and looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him gently. Lucas kissed her back and both were in heavon.

They pulled away from eachother and smiled. Just then Lucas saw something out of the corner of his eye, sticking out from a book. He looked back at Brooke.

"We'd better get her stuff and go or everyone will start to think we're up to no good." He said and raised his eyebrows suggestivly. Brooke laughed and detached herself from him.

"Ok, ok I guess you have a point but we are so finishing this later." She said and smirked. She turned and was about to walk away when Lucas grabbed her hand and spun her around. He kissed her again but more passionatly. He pulled away smirking slightly. "What was that for?" She asked a little out of breath.

"Just cause." He said and he started sorting through some stuff, while smiling at her slightly. She smiled back and couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face. She pranced out of the room and Lucas watched after her with a look of pure bliss. He really did love that girl and he was so glad that he pulled his head out of his ass to finally see that. It was all thanks to Haley and Riley.

Suddenly remembering what he had seen earlier he went over to a dresser and picked out a book. He took a look at the book and kinked his eyebrow. How dumb is your boyfriend? Lucas gave a chuckle and opened the book and flipped through it until he found the thing he had seen earlier. He took it out and opened it up.

It was a newspaper clipping. He looked at it carefully making sure that what he was reading wasn't a mistake. Lucas' face twisted from shock to utter disbelief. He slowly began to read it out loud.

"The Burlington Jaguars' soccer team defeated The Lentin Crows' in a sudden death match with their lead soccer player, number 13, Riley Scott in action." Lucas said in utter shock. Riley's last name was Scott? Lucas stood there for a moment and couldn't help but stare at the paper. Riley said she was adopted, didn't she?

Lucas shoved the paper in his pocket as Brooke quickly came in. She took one look at him and kinked an eyebrow. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong Luke, you look like you just saw a ghost." She said, worry etched in her voice. Lucas looked down at her and wondered to himself if he should tell her. He shook the thoughts out of his head and decided that he would talk to Riley about it first. He put his arms around Brooke and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay, come on. Let's get outta here." He said and smiled at her. Brooke shook her head, relieved. He held his hand out for her to grab and she did. They walked out of the apartment and headed for Lucas' house, hand in hand.

LUCAS' HOUSE

"Ugh! She bit me again!" Nathan whined as he, Jake, Haley, and Peyton sat and waited for Brooke and Lucas to come back. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you said she had passed out?" Jake asked and Nathan sighed.

"She was...or at least, i'm pretty sure she was. I didn't even call her fat or anything. I went to pull the covers around her and she bit me...again!" He said in disbelief while checking his bite mark. Haley walked over to him and kissed his hand and smiled at him.

"There. Better?" She said in a mocking but sweet voice. Nathan nodded and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her quickly. Nathan then flopped on the couch next to Jake and Peyton. He breathed in deeply and let out a yawn just as Lucas and Brooke walked in, hand in hand. "Awww you guys are so cute!" Haley gushed.

Nathan rolled his eyes and made it look like he was gagging, causing Jake to laugh. He stopped abruptly when Lucas hit him off the head. He glared up at Lucas, who brushed right past him without a second glance, and looked over at Brooke who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Lucas walked over to the hallway but looked back.

"Is she in my room?" He asked and Nathan nodded.

"Ya...careful. She bites." He said a little agitated and everyone let out a laugh. "It's not funny!" He said and Haley wrapped her arms around him and he smiled slightly and held her tighter. Lucas looked over at Brooke and winked causing her to smile.

"I'm just gonna go check on her real quick. Be right back." He said to everyone and walked down the hallway. Everyone watched him go and it was Nathan who decided to ask the question most of them had been wondering about.

"What's up with them? They seem so...close." Nathan said and everyone turned to look at Haley. Haley sighed and sat up, getting ready to explain.

"They are. Riley's been there for him a lot lately and I don't know...they're so protective of eachother." Haley said and everyone nodded. "Lucas really does care for her and i'm so glad that Riley was there for him when..." Haley said trailing off and giving Brooke an apologetic smile. Brooke smiled at her.

"It's ok. I actually like Riley. I think she's really cool." Brooke said and everyone agreed. Brooke couldn't get what had happened with Riley at the bar out of her mind though. Who was that guy? It was a question that she would ponder for awhile.

LUCAS AND RILEY

Lucas opened the door slightly and couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sleeping girl on the bed. She was face first in the pillow with her butt in the air. He laughed again and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covors over her slightly..

To some extent Riley reminded him of Brooke. She had that quick mouth. Comebacks seemed to be a second nature to them both. Riley was easy to get along with and could comfort him like no other. Most of all though Riley reminded him of Haley. Riley was a fantastic friend, a little bit of a nerd, and definitly knew how to defend herself along with her stubborn attitude..

He looked down at the girl and sighed. It was then, by the way she simply yawned, that he knew that she **was **him. He couldn't believe what he had read but as he sat there staring at the girl before him he was letting it finally sink in. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the smile. She was...him and there was no other way to put that into different context. Lucas moved a stray of blonde hair and put it behind her ear. This was why they didn't have any feelings for eachother.

"Why didn't you say something?" He said quietly to the sleeping girl. When he got no response he sighed. He slowly got up and walked toward the door. He turned once more to look at her as she stirred a bit and walked out of the room. It was going to be hard to get used to this new information but Lucas was actually happy that Riley was his sister.

LIVINGROOM

Everyone was sitting around watching the television when Lucas walked in. Haley shut the T.V. off and they all looked at him. He kinked an eyebrow at them all.

"What?" He asked and everyone still looked at him. He shook his head slowly and walked over to the couch where Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were sitting. He sat in between Haley and Brooke and put an arm around both of them. "Now I should have just done this years ago. I mean, look at these two gorgeous women sitting beside me. How did I get so lucky?" Lucas said with a smirk. Both Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes but inside Brooke was smiling. She was so happy to hear him say that.

"Well you only get to keep one." Haley spoke up and before Lucas could open his mouth she cut in again. "And i'm not gonna be that one...sorry Scott." She said and fake smiled at him as she curled closer to Nathan. Lucas scoffed.

"Lucky me, cause..." He paused putting both of his arms around Brooke in a hug, "This one's much better then you...Scott!" He stated sticking a tongue out at her as she scoffed and everyone else laughed. Haley smacked Lucas on the shoulder, causing him to put a serious face on and turn to her. She kinked an eyebrow.

"What are ya gonna do? Smother me in your stink, cause dude, you smell preeeetty bad." She said waving a hand in front of her face for more emphasis. Lucas' mouth dropped open while Haley just smirked. Just then Lucas' face turned from a gaping look into a full on smirk and Haley's face dropped. "No! Don't you dare!" She got up an yelled.

"What?" He asked innocently as he eased his way off of the couch. Haley backed away and pointed a finger at him.

"I know that look! Lucas, don't!" She said in a stern voice but couldn't stop the smile from coming on her face. Just as she finished the words Lucas started to chase her causing the two to run around the livingroom. Everyone was laughing at the two. Finally Haley tripped on something and fell to the ground. Lucas came up to her.

"Oh, no what is this I see...little Miss Haley James Scott on her back...and all alone." Lucas said smirking. Lucas was about to grab her when he felt someone jump on his back, causing him to stumble a bit. He heard the laugh of none other then the love of his life and he smiled as he started to twirl around, causing her to laugh even louder.

"Luke...stop! You...know how dizzy...I get." Brooke managed to get out between laughs. Lucas stopped and wobbled a bit. He then smirked and reached back to grab Brooke by the waist. When he succeeded he started to tickle her causing her to let go and get away from him.

He stood looking at Haley and Brooke. Brooke and Haley were surprised to notice that he wasn't even out of breath. Haley and Brooke looked at eachother and both started towards Lucas, but then another body was present beside him. Lucas looked over and saw that Nathan was standing beside him.

"Thought you could use an extra man." Nathan said looking towards the girls hwo had stopped and looked over at Peyton.

"I'm not etting off my ass to go after them." Peyton said but was pulled to her feet by the two girls. "Ok maybe I am."

Everyone then looked at Jake who had yet to do something. He looked over at the girls and then over at the guys. He got up and stood over by the girls, as the guys glared at him.

"What? I go where she goes." Jake said and Peyton gave him a quick kiss and stuck her tongue out at the others. Just then Lucas stood in between everyone.

"Ok, well we should at least make fair teams." He said and the girls looked amused.

"What? Scared of losing, baby?" Brooke said and smirked at him. He kinked an eyebrow.

"No, i'm scared of you guys losing." He said pointing at them, "I mean there's no way you're gonna win. I mean we are Scotts after all." Lucas said, _Eventhough we're missing one, _He thought to himself. Haley scoffed. She turned to look at the others and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, they've got a point but Lucas is on my team!" She said and ran over by Lucas. He smirked at the look on Nathan's face.

"Haley!" He yelled but couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry sweetie but I need strong boys on my team, and Lucas is strong." She said and Nathan frowned, "But not stronger then you." She said and he smiled, "But i'm still on his team." She said and stuck her tongue out at him. Brooke walked past the two and went over to Nathan.

"Don't worry Nate, you can be on my team." Brooke said proudly and stuck her tongue out at Lucas and Haley. Nathan rolled his eyes and mumbled a sarcastic "_Great_" causing Brooke to smack him. "What is so bad about being on my team?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Nathan looked around a little apprehensive of the look on her face.

"Uhh...nothing. I just...uhhh...on your team is better?"He said, making it sound more like a question then a statment. Brooke accepted it with the nod of her head and a smile. She turned to look at Jake and Peyton.

"Peyton! You're sooooo on my team!" Brooke demanded walking over to Peytno and dragging her over to where Nathan was. Lucas and Haley looked over at Jake, who sat there with an annoyed look on. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't wanna be on Lucas and Haley's team. Those two, "He said pointing to Lucas and Haley, "Are violent as hell. he last time I played on their team they used me as bait in dodgeball and I got hit in places the balls aren't even supposed to reach. " He said with a painful look on his face, remembering the day, "Oh and don't forget about the time we play command and conquer out in the yard awhile ago with him and Haley against me and Riley. I think I got permentaly damaged by the water and water balloons. Even Riley's violent." He finished and everyone started to laugh.

"Well if you weren't so damn slow then we wouldn't have had to do that, you wimp!" Haley said in a scary tone and Lucas nodded.

"Ya man, you got no game. I mean it's pretty bad when Haley's faster then you." Lucas said and laughed when he got hit by Haley, causing everyone to laugh. "Now can we play please. You can go on their team if you want Jake. I mean, Haley and I can take you all. Right Hales?" He said and she nodded and they both high fived.

"What exactly are we playing?" Nathan asked and everyone looked at eachother wondering what to play when Lucas piped up.

"Football." Lucas said and smirked while looking at Haley, who's eyes lit up. "Ya, I mean we can use...ugh, " Lucas looked around for something to use, "ah ha! We can use these unused pair of socks!" Lucas said proud of himself.

Everyone eventually agreed and they all got into their positions. Haley and Lucas v.s. Jake, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton. Lucas was in front doing the hike and Brooke was there too cause she figured that she could distract him. She was good at that.

"Blue 42! Blue 42!" Lucas yelled out but stopped as he felt a hand on his arm causing shivers to run down his spine. He cursed Brooke for being able to do that to him. _Damn her!_ Lucas thought to himself as he tried to regain control. He looked up at the innocnet smirk she had on her face.

"Come on baby, we don't have all day." She said sweetly and Lucas sighed. He cleared his throat causing Brooke to quickly look back at Nathan and put a thumbs up. She turned back, not knowing that Lucas had seen it. He smirked.

"Blue 42! Blue 42! Hike!" He yelled flinging the ball back to Haley. She grabbed it and started running. She was suddenly stopped by Jake, who simply just stood in front of her.

"Hey, Jagelski! Move it or lose it!" She yelled at him and he moved out of the way quickly causing her to smirk to herself. She started running again but as she saw Nathan coming at her in the corner of her eye, she tossed the ball to Lucas who caught it, before she was tackled by Nathan.

Lucas grabbed the ball and made his way to the touchdown spot but was stopped when his pretty brunette girlfriend and Peyton Sawyer were in his way. He smirked when he noticed the gap in between them.

"So this is what it comes down to, huh?" Lucas says sweetly walking a little closer to the girls. He looks at Brooke with the sexy smirk he knows she loves and she smirks slightly herself. Inside though she feels something in her go on. _Sneaky Scott, but two can play at this game, _Brooke thought to herself.

"Yep, so hand over the ball, Scott." Peyton said giving him a slight glare.

"Can it Sawyer, you'll never even lay a finger on me." He said confidently. Both girls looked at eachother and Peyton nodded at Brooke. Lucas raised his eyebrow. He gave a soft chuckle. "So, what are yas gonna do?." Lucas said looking Brooke up and down and then giving a quick glance to Peyton.

"I dunno Baby, what are you gonna do?"She said in a husky voice causing Lucas to gulp a bit. He recovered quickly and looked over behind him quickly to see where everone else was and caught a quick glance at Haley who managed to get out of Nathan's grasp. He smirked.

"Well, ya know, we could just call this a tie." He said sexily, coming closer to the both of them while looking at Brooke. She watched his movements and smirked to herself. Her and Peyton's plan was working. "I mean, there are other things we could be doing right now." He said and raised his eyebrows suggestivly, causing her to smile and Peyton to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Naugthy boy." She said to him as he got closer. Lucas came to stand right in front of her and she was about to grab the ball when someone came up beside her and scremed in her ear, causing her to freak. "What the hell?!"

"Run Hales!" Lucas shouted and threw the ball up in the air between the two girls and walked through the gap they had set and caught it right before throwing it to Haley, who was in the end zone. She caught it and threw it on the ground. Lucas smiled and walked over to Haley and lifted her up and spun her around, both laughing.

The others watched the two celebrating and walked over to them. Lucas set Haley down and put an arm around her shoulders as they looked at the others with triumphant smiles.

"Ok, that...you guys soooo cheated!" Brooke yelled at the two, causing them to laugh. "No! I mean you near gave me a heart attack Haley!!! Who screams in another person's ears for no reason!?" Brooke yelled at the two. Haley smirked.

"I do apparently." Haley said as a matter of factly. Lucas laughed and they both high fived.

"See I told you they were violent and crazy!! I told you! I'm not a wimp!" Jake said and everyone let out a laugh remembering when he had side stepped Haley when she told him too. He was about to say something elsebut waved it off

"You guys really suck...there was only two of us and four of you." Haley said and let out a laugh. Brooke scoffed and folded her arms around her chest. Lucas smiled and was about to say something when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and seeing that it was an unknown he kinked an eyebrow before answering it.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Everyone looked at Lucas with a confused face as he talked on his phone. He took the phone from his ear and closed it. He looked at the others and shrugged.

"No one answered. Oh well." He said and let the smirk fall on his face again. "So we totally crushed you guys." This caused Haley to laugh and the rest to groan. Brooke scoffed again and Lucas walked over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Awww is someone a big sore loser?" He said in a baby voice.

"No I just hate cheaters!" She stated stubbornly but regretted her words the moment they slipped out of her mouth as she saw the hurt look on Lucas' face. "No, I didn't mean it that way." She tried to explain but Lucas backed away as she went to reach to him. "Luke..."

"No it's okay...I'm just gonna catch some air. It's kinda stuffy with all of these people in here." He said and attempted a smile but it barely showed. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. Brooke watched the door and closed her eyes. She honestly didn't know when to put her foot in her mouth.

Haley came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing Brooke to look at her with tears visible in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't mean for that to come out the way that it did.

"It's ok. He'll be fine." Haley said reassuringly and smiled softly at her. Brooke nodded her head slowly as Peyton came up and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought we talked about putting your foot in your mouth more." Peyton said and Brooke gave a smile through her tears. Nathan came up and pulled her into a hug as well.

"He's tough B, he just hates hearing how much he hurt you." Nathan said and gave a smile. Peyton nodded.

"We both hate hearing how much we hurt you." Peyton said quietly and Brooke turned and gave her a hug.

"P.Sawyer, don't even think about that anymore. It's done and over with." Brooke said smiling a bit at her friend. Brooke looked over at the door again as they pulled away. Haley looked over at the door too and then looked up at Nathan. She leaned in.

"I'm gonna check on him. I know what he's like when he gets like this." She said quietly and Nathan nodded. He leaneddown and kissed her, causing her to smile brightly. She looked over at Peyton and Jake and mouthed, "Take care of her, i'm gonna go." They nodded and Haley went to the door and walked out.

Brooke watched Haley go and then sat down on he couch. She sniffled a bit.

"I didn't...I didn't mean for it to sound like that...oh my god he probably hates me! We haven't even been dating for a day and I screwed it up already!" She sobbed into Nathan's chest as he sat down beside her. He put an arm around her, just like Peyton and Jake were doing.

"No B. He doesn't hate you...he couldn't hate you. He loves you to much to ever let something like this bring you two down." Nathan said and smiled, "Trust me...he clearly stated that awhile ago when I questioned it." He finished and gave Brooke a small nudge.

"Realihi?" She asked in a mumbled voice. Nathan kinked an eyebrow at Jake and Peyton, who both shrugged. She pulled her face out of Nathan's chest and looked up at him, "Really?" He smiled.

"Really." He said and they all sat there comforting her.

LUCAS AND HALEY

Haley walked out the door and was about to walk over to the Rivercourt when she heard a sound coming from the side of the house. She walked around to where Lucas' door was and there sat, Lucas Scott. He was sitting there, on his back, looking up at the stars. Haley sighed and walked over to him. She sat beside him.

"It's really nice out." She stated and Lucas mumbled something in response. She looked down at him and noticed that tears were visible in his eyes. "Luke..get up." She said sternly and was surprised when Lucas sat up "You know she didn't mean it that way, right?". She said and he looked at her and sighed, knowing he had to explain.

"I know, Hales." He said quietly. "I just...I hate being reminded of what I did to her. I love her so much Hales, and it kills me to know that I was that much of an idiot to **ever **hurt her. That I was that hurtful and stupid to do that." He said in a hurt voice. Haley was about to speak but closed her mouth seeing that he had more to say. "When she said that, for a moment, a split second, I thought that she hadn't forgiven me and that she was still hurting. When she said that I remembered her hurt face and her crying when she found out. I hate making her cry." He finished and Haley couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from falling. His voice alone was enough to make her cry. It was at this point that she knew that Lucas would never hurt Brooke again. He was head over heals in love with her and Haley knew it.

"Luke...you are not an idiot. You just...your vision was clouded at the time and you weren't sure what you wanted." She said softly while putting her hand on his and giving it a light squeeze. He looked at her and nodded. "You know what though? Your girlfriend is in there right now crying her eyes out because she feels that bad of what she said to you." She said and Lucas looked at her and his face saddened.

"She's..she's crying?" He asked and cleared his throat. Haley nodded. "I always make her cry." He stated and looked down. He looked back up at Haley when she gave his hand a little squeeze again.

"You might have made her cry a couple of times, "She said and Lucas looked away, " But, "She said turning his face back to her, " You make her smile more then anyone else I know. Plus, you make her happy. I think that makes up for those few times." She said and smiled. Lucas smiled back and stood up. Haley stood up as well. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"You know you're the greatest, right?" He said and smiled when she shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm amazing." She said. Lucas was about to walk away but stopped and turned to her.

"You and Riley both...you guys brought me back " He said and Haley shook her head causing him to give her a confused look.

"Nah, it was all you...and your love for Brooke." She said and he smiled. "Riley and I just gave you a push." She walked up to him and they linked arms. "Now let's go get our lovers!" She stated. He gave a laugh as they walked over to the door. They both looked at eachother and took deep breaths. Then they opened the door.

LIVINGROOM

As soon as the knob was turned, all eyes were on the door. When it opened to reveal Haley and Lucas, arms linked it was all silent. Nobody spoke. Brooke looked at Lucas with tearful eyes. He unlinked arms with Haley and started to walk towards the couch where Brooke was. She got up and walked over to him quickly.

"Luke, i'm..." Brooke started to say but was cut off by Lucas' lips attached to hers. She was taken aback at first but as he deepened it she melted into it. He held her tightly around the waist and she put her arms around his neck. After a throat was cleared and a whistle was heard Lucas pulled away from it, both out of breath. He looked into her eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry. I love you and that's all that matters." He said and pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted. She hugged him tightly and the tears in her eyes and the frown that was previously there was replaced with a soft smile and a blissful look.

The others watched the two with smiles on their faces. Nathan walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her. She looked up at him and leaned up to give him a kiss. Jake and Peyton were still on the couch except she was now leaning back on him watching the scene before them.

"Well since everyone is all great and in love can we pleeeeeease get some sleep now? I'm sooo tired." Haley whined to the others causing them to laugh. Lucas looked back at Brooke and smiled.

"Ya, let's get some shut eye. I mean, we're gonna need it when hurricane Riley gets up tomorrow. She's worst then you when it comes to whining Hales. " He said and rolled her eyes but returned the smile that he gave her.

After settling down, everyone was ready to sleep. Nathan and Haley took one of the couches and both were passed out on it, Nathan sleeping on the outside and Haley in the inside. His arms were resting on her hips and she had her arms curled against his chest. Jake and Peyton took the other couch and were similar to Haley and Nathan. Brooke and Lucas took the air matress. Lucas was laying sideways with Brooke's back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly and rested his chin on her shoulder. They were all exausted from the long day but all were excited for the next. Lucas was about to fall asleep but gently whispered into Brooke's ear.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too." She mumbled back, sleep overtaking her. With that they all fell asleep awaiting the pending morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok, there it is!!! Hope you all liked it. I made the whole Brucas thing as best as I could. I couldn't let them be happy quite yet...but they will be now for awhile. Don't worry there's gonna be so much more of them and more of CASEY!!!! dun dun dun...lol haha...he's gonna be really sketchy. Anyway...I love you're guys reviews...it makes me so happy to hear all your suggestions and comments!!!

SPOILERS(next chapter) FUTURE SPOILERS

Riley meets someone Brooke and Riley run into trouble

Liley(Riley and Lucas) talk Lucas and Riley fight to the death

Haley and Riley talk

Brucas!!!


	15. Another troubled Scott

Ok so here's the new chapter! This has some Brooke and Riley friendship in it and just to let you know in advance, Brooke and Riley will become close but something will happen. Anyways, there's some humour with Lucas and Riley...I really do love writing them! There's also some Brucas but not much in this chappy! Sorry but there will be a lot in the next...promise...anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.NEXT MORNING

Riley opened her eyes and she could have sworn that even that hurt like hell. She blinked a couple of times wondering for a second where she was but then realized she was in Lucas' room on his bed. She attempted to sit up but failed miserably and let out a moan of pain.

"Ohhhh god. Kill me now." She stated and groaned again as she held her head. Eventually after 20 minutes of trying to sit up she finally did and sat there holding her hurting head. Just then Lucas walked in with a glass of water and two advil and let out a laugh.

"I would but i'm pretty sure that I would go to jail for the rest of my life and die with guys named Roberto or Bruno." He said and Riley groaned and grabbed her head once again.

"Ok, so my head feels like an elephant sat on it...you haven't been near my head anytime lately have you?" She asked playfully.

"No actually I kept my ass away from your head last night, it was hard but I did it for you. I knew you were sicker then you usually are." He said ans smirked. Riley glared at him and sighed while holding out one of her hands. Lucas handed her the advil and she put them in her mouth and then held a hand out for the water. He handed her that and she took a gulp. She then set it on the table next to his bed.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked and leaned back against the headboard. He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a shrug.

"Lots of things...you got drunk, danced on top of a bar, and guys had their hands on about every square inch of you." Lucas said and Riley nodded her head with one eybrow raised.

"Oh...well...Anything else I should know?" She asked him and Lucas debated whether or not he should bring up what he had found last night. His heart told him to do it but his head told him to wait. He had to make sure that she was before he said anything, so his head won.

"Nah...I think you're good. If ya get up i'll make ya some breakfast." He said smiling a little, taunting her to get up. She let out a yawn and shook her head.

"You? Cook? Ha...no, I don't think I want to die anytime soon thanks." She stated with a little smirk on her face. He swatted her arm.

"Ok so...how about we go to the cafe where everyone else is then?" He asked and she rolled her eyes and layed back down while groaning.

"I don't wanna!" She whined and Lucas rolled his eyes. He reached out a hand to tickle her and barely even touched her foot before it shot up in the air and kicked him in the face. He yelped in pain and fell off the bed. Riley sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

OUTSIDE THE CAFE

"Ok, it's not that bad." Riley said as they stopped in front of the cafe. Lucas looked at her and Riley let out another laugh as she saw the piece of toiliet paper sticking out of his nose. Lucas gave an angry look and she closed her mouth. "Sorry."

"Can we go in now?" He said annoyed and opened the door and walking in. She shrugged and mumbled a quick, "_I guess so._" They both walked in and as soon as they entered everyone looked over at them. Five humerous smiles were shown and Riley just rolled her eyes at them as they walked up.

"What happened to your nose?" Brooke asked Lucas as he sat down next to her. She gently touched it as he glared up at Riley.

"Why don't you ask the soccer player here?" He said somewhat bitter and winced as Brooke touched his nose again. She then gave it a quick kiss causing him to smile a bit. Everyone looked over at Riley who shrugged and glared back at Lucas.

"Well you know better then to EVER touch my feet. You know how I get!" She said almost viciously. Lucas rolled his eyes and mumbled an "_Don't I know it_" and wrapped an arm around Brooke and cuddled closer to her. Riley sat beside Lucas and put her head on the table.

"So, how are you feeling, Ms.Slutty bar whore?" Haley asked in an amused voice. Riley looked up at her with an evil glare.

"DON'T even ask. Ugh...I feel like crap...and then I had to see Lucas' face that early in the morning, I almost puked. It was disgusting." She said smirking.

"Oh well isn't that sweet." Lucas said sarcastically. Riley gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Everyone let out a laugh and started to talk about what they were going to do the next few days. Deb came up to the group and asked if they wanted anything. Everyone ordered a drink and a sandwich. Deb left and went to get their orders.

"So honestly...it's Sunday and i'm really bored. Can we like do something?" Riley whined, "After we eat of course cause I am starving!" She finished and sighed. Lucas looked over at Haley with a smirk.

"I told you she's worse then you." He said and Haley laughed. Riley kinked an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Whatever...I'm seriously hungry and I could, like, totally eat the entire world if I had to survive and..."Riley started to ramble but stopped upon seeing the food. "Oh yay...food!"

Deb look at the girl and smiled. She was a very hyper and witty girl. She handed everyone their food and everyone started to eat, except for Riley who inhaled it within minutes. She was finishing the rest of her sandwich and was halfways chewing it when Nathan looked over and let out a laugh.

"Dude...you are such a pig." He said and everyone looked over at Riley and laughed. She looked up at everyone and attempted to talk.

"Yjkldjskhspsh." She managed to get out with her mouth wide open and full of food. Everyone groaned in disgust as she continued to eat her food.

"Ok, did anyone catch that cause I didn't understand a word she just said." Peyton said and everyone shrugged as she laughed. When Riley finally finished chewing she looked up at everyone. "I'm not a pig! I'm just...piggish." She whined and everyone laughed at her. She rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Dude, seriously, you're like worse then Brooke." Peyton said and Brooke shot her head up and glared at Peyton who shrugged. "What?"

"What do you mean, she's like me? Are you calling me a pig?" Brooke asked and glared over at Peyton. She shook her head.

"No, you're just really whiney." Peyton said and Riley shot her head up and kinked an eyebrow.

"So you're calling me whiney?" Riley asked and Peyton looked at the two girls who were staring at her and put her hands up in defense.

"No, i'm saying nothing. Ignore me." Peyton said and Brooke and Riley nodded and rolled their eyes.

"Besides I think Nathan's the pig." Riley mumbled and Nathan shot his head up and glared at her.

"I'm not a pig!" He stated and Riley rolled her eyes at him and poointed to his sandwich.

"You're finished before I am and you call _me _a pig." She said and scoffed. She then smirked at him and he shook his head and rolled his eyes and put an arm around Haley. She looked over at Jake and Peyton who were kind of making out and then she looked at Brooke and Lucas who seemed content with just being close to eachother. She sighed. She wanted something like that. She wanted someone. Lucas noticed her staring off into space.

"Hey what's up?" He asked her and she shook her head and looked at him. She gave a smile.

"Nothing...i'm just thinking." She said and Lucas nodded. Riley looked over at everyone again and they all seemed to be in conversation. She decided that she had better get some training in at the gym so she stood up, ready to go. Haley noticed this and looked up.

"Hey where ya going?" She asked and Riley turned to face her with a smile.

"I'm gonna head to the gym. I haven't been there in awhile and I think i'm honestly, plumping up a bit." She said and let out a soft laugh. Haley noticed that something was wrong but decided to leave it until later. Haley nodded and waved

Riley smiled and said goodbye to everyone else and went to turn and leave out of the booth but something big ran smack into her causing her to fall to the floor on her butt. Riley was angry that someone was in her way and was about to give this persosn a pice of her mind, that was, until she looked up. She was met with the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen in her life. The guy bent down and offered her a hand, which she gladly took, and helped her up. When she was standing only mere inches away she felt her hands start to shake.

"Hey sorry about that. I didn't see you there." The guy said and Riley opened her mouth to speak but found that no words were coming out of her mouth. _Ok, what the hell Riley!? It's just a guy...and he just knocked you down. You don't get this way over a guy, get angry! _Riley thought to herself as she looked at him. She finally regained her composure and smiled at him.

"It's no problem, i'm really clumsy anyway." She said and rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. The guy smiled sweetly at her and felt goosebumps. _So nuch for the angry idea, crap, _She thought to herself. He stuck his hand out to her and she shook it.

"My name's Devon. Devon Parker. I'm new. I just moved her from New York" He said and smiled at her. She flashed him a sweet smile. _Wow, she's got the most gorgeous smile, _He thought to himself.

" I'm Riley, I thought you were new. I would of recognized a face like yours." She said and smirked at him causing him to blush. She may have been nervous but she was after all Riley Scott. Just then someone cleared their throat at the table causing the two to turn and look at the people sitting there. Riley rolled her eyes. "These are my friends. Devon, this is Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke. "She said smiling and Devon shook hands with each of them. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were a little skeptical of him but let it go for now.

"Nice to meet you all. " He stated sweetly and smiled at them. They all replied with either nods or, "_You too_"s. Riley looked at him, obviously smitten and gave a smile when he turned back to her. "Well, i've got to go, so I can finish unpacking but...I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you would...uh...maybe...uh." He paused trying to get it out. He cleared his throat causing Riley to smile even brighter. It was making her happy that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Show you around the school?" Riley offered and he nodded, smiling sheepishly at her. She gave a slight shrug. "Ya, I guess I could do that. I mean, since i'm nice and all." She said and he let out a laugh. He nodded and turned around to leave but stopped and turned back to her.

"Guess i'll see you tomorrow, Riley." He said with a smile and walked out. Riley stood staring at the door with a content smile on her face.

She had definitly took notice to the guy when she got a good look at him. He had chestnut brown, slightly spiked hair and had those hazel eyes that could make you sink into them. He was very muscular and definitly an athlete. He was taller then her by at least a foot and had a personality that made her smile. His smile made her melt and not a lot of guys could do that to her. He was charming, gorgeous, and seemed like a gentleman but Riley knew good and well from personal experience that this could all be decieving so she wasn't getting her hopes up.

Just then a hand started waving in front of her face causing her to look over at the owner. She glared.

"What?!" She growled and Lucas laughed.

"You were drooling." He said and laughed while Riley's eyes widened and she went to wipe at her mouth but noticed that there was no drool. She glared at Lucas and stormed out of the cafe with everyone laughing at her. Everyone except Brooke. She pushed Lucas out of the booth and got out. He looked at her confused.

"I'm gonna go with her to the gym. I mean, I could use some exercise." She said and smiled. Lucas kinked an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He looked up at her gave a laugh.

"You don't need any exercise. You're gorgeous as is." He said sweetly causing Brooke to blush slightly. She then rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss him. She pulled away and headed for the door. "Brooke!"

"I'll be back later. See you guys. Love you Luke!" She said and ran out the door. Lucas kinked an eyebrow again and stared at the door.

"Love you too." He whispered as he watched his girlfriend disappear out the door.

OUTSIDE THE CAFE

Brooke looked both ways and finally saw Riley walking down the sidewalk. Brooke broke off in a run and started to faster to catch up with the girl.

"Riley! Wait up!" She yelled and Riley turned and looked at her with a kinked eyebrow. She gave a smile as Brooke caught up to her and let out a breath. "You...are...one...fast...girl." She managed out between breaths. Riley gave a laugh.

"So what's up?" She asked and Brooke looked up at her as her breathing started to slow down. Brooke smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing, just thought that you might want some company at the gym?" Brooke asked and smiled. Riley nodded happily. Riley wasn't sure that Brooke liked her because she had been so close to Lucas but maybe she had been wrong.

"Ya, that would be great actually." Riley said and the two girls started walking. As they were walkling Brooke turned slightly to look at Riley.

"So while we're on the subject of boys..." Brooke started and Riley looked at her with a confused face.

"But we weren't..." Was all Riley got out bedore Brooke interupted her.

"How cute were you and the new guy?" She said looking excited and Riley let out a sigh. She was about to say something when Brooke cut in again. "I mean...you guys look so...hott together!" She said smiled brightly. Riley let out another sigh but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

"Brooke...it's a little to soon to be thinking about that, don't ya think?" Riley said and Brooke shook her and linked her arm with Riley's.

"Oh no...it is never to early to start a relationship with a guy. Especially when you were drooling over him!" Brooke said and Riley stopped in her tracks and looked at her in horror.

"I wasn't drooling was I?" Riley asked in a scared voice and Brooke burst out laughing. Riley all of a sudden got nervous. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean I probably made a fool of myself in front of him and..." Riley rambled which got Brooke laughing louder.

"Sweetie, shut up. It's ok, I was lying but you totally shuld have saw your face just now. It was priceless!" Brooke said and howled again with laughter as Riley glared at her and swatted her arm. They started walking again and Riley now had her arms crossed in front of her chest as Brooke was still laughing. "So, honestly, you do like him, don't you?"

"Maybe." Riley mumbled and Brooke wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, i'm a total matchmaker. I'll so hook you guys up in no time!" Brooke said getting excited again. Riley smiled and shook her head. Riley grabbed Brooke's arm and they both walked into the gym.

"Come on Paris...let's go get pumped." Riley said smirking.

"I'm nothing like that slut!" Brooke shrieked as they walked into the gym causing everyone to stare at them. Brooke just gave a small, nervous smile as Riley shook her head again and headed over to the treadmill. Brooke followed her. "Hey Riley." She said and Riley looked at her.

"Ya?"

"Thanks for letting me come." Brooke said and gave Riley a genuine smile and Riley instantly knew what it meant. It was a smile that meant friendship. A smile that meant the two would be friends. Riley gave the same smile back.

"No problem."

The two spent a couple of hours at the gym and then returned home to get changed and showered and then they went out for awhile and just talked about their lives. Before they knew it the whole day had gone by and eventually the two headed over to Nathan and Haley's so that they could meet everyone else for movie night.

NATHAN AND HALEY'S APARTMENT

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton were sitting in the livingroom talking and waiting for Brooke and Riley to arrive.They were all starting to get restless and annoyed. Lucas was just plain worried.

"Ugh! Where the hell are they?! Seriously! Like come on, we've been sitting here for like a billion hours!" Haley whined and was shushed by Nathan who glanced over at Lucas.

"You ok man?" He asked and Lucas didn't even notice him talking as he stared intently at the door. "Lucas?" Finally Lucas looked over and nodded.

"Ya, i'm fine. I'm just...i'm just worried about them. I mean, neither Brooke or Riley's cellphones are on and it's getting late." He stated, worridly and everyone else seemed to agree with him.

"Ya it is getting kind of late, where the hell would they be?" Peyton asked and looked over at the door. All were worried but decided to wait a little longer.

STREETS

Brooke and Riley were walking down the street a little nervously while talking about random things. They noticed it was getting dark and that no one seemed to be on the streets. It was a little sketchy and frightening at the same time. Just then there was a little sound that came out of the allyway as they walked by and Brooke shot out and grabbed Riley's arm.

"What the hell was that?!" Brooke asked in a petrified voice. Riley shrugged slightly as she glanced down the allyway.

"I dunno, it's probably just nothing. Look, don't be so scared. It's only the dark." Riley stated and Brooke looked at her like she had two heads.

"Only the dark?! Do you know what lurks out in the dark?!" Brooke shrieked quietly, causing Riley to shake her head and laugh a bit. "Horny little pervs...that's what!"

Riley laughed again as they continued to walk down the street when a sudden figure appeared in front of them causing them both to stop dead in their tracks. Riley and Brooke gave a quick glance to eachother and Riley mumbled a quick _Guess you were right, _but Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes as the person spoke.

"Well, well, well. Riley. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He said smirking at her causing Riley to roll her eyes again. Brooke looked at the guy closely and realized that it was the guy from the club.

"Oh no...I could definitly stay away from you but it's kinda hard when you stalk me." She spat out at him and he gave a whistle.

"Oh now, come on...no need to use that kind of attitude with me. I'm not evil. I mean I don't _think_ I am." He said and gave a slight laugh. Riley pushed Brooke behind her.

"Wow you can actually think now? When did you get a brain?" Riley said smirking which caused the smile on his face to turn into a frown.

"Probably around the same time you grew a pair." He said and Riley scoffed. "So who's your little friend?" He asked and smiled, trying to look behind Riley.

"None of your god damn buisness. What do you want, Casey? What do you want from me?" Riley asked in a desperate but angry tone. Casey smirked and walked a little closer causing both Riley and Brooke to take a step back. He stopped and stared at Riley.

"You." He said and stared at her. Riley always got intimidated when he looked at her this way. It scared her to the max when he gave her the hungry look he was giving her now. It used to be one of lust and love that she had seen from him so many times but now it was just frightening. It was of anger and want. Riley took a deep breath in and her eyes grew colder.

"Ya, well you lost me a long time ago, and I really don't see you getting me back...like ever." Riley hissed at him.

Brooke, watching the confrontation from behind Riley, was surprised by what was happening. She hadn't ever been in a situation like this and wasn't really sure what to do. Should she call Lucas? Should she call the police? She didn't want to make any noise as it could anger the boy in front of them so she had stayed quiet through out it all, trying to understand who this guy was and what he was doing here.

"Well we'll see about that." Casey said with a tone so seriously that Riley almost caved with fear. He took a step forward but was stopped when a figure stood in front of him. He looked up slightly and scoffed. "Huh, Riles. Seems like you always have someone here to save you."

"Ya well, if you don't get out of here, there's gonna be no one here to save you." The guy said angrily and Casey just smirked. He looked over at the girls again.

"See you later girls." He said and walked off into the darkness.

Riley's eyes followed him for a moment and she closed them She could feel Brooke walk around her to come stand right in front of her. Riley opened her eyes and looked at Brooke with slight fear. Brooke pulled her in for a hug and Riley grabbed onto her and they stayed like that until Riley realized that their saviour was standing right beside them. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, concerned. Riley and Brooke looked at eachother and then turned back to him nodding.

"Thank you Devon. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of came." Riley said gratefully and Devon smiled.

"No problem. I just heard some voices and decided to go check it out." He said and Riley and Brooke both smiled at him. Brooke suddenly looked at her watch and silently cursed. Riley looked over at her.

"We're really late for movie night. Everyone's gonna kill us." Brooke said and Riley scrunched up her nose and muttered a quiet _crap, _before looking at her own watch.

"Ya we are really late and...my cellphone's off. They've probably been calling for like ever now." Riley said and Brooke looked in her purse and held up hers too.

"Mine was off too. Great, Luke's gonna have a fit." She said and turned to Riley, "We've really got to go." Brooke looked at Riley and gave a slight nod in Devon's direction and smiled at her as she walked off. Riley looked up at Devon nervously.

"Ugh...I was wondering...if maybe you're not doin' anything right now...you might..." She tried to get out but found herself shaking. Devon smiled at her.

"Want to come with you?" He offered and she gave a nervous laugh and smiled while nodding. "Ya, i'd love too." He said and Riley smiled brightly.

"Ok, well let's get going before Brooke dies of boredom." She said and pointed in the direction of Brooke who was looking in a window and kinking her eyebrow. The two shared a laugh and caught up to Brooke. Brooke smiled and they all started to walk over to Nathan and Haley's.

Riley stole a quick glance over at where they just were and realized that she wasn't just shaking because of her nervousness in front of Devon. She was still petrified of what Casey was going to do. He was getting closer and closer and now knew some of her friends, which only meant one thing. Trouble. Casey was never one to play around with and unfortunatly Riley had to find that out the hard way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ohhhh Casey is getting closer! lol! So Devon is a new character and he will be in this story because I figured that Riley needed a love interest too!! Think of Devon as Channing Tatum except with darker hair. So anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Oh and another thing...in later chapters...there is going to be massive amounts of Lucas and Riley. There will be a fight and it will involve the two. Please review!!! You guys are awesome so give me some suggestions about what you'd like to see or just to improve my story!!! Thanks!

SPOILERS

Devon and Riley get closer

Brooke and Riley talk

A big secret is revealed and hearts are broken


	16. The Pain Behind Her Fears

Ok, so I know I promised a lot of Brucas in this chapter but I based this on Riley and Brooke and it's going to reveal a lot from Riley's past. Your gonna find out about Casey! Ummm...it had a little Devon and Riley...and Lucas and Riley...ok well it has A LOT of Riley...im trying to make it up to the point where it will explain what happened with her being a Scott and how they got seperated, so bare with me!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.NATHAN AND HALEY'S

Lucas continued to pace the floor, worried as the others sat around the livingroom waiting for the arrival of their friends. Haley kept looking at the doors and stayed close to the phones. She was getting more worried by the second. Peyton let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lucas, would you stop pacing, god dammit! You'rer giving me a headache!" Peyton said viciously and he gave her a glare.

"Well the take a tylonel! Maybe it'll get rid of your bitchyness!" He said raising his voice which got a glare from her. "Damn, that's not the pill for that. Maybe a midol?" He spit back and Peyton started to stand up when Jake grabbed onto her. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Peyton, who also let out another sigh. She was so close to beating his ass.

"Ok, everyone calm the hell down. I know you're worried but that's no reason to fight." Nathan said and Lucas and Peyton snapped their heads to him.

"Ya, well is your girlfriend and sister...," Lucas paused, mentally kicking his own ass for letting it slip, "...-like friend out in the middle of god knows where, with no one there with them, in case something ever happened?!" Lucas yelled at him in anger. "Or do you just not care!" Nathan stood up and came face to face with Lucas.

"No, but my sister-like _best _friend and one of my very good friends are out there and I know what that feels like. So don't you ever say that I don't care!" Nathan shouted back. Lucas was about to punch him when Haley stood in front of the boys. She glared up at the two of them.

"That is enough!" Haley yelled causing the two boys to back away form eachother slowly. Haley turned to Nathan angrily and his angry face turned into one a scared little frighened boy would have. "You, I will deal with later!" She growled. "Now sit down!" Nathan sighed and sat on the couch. Haley turned to Lucas with anger and pointed a finger at him but he kept the same hard face.

He knew Haley was a very vicious person when she wanted to be and it use to scare him to the max when they were younger. Now, over the years, he had gotten use to her wild temper and knew how to somewhat handle it. Haley was like the mom figure of the group because she was always caring about everyone but she was a very tempered person as well. When Haley was mad, she would put it to the back of her mind and do whatever she was doing. She would keep doing it until her temper would just boil over the edge and she would explode with massive amounts of anger. When this happened she would unload all her anger on one person, even if the person just stole her sandwich. She would go on and on and fight with you about random stuff that you did, or what you always do. This was one of those moments and Lucas knew it and wasn't in the mood for it.

"You! Why do you have to be such a god damn ass all the time! He was just trying to stop you guys from fighting but you always pick fights with people Lucas! Always!" She yelled at him and Lucas rolled his eyes. This just added more fuel to the fire. She stormed up to him and put her finger into his chest. Hard. "You always push people away and you always do _this_, "She said and motioned with her hands, around the room, meaning what had just happened between him and Nathan, "You always think the worst!" She yelled. Usually Lucas would let her finish her rant but he was not in the mood to listen to her bitch.

"Stop it okay! I know all of this stuff Haley! I don't need you, to tell me what i've done wrong! I already know and i'm remeinded of it **every**day when I see Brooke!" He yelled at her and she shut her mouth and looked up at his sad face. To anyone else in the room it would look as if he was angry with her, but he wasn't. He was just sad and worried. His voice softened as he noticed the rage in her eyes being replaced with apologetic ones. "I'm just so scared to lose her again." He said. "To lose both of them."

"I'm sorry Lucas." Haley said and looked down. She was ashamed of herself. She always seemed to take her anger out on Lucas. She didn't mean to...he was just always there. He was always there for her. She felt two arms wrap around her and she lifted her arms and hugged him back. He pulled away and Haley looked up at him.

"I"m sorry to, Luke. I'm just worried." Peyton said all of a sudden and Lucas nodded.

"Me too, Peyt. Me too." He said and went to sit down on the couch beside Nathan. He leaned his head back and ran a hand through his hair.

Just then the door opened and in walked Riley and Brooke, smiling and laughing and a amiling Devon in tow. Everyone shot up and darted for the three. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke causing her to shriek and then laugh as he hugge her closly. Nathan walked over to Riley and pulled her into a hug and she yelped and then let out a laugh. Then everyone else crowded around the two and hugged them. Riley glanced over at Brooke and gave her a _What the hell?_ look.

"Ok what's goin on? We walk in and get smothered by hugs." Brooke said laughing and Riley nodded.

"Ya seriously, is this like Briley appreciation day?" Riley said and laughed as she saw the look on Brooke's face. "You know, like Brooke and Riley, Briley?" She said and Brooke nodded and let out a laugh. Everyone backed away from them and looked at them with stern looks.

"Uh oh." Brooke and Riley both said while looking at the other. They turned their heads back to their friends and smiled nervously.

"Where the hell were you guys? We were worried sick!" Haley said glaring at the two. Brooke was about to answer when Riley piped up.

"We were...uh...we were at the beach, just chilling for awhile. We just lost track of time and we forgot to turn our cellphones on." She said and looked over at Brooke who gave her a look as if to say, _why won't you tell them? _

"Uh...ya. We were talking about how goofy and corny you guys are." Brooke said and smiled as she glanced at Riley, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then why is he here?" Lucas asked looking at Devon suspiciously. Devon looked over at Lucas and could sense his protectivness over Riley.

"We met him there. He was..." Riley paused trying to think of something to say when Devon cut in.

"Taking an evening run. I missed my one from this morning so I did it tonight instead." He said and smiled at Riley, who nodded appreciativly. Everyone seemed to buy it and they all eventually calmed down.

After a lot of coaxing they all decided to sit down and watch the movies. They were going to watch the SAW trilogy. Brooke hadn't liked the idea and argued that they not watch them and Haley and Peyton agreed with her but the others all wanted to watch them so eventually the guys convinced their girls to watch it, insisting that they would be their the whole time protecting them.

The first SAW movie was just starting and everyone was in their positions. Haley and Nathan were on a chair. Her sitting on his lap. Peyton and Jake were sitting on the floor in a massive heep of blankets. She was cuddled into him and he had his arms around her. Brooke and Lucas were on one end of the couch. She was in between his legs and was laying back on his chest. Riley and Devon were on the other end of the couch. They were sitting side by side and were pretty close to eachother. When it got to a scary part Riley got up.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn." She said and walked into the kitchen. She reached up to the cupboard and tried to reach the box but couldn't quiete get it. "Damn it Nathan. Why did you have to put this damn box so high?" She mumbled to herself and tried to jump for it but failed miserably. She then nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Need some help?" He said and Riley grabbed her heart and whirled around to face him.

"Geeez Devon, give me a heart attack, why don't you. " She said and let out a shaky breath and letting out a laugh. He laughed and walked up to her and reached up to get the box. He effortlessly grabbed the box and put it on the counter for her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh ya think your some hotshot, huh? I could have totally got that." She said and raised an eyebrow. He mirrored her.

"Oh really? You could have gotten it from way up there?" He asked in an amused tone. Riley nodded.

"Um ya. Cause I could have hopped on that counter and got it if I really wanted to. I'm very talented." She said in a sexy voice. Devon smirked.

"Well it's reat that you are. Cause so am I." He said and smirked again. Riley let out a small laugh.

"I bet you are." She said and let out a laugh. "By the way, thank you for going with the whole beach story. I just don't want them to worry anymore then they have to about Brooke and I." She said and glanced at everyone in the livingroom.

"It was nothing, I noticed how nervous you got and I decided to help you out. It's ok not to tell them right away but you should tell them eventually. That guy seemed..." He paused trying to find the words.

"Freaky?" She finished for him and he nodded and shrugged.

"Kind of, what's with him anyway? Do you know him?" He asked and Riley nodded.

"Ya, he was...he was part of my past. A past that i'm not particularily proud of but until last night I hadn't seen him in awhile." Riley said and Devon raised an eyebrow.

"Then we saw him tonight and i'm sure he was about to do something stupid until you showed up and saved the day." She said and gave him a sweet smile as she took a step closer. Devon blushed and smiled.

"Nah, I was just there. I didn't really do anything." He said and Riley shook her head and bit on her lip. She walked up to him.

"It meant everything though. You saved us and i'm so glad you were there." She said sincerely and Devon smiled sweetly at her. He had never met someone like Riley before. She was the sweetest and funniest girl he had ever met and they had only known eachother for like a day.

It was then that they both noticed that they were dangerously close to eachother. They were so close that if one of them took another step their lips would be attached. Devon seemed to notice this to but wasn't moving. They looked into eachother's eyes and were about to kiss but both were brought back to reality when they heard a high pitched scream coming from a certain brunette in the livingroom. They both let out a nervous laugh and backed away from eachother.

"Well i'm gonna go back in there. You coming?" Devon asked and Riley nodded with a smile.

"Ya i'll be in in a minute." She said and gave him a wink. Devon nodded, smiled at her and walked into the livingroom. Riley watched him go and let out a small sigh and rested her head on the counter and started to bang her head on the counter. _Damn you Brooke! _

"You know, that could really hurt the rocks in your head." A voice said from the doorway. Riley stopped and looked at the person with a slight glare.

"Ya, my fist can do some damage to yours, wanna see?" She spat and held up her fist. The person laughed and walked over to where she was standing. "Ugh, "She groaned, "I am so gonna kill your girlfriend."

"Huh, and just an hour ago you were having a blast with her. What changed?" He asked and let out a laugh. Riley looked in the livingroom and glared in there.

"Well I was so close to kissing Devon and her stupid high pitched thing she calls a voice snapped us out of it and he went back in there. Damn Luke, I was so close." She whined and Lucas raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"You guys were going to kiss? Remind me to tell Brooke that I love her." He said and laughed again as Riley smacked him and let out a small laugh herself. Just then Lucas pulled Riley into a hug. She hugged him and then pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked with a confused face.

"I was really worried when you guys didn't show up." He said and Riley sighed. She knew that they had really worried everyone and Riley wanted to tell Lucas what really happened but she just couldn't tell him. She was scared he would get hurt.

"Im sorry. We didn't mean to worry you guys, honestly. We were just talking about stuff. Man...that girl really loves you." She said and smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Lucas smacked her lightly and let out a laugh. He then looked into the livingroom, dreamily.

"I really love her Riley. I mean I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's always been there for me and I used to wonder why. Now I know. She loves me just as much as I love her." He said and Riley put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and they both shared a smile. Lucas looked at her and noticed that she even had his smile. He leaned in and hugged her again. She hugged him back.

"Should I be worried?" A voice said from the doorway with a slight laugh. Riley and Lucas pulled away from eachother and both smirked.

"I don't know, should you?" Riley asked and stood up. Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke and wrapped both arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck.

"Nah, you got nothing to worry about, babe. I'm all yours." He said and leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled and looked over at Riley who had a disgusted face on. She let out a laugh.

"Enjoying the show?" Brooke asked and Riley made a gagging sound and smiled fakely.

"Oh yes, i'm loving it." Riley replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well as much fun as it is to watch _this..._I think i'm gonna go watch Saw...at least I won't gag there." She said and laughed at the expression on Brooke's face. She began to walk into the livingroom when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Riley looked up.

"Wait, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked silently pleading with her. Riley sighed, knowing that this was coming. She then smiled.

"I guess I can spare a minute to be in your company." Riley said and Brooke nodded, knowing that Riley was trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong. She looked up at Lucas and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be there in a minute." She whispered and kissed him again as he held her a little tighter. He nodded and let go of her. She smiled at him as he walked into the livingroom. Brooke turned to Riley who was now sitting on a chair and her head in her hands. She looked up at Brooke who sat down next to her.

"Ok, so this doesn't happen to be about how incredibly awesome I am, does it?" Riley asked hopefully but rolled her eyes and sighed as Brooke shook her head.

"Riley, who was that?" Brooke asked carefully. Riley rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked anywhere but Brooke. Brooke put an arm on her hand and patted it. Riley looked up at her. Maybe she could trust Brooke? "It's ok, you can tell me." Riley took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said and Riley nodded again.

"Ok, I used to live in Europe with my dad and at that point in time I was happy." Riley said and smiled slightly, "Anyways, when I was fifteen I was going to one of my soccer games and just when I was about to go on the field I looked over and saw the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was looking at me and smiling. I knew who he was and he never used to look at me this way before so it made me really excited and happy. After my soccer game he came up to me and complimened me on my game and then asked if I maybe wanted to go out sometime. I, of course, said yes and he told me his name." Riley paused and sighed.

"Casey." Brooke whispered and Riley nodded.

"I told him I already knew and we laughed about it. Anyways we eventually started dating and I really, really feel for him, Brooke. Hard." Riley said and tears started to form into her eyes. "He was everything I could have ever wanted in a guy. He was sweet, caring, a gentleman, and he cared about me. Not my body." Riley said and took a deep breath as she cotinued on. "Before we knew it we were dating for two years and we both couldn't be happier. Things with my dad were looking up and I had the most amazing boyfriend and great friends, what could go wrong?" Riley stated and shrugged. She tried to speak but was finding it very hard.

"What happened, Riles?" Brooke asked softly looking at the broken girl.

"It started one day after school, Casey was sick and I went to go visit him. When I got there the door was open so I went up. I walked into his room and he was just sitting there, with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and tried to talk to him but there was no response. So I sat down and put my hand on his back and he just flipped out. He...he...he hit me." Riley said and tears started to fall down her face. Brooke was about to open her mouth when Riley continued. "He hit me and then stormed out of the room. The next day he came to school like nothing had happened and when he saw me with the bruise on my face, he asked what happened. I couldn't control my anger and I exploded at him in front of everyone and stormed out."

"Why was he like that all of a sudden?" Brooke asked and Riley shrugged. She wiped the tears off her face.

"I dunno, but he came to my house after school and made sure that I wouldn't ever do that again." Riley said and Brooke could see the anger and fear in her eyes as Riley said it.

"Did he...did he hit you again?" Brooke asked and Riley sighed.

"And again, and again. He couldn't stop and it was starting to really get to me. Everyone kept asking me what had happened and I always had to make up an excuse because I was scared that he would hit me again. It disgusted me that he would always act so concerned and sweet in school but when we were alone. He would totally change. I didn't know what happened to him. He used to be so sweet and caring but then one day he just changed. " Riley said slowly, more to herself then Brooke, and then she looked back up at Brooke."But I stayed because I loved him. Finally just before school ended I asked him why he changed and what happened to him and that's when I really got it. Brooke he beat me so bad that I had to go to the hospital after one of my friends found me on the floor of my house."

"Oh my god. "Brooke whispered and put a hand to her mouth. How could someone do that to the person you supposedly love? "Where was your dad?"

"He was in jail." She said and sighed again.

"In...jail?" Brooke asked surprised. Riley nodded and took a deep breath.

"He was always doing drugs. He promised he would stop and for awhile he did. Then he started it again and he ended up in jail." Riley said and shrugged. Brooke put a hand on her shoulder.

"What...why are you in Tree Hill? Why did you come here?" Brooke asked curiously.

"When I woke up in the hospital two weeks later and I was mostly healed but I had been in a coma. I woke up and my friend was standing there and looking at me with worry. She asked what happened and I told her. I told her everything and she just held me and promised to get me the hell outta there. A week later, she kept her promise. She packed all of my stuff up that was in my house and bought me a ticket to Tree Hill. She was the one that kept Casey away from me. Her and her boyfriend. Casey kept trying to talk to me but they wouldn't let him and I was glad for that." Riley said and sighed. "She said that I should come here because I would be safe here, but Casey ended up finding me."

"Bastard." Brooke said and looked up at Riley who had tears in her eyes. Brooke felt tears come to her eyes as well and hugged the girl in fornt of her. She wasn't used to this side of Riley. Riley was usually the strong and tough type. She never seemed to be the one who was scared and vulnerable.

"What am I gonna do Brooke? He knows who my friends are...he's gonna find out where I live..." Riley said through her tears and Brooke just hugged her tighter. Brooke thought for a moment and then pulled away and smiled at Riley.

"You can live here." She stated confidently and Riley looked at Brooke like she had three heads. "No, you can. It would be perfect. Lucas would always be here to protect you and then we can see eachother like everyday, cause let's face it. I'm gonna be here 27/4." Brooke said and Riley let out a laugh.

"You mean 24/7?" Riley told her and Brooke just waved it off causing Riley to smile. "Brooke I don't know..." Riley started but Brooke cut her off.

"Of course you can and besides it not like you're gonna go and sleep with Lucas or anything, "Brooke said and then her face showed a bit of panic when she saw a smile on Riley's face, "Right?" That's when Riley let out a laugh causing Brooke to ease a bit.

"Brooke I wasn't gonna say that I didn't want to stay, I was gonna say that I don't know if I could handle you 24/7...I mean that's a lot of...well _you_...around." Riley said and let out another laugh as Brooke smacked her across the arm. They both laughed. "The only thing is, how am I gonna make it seem as if I just want stay and hang out. I don't want him to know." Riley said getting serious once again.

"We can just say that you're really lonely and that you want to spend time with me." She said smiling triumphantly at her suggestion. Riley shook her head and hugged Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke...for understanding...and for caring." Riley said as the pulled away. Brooke nodded and smiled sincerely.

"No prob Mrs. Parker!" Brooke yelled out and laughed as Riley smacked her on the arm. Riley looked around and grabbed Brooke's arm. "What?"

"Dude, shut up...he can probably hear you!" Riley said in a hushed tone. Brooke laughed and shrugged.

"So? At least he'll know you like him!" Brooke said and started to laugh but stopped upon seeing the look on Riley's face. "Did you tell him you liked him?!" Brooke shouted and put a hand around her mouth to shut her up.

"No...but we were in here earlier and we were having a moment and that moment was going to get so much better before you and your stupid mouth blew it to hell!" Riley said and glared at Brooke. Brooke scoffed.

"Damn...I ruined it. Well that just means we're gonna have to make you look extra hot tomorrow for him!" Brooke said excitidly and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Which means I have to make sure i'm up before you tomorrow." Riley mumbled and Brooke scoffed.

"Hey, i'm good at making people look hot!" She stated and Riley laughed.

"Ya, well i'm sorry, but i'm broke so I can't buy booze for ya." Riley said and laughed as Brooke scoffed.

"I don't need booze to make people look hot!" Brooke said and Riley laughed and rolled her eyes. Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "I don't! Ugh I hate you!" Riley laughed harder at this and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say, i'm multi-talented. I can talk and piss you off at the same time!" Riley said and laughed. Brooke shook her head and laughed slightly too.

"Ya, you can also add bitch to that category." She mumbled and Riley nodded.

"I guess I can. Anyways let's go watch the film...I know you've just been avoiding going in there." Riley said and Brooke looked away.

"No I haven't I just...I just don't like seeing...Haley get scared! Ya, that's it! It breaks my heart." Brooke said and put a hand over her heart. Riley shook her head and stood up, pulling Brooke with her. She put an arm around Brooke's shoulders and started guiding her in the livingroom.

"Come on darling, Luke will protect you...although he might scream himself...i've seen him get frightened over me just sneaking up and grabbing him." Riley said and shrugged her shoulders. Brooke rolled her eyes as they both walked into the livingroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So there you have it! Casey is evil!!! But he has a good reason and you'll find out! Anyway, I have most of next chapter written. It is gonna have some guys v.s. girls fun...without Riley or Devon though..lol...then it's gonna have a time jump of about 2 or 3 weeks...major drama ahead!!!!

SPOILERS

Big secret revealed, hearts shattered

More Casey

More Brucas and Liley(Riley and Lucas)


	17. Show The Love

Ok, so in this chapter it jumps three weeks later and it has some funny parts...not exactly boys v.s. girls but boy v.s girls lol...there is major Brucas in this chapter..lol and there is Revon...this doesn't really have any info...yet but it was fun to write! Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Oh and sorry...but there isn't any Liley friendship in this chappy but there will be soon...Oh and just for warning...when it says Lucas and Riley's house...it is Lucas' house...I just put it there because Riley is now living there.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Well that was a good game...a little on the sweaty side but...I liked it." Riley said and looked at the others. They were walking back from the Rivercourt and were heading to Nathan and Haley's to watch some movies. Haley was walking over with Brooke and Peyton, who were all trying to stay clear of the boys. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Devon had had a game of two on two, with Lucas and Devon winning. She let out a laugh and shook her head. "Ok, guys it's not like they have diseases." She was the only one who was walking beside the guys. Devon to be exact.

"Ya well they smell and they're sweaty!!" Haley said moved out of the way as Nathan went to grab her. Nathan shook his head and laughed at the disgusted look on Haley's face. Riley shook her head and turned to Devon.

"That was a pretty good game you played, mister" She said and smiled at him and he looked at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know." He said smirking and Riley rolled her eyes. Devin kinked an eyebrow and then stopped, causing everyone else to stop. Riley looked at him with a confused face and he looked at her and broke out in a grin when he grabbed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Ok ew! I take back the disease statement! Oh my gross!" She shrieked and started to laugh. He was laughing too and everyone looked them. It was as if they were a couple.

Over the past three weeks Riley and Devon were inseperatable. They were constantly flirting and talking and everyone noticed the attraction but thy had yet to become a couple. Brooke and Haley had tried numerous times to get him to ask her out but his answer was the same everytime. He would soon. Brooke and Riley were closer then ever in their friendship and were eachothers rock when they needed to be. Lucas and Riley had also grown even stronger due to her new living arangement with him. Lucas and Brooke were more in love then they ever thought they would be. They hadn't had sex yet and were starting to get frustrated and well...horny, as Brooke put it. But they both agreed that they would wait until the right moment.

Haley and Nathan, and Jake and Peyton were happy too. Haley and Nathan were back into their normal groove and it was as if nothing had happened in their relationship. Peyton and Jake were happy together. Riley hadn't seen Casey since the last incident three weeks ago and was starting to think that he had maybe left her alone but she was making sure that she was always with someone, just in case. She had moved out of her apartment and moved in with Lucas just to be safe but had avoided telling Lucas the truth of her move. She had just told him that she was lonely and didn't want to live alone. He had believed it but had been hesitant at first. Lucas was goign to find out sooner or later and Riley knew it.

Upon getting to Nathan and Haley's everyone decided that they were going to watch The Exorcist. Everyone got in their normal positions and started to watch the movie. About half way into it they had to stop it because Brooke and Haley were petrified. Riley rolled her eye and stood up, looking at the girls who were holding onto Lucas and Nathan for dear life.

"You guys can't be _that _scared...it's not even a scary movie." Riley said with a scoff. Brooke and Haley glared at her.

"It is scary! I mean...it's just...I don't like it!" Brooke whined and buried her face in Lucas' chest. He laughed and kissed her head. Riley looked over at the boys and Peyton.

"Please tell me you guys aren't sissies like these two." She said and looked at them. Nathan, Jake, Lucas and Peyton shook their heads but Riley could tell they were scared too. She turned to Devon. "What about you?"

"That was nothing." He said, trying to sound confident but started to look nervous when Riley smirked.

"Then how come you ended up grabbing my hand like 5 times?" Riley asked and Devon blushed so bad she thought his head would explode.

"Ugh...well ugh...I..." He stuttered causing everyone to let out a laugh. Riley smirked. "I have to go...I mean it's getting late." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh huh. Sure ya do. Ok, come on i'll walk you to the door." She said and smiled at him. He smiled and nodded. They both walked out of the livingroom.

"Awww they're so cute together!" Brooke squealed and the girls all agreed. She hopped off of Lucas causing him to groan at the loss of contact. Peyton did the same and sat beside Brooke.

"Ya, I mean did you see how red he turned? They would make such a cute couple!" Haley said and let go of Nathan to sit on the floor where the girls were.

"Which means we have to put plan Revon in action!" Brooke said and smiled deviously. Everyone in the room let out a, huh? Brooke sighed. "You know, Revon? Like Riley and Devon?" She said with a duh tone. The girls all nodded and the guys just shook their heads. "We have to make sure that they get together!"

"Baby as much as I love you, you shoudn't get involved in Riley's love life. You should just let it happen naturally." Lucas said and Brooke turned to him with a kinked eyebrow.

"Naturally? I swear it would take Riley like two thousand years to do something about this! I mean, I love the girl but she is as shy and nervous around the opposite sex as you." Brooke stated and everyone let out a laugh, except Lucas who seemed to be thinking about it.

It was now getting to the point where Lucas had to find out the truth about Riley. He had to find out if she was related to him. All the facts were leading him to believe that she was in fact related but he had to know for sure and there was only one person he could ask. No. The only one he _would _ask and that was his mother. Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts by a sock being thrown at him.

"Woo hoo! Where were you just now?" Haley asked while looking a little concerned at her best friend. She knew that face. The one where he seemed to be deep in thought...or if he was just brooding like usual. She knew he was alright when he smiled at her.

"I was no where. Just thinking on good revenge." He stated and smirked. He gave a quick glance over to Nathan and Jake who caught on and nodded. He stood up stretched and looked down at Brooke. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and he looked back at her with a smile. Her eyes went wide and before she had time to react Lucas grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. She started kicking and squirming.

"Ugh...let go! Haley! Peyton! Someone help me!" Brooke said laughing as Lucas started to tickle her. Lucas was about to lean down and kiss her when he felt the weight of two girls on his back. Usually Lucas would have totally caved and fell already but he was surprised that their weight didn't bother him. He started to shake, trying to get them off but this only caused them to hold on tighter.

"Uh..hello!? A little help guys!" He said and Nathan and Jake looked over and laughed. "Seriously! Get your asses over here and take your women off me!" Lucas said and when they didnt budge, Lucas smirked. If they weren't gonna help he had another way of getting them off of him. He turned his head to Haley and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Haley, how you doin?" He said in his best Joey voice.

Haley's eyes widened and she hopped off him within seconds and dragged Peyton with her while holding a disgusted face. Brooke gaped at them and tried to squirm free but couldn't. She let out whimper and then glared at the two girls.

"Traitors!" She yelled and they all laughed. She looked up at Lucas who was smirking at her and looking triumphant. She smirked herself. She leaned up so that she could whisper in his ear. When she was finished, Lucas' eyes widened and he slowly got off of Brooke. She jumped up and went towards the girls. Lucas sat there for a moment and looked over at Brooke and gaped.

"You liar! Oh you are soooo gonna get it!" He said and stood up. Brooke pushed Haley forward.

"Take the weak one first!" She said and Haley turned and shot her a glare before turning back to Lucas. He raised an eyebrow. He gave her a look and she stepped aside. He walked forward and the only thing left between himself and Brooke was Peyton. Lucas stared at Peyton and she gave a laugh and stepped out of the way. Brooke looked horrified. "Ok, guys this is soooo not funny!" She wailed.

Lucas walked closer to her and she started to back up. He kept walking closer to her and she kept backing up until she hit a wall. Lucas smiled and put both arms on either side of her to trap her. She looked up at his smirking face. She had never wanted to kiss him so badly before. The way he was looking at her at this moment made her want him. Right now. He looked so sexy leaning in front of her. By the look in his eyes, he wanted her too. She leaned up a little more so that she could whisper in his ear..

"Let's go to your place." She said and bit on Lucas' ear slightly. He let out a sharp breath and she smirked slightly.She pulled back and Lucas looked at her for a moment and realized that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He nodded his head and was about to kiss her when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Bon Chica Bon Bon...porn movie anyone?" Haley said and everyone let out a laugh as Lucas closed his eyes for a second and turned to glare at her. _God damn Haley, always ruins a moment, _he thought to himself.

"Football anyone?" Lucas said as he threw a rolled up sock at her. It hit her in the head and everyone laughed again and Lucas smiled. Haley rolled her eyes. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?." He said and smiled fakely.

"Mhmmm." Haley said and shook her head.

Lucas smiled and turned to Brooke as he felt her tug on his shirt. She looked up at him with pure desire and Lucas looked over at the others.

"Hey, you guys. Brooke and I are going to go. We'll see you guys tomorrow at school." He said and before any of them could say anything Brooke and Lucas were out the door. Peyton shook her head.

"Geeez those kids are worse then a married couple." Peyton said and let out a laugh. Haley looked over to where they had jus walked out of and smiled.

"Their just in love." Haley said and Nathan wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her and was about to pull away when Haley pulled him back to her to deepen it. Peyton looked over at Jake and then back over at them.

"Ok, so we're gonna go before you guys, like, get it on. "Jake said laughing while motioning between the two of them. Nathan and Haley never even aknowledged them and continued to make out. Haley turned so that she was facing Nathan and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Jake and Peyton slowly slipped out the door and started to walk home. All of a sudden Peyton stopped and turned to Jake. He looked at her and she opened her mouth and then shut it.

"Where's Riley and Devon?"

RILEY AND DEVON

"It's so beautiful out here." Riley said as her and Devon walked along the beach. What first started as her walking him to the door ended up with them coming to the beach. He nodded. _Not as beautiful as you, _he thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at her.

Riley was as amazing as he thought she would be. She was flirty but not to much, she had a sense of humour, and was just plain fun to be around. Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her smile was anough to make any boy or man swoon and her laugh was contagious. He loved that her sarcasm got the better of her sometimes and he loved that she would apologize right after if it did. At least to him. She was everything he wanted in a girl and he couldn't think of anyone more perfect. The only problem was that he had only known her for three weeks and was nervous about asking her out..

"It is. So...tell me about yourself. I mean, some of your likes, dislikes, pet peeves...I don't know..anything." He said and smiled at her. She let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Ok, well...I like the color blue and my favorite food is chinese, I like to watch the sunrise in the morning. Ummm...oh I love the show friends! It's so addicting!!!!" She said happily and he laughed. "What?! It is! Please don't tell me you've never seen it before!" She said shocked. He smiled.

"Of course I know the show. I like it...it's ok." He said and let out a laugh when her expression went from shocked to outraged,

"Just, ok? It's the most awesomest show, in the entire earth!" She shrieked and he rolled his eyes as she smacked his arm. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew that he probably looked like a goof but he didn't care.

"You do know awesomest isn't a word, right?" He said and she rolled her eyes playfully and nodded.

"I know...anyways, where was I?" She wondered out loud and brightened up. "Ah ha! So I don't like fake people, I don't like liars and cheaters...ummmm...I hate people who deceive you. Make themselves look more then what they are, ya know?" She said and he nodded. He knew that this girl had a past but he didn't care. Everyone did, didn't they?

"Ya, I agree. I used to be friends with this girl and I thought that I could trust her but turned out that she was screwing me over all along." He said sadly and Riley stopped and turned to him.

"Let's sit." She said and he nodded. They sat down and Riley turned to him."Can I ask what happened?" She asked hesitently. She didn't want to push him to tell her because she had just known him for one day. He looked out at the ocean and sighed. "You don't have to."

"She was my girlfriend, truthfully. We had been friends for 14 years but we started dating when we were 15. Anyways one day, I came to school and everyone was looking at me funny and when I asked someone what was going on, they told me that everyone was looking at me because they heard that she was having an affair with one of the teachers." He said slowly. He looked over at Riley.

"Was it true?"

"Ya...I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." He said and sighed sadly. Riley put a comforting hand on his shoulder and they both felts sparks fly at the contact. She retracted it and smiled softly at him.

"Something like that happened to me too. Except it was with a boyfriend and he never cheated." She said and looked out at the ocean. She gave a bitter laugh. "They have you believing that they love you and that they would never hurt you but truth be told, they're just lying. They just use you and then break your heart." She said and closed her eyes. Devon looked at her and could see that she had been hurt in the past as well.

"Ya...you know, there are some people who just want to be loved but can't express it in the same way as others." He said and she nodded but didn't look at him. Devon was staring at her and couldn't help but feel in love with the girl beside him. He had never really felt anything like this before for a girl. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I am. I'm glad to be here with you though." She said and turned to smile at him. Devon smiled back and they both held eachother's gaze. They both leaned in and were about to kiss when Riley's phone rang. Riley closed her eyes and sighed. Devon smiled at her and let out a nervous laugh.

"It's ok, answer it. It could be important." He said and Riley gave him an apologetic smile.

She looked at the caller ID and was going to throw the phone in the ocean. **Brooke **flashed on the screen and Riley gritted her teeth. This girl somehow always got in thr middle of this._ I'm gonna make sure this girl won't have a face tomorrow, _Riley thought to herself. She flipped the phone open.

"What?" Riley barked into the phone.

"Hey...sorry did I get you at a bad time?" Brooke asked noticing Riley's tone and Riley let out a bitter laugh.

"Nope...couldn't be better." Riley replied, sarcasm laced through it." What do you want?" She barked into the phone again and then she heard a slight giggle.

"Well...you're gonna have to stay out of the apartment tonight because...Lucas stop!" Brooke said and giggled. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Ya, ok. Got it...I really don't need a visual. Where the hell an I suppose to stay though?" Riley said and heard another giggle.

"I dunno...maybe Devon's. Ha...but I got to go Riles! Talk to you tomorrow!" Brooke said and then the line went dead. Riley let out a frustrated sigh and hung up the phone. She looked over at Devon and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked. Riley let out a laugh.

"Lucas and Brooke are apparently filming a porn movie and have warned me to stay away." Riley said and Devon let out a low whistle and then a little laugh. Riley sighed and stood up. She dusted herself off and held a hand out to help Devon up. He reached up and grabbed it and she hauled him up. "So how about I walk you home and then head over to Peyton's?" She offered and Devon shook his head.

"Nope...you're staying at my house. I've got a guest bedroom and we get to hang out more." He said confidently and Riley had to hide her smile by putting on an amused face.

"Well you seem pretty confident about this arrangement, mister." She said and he shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders. They started walking.

"I am...but that's only because I think we are going to have an awesome time and my mom and dad are gone for two weeks, so i'm kind of lonely." He said sadly and pouting. Riley let out a laugh and smiled sexily at him. Devon couldn't help but feel turned on a little bit.

"Hmmm well I guess i'll just have to keep you company then." She said in a husky voice that Devon had grown to love.

"I guess you will." He said and the two smiled and continued walking.

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Brooke shut her phone and turned to face Lucas, who had been previously kissing her neck, and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued kissing. Lucas grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against his bedroom door and kissed her feverishly before pulling away. He was fumbling to get his keys out his pocket while Brooke was nibbling on his ear.

"Brooke...it's kind of hard to get the door open when you keep doing that." He said and groaned as she started to kiss his neck. Lucas stuck the key in the door and opened it, immediatly causing the two teens to basically fall in. Lucas threw his keys and picked up Brooke, causing her to let out a shriek, and layed her gently on the bed.

He started trailing kisses down her neck causing her to moan slightly. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her deeply. She started to unbutton his shirt when Lucas suddenly pulled away and looked towards his bedroom door. Brooke looked up at him nervously.

"What it it?" She asked and Lucas held a finger to his mouth, to silence her. "Luke?"

"Stay here." He said and headed for the bedroom door. Brooke sat up frantically and jumped up and went over to Lucas. "Brooke..." He started but was stopped when Brooke grabbed his hand.

"No...i'm not staying here by myself...we do this together." She said and Lucas sighed and nodded. He held Brooke's hand tighter and slowly opened the door. Just then there was a sudden noise which caused Brooke to let out a shriek. Lucas quuickly covered her mouth with his hand. After she calmed down he took it off.

"It's ok. I'm right here." He said and she nodded. He looked out the door, down both of the hallways and upon seeing nothing he motioned to Brooke that they were going. She squeezed his hand tighter and walked behind him as they headed down the hallway to the kitchen, where the noise was apparently coming from.

Lucas and Brooke continued to walk down the hallway but he stopped and looked over to a closet. He slowly opened it and grabbed a bat. He looked over at Brooke, who looked petrified, and placed a kiss on her forehead. They slowly kept walking until they reached the door way of the kitchen. Lucas let go of Brooke's hand and motioned for her to stay there. She nodded and Lucas reached in for the light switch. He flipped it on and jumped into the kitchen with the bat in the air and looked at the intruder.

"What the hell?" He mumbled and let out a laugh. "Brooke come here." He said and let out another laugh. Brooke slowly walked in and looked at the intruder.

"Where the hell did it come from?" She said shocked. She then let out a small laugh. "So this what was making the noise?" She asked and Lucas let out another laugh.

"Guess so." He said and the two looked down at the little creature before them. There, sitting on the floor drinking milk, was a small grey and white kitten. It looked up at the two and let a soft mew before looking back down at it's milk. Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother and then back and the kitchen and started to laugh. To others it might not be that funny but to them, it was hilarious. Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So...maybe we should just watch a movie."

"Ya...I guess it just wasn't meant for tonight." She said and sighed. She looked up at him and smiled sexily at him. "I sure wanted to though...actually I still do." She said and he raised his eyebrows and leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We could pretend that this never happened and we just got here." He said and kissed her again but more passionatly. They were starting to get into it when another soft mew was heard and Brooke broke apart from him.

"Yep, can't do it...you get the popcorn." She said and sighed slightly and Lucas nodded.

"You get the movie." He said and the two walked in seperate directions, going off to get the things whilst the kitten sat in the kitchen, finishing off its milk and mew ing.

DEVON'S HOUSE

Devon opened the door to the house and Riley looked on in amazment. It was gigantic! Devon saw her face and laughed. This was the reaction he usually got when he brought people over.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She said admiring the beauty of the house and then frowned. Devon saw this and gave her a questioning look. "I just realized that we've been friends for three weeks and I haven't been in here before."

"Well I usually only bring girlfriends home...so ya." He said nervously and Riley let out a laugh. _I wish you were my girlfriend, _He thought to himself.

"Well, I could totally be your girlfriend if it means I get to be here more." She said jokingly and let out another laugh. _I really wish I was, though, _Riley thought to herself. Devon smiled and let out a small laugh. They walked into the kitchen and he motioned for her to sit down as he went over to the cupboards.

"Ok, so what will it be...Cereal or...ugh cereal?" He said and laughed. Riley scoffed.

"Is that all you have?" She asked, shocked. Devon turned to her and shook his head.

"No...but I can't cook to save my life so...ya." He said and laughed. Riley rolled her eyes and stood up and walked over to where he was ans looked in the cupboards. Devon looked at her with an amused face.

"Hmmmmm...ah ha! Mac and Cheese! My specialty!" She said proudly while pulling out a box. Devon shook his head while smiling. Just then Riley put the box down and shove him towards the door. "Now go take a shower...because you actually so stink and by the time you are done...so will the food!" She smiled and pushed him again. Devon turned to protest but she smiled and said, "Go smelly ass!" Devon scoffed and turned to leave. She turned and went over to the counter but stopped as she heard Devon's voice through the hallways.

"A hott smelly ass." He said and Riley smiled and let out a laugh.

As she poured the noodles in the boiling water, Riley couldn't help but frown. She was more scared then ever to be here with Devon because she knew that she was falling for him. Really hard. She wanted so bad to kiss him but, besides Brooke interupting them, she hadn't wanted to. Well she did, but she was afraid to because she knew that if they kissed he'd have her. She'd melt instantly because he was so much like her. He had been hurt in the past too and she just didn't want for either of them to get hurt.

Riley started to mix the cheese in with the noodles and then added some milk. Just as she was about to put some noodles into two bowls she felt something heavy on her shoulder. She turned slightly and smiled as she saw Devon looking at the Mac and Cheese with pure desire. She let out a laugh.

"Mmmmmm...it smells so...no it looks soooo good." He said in a daze. It was as if he hadn't ever eaten before.

He leaned over her to grab his bowl and Riley breathed in sharply as she felt his body pushed up against hers. Devon smirked to himself and leaned over a little bit more to try and grab a fork. He had heard her breath in deeply. Maybe this was the way to go if he wanted her.

He leaned away after grabbing the bowl and went to sit at the table. Riley let out the breath and closed her eyes for a moment. _Why did he have to be so damn sexy?_Riley thought to herself. She had actually felt his muscles through his...wait. Riley turned and almost dropped her bowl. He didn't have a shirt on. All he had was a pair of jeans on. Riley was going weak in the knees but shook her head and smirked. _So he wants to play this game, huh? Well two can play at this, _She thought and smirked again.

Riley pulled her kapris down a bit and pulled up her thong so that just the straps were showing. She smirked to herself and walked over to the table. She stood right in front of him and put her bowl down. He looked over at her as she yawned and stretched, causing her shirt to ride up a little. Devon cleared his throat nervously as he stared at her middle section. He could see her belly button ring. He shifted uncomfortably which caused him to miss the smirk on her face. She returned to her normal stance and smiled at him as she sat down.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently and Devon stared at her. She knew. She knew what he was trying to do. He smirked to himself. He got up and leaned over her again. Her hand was on her fork and he put his hand on hers. She smirked slightly as he grabbed the fork out of her hand. He then leaned close to her ear...so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"No...i'm good. What about you?" He asked and let out a small laugh. She turned to him and smiled seductivly and ran a hand down his chest. He breathed in.

"I'm great." She said and smirked as she jumped up and patted him on the chest before walking over to the counter. Devon stayed there for a moment. He looked over at the girl and all logic went out of his head. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to do it but the girl standing before him was like no other and he couldn't contain his feelings for her anymore.

He walked over to her and put both arms on either side of her. She smirked and turned to face him but her smirk faded when she saw the desire in his eyes. He quickly leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first Riley didn't know what to think so she didn't kiss him back. He pulled away.

"I"m sorry...I shouldn't have done that." He said apologeically and went to turn away put Riley pulled him back and planted her lips onto his, which he gladly accepted. They had both wanted it from the moment they met eachother. Riley was pushed up against the sink with her arms around his neck and his arms placed firmly on her hips. Riley bit on his bottom lip and she started on his buckle when he put his hands on hers. They broke apart and she looked up at him confused. He smiled gently. "We don't have to do this. This wasn't what I wanted Riley." He said sincerely.

"You...you don't want me?" She asked sounding more hurt and vulnerable then he had ever heard her before. He shook his head rapidly.

"No...of course I want you Riley. I want _all _of you. I don't just want your body. " He said sincerely. Riley smiled softly and Devon felt himself go weak in the knees. He was really falling hard for this girl.

"Well, it's a good thing that I want all of you too...otherwise i'd be ditching your ass for some random man-whore." She said smirking. Devon rolled his eyes and pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed him back. Just then Riley's phone rang. She pulled away and sighed. "It better not be Brooke." She mumbled causing Devon to laugh. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. **Brooke. **Riley looked over her shoulder and threw her ringing phone out the window. "Some things are more important." She said and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again.

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Brooke snapped her phone shut. She looked over at Lucas who was now playing with the kitten in the livingroom and shook her head. He was playing with the thing that ruined their perfectly good sex time.

"Couldn't get a hold of her?" Lucas asked, not taking his eyes off the kitten. She went over and sat by Lucas.

"No, I think she just doesn't answer the phone for me anymore." Brooke said and shrugged slightly. She looked over at the kitten. "How can you play with the enemy?" She said glaring at the kitten causing Lucas to laugh.

"Look at it Brooke. It's so cute." He said and laughed at Brooke's face. She kinked an eyebrow.

"Cute?" She asked and laughed. Lucas scoffed and patted the kitten again. He smiled at it and stuck a finger under it's chin and rubbed it. The kitten looked like it was in heavon. "How come the kitten gets foreplay and I don't?" She asked causing Lucas to laugh. "What? I'm serious." She said in a very serious tone. "I want foreplay." She whined.

Lucas set the kitten down on the floor and turned to Brooke. She kinked an eyebrow. He leaned over and Brooke smirked, knowing she was getting what she wanted. She closed her eyes in anticipation which caused Lucas to smirk. Just before he was about to kiss her, he pulled back and stuck a finger under her chin and started to rub it. Brooke's eyes shot open and she gaped at him. He still had the smirk on his face and he shrugged innocently.

"You said you wanted the foreplay." He said and laughed as Brooke's eyes turned into a glare and she got up. She started towards his bedroom. "Oh come on Brooke! You said you wanted it!" He yelled after her until he heard his bedroom door slam. He laughed and picked up the kitten again. "Ah...she's such a whiner." He said in a baby voice to the kitten. He sighed and put the kitten down again, deciding that he better go make it up to his girlfriend.

He got up and went to his bedroom door. He knocked slightly and opened the door. He peeked inside and saw Brooke sitting on bed cross legged and had her back turned to him with her arms crossed across her chest as well. Lucas let a small laugh out and walked over to her. He sat on the bed behind her and put his arms around her stomach. She didn't move. He sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought. He sat there for a moment and then started kissing her neck. She didn't move. He sighed again.

"Baby i'm sorry. I was just joking...I love you." He whispered in her ear and as soon as he felt her shiver slightly he knew he got her. His hands that were previously on her stomach, started to slowly move downwards on to her thighs. He felt Brooke's intake of breath and smirked. He slowly starting rubbing the insides of her thighs and placed small kisses on her shoulder.

Brooke closed her eyes, she was definitly weakening. As soon as his hands had started rubbing the insides of her thighs she had almost lost control. He knew how to turn her on and she hated it. Brooke was trying desperatly not to give into his irresistable ways but it was getting harder as he started kissing her shouder.

Lucas then started to kiss her neck and Brooke gulped. He smirked again and starting kissing upwards. He placed a kiss on her neck, then on her ear, then he placed one on her cheek and then moved his head so that he could place on lips. As soon as his lips came into contact with hers she lost it. She completely turned and pushed him down on to the bed. She kissed him feverishly and he gladly returned it.

Brooke straddled his waist and started to kiss his neck and he let out a moan. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. He needed her and he needed her now. He flipped them over and Brooke let out a giggle at the turn of events and kissed him again but with more urgency. She began to unbutton his shirt as he slowly started to move his hands up hers.

When she got his shirt unbuttoned she took it off of him and threw it to the other side of the room. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap and lifted up her shirt over her head and threw it across the room. Brooke giggled at his urgency. He smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

Brooke loved it when he pulled her closer. It always let her know that he loved her and wanted her. It was something that he always seemed to do lately and she loved it. It made her feel safe and secure. Brooke just couldn't get enough of him. Lucas pulled away from her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked sweetly and Brooke smiled.

"More then ever." She whispered and pulled him down and kissed him. That was all Lucas needed. He wanted her and she wanted him. That was all they both needed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haha...good ole Brucas lol. I tried to write them as best as I could in that scene...I thought it was funny about the whole kitten thing. I thought it was funny lol. Anyways I hope you all liked it...I would really like your suggestions or comments or anything...it would mean a lot to me. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed!!!!!


	18. He Knows

.Ok, thank you all for the reviews! They were awesome and i'm glad you guys liked the Revon and Brucas!! This chapter is going to have a bit of everything in it, I guess. Something happens, that is big in this chapter! It involves an evil ex-boyfriend of someone's!!!! Haha...anyways enjoy!!! Thank you guys again for the reviews!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

NEXT MORNING/DEVON'S HOUSE

Devon slowly opened his eyes and felt a body next to him. He looked down and smiled brightly. He thought that last night had been a dream...but seeing her laying beside him made it all real. He moved a piece of her hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful. The sun beaming in the window made her face look like that of an angel. He kissed her softly on the forehead, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey you." She whispered and yawned. Devon smiled lovingly at the girl beside him.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked while looking at her content face. She smiled again.

"Like a baby. You?" She asked and smirked. "Probably pretty damn good with me here with you, huh?" She said and Devon let out a laugh.

"Ya. Better then ever." He said sincerely and Riley blushed slightly. Devon looked down at the girl beside him and decided that it was now or never. "Riles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said nervously. She didn't know what it was but she really hoping that he was asking what she wanted him too. He looked down at her and took a deep breath.

"Would...would you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously and looked down slightly. Riley's smile grew even wider and she tilted his head up so that he was looking at her and she kissed him passionatly.

"Does that answer your question?" She said and smirked. Devon pretended to think about it.

"No..not really. I'm gonna need some more convincing." He said and kissed her again, which she gladly accepted. He pulled away. "Now I need to dominate my territory." He said and Riley raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing when he rolled on top of her with his arms encircled around her waist.

Just then a faint ringing was heard. Riley looked up at Devon with a pleading look and he rolled his eyes. He got off of her and she pounced up. She was about to sprint towards her phone, that was still outside, but stopped and turned around. She ran over to Devon and gave him a quick kiss and sprinted out towards the phone again. Devon smiled brightly to himself. _I'm a lucky guy, _he thought to himself.

OUTSIDE

"Son of a bitch." Riley mumbled as she walked through a rose bush to find her ringing phone. "Why do roses have damn thorns anyway?" She growled again before finally finding her phone. "Ah ha!" She yelled and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Riles, do you wanna meet everyone down at the cafe?" Haley asked on the other line.

"Sure Hales, give u...ugh me a couple of minutes." Riley said, catching herself. She wanted to wait until the cafe to tell everyone that her and Devon were together.

"Alright, see you in a few." Haley said cheerily and hung up. Riley shook her head and let out a small laugh. She really loved Haley. That girl was almost as crazy as her. Almost. Riley opened the door to Devon's house and strolled in.

"Devon!" She called out and went into the livingroom to search for him. She peekd in and saw no one. "Devon?" Where are you?" She asked somewhat nervously. Just then she felt a pair of hands grab her and suddenly, the fear she had tried so hard to get rid of, all returned within seconds.

"Ha, did I scare you?" Devon said laughing. He then caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's face and instantly felt guilty. "Riles, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He tried to explain but Riley smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. You just really freaked me out." She said and let out a laugh." Ya crazy boy." Devon wanted to smile and laugh with her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at her with an apologetic face and Riley leaned in and hugged him. Devon looked down at her with concern What was wrong?.

FLASHBACK

_Riley breathed in deeply before opening the door to Casey's house. Lately he had been acting very weird and it was really starting to scare her. Now...he seemed to get angry more easier and would always snap at her. She opened the door and walked in._

_"Casey?" Riley yelled into what seemed as the empty house. Riley shut the door. She slowly started to venture into the livingroom. "Casey?" She called out again. No answer. She was starting to get really scared. "Where are you?" Riley yelled again but recieved no answer. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as a mouse when two hands grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen. She let out a small scream and was pushed up against the wall._

_"What are you doing here?!" A voice yelled. Her arms were held by the person's, up against the wall._

_"I...I came...to see if you...were ok." She stuttered. "I'm worried about you, Casey." She said and his grip on her arms tightened. She winced slightly. _

_"Well I don't need you to worry about me!" He yelled at her and she closed her eyes. She then opened them a second later with more feirce ones. _

_"Yes, you do! I'm your god damn girlfriend, Casey! Not your doormat!" She yelled at him and that's when it happened. She wouldn't have ever thought that Casey would ever hit her. Maybe she needed to think again. She looked up at him with a shocked face as se held her sore cheek. _

_He looked down at her with a hard face and didn't look the least bit regretful. He roughly picked her up and pushed her against the wall again but this time it was with more force. Riley yelped at the pain that shot through her back as she felt it hit the wall. _

_"Don't you __**ever **__yell at me again. Do yo hear me?" He said harshly and he received a small nod. He gave a bitter laugh and swung his had back and hit her across the face again causing Riley to cry out in pain. "I said...do you hear me!"_

_"Yes!" Riley cried out. Small tears started to cascade down her face. The boy she loved was doing the one thing he promised he would never do. He was hurting her. Badly. Casey let go of Riley, who fell to the floor, and headed for the back door. _

_"If you tell anyone about this...it'll only get worse for you." He said and smirked as he walked out the door. Riley leaned against the wall and silently started to cry. Tears were now pouring down her face. That was the first time he had ever hurt her...the first time he had ever hit her. She needed to get out of this relationship. The only problem was...she didn't think she could._

END OF FLASHBACK

Devon held her tightly and sighed. He really hadn't meant to scare her. He was just trying to have a little fun. He pulled away enough to look down at her. Riley seemed to be thinking. After a couple of seconds she looked up at him and smiled slightly. She pulled away and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Riles?" He asked her and she looked up at him and sighed.

"I just...I remembered something that happened once and it started with something like that. It's nothing, really." She said and it held some truth to it. Devon kneww that it was definitly something but he didn't want to push her. He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled. "So...everyone wants me to meet them at the cafe. You coming crazy boy?"

"I'd go anywhere with you." He said and Riley rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. "So does this mean that they are going to find out about us?"

"Hell yes they are!" Riley stated and then they both let out a laugh. "Although when we walk in, you might want to back up ten feet or so because i'm pretty sure that Brooke and the others are going to...like...jump on me or something." She stated and laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Come on, let's go baby." He said and Riley smiled and nodded as they headed out the door. Riley was really excited and happy. She was with a great guy and had tons of friends and Casey was no where in sight. Her life was finally getting on the right track. Now if only she could get rid of the nightmares...

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He then looked beside him and a smile appeared as the memories of last night flooded back to him. Him. Brooke. Together. _Kitten_? Lucas let out a soft laugh as he stared at the small creature sleeping by his feet. _How did it get in here?_ He thought to himself. He looked back over at the beautiful girl lying next to him.

"God you are so beautiful." He whispered softly and kissed her forehead. Brooke stired a bit until her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him.

"Hey there." She whispered softly and yawned. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey, baby." He said and leaned in and kissed her again. "Last night, was amazing."

"You're telling me. Have you practicing?" She questioned with a laugh. Lucas laughed and gave a smug smile. "Or have my techniques failed me?" She wondered and then shook her head, "No that definitly can't be it."

"Aww, baby, it's okay to let me better then you. I mean...I did do all the work last night." Lucas stated as a matter of factly. Brooke gaped as Lucas smirked. Brooke then hopped up and straddled his waist and started to kiss him. He groaned at the way she was making him feel.

"Better then me, huh? Well we'll see about that." She whispered huskily into his ear before nibbling on it. Lucas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head and caught her lips with his. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue as he began to rub his hands up and down her thighs. She moaned and was about to returnt the favour when one of their phone's started to ring. "Don't...answer...it." Brooke managed out between kisses.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement and was about to continue when a voice snapped him out of his duty. A voice that you should never hear when trying to do stuff with your girlfriend.

"Lucas! Lucas, answer the god damn phone...I know you're there! If you don't answer the phone within the next 10 seconds I swear to god I will tell Brooke about the time when we were kids when you dressed up as..." But the voice never got to finish as Lucas jumped up quicker then a bunny to answer it.

"Hello! Geeeez Haley! You've got the biggest mouth in the entire world! What do you want?" Lucas barked into the phone. He heard Haley laugh on the other end.

"Sorry but you do know she's gonna find out sooner or later." She said and let out another laugh.

"Ya...i'd rather later. What's up?" He asked curiously.

"Well we're all meeting at the cafe and we were wondering if you and Brooke were coming?" She asked and Lucas thought about it for a second.

"Ya, sure why not." He said and looked over at Brooke who was now starting to get dressed. He frowned. _Damn you Haley...damn you._ He thought bitterly.

"Ok, see you in a few and would you two please hurry the hell up! I'm starving!" She said and Lucas laughed.

"Fine...see you there." He said and hung up. He looked over at an amused Brooke and got up and started getting dressed.

"So, who did you dress up as?" She asked amused and Lucas blushed. He kept getting dressed.

"No one, Haley's drunk. She was calling from rehab and wants us to bust her out." He said and Brooke let out a laugh. Lucas smiled. "It's true."

"Uh huh. Are you sure you aren't trying to cover up what she was actually saying?" She asked and walked over to him. Lucas pulled on his sweater and turned to look at her with an innocent face.

"Now why would I do that?" He said innocently and Brooke shrugged but couldn't hide the smile from her face. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the lips . "Honestly, they want us down at the cafe." He said and she nodded and leaned up and kissed him again.

"Come on. Let's go boyfriend." She said smiling and Lucas smiled as well. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the house, forgetting to do something...

CAFE

Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were already sitting there, waiting. Haley was getting impatient and Nathan was simply laughing at her. Jake and Peyton seeemed to be caught in they're own world. Haley was about to call he others again when Brooke and Lucas walked in, hand in hand.

"Finally! Geeez it took you guys forever!" Haley stated and looked towards the door. "Now where the hell is Riley?"

"Easy baby...i'm sure she'll be here soon." Nathan said and wrapped an arm around her. Haley turned towards Nathan and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Haley shook her head and looked over at Brooke and Lucas, who both had goofy grins on .

"Ok, what's with the goofy grins?" Peyton piped in. Lucas and Brooke turned and smiled towards eachother and then turned back.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Well ok...something definitly happened. I slept over at Lucas and well...we weren't sleeping." Brooke said and raised her eyebrows suggestivily and everyone let out a laugh except Haley.

"Ewwwwwww!" Haley whined causing everyone to laugh. "I so did not need to know that!" Haley yelled shutting her eyes in disgust. Just then her eyes shot open at the sound of the belll above the door and her mouth dropped open.

Everyone turned to see what she was gaping at and they all gaped as well. Riley looked at all of them and smirked and Devon just smiled. Devon and Riley were holding hands. They walked over to the table and stood before it.

"Ok, so judging by the looks on your faces, you want to know what the hell is going on here." Riley said and most of them nodded. Brooke and Haley looking excited. "Well...we're together." Riley simply stated and Brooke and Haley both squealed and high fived eachother.

"Finally!" They both said and looked back up Riley and Devon who were smiling. Brooke and Haley jumped up and pounced on Riley who just laughed and grabbed onto them. Peyton seemed left out so she just jumped in with the others. She looked over at Devon.

"Told ya." She said and he laughed. He watched as the four girls laughed and hugged and smiled. This was his new home and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Devon sat down with the guys and catiously looked at them, awaiting their reactions. He looked over at Jake who smiled and held his hand out. Devon grabbed it and shook it.

"Congrats man. It's about time you two got together." Jake said and Devon smiled.

"Thanks." Devon said and looked over at Lucas and Nathan who turned to look at eachother and then turned back to Devon. Nathan stuck his hand out and Devon smiled gratfully.

"Congrats." Nathan said and let a small smile appear on his face. Devon nodded and turned to Lucas who gave him a hard look. Lucas leaned in so that only Devon could hear him.

"You hurt her...and you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Lucas whispered threatingly. He leaned out and studied Devon's reaction. Devon gave him a confident look.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said and Lucas nodded approvingly. Just then they were joined by the girls. Riley slid in beside Devon and rabbed his hand.

"Everything alright over here boys?" She said glancing around the table at them. Devon looked at her and smiled.

"Ya, everything's good." He said and kissed the side of her head. Riley smiled. "How about with you girls?" Riley looked over at the girls and smiled.

"We're good." Riley said and Brooke smirked.

"Oh ya, definitly good." Brooke said and raised her eyebrows suggestivly. Peyton and Haley laughed as Riley tried to hide the blush. Riley shook her head and stood up.

"Ok, well now that everyone knows and are making fun of me...i'm gonna go home and take a quick shower." Riley said and Brooke stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Brooke asked seriously. She knew that Casey hadn't been seen in awhile but she didn't want Riley to be alone, just in case. Riley knew what Brooke was trying to do but she wanted to be brave enough to deal with this on her own.

"Why? Do you wanna join me?" Riley asked playfully and everyone laughed. Even Brooke had to smile. She walked closer to Riley and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure...I mean, I can work wonders on you." Brooke said and smirked. Riley shook her head and laughed.

"Ok, I think i'll leave that job to someone else." She said and turned to Lucas with a quirked eyebrow, he laughed. She turned back to Brooke. "No, seriously, i'll be fine on my own, thank you very much." Riley said and smiled. Brooke's smile faltered a bit as she nodded her head. She wasn't really sure she should let Riley go on her own but she knew that Riley was pretty damn stubborn so...I guess there is always a phone, right?

"Ok, fine. Be that way. I'll just use Lucas for those types of things." Brooke said and gave Riley a look. Riley crunched her face up in disgust and everyone laughed.

"Oh please don't give me that visual." Riley said and shuddered. "I'm gonna go before I puke." She said and let out a laugh at Lucas' face. Riley turned to Devon and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Bye baby."

"Oh, now who's gonna throw up." Lucas mumbled and made a fake gagging sound. Nathan and Jake let out a laugh but all four girls turned to Lucas and hit him. "Ow!" He yelped as the girls glared at him. Nathan and Jake just continued to laugh. " They laughed!" He whined and Nathan and Jake stopped laughing.

Peyton hit Jake across the head and Haley pinched Nathan. Both yelped and held their sore spots while glaring at Lucas. He smirked. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, i'll be back soon." She said and walked out of the cafe. She started walking down the street when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Brooke running up to her. "Hey, what' up?"

"If anything happens..." Brooke started.

"I'll call. Don't worry, i'll be fine." Riley said and Brooke nodded slowly.

"Riley, I think we should tell Lucas." Brooke stated and Riley sighed.

"Look, Casey probably left. We haven't seen or heard from him in weeks." Riley said and rolled her eyes. "Lucas doesn't have to know, Brooke. You know just as well as I do that he gets all protective and crazy." Brooke sighed.

"I know Riles, but at least you'll be safe. Seriously, think about it." Brooke said and Riley nodded.

"Ok, I will. Now get back in there before they think there's something going on." Riley said playfully and Brooke smacked her on the arm. She pulled Riley in for a hug.

"Be careful." Brooke said and pulled away. Riley nodded and smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes..

"I'm always careful." She said and turned and walked away. Riley walked down the street as Brooke watched her. Brooke couldn't help but notice that Riley seemed familiar to her. _Where do I know that smile from? _Brooke thought to herself but shrugged and walked back into the cafe. She'd figure it out later.

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Riley slowly walked up to the front door getting her keys out from her pocket. She walked up the steps and went to put the key in the door when she noticed that the door wasn't closed. Fear shot through her as she looked at the slightly opened door. Riley took a deep breath in and pushe the door open. She looked in and couldn't see anyone so she walked in.

Riley walked in and listened for any sound of movement. There wasn't any. Riley slowly ventured down the hallway and couldn't help but quiver a bit. As if her nightmares weren't enough. This was always how they went. She would be alone and someone would grab her and take away everything she had. She didn't want that to happen.

Riley looked around the corner before walking in to the livingroom and what she saw next made her blood run cold. The fear that shot through her was like a bullet. It hit her and it hit her hard. Riley could feel herself become numb. She blindly reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone and pressed "1" and she put the phone to her ear.

CAFE

Everyone was laughing and joking and having a good time when someone's phone rang. Lucas picked up his phone as Edwin McCain's "I'll Be." rang through the air.

♪_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_♪

Lucas looked at it funny and looked up at all the staring faces. He smiled slightly.

"It's Riley." He said and flipped his phone open. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He asked with a playful tone. He heard silence for a minute and his face got serious. Something was wrong. "Riley?"

"Luke." Riley whispered meekly into the phone. She was finding it hard to speak. She had to tell him...she had to tell him _everything. _

"Riley what's wrong?" He asked sternly and at the question everyone turned their heads to the boy on the phone. Everyone looked on in worry.

"I...He was h-here." She whispered again. She let out a small sigh.

"Who was there?" He asked and that was all Brooke needed to hear before she jumped up and grabbed the phone from him. Lucas was about to object but seeing the look in Brooke's eyes. He knew that she knew what was going on.

"Riley? What happened?" Brooke asked with a serious voice. She needed to know if anything what happened. She heard silence for a moment. "Riley, answer me!" Brooke yelled into the phone. Silence. Brooke glanced over at Lucas and Devon who were already out of their seats getting ready to go.

"He knows, Brooke." Riley said in a voice that almost scared Brooke. Riley seemed so calm, yet so...emotionless.

"We're on our way, don't move." Brooke said and flipped the phone shut. She looked over at the others who were gathering their stuff and getting ready to follow Devon, who had already ran out the door. Lucas looked at the others and headed out the door as well. Everyone followed, not sure what they were going to find when they got to the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haha, there it is! What happened at the house??? What's got Riley scared?? How's Lucas gonna take it?? What about Devon? So many questions and hopefully they'll all be answered in the next chapter! Oh and I know i've said that Riley and Lucas will "fight to the death with someone" but I was thinking that I might put Brooke with her instead...or Haley. I'm not sure yet. I could just leave Lucas there instead. But I was thinking that because some of you want Lucas to save Brooke I could put her with Riley and have Lucas and Devon try and save them! Well...let me know what you guys think!!!!!


	19. Stick Together Forever

Ok, sorry about not updating a lot...I will more though...I just finished my exams so I will be able to write more. Anyways this chapter is gonna be a little sad and you know how awhile ago I said there was a couple of secrets? Well another one is revealed in this chapter. Some of you probably knew but it's in here. Anyways I hope you enjoy...there's gonna be some Liley in here, Niley(Riley/Nathan), some Riley, Nathan and Lucas, and lots of drama! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Devon ran to the house faster then he had ever ran in his life. He noticed that there were cops there and they were standing outside the door. He ran up the steps with Lucas on his heels an was stopped by a cop.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in here." The cop said and Devon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lucas.

"I live here." He said and the cop eyed him. "My name's Lucas Scott." Lucas said as the others ran up to them.

"Look we need to see if my girlfriend's ok. She's in there. Her name's Riley." Devon said pleading with the officer. He nodded slightly and let them pass. Devon ran into the house and looked around for a moment before heading into the livingroom. Everyone else followed him. Devon walked in and he looked at the girl sitting on the floor and looked up at the wall in front of him, shocked. Once everyone walked in, they all gasped.

"We couldn't get her to move. She's been sitting there since we got here and staring at this." A voice said beside the teens. They looked over at the person who had spoken. "My name's detective Sampson." He said and the others nodded. "Who here is Lucas Scott?" He asked and Lucas raised his hand. "Come with me."

Lucas nodded and started to follow the detective over to where Riley was sitting. He leaned down and whispered something to Riley, who looked up at Lucas. The detective nodded at Lucas and left. Riley looked up at Lucas and sighed.

"We have to talk" She said and got up slowly. Riley then looked over at Nathan. "You too." Nathan looked taken aback. Lucas nodded his head for him to follow. Nathan nodded and followed the both of them into Lucas' room.

When they got in there Lucas closed the door and looked at Riley who was sitting on the bed. She sighed and looked up at them and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at it for a moment before holding it out to the Scott brothers. Lucas looked at Nathan and grabbed the piece of paper and skimmed it over. He nodded silently and handed the piece of paper to Nathan. Nathan read it slowly and his eyes went big. He looked back up at Riley, who smiled slightly, and then looked back down at the paper.

"You...you're..." Nathan stuttered, not believing what he was reading. Riley sighed.

"I'm your sister. Lucas Eugene Scott...LES. That's who my sibling is." Riley said smiling slightly to herself. "And hear I thought you were a girl." Riley said while glancing at Lucas. She then turned and looked at Nathan. "I guess we're related too." She said and gave a small smile.

Lucas nodded his head slowly. He had known about her last name and everything but he wasn't certain that she was actually their sister. It was true. He looked over at Nathan who seemed to be in shock.

"I hope this doesn't make our friendships weird." Riley said wearily. Lucas shook his head.

"Nah, you're still as annoying as ever and not even blood could change that." Lucas said and Riley offered him a small smile which scared Lucas a bit. Usually Riley would have come up with a comeback. But she hadn't. Something was up. Lucas looked over at Nathan as did Riley. Nathan looked at Riley and smiled.

"I agree with Luke. It won't change us. It'll only make us closer." He said and went and sat by Riley and gave her a sideways hug. She smiled. Lucas did the same but sat on the oppisite side of her.

"Besides...I always wanted a younger sister." Lucas said and smiled. Nathan nodded.

"Me too." Nathan said and Riley gaped for a second.

"Ok first of all Lucas, i''m only three minutes younger then you and second...I always wanted a brother...now I have two." She said and hugged them both.

"We'll always have eachother now...I guess." Nathan said and the others nodded. "No matter what."

"That being said, I need to tell you guys something." Riley said and sighed. Lucas and Nathan looked at eachother confused and looked back to her.

Riley told the whole story about how Casey and what had happened between herself and him and that the guy from the club awhile ago, was Casey. She told them about the encounter that her and Brooke had had with Casey awhile ago and how they had never heard from him since. She told them that the only one who knew about Casey was Brooke. She told them _everything. _

"Wow." Nathan said in amazment. Looked like not one Scott had an easy life. He looked over at Lucas who looked enraged.

"So he was the one who did this? That stupid little dumbass is gonna get it if he comes two feet near you or Brooke or anyone for that matter." Lucas growled. If he had of known this awhile ago...things wouldn't have gone down the way they did. Casey would be flat on his ass in prison...or worse.

"Luke...he knows that i'm staying at your place and...he'll do something stupid." Riley said and looked at a now pacing Lucas. He kept pacing. His heart was starting to race in anger and it wasn't a good sign. He still had a heart disease that no one knew about. Nathan placed an arm around Riley.

"He won't with us around. Even if we weren't related I would still think of you as a sister. Don' worry." Nathan comforted and smiled at her. Riley nodded. Lucas stopped and looked at Riley. He knealt down in front of her.

"It'll be ok. I promise." Lucas said and Riley nodded. "Stick together forever." She leaned forward and hugged him. He wrapped both arms around her and Riley glanced over at Nathan and held an arm open. He smiled and all three of them hugged. They pulled away and Nathan stuck his hand out.

"Stick together forever." He said and Riley and Lucas smiled and both put their hands in and repeated the phrase. They pulled away and Riley smiled before standing up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Devon. He deserves to know that his girlfriend has a creepy physco stalker." Riley said and gave a soft chuckle but both boys looked at her with not pleased looks. "Don't worry, brothers." She said and smiled. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Wow." Nathan said again, disbelievingly. He hadn't known that something like this woud happen. Now that he thought of it though...Riley did look a lot like Lucas. With a couple of features of himself. She was actually a Scott. She was Dan Scott's daugther.

"Ya." Lucas said and sat on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair. This guy was serious. He might hurt Riley and now that Brooke knew about him as well, he could very well hurt her too. "Nathan...we need to keep an eye on the girls at all times." Lucas said and looked at Nathan with fire in his eyes. "None of them...and I mean _none _are to go out anywhere alone. Got it?"

"Ya...I know." He said with a hard face. He knew that his family was in danger and it was himself and Lucas that had to protect them. "We'll tell Devon and Jake. That way we have the four of us on this." Nathan said and patted Lucas on the back. "Everything'll be alright, man."

"We'll see, little brother." Lucas said distantly. He breathed out. He remembered the message on the wall and couldn't help but feel that nothing was going to be alright. It creeped him out and only made his worries highten.

_**I'M ALWAYS WATCHING **_

That was what the message had said and it had really gotten to Lucas. He was disturbed to know that this stupid ass knew where they lived and who she was close to. It was goin to be a long, hard journey but Lucas was determined to get this bastard. He wasn't going to let him ruin Riley's or anyone else's life. He was going to get Casey. He was goig to get him for the way he treated Riley and he was going to get him for what he was doing now. If it was the last thing he did, he would get Casey.

Lucas stood up, ready to go back into the livingroom and thought to himself, _At least we all have eachother. _

_ONE MONTH LATER_

NATHAN AND HALEY'S

Everyone was sitting around and talking about random things. Riley lay there, her back against Devon's chest and him holding her around the waist. She felt safe in his arms. It was a feeling that she had missed. After the message she had been really sketchy. None of the boys would leave any of the girls alone at any point. It was to risky. So far, it was going okay. No messages, no threats. It was ok, but Casey had done the same thing before. He had waited and then did his damage again, but worse. It was only a matter of time before he did his worse.

Riley looked up as she heard her name.

"Geeeez Ry, I still can't get over the fact that you're a Scott" Haley asked and gave a small smirk. Riley raised an eyebrow and mirrored her smirk.

"I know! It's so weird. I mean, i'm related to a geek, a jock, and a guy who thinks he the toughest one out there." Riley said and laughed at Haley's gaping expression and the two boy's scoffs. Haley let out a laugh as well. She was glad that Riley was ok. She had noticed the big change in her attitude though, since the incident. She was still the same old sarcastic Riley...but there was a hint of fear in her mood. At the slightest movement, Riley seemed to stiffen.

Just then the phone rang. Nathan looked up at Lucas who was nuzzled against Brooke. He motioned for him to answer it. Lucas tore himself away from Brooke, who groaned, and answererd the phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked into the phone. "No...this isn't Nath...what?" Lucas said quietly into the phone. He looked over at Brooke, who kinked an eyebrow and smiled, and then at Nathan, who asked who it was. He couldn't believe it. He hung up the phone.

"Hey Luke who was it?" Nathan asked and sat up and pulled Haley closer to him. Lucas looked at Nathan with a broken face. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked worridly. Lucas glared at Nathan. Brooke got up and touched his arm which caused him to rip it away from her touch.

"Don't touch me!" He growled at her which earned a hurt look from her.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Brooke asked and looked at Lucas' angry yet hurt expression. Riley turned to look back at Devon who kinked an eyebrow. Lucas walked up to Nathan and stared down at him.

"So how was she?" Lucas asked with disgust. Nathan looked at him with a confused look.

"How was who, Luke...you've got me lost here." Nathan said and chuckled. Lucas scoffed and bent down to pick up Nathan. Riley jumped up and grabbed Lucas before he got to him.

"Whoa...Luke. What's goin on?" Riley said and stared at him. Lucas looked at her and then clenched his fist and wiped it across his face. "Luke?"

"So how was it?! Was it good for you, Brooke!?" Lucas shouted causing everyone to jump, except Riley. Brooke looked at Lucas confused.

"Luke..what are you talking about?" Brooke asked with pure confusion. She had no idea had got him all worked up. She looked over at Riley, who shrugged slightly and turned back to Lucas.

"Tell us who that was, Luke. What happened?" Riley asked him and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over. He looked up and over at Nathan.

"So how long ago was it that you slept with Brooke?" Lucas asked with more hurt then anger. Nathan and Brooke shot their heads up and looked at Lucas. "Come on! Answer the damn question!" He yelled.

"What?" Haley said quietly, she looked over at Nathan. "I-is it true?" She asked and Nathan looked down at the ground in shame. Haley shook her head, the tears already falling. She pulled away from Nathan and stood up.

"Haley...It was in the summer...I..." Nathan said pleadingly for him to explain. He went to go grab her but Lucas pushed him back and he hit the wall, hard.

"Don't you touch her!" Lucas hissed and glared at him. He looked over at Brooke who also had tears in her eyes and he shook his head. He looked back at Haley who just sniffled and headed for the door. She opened it and ran out. Riley looked over at Devon and motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and ran out.

"Luke..." Brooke sobbed and tried to grab his hand. He roughly pulled it away and looked at her, hurt and angry.

"Don't bother!" Lucas spat out." I...can't believe you would do that. With my brother, Brooke!? God!" Lucas yelled and clenched his fists. He was angry on the outside but on the inside his heart was breaking in two. He looked over at a now standing Nathan and grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, roughly. "You son of a bitch! I wouldn't EVER do something that to you! Ever! "Lucas yelled and Nathan looked away, guilty. "You're not my brother and trust me when I say you will never step ten feet near Haley again!" He yelled.

Riley walked over to Lucas and tried to get him to put down Nathan. He looked at her and she gave him a look. Lucas breathed out and dropped Nathan to the floor. He started breathing deeply. He looked over at Jake.

"Jake, come here." Lucas said with a hard tone. Jake got up and walked over to him. Lucas leaned in and whispered. "Don't let any of these girls out of your sight, got it?" He pulled away and looked at Jake who nodded. Lucas turned to the door and began to walk out.

"Luke...please...let me explain..."Brooke continued to sob. Lucas turned around viciously causing her to jump. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at his cold yet hurt expression.

"There is _nothing_...you can say to make this sound any better for yourself!" He snapped at her and she tried to reach for him again but he pulled away. "Just...don't." Lucas said tiredly and walked out the door.

The room went silent except for the sobs. Brooke looked up at Riley with tears in her eyes and got a sympathetic and disappointed look. Riley looked at the door.

"I'm gonna go see how Luke is...you guys just...stay here." Riley said in a sad tone. She headed for the door and stopped when she heard a heartbroken voice.

"Riley...please tell...tell him i'm sorry." Brooke sobbed and Riley nodded, not turning around. She knew Brooke was, in fact, sorry.

Riley made her way out of the apartment. She walked down the pathway and looked to see if she could find Lucas. She looked to her left and could see a trash can that was knocked over.

"Well, it's a good start." She said to herself and started to walk that way. She looked halfway up the street and noticed that there was plenty of things knocked over. "A good start for him to get his ass kicked." Riley mumbled to herself again and started to jog down the path of destruction.

HALEY AND DEVON

Devon chased after Haley and soon found himself at the beach. He looked over and could see Haley sitting on the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest, obviously crying. He walked over to her.

"Is this sand taken?" He asked quietly and sat down when she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't you who cheated on me!" Haley barked and then looked down and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." Devon shrugged.

"You're allowd to be angry, ya know." He said. "I mean, if it would make you feel better, you could gladly use me as a punching bag." He said and let out a little laugh. Haley looked up at him and let a small smile go. "Awww, there's a smile, so I must be doing good."

"Well that's the only one you're getting, so relish in it." She said and Devon laughed.

"I think that it should go up on my wall of making girls smile because I really don't have to many on there." He said and Haley let out a soft laugh. She looked up at him seriously.

"Where did you get a sense of humor?" She asked and he smirked.

"It comes naturally." He smiles proudly and then looks at Haley's bemused face. He sighs. "Riley." He said and Haley nods.

"That's what I thought." She said and he shrugged. "You guys make a great couple." She said and Devon smiled.

"Thank you. I really do like her." He said and Haley noticed the sparkle in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No you don't." She said simply and he was about to protest when Haley continued, "You love her, don't you?."

Devon opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. He looked at Haley and nodded, shyly. He honestly did love Riley. Well, he was falling for her. They had been dating a month and he couldn't really recall a time when he was happier. Riley made him...complete. She was his everything and he was scared that if he told her, he would scare her off.

"I do. I'm just scared that if I tell her, i'll scare her." He said and sighed. Haley laughed a bit.

"Not a lot of things can scare that girl. I'm sure this won't." Haley said and stared out at the ocean. Her heart was hurting and it just wouldn't stop. How could Nathan have done that? Haley knew that she had hurt him too but he had slept with one of her best friends and she just didn't understand anything anymore.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."He said and put an arm around her shoulders. "It sucks."

"Ya, it does" She said and sighed.

"Don't worry you'll get through it. You and Lucas. Well...we all will." Devon said and Haley nodded distantly. "I hope." He whispered to himself and looked out at the ocean. This wasn't going to be easy and he was prepared to help this girl in any way that he could. After all, she was Riley's sister in-law.

LUCAS AND RILEY

"Lucas, you dumbass, would you slow down!" Riley yelled at Lucas running form. They were downtown, running down the streets. He just started running faster. Riley scoffed."Okay, so he thinks he can outrun me, huh? Guess he'll have to take a blow to his ego." She said and sped up.

Riley sped down the sidewalk as fast as she could. She had to catch him. She knew going in soccer would beneifit her at some point. Riley saw that she was starting to gain on him and smirke to herself. He seemed he was heading for the rivercourt. She put everything she had and ran after her brother. She finally caught up to him and just as he stepped foot on to the rivercourt she tackled him, causing them both to tumble onto the pavement. Riley winced as her face came in contact with the pavement. Lucas tried to get away from her grasp but Riley seemed determined.

"Let go of me!" He yelled and finally managed to get out of her grasp. He sat up, wincing at his now sore elbow. He looked at her and could see blood trailing slightly from the newly formed cut on her cheek. It was more of a scrap and Lucas felt guilty for making her get it.

"You have GOT to calm down!" She said sternly and glared at him. " I know you are hurting but if you keep going on like this it's just going to hurt more or worse, you'll hurt yourself." She said and Lucas stared hard at her.

His heart was aching and it just wouldn't stop. His body was filled with adreneline, mostly rage, and he needed to let it out. He needed to do something, _anything, _to get his mind off of what just happened. They both sat there, both with hardened expressions, staring at one another. Riley sighed.

"I know you're hurt and angry but do you really think running off is going to solve anything? It won't, Lucas. It only intesifies your pain. You need to go talk to Brooke." Riley stated and Lucas' eyes burned with rage. This didn't affect Riley the least bit. She knew what he was like. He was exactly like her. Trys to act tough, and stubborn as hell.

"I don't want to even look at her! I don't ever want to see her again! I hate her!" Lucas yelled. Of course he didn't mean it. He loved Brooke, but right now, he was so hurt that he was slowly putting his walls back up. She broke his heart once again and he didn't know what he was going to do.

"You don't mean that. You and I both know that. I am your twin. Remember?" She said softly and let a small smile creep through. Lucas sighed and looked down at the pavement. Riley got up and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "It's gonna be okay, Lucas. Everything will be okay." She whispered. Lucas looked up, his eyes showing hurt.

"Is it? Cause right now it feels like nothing will _ever _be okay." He said and Riley just wrapped her arms tighter around him. She could feel him start to sob and her heart broke for her brother. He started to sob quietly causing his whole body to shake. Riley just held him and whispered comforting words into his ears.

NATHAN AND HALEY'S APARTMENT

It was 11pm when Devon walked back in. Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were sitting in the livingroom. Brooke had a tear stained face and was sobbing quietly to herself. Nathan was sitting on the couch staring into space. Jake and Peyton were sitting on the floor in silence wondering how this was going to affect the group. As soon as Devon walked in, all eyes were on him. Nathan looked at him with pleading eyes and Devon shook his head.

"How is she?" Nathan asked and Devon gave a bitter laugh.

"How do you think she is?!" He snapped at Nathan. He gave him an apologetic look as he seen the shocked expression. "I'm sorry. She's...she's not doing so well. I just dropped her home and she's just so distant. She's hurt...badly." Devon said and Nathan nodded, shame filling him. Just then Riley tiredly walked in. Devon took one look at her and he walked over to her.

"What happened?" He whispered and went to touch the side of her face. She pulled away and sighed.

"Nothing. I just fell. I'm okay." She said and Devon nodded and gave her a soft smile She smiled back. She walked past Devon and looked at both Nathan and Brooke. She was so mad at the both of them right now but she knew that picking sides wasn't going to help fix this.

"Wh...what happened?" Brooke asked looking at the cut on Riley's face. Worry surged through her.

"Nothing. I just fell." Riley said and a stern look crossed her features. "Listen, and listen to me good. I don't know what happened and I don't know the whole story on what happened so I can't get mad but that still doesn't mean that I can't be disappointed. I might not have known you back then but I know you both now and I can't understand why you guys did that. "Riley said with a disappointed face. Nathan and Brooke both looked down. "However, i'm going to do everything I can to fix this. I want us all to have a good rest of the year. " Riley said and turned to look at Devon with a smile. He smiled back and walked up to her while putting an arm around her waist. "All I need is for you guys to do it my way. Are you both in?"

"I'll do anything to fix this." Brooke said quietly as she looked up at Riley with tears in her eyes. Riley nodded and then looked over at Nathan. He looked up at her and nodded. She slowly walked over to Nathan and held her hand out. He looked at it confused for a second be fore grabbing a hold of it.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise Nate." She said and smiled soflty. He nodded and looked back down. Riley sighed and let go of his hand. "First things first. Don't go near them." Brooke and Nathan shot their heads up and looked at Riley with utter confusion. "They need their space and if you want to fix this then give it to them." She said and Brooke and Nathan looked at eachother and looked back at her. They both nodded.

"It would probably be best if you stay away from eachother or at least avoid being alone with eachother." Peyton said causing everyone to look at her. Riley nodded.

"It's gonna hurt them more if they see you two together, rather then seperate." Devon said and Brooke and Nathan nodded.

"I don't want to stop being her friend though." Nathan said and Riley shook her head.

"Nobody said you had to Nate." Riley said and looked at Brooke. "One day at a time buddy." Brooke forced a smile and nodded slightly at Riley's sympathetic look. Riley sighed and looked over at Devon. "I'm gonna head home...i'm sure I am needed back there." She said Devon nodded.

"I'll walk you." He said and Riley was about to protest when Devon interupted. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He said and Riley nodded and rolled her eyes playfully. Riley turned and walked over to Brooke. Brooke took a deep breath as she felt two arms wrap around her.

"It's gonna be alright, Brooke. We'll get through to him. Luke loves you." She said and she could feel Brooke nod her head. She pulled away and gave Nathan a comforting smile. She walked over to Devon and nodded for him to go. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said while looking at Jake and Peyton. They nodded and got up as well.

"Ya, I think we're gonna head out too. Brooke, we'll walk you home." Jake said and looked over at Brooke. She looked over and nodded, while getting up. "I'll see you later man." Jake said and gave a nod towards Nathan, who didn't respond. All three walked out.

Riley looked over at her brother and her heart broke. He was really sad and hurt. She looked over a Devon and gave him a look that meant, give-us-a-minute . He nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Riley walked over to Nathan and sat down beside him. He looked up slightly and Riley could see his glazed over eyes. She slowly stuck her hand out so that he could see it.

"Stick together forever." She said softly and Nathan looked up at her and she smiled softly. He put his hand in.

"Ya." He said and she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a sigh. The next week was going to be a bumpy road but Riley knew that everything would work out. It had to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There it is...I know! Some of you probably hate me for tearing apart Brucas and Naley but trust me they will get back together...not for awhile though. Some major stuff happens in the next few chapters and I have decided that there are going to be two situations dealing with the whole Casey things. I need your guys help to figure out who those people are going to be.

ONE is gonna be: two people are gonna be in trouble and have to get themselves out of it. (Either Lucas and Riley, Riley and Brooke, Haley and Brooke, or Lucas and Haley)

TWO is gonna be: a fight to the death and this will involve mostly all the characters but most will be captured

Anyways, please review to tell me what you would like or just review cause that's the right thing to do...lol


	20. The Truth Behind The Pain

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating...i'm kinda havnif writer's block right now...this chappy is a little bit shorter then my usualy ones but it's basically just a filler chapter...stuff will definitly heat up next chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy and thank you so much for all your reviews!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THE NEXT MORNING/LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Riley slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her head was killing her and it wasn't because of a hangover. She sat up and felt a small pain on her cheek. Last night's events came rushing back to her and she sighed. Last night wasn't the best night for her. When she got home she was met with an angry bound Lucas and a closed off Haley. It just wasn't what she wanted to happen. Devon had offered to stay and help but she told him that she could handle it. Truth was that she _had _to handle it. She promised them that everything would be alright and everything was going to be.

Riley sighed again and got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself and shook her head. She didn't even look like herself. She looked like something that had lived in a box for years. She went to reach for her make up kit but groaned when she didn't find it. She had left it at Devon's.

"Great...now I have to go out in public looking like some sort of beast." She mumbled to herself.

She slowly walked out of the room and ventured into the kitchen. As soon as she set foot into the kitchen she coud sense something was wrong. She looked around and sure enough there was a spot of blood on the floor beside a broken glass. Riley's heart rate started to increase as she headed in the direction of the blood spot.

One after another, after abother she followed until she finally mere feet away from the bathroom. She looked into the bathroom and could see the outline of a girl over the sink. Riley made her way to the bathroom and walked in. Haley looked at her and upon seeing the worried look etched on Riley's face, Haley lifted her hand up and showed her a small cut on her thumb.

"I just dropped a stupid glass and when I went to pick it up, I cut my thumb." Haley said and Riley noticed that she seemed calm and _normal. _Riley knew that wasn't the case and Haley's red rimmed eyes proved that. Haley was devastated but, like herself, was good at hiding it.

"You okay, Hales?" Riley asked with a hidden meaning. Haley seemed to catch it and nodded.

"Ya...it just hurts a little." Haley said in a sad tone. Riley nodded. She felt so bad for Haley and Lucas, for all the pain they were going through but here wasn't a thing she could do and it was stratig to make her feel helpless and if there was one thing Riley hated, it was being helpless.

"Ya, well you know what I say?" Riley asked and Haley shook her head, " When the shoe..." Riley started but was interupted but Haley.

"..fits, wear it." Haley finished and Riley shook her head and Haley gave a confused face.

"When the shoe fits, throw your old ones the hell out!" Riley said seriously and Haley smiled sadly and couldn't help but let a small chuckle out at Riley's seriousness.

"Where did you hear that one?" Haley asked and Riley smiled softly.

"My mom...er...my adoptive mother. She told me it about a week before she died. It kinda stuck with me." Riley said and chuckled, trying to cover up the pain she felt when she thought about her mother...adoptive mother. Haley nodded slightly.

"She seemed like a smart woman." Haley said and Riley nodded.

"Ya...she was a fighter. Never one to back down." Riley said and looked straight ahead.

"So basically she was stubborn as hell." Haley said and Riley let out a laugh.

"Ya, pretty much." Riley said and continued to look in front of her.

"You two have something in common then." Haley said and Riley scoffed but let out a small laugh.

It was hard to talk about this but she knew eventually that she was going to meet her real mother and she knew that her memories of Katilyn, would soon die down to make room for her biological mother. Eventhough Karen was her biological mother, Katilyn was always and would always be her real mother. She had been the one to raise her, with the little tome she did have left and she had definitly raised her well. After all, she was named after her. Riley Kaitlyn Scott. It was a name that wouldn't _let _Riley forget about her _real _mother.

"Hey, do you know where Lucas is, Hales?" Riley asked. Haley nodded.

"Yah, he went for a run. He said he'd be back in a bit." Haley said and finished cleaning the cut up. She bandaged it and looked at Riley, worridly. "He's not exactly himself. I'm not even sure he's coming to school today...do you need a ride?" Haley asked and Riley shook her head.

"Nah, it's ok. Devon's gonna pick me up. Thanks though." Riley said and got up, she headed for the door but stopped. "Take care of him Hales." She said and Haley nodded. "Take care of eachother." With that Riley walked out of the room.

Haley sighed and looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked like she hadn't slept in days but she knew that it was because she was up crying all night. Finding out that one of your best friends slept with your husband wasn't the best thing that could happen. She couldn't believe that after everything she had went through Brooke would do that to her.

"I guess some people just aren't who you think they are." Haley whispered to herself as she got up to go get dressed for school. It wasn't going to be a good day and she could feel it.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke sat on her couch wondering how on earth she could have done what she had done. She not only hurt Lucas she had also crushed Haley. What had she been thinking when her and Nathan had slept together? Were they out of their minds? Drunk? Brooke could recall the night but she just couldn't understand why it had happened. Maybe it had been the loneliness? It was hard to go without Haley and Lucas and Brooke knew they did it because they wanted some comfort and they seemed to have had found it in eachother but she just couldn't believe she had done exactly what she said she would never do. She lied and was _the other woman_.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nathan walked into Brooke's apartment and sat on the couch next to her. She turned slighty, her eyes not leavnig the television as he groaned._

_"What?" She asked annoyed. She was watching one of her favorite show's and Nathan was bothering her. Nathan shrugged._

_"Nothing. I'm just bored." He stated and then sighed. "Maybe we should go out and do something." He said and looked to her for an answer. She shook her head and looked at him when a commercial came on._

_"Nah, i'm not really up to anything, Nate." She said and then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But..."She said sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "You could let me lay on you. Despite your attitude, you make a pretty good pillow." He laughed._

_"Ya, ya. Fine. " He said and she smiled and lay her head down on his lap and they watched the television as Brooke's show came back on._

**SHOW**

**"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just you loved me Caylan?" The young girl asked. He nodded slightly and took a step closer to her.**

**"I love you with all my heart Trinity, and I wanted you to know that before I go." The boy said and kept taking steps towards the girl.**

**"Your leaving?" Trinity asked, tears starting to spring to her eyes. He nodded slightly. "I can't believe you would tell me that you love me and then just go! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.**

**"I'm sorry. I just...I never take chances for myself and I...this is something I have wanted to do all my life Trin, and you know that." He said quietly and stopped before her. "I wanted to tell you sooner but..."**

**"But you didn't Caylan! You waited until now! Just before you leave!" She yelled angrily and backed away from him. **

**"I had to!! I had to wait until your little love affair with Tristan was done!" He yelled, just as mad. Trinity looked at him with shock. Her shock soon turned into anger as Caylan stared hard at her.**

**"This has nothing to do with Tristan! He was just helping me dance! That's all! We're just friends!" She yelled at him. He was about to protest when she yelled at him again. "Besides, why do you care! We're not together anymore!" **

**"We may not be together but that doesn't mean that I don't care, Trinity! I don't want to leave you! I love you! I never wanted this to happen to us, because I thought we'd always be together."He whispered quietly. Tears were now pouring down Trinity's face. Just then there was a horn heard outside. Caylan looked towards the door. "Trin...I gotta go." He said and Trinity nodded sadly. "I'll be back before you know it...we can start ov..."He said but was interupted.**

**"If you leave...were done." She said to him while looking at the floor. Caylan looked at her surprised. **

**"You don't mean that." He said confidently. Trinity looked up at him with seriousness in her face.**

**"Wanna bet?" She said and walked out the door. Caylan watched her go and a tear fell down his face as he heard the horn again. He looked at the door where the girl he loved walked out of and then looked at the door that held his future. **

**END OF SHOW**

_By now, Brooke was in tears and Nathan was staring at the television sadly. How could a show relate so much to their lives? Nathan looked down at Brooke, who had started to sob, and pulled her closer. _

_"Hey, it's alright." He whispered and looked into her eyes. "We're gonna be alright, Brooke. I promise you." He said softly and his gaze held sincerity. Brooke looked into his eyes and that's when she felt herself being drawn into him. Her lips met his in a lust filled kiss. He flipped them over and was now on top of her, kissing her hungrily. _

_Brooke knew that this was wrong and so did Nathan but right now they were feeling more alone then anything and for once they just needed to feel. Brooke took off Nathan's shirt and threw it across the room as he started to unbutton her pants..._

END OF FLASHBACK

Brooke started to sob and couldn't help but feel like what everyone at school had once called her. A _slut. _She had hurt Lucas so many times and eventhough he had done the same to her, she somehow felt as if this was going to be the last straw for him. He knew that she had slept with someone, but to find out that it was his own brother was definitly a low blow and Brooke knew it. She just had to fix it. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't.

AT SCHOOL

Lucas slowly made his way into the school. He had gone for his morning run and for some reason it didn't do what it always did for him. It didn't make him feel free. It didn't make him forget everything. But most of all it didn't take the pain away. He needed the pain to stop and it just wasn't. He knew that it could have possibly been from his HCM but at the moment he didn't care.

"Hey Luke, I missed ya this morning." A voice beside him said as she walked beside him. He looked at her and attempted to smile.

"Ya, sorry. I went for a run." He said and she nodded. "So Ry are you gonna come to the game tonight...we're playing against Bear Creek." He asked and Riley nodded.

"Hell yes...I wouldn't miss a game with my fantastic brothers in it." She smiled and Lucas nodded, distantly. Just then he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw that Riley had stopped. "I'm sorry Luke. I know how much that had to sting. I just want you to know how bad they feel..." She started.

"How bad they feel?!" Lucas yelled slightly, "I don't care how _they _feel!?" Riley sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at him. He wasn't mad...he was just hurt and she knew that. She then caught a glimpse of something behind him. She stared for a moment and turned her attention back to Lucas. He caught this and turned to look.

"Luke..." Riley said and sighed as he breathed in angrily. Now he was angry. Brooke and Nathan were talking by her locker. Lucas' hand started to shake in anger. Riley went to grab him but missed and he stalked off towards his ex-lover and his brother...ex-brother...in his words.

Lucas stalked up to them and before Nathan had time to react Lucas grabbed him and shoved him hard into the lockers. Brooke stepped back, frightened. Lucas held Nathan tightly and glared at his brother with hatred.

"You just can't get enough of her, can you?" Lucas spat out angrily. Nathan sighed.

"Man, it's not like that..." Nathan said but was cut off by Lucas.

"Then what's it like? Huh? You sleep with Brooke and think you can go straight back to Haley?" Lucas said viciously. Nathan opened his mouth to protest but Lucas beat him to it. "It's doesn't go like that. It's either one or the other...and seeing as you aren't laying a hand on Haley, and you'll never go near Brooke again after this...i'm guessing you're going to have no one." Lucas spat and Nathan looked up at him angrily.

"Well you're going to have no one if you keep acting like a jackass!" Nathan said and Lucas tightened his grip on his brother. Riley ran up and tried to get Lucas off of Nathan.

"Luke...let go. Just...let it go." Riley said pleadingly. Lucas turned to her and saw that she was pleading with him. He was about to let go of Nathan when Nathan said something that hit Lucas close to home.

"It sucks when the only person that seems to care about you is your own sister." Nathan said but instantly regretted it as he saw the look on Lucas' face. Lucas was hurt by the statement but his hurt was quickly replaced with rage as he swung his fist back and aimed for Nathan's head. Nathan closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead there was a loud banging sound right beside his head.

As soon as Lucas' fist connected with the locker a sharp pain shot through his hand but he didn't care. He yelled out, released Nathan, and punched the locker again and again until Riley grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to her. Her face held worry and sadness. He looked around him and noticed that everyone in the hallway was now staring at him including Devon, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke. He looked over and his gaze caught Brooke's. She looked torn apart and broken. He turned his gaze back to Riley and then his gaze slowly shifted to the girl that was now next to Riley. Nathan looked at the girl and all he wanted to do was hold her. She shifted her gaze to his for only a moment before looking back at Lucas.

"Come on, Luke. It's not worth it." The girl said and Lucas stared at her a moment before looking at the locker he had previously punched. It was bent in with blood smeared a little bit across it. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was full of blood. He looked up at the girl again and nodded, emotionlessly. He brushed past her and started to walk out the door, the girl on his heals.

Nathan felt like he had been punched in the gut. She had used the term _it _and that had actually hurt him. She thought he wasn't worth it and on some level Nathan believed that she was right. Riley was about to follow them when she turned to Nathan and slapped him. He looked at her in shock and held his now swollen cheek.

"What is wrong with you!?" She yelled and he was about to apologize but she held up her hand for him to stop. "Don't bother...it's not me you need to apologize to, Nate. It's not me." She said and paused, "I love you Nate but you need to take charge in this. Let Lucas know that you're sorry." She finished while giving him a sympathetic look before stalking off. Devon looked at Nathan and slightly shook his head before following his girlfriend.

Nathan looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He turned to Brooke and she had tears down his face. He turned and looked at Peyton and Jake who looked sad. Nathan got up and walked down the hall alone. Everyone stood in silence. Nobody seemed to move. Brooke looked over at Jake and Peyton. Peyton walked over to Brooke and wrapped an arm around her. Jake watched as everyone stared at them and he walked up to them.

"Ok, show's over! Don't you people have classes?!" Jake yelled and soon the hallway started to clear out. Brooke looked at him with a grateful smile and he nodded.

"It's gonna be ok, B. He'll get over it." Peyton said softly and Brooke over at her with teary eyes.

"Will he? Because right now it sure as hell doesn't look like it." Brooke said and sighed. "I just...I just wish I could take it all back. I mean...we were happy yesterday morning. Now..."Brooke paused, "Now he can barely look at me."

"Peyton's right, Brooke. Lucas will get over this. He's just angry andhe doesn't know what to do with it. Let Haley and Riley deal with him for now. Once he cools off you can talk to him then. Straighten things out." Jake said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"I hope so." Brooke whispered quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There it is...so this was just how Nathan and Brooke ended up sleeping together...and Lucas is angry and all but from now on he's not going to be angry...he's just goin to be sad but something is gonna happen next chapter and just to drop a hint..it has to do with the basketball game...not saying what it is or who it is...but it's gonna be good and thanks for all the suggestions on the trouble scenarios...it really helped me out guys...thanks:) So i've decided that I might do both if it comes to that. I've picked my people...it's goin to be two girls...not gonna say who...but Lucas will be one of the saviours!! Yay! Anyways...if you have any ideas on how I could make this story better let me know!!!! Thanks!!!!


	21. Secrets Out!

Thank you guys sooooo much for all of your reviews!!! I love them!!! I love hearing what you guys think of the story! Oh and I am officially over writer's block!!! Yay! I'm getting this story going so I can get even more reviews!!!(Hopefully lol) Anyway's enjoy guys!!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

DEVON'S HOUSE

"Ugh! I have no idea what to do!" Riley yelled as she plopped on the couch and sighed. "Do you think I was a little hard on Nathan? I mean I was kind of a bitch to him." She said and looked down at her hands.

"You might have been Ry. I mean, he does say some things he doesn't mean sometimes but who doesn't, right?" He said and Riley nodded.

"I'll apologize to him tomorrow...I want to be there for Nathan just as much as I want to be there for Lucas, but it's hard because i'm scared Lucas is going to hurt someone...or hurt himself. Plus, i've had a bond with Lucas since I first met him and Nathan and I barely even talked and...it's just hard for me to look after both. Besides Lucas...He's...he's just in that destructive mood, ya know? I feel like I need to help him." Riley said, squinting her eyes, trying to make him understand.

"Ya, I know but you've got to understand that they're both your brothers and both of them are going through a rough time right now and i'm sure they could use their awesome sister in their time of need." He said and smiled. She nodded her head and groaned, while throwing her head back

"Ugh, i'm such a bitch!" Riley said and Devon smiled slightly and took a seat next to her.

"No you're not baby, you're just...protective." He said and she groaned and took a pillow and screamed into it. Devon chuckled and pulled the pillow from her face. She struggled a bit and finally let go and glared at him. Devon wrapped both arms around her and pulled her towards him. She leaned back on his chest and sighed as he entertwined their hands.

"I guess." She said and paused and sighed again. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She asked and glanced back at him for an answer. He smiled.

"It's complicated because if life was perfect, you would get bored and I know you hate being bored." He said and she rolled her eyes playfully and started to play with his fingers. He placed a light kiss on the side of her head and sighed himself. "This is relaxing."

"Ya. It is. I always feel that way when i'm in your arms." She said and smiled softly to herself. Devon smiled himself and hugged her closer. Was it the time to tell her? Devon was contemplating, if he should tell Riley how he felt about her. He took a deep breath in and pushed her off of him.

Riley sat up, surprised and turned to look at Devon with a kinked eyebrow and she knew by the look on his face that this was going to be serious. He grabbed both of her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Devon breathed in. It was now or never.

"Riley, there's something i've wanted to tell you for awhie now but it just never seemed like the right time and I was really scared of what you might say." He started and Riley couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. "Please don't get freaked out Ry, but..." He paused and Riley looked at him with an amused face.

"Well...out with it baby. I'm not gettin any younger." She said and smiled. He let out a nervous chuckle and breathed out..

"I..I love you, Riley." He said and stared at her for a reaction. She stared at him blankly and that's when he got worried. She wasn't saying anything at all. She was just staring at him. "Ry?"

Just then her face broke out into a huge smile and she jumped on him, pushing him back on the couch. He smiled and she kissed him deeply before pulling away and staring at him with loving eyes.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say it." She said and then scrunched up her nose. "Damn, I owe Haley 20$." She said and laughed at his horrified expression.

"You bet on how long it would take me to say that I loved you?" He asked and Riley's smile turned into an innocent one.

"No?" She said and smiled and kissed him again. He shook his head and pulled her close to him. She pulled away and her face was somewhat serious. " I love you too." She said and Devon smiled brightly and leaned in and kissed her again. He rolled her over so that he was on top causing her giggle slightly.

He traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance and she accepted. Riley kissed him harder and was lost in the touch. She couldn't believe how much of a hold he had on her. Devon's hands slowly made their way to the hem of her shirt and were about to slide up before Riley stopped him.

"Devon..." She mumbled and he pulled away embarrassed. He went to sit up but was pulled down to her again. She looked at him and sighed. "It's not that I don't want to...because I do...but this is exactly what happened in my first relationship and...I just don't want that to happen this time. I went too fast the last time and I just..." Riley stopped as she was cut off by Devon's lips. He kissed her deeply and pulled away.

"I don't want to push you, Riley. I love you, and i'll wait forever if I have too." He said sweetly and Riley smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again. They pulled apart and Riley put her arms around Devon.

"Maybe we should just lay here and sleep. The game doesn't start until 7, right?" She asked with a yawn. He nodded. "Ok, so we'll sleep for awhile and then go to the game." She said and he nodded. "Oh i'm so excited..this is my baby's first game!" She said and smiled brightly. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

They were about to fall asleep when Riley suddenly piped up. She had been thinking about it and it had just occured to her that there was no way he would have said that he loved her on Haley's last day of the bet unless...

"Did Haley urge you to say that you loved me?" She said and Devon laughed. "That bitch!!!" She said and Devon just laughed more. " Stupid smart bitch." She mumbled before drifting into a deep sleep. Devon shook his head and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

LUCAS/RILEY'S HOUSE

Lucas and Haley lay on his bed, thinking about the past night's events. Neither had spoken since they had gotten home. They stayed in silence looking at Lucas' ceiling, until finally Haley decided to break the silence.

"What are we gonna do, Luke?" She asked in a tired voice. Lucas sighed and gave a soft shrug.

"I dunno, Hales. I guess we'll just have to stick together again. Just me and you against the world." He said and Haley nodded slightly. "It's gonna be hard Haley. But we should be fine if we just deal with this together." He said and Haley turned to look over at him.

"It's gonna be difficult to deal with it if you keep freaking out whenever Nathan is two feet away from Brooke." She said and let a soft smile go. Lucas sighed.

"Ya, I guess I kinda freaked out today." He said and heard Haley scoff. She picked up his hand.

"Kinda? I don't really call this kinda. I call this totally overload anger. You were a little bit scary." She said and Lucas nodded.

" I guess so...but I just...I couldn't help it...ya know?" He asked and paused when Haley nodded, "Everytime they're near eachother i'm gonna assume the worst. It's just how I am now." He said and sighed. "Man, I have got control my anger." He said and Haley nodded as he turned back to look at the ceiling.

"I have a confession." She said and paused as Lucas turned to look at her. "I kinda freaked out too. I saw them earlier on this morning walking into the school together. Riley found me in the girl's bathroom this morning balling my eyes out. I guess i'm not as contolled as I thought." She said and rolled her eyes. Lucas held an arm open and she crawled over it and lay on it.

"Well, you are going to the game tonight, right?" He asked and Haley nodded.

"Unfortunatly. But i'll be far away from the cheerleaders...thank god." She said and gave an exasperated face. Lucas scoffed.

"Wish I could say the same." Lucas mumbled which earned a slight pat from Haley. "You know, it's not that i'm angry at them for doing what they did. I'm just..."

"Hurt?" Haley offered and Lucas nodded. "Then the anger just comes along with it, right?" She said and Lucas nodded once again. "By the way, how's the hand?" She asked and he lifted it up so she could examine it, properly. "Does it hurt?."

"Nah, I can't even feel anything." He said and Haley nodded.

"The courses of true love never did run smooth." Haley said quietly and Lucas let out a sigh

"William Shakesphere." Lucas said still staring at the ceiling. He could feel Haley nod.

"We were in class the other day and Mr. Murpy said that...remember? He said that quote and I guess it just kind of stuck with me and now that I think about it...it kind of gives me hope, ya know?" She said and looked up at him. He nodded.

"Ya...I remember hearing that quote but I was kind of distracted..." He said and sighed again. Haley put an arm around him.

"Love's never perfect, Luke. You just have to give it time." She said and he nodded.

"But what if you've been giving it time? Hales, we gave them another chance and look where that got us?" He said seriously and she nodded.

"Ya, but are you really ready to give them up? They're apart of us Lucas...we love them and eventhough they hurt us...we hurt them too." She said and Lucas nodded. He really loved Brooke but he just couldn't understand why she would sleep with his brother.

"I know Hales, but you realize that they screwed us over more times then one and we keep giving them chances...what's gonna happen the next time, huh? What if Nathan cheats on you again?" He asked and Haley grew silent. It was the first time it had actually been said aloud to her.

"I...I don't know." She said quietly. Lucas pulled her close. "It's just hard to believe that they slept together...I mean...I just can't believe that they both did it. Brooke had had it happen to her...how could she do it to someone else?" Haley said with a hint of anger in her voice. Lucas looked away, a little ashamed that he had been the one to do it to her the first time. She looked at Lucas and could see that he didn't like the past being brought up. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It just sucks that it was me who did that to her." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "You know what though? We don't need them, Hales. We've got eachother and we were doing just fine without them." He said and Haley smiled slightly

"We do need them Lucas and as much as I want to agree with you, I can't. We're not fine, Lucas. We're both a mess." She said and let out a bitter chuckle while sitting up, getting out of his grasp. "We need them and you know that. It might take awhile Luke...but i'm not giving up...and neither are you." She said sternly and he sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just gonna take time. Are you gonna let me have that?" He said and quirked an eyebrow. She gave a small smile and pretended to think about it.

"I guess so." She said with a dramatic sigh and Lucas let out a small laugh. He hugged her.

"We're gonna be alright." He said and smiled into her hair. She nodded and smiled as well.

"Ya we are."

GYM

Brooke sighed as she walked into the already crowded gym. It was another night where she ahd to act happy and cheerful when all she really wanted to do was sleep. She was not in the mood to jump up and down and yell GO TEAM when she didn't even care in the first place. The only reason she came tonight was so that she could maybe talk to Lucas. It was the only way she could fix things.

Brooke walked over to where the cheerleaders were and noticed that Riley was talking to Peyton. They seemed to be in an important conversation when she walked up to them.

"I know but i'm not exactly sure what to say...Hey Brooke." Riley said as Brooke reached them. Brooke forced a smile.

"Hey. What's...what's goin on?" Brooke asked and Riley smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Peyton about having this thing at Tric next week." Riley said and Brooke nodded, glancing at Peyton for confirmation. She turned back to Riley. She looked so tired. "Well, i'm gonna go take a seat, but i'll see you guys later." She said and walked off into the crowd.

"Ya, so you ready to cheer tonight B. Davis?" Peyton asked and put an arm around her friend. Brooke sighed again and shrugged.

"I guess i'm gonna have to be." She said and Peyton nodded. Just then the boys ran out in all of their glory. One boy in paticular, catching Brooke's eye. He glanced over at her and then paid attention to the task at hand. Brooke sighed.

"Here are you're Tree Hill Ravens!!!" The announcer shouted, "Also, with us tonight, is the new Point Guard, Devon Parker!!!!!!!!" He shouted and everyone clapped rapidly.

Devon smiled to himself and looked up in the stands for the one girl that made his heart jump.When he layed his eyes upon her her smile was brightly shown on her face as she clapped along with everyone else. He winked at her and she smirked.

Lucas walked over to his position and was faced with someone he wished was dead. The guy smirked at him.

"Well, well, well, Lucas Scott. Here to get your ass kicked again?" The boy said and Lucas ignored him. " Ok, so how about Brooke? I hear you two aren't dating anymore...so I guess she's fair game, huh?" The boy said and Lucas tensed and clenched his fists. The boy laughed. Lucas looked over at Devon and walked over to him.

"Let's get this tonight." He said and paused while looking over to the boy he was previously talking to, "Let's win this." He said and Devon nodded. Lucas gave an approving nod and patted him on the back before getting into position. Devon got in position and briefly looked over at Nathan who seemed to be a little distracted. Nathan looked at him and Devon gave a sympathetic smile. Nathan returned it. Then...the buzzar went off and the game started.

**ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER**

The game was tied 104-104 and it was a fierce battle. Devon and Lucas were burning up the court and scoring numerous baskets. Nathan was helping but seemed very distant. Lucas had guessed it was because of Haley and couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his brother...ex brother. Lucas quickly shook that thought out of his head as his gaze caught a certain brunettes. He turned back to the game. He had scored 51 points in tonights game and was on fire. But there was this feeling he had been having that felt like something was going to go wrong, but he had ignored it.

Devon, himself, had scored 32 points and was doing very well. He assisted Lucas with most of his shots and Lucas had assisted him as well. Maybe Lucas was finally accepting the fact that he was dating his sister...or maybe he just really wanted to win tonight's game. Devon didn't know, but at the moment he didn't care. His reason for trying is because he has someone cheering him on. Someone who believed he could do it. Someone he was in love with.

"Ten second left in the game and it's a tight struggle as Lucas Scott takes the ball down the court for the win. Devon Parker not far behind. Lucas gets double teamed but manages to break free and runs towards the basket!" The announcer shouts.

Lucas runs down the court as fast as he can, dodging anyone in his way. He then comes face to face with the boy he was talking to earlier. Niko Cardian was known as the all star at Bear Creek High. He was gorgeous, tough, and very muscular. To Lucas, he was the ass that once tried to ruin his relationship with Brooke.

Back when Lucas and Brooke had dated the first time, they had went to a game in Bear Creek and Niko had had an instant attraction to the head cheerleader. He had hit on her all night, trying to win her over. Lucas had told him to back off and when he didn't, a fight had broke out. Niko had manged to break his nose and almost escaped untouched. If it hadn't been for Lucas' foot tripping him, Niko would have walked away and laughed about it.

Now, Lucas knew he was better, stronger, and more athletic then him. Niko was no longer known as the ass to Lucas. He was now known as an obstacle in the way of his win. He had been taunting Lucas all night about Brooke and about how Lucas wasn't good enough. Lucas smirked as Niko attempted to steal the ball away from him.

Lucas smirked and faked left and, just like he had predicted, Niko went left. Lucas turned to the right and ran straight past Niko. He was mere inches away from the net and decided to finish the game off with a bang. Lucas jumped up and dunked the ball with whatever strength he had left in him. He came down just as the buzzar went off and could hear the numerous fans screaming in excitment. Lucas smirked and turned around, ready to bask in all the glory but was surprised when he was met with an elbow to the face.

Lucas went down hard on the ground and held his nose for a moment. He looked up and saw Niko smiling with pride. Lucas grunted and instead of sticking his foot out to trip him, he stood up. An act which surprised Niko. Lucas grabbed Niko and swung his fist back and hit Niko in the nose, hard. Niko fell down and looked up at Lucas. He slowly got and was about to go after Lucas but was grabbed by his teammates.

"Wow, i'm surprised that you actually had the strength to get up, you sissy! But ya know, Brooke's lookin' pretty fine tonight, you don't mind if I hook up with her, do ya?" Niko said and smirked as Lucas' fists clenched once again and anger ran through his body. Lucas charged Niko and took all the players that were holding him down with them.

Lucas punched Niko again but this time he could feel the bone crush underneath his fist and he knew when Niko yelped that his nose was broken. Lucas was then pulled off by several of his teammates. He shrugged them off and turned to walk away. Niko got up and walked up behind Lucas and was about to punch him when he felt another blow to the face. Lucas turned back and saw that Devon had punched Niko down.

"Thanks." Lucas said and Devon nodded. Lucas turned around and headed for the gym doors. He was going to get out of here, it was too stuffy. He was sick of all this crap. He knew that he still loved Brooke and wouldn't ever stop but he also knew that his heart was broken because of her. The only thing was, that she seemed to be the only one who could heal it as well.

Lucas walked outside and sighed as he felt the cool air surround him. He was tired of everything and he was really getting sick of feeling like he was going to pass out every game. His HCM medication was being ignored because he knew that if he took it he wouldn't be good enough to play so he risked his life by not taking it. He knew he was being stupid but right now, he had nothing to lose. Or did he?

Lucas walked over to his car and went to open the door but felt a sudden tightening in his chest. He grabbed his chest with one hand and leaned against the car with the other. He began to breath deeply, trying to calm himself down but it didn't seem to be working. Lucas eventually closed his eyes in pain. His hand slipped from the car and he tumbled to the ground. He clutched his chest harder, in an attempt to breath but no such luck. Lucas opened his eyes and could see a blurry vision of someone but couldn't hear anything. Lucas took another look at the blurry figure and then let the darkness take over him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Uh oh! Lucas' HCM!!!! I know...i'm not a big fan of cliffhangers either but it had to be done! Anyways i'm working on the next chapter and it's going to be sad...:( Anyways it would mean a lot for your reviews! I'm trying to reach that 200 mark!!! haha

SPOILERS

Liley (sad)

Brucas(also sad)

Naley talk

Brooke gets angry at...?(HeHe)


	22. Crying For All The Times You Can't

Sorry about the wait! Here is the next chapter...this one has the sad Liley..well mostly just Riley but w/e lol...ummmm Devon talks to Lucas...Riley and Devon are gonna hit a bump...well read it and I hope you like it!!! It's not as long as my other ones and i'm sorry for that but i'm already started on the next chapter and it's gonna be long and it's gonna have a lot of stuff happen in it!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GYM

Everyone was still reeling from the win and the fight that had broken out. Riley climbed down the stairs and made her way over to her brother. Nathan looked at her questioningly.

"Nate, can we talk?" She asked pleadingly and Nathan nodded. They walked over to the side door. "Nathan, i'm sorry for what happened today. I was a toal bitch to you. You're my brother too and I just...I don't know. " She paused and let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not good at the whole sorry thing."

"It's ok, Ry. I understand. I did something stupid and I should pay for it." He said and Riley shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't. You made a mistake, Nathan. We all do. You shouldn't be punished for it and you won't. At least, not by me." She said and smiled softly at him. He smiled back slightlly. She held her fist out. "Stick together forever."

"Stick together forever." He said and hugged her. Riley smiled and pulled away. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded but before he could go she put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a run tomorrow morning with me?" She asked and Nathan nodded and smiled slightly.

"Sure, meet me at the beach at 5:30." He said and Riley nodded and smiled.

"I love ya Nate." She said and he smiled.

"Love you too, sis." He said and Riley smiled brightly and waved goodbye as he left. She turned and saw Devon talking to someone from the team.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled as he saw her. He told the guy he would talk to him later and fully turned to Riley. He grabbed her hands and layed a sweet kiss on her lips. She looked down at his hand with worry. She touched it softly causing him to flinch slightly. She leaned down and kissed it, causing him to smile.

"You did great out there, Rocky." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"Ya, well I was trying to impress you. Did it work?" He asked and Riley pretended to think a moment before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Ohhhh it soooo did. My baby's an allstar." She said and smiled when he smirked cockily. She let out a laugh. "Let's go back to your place. I'm so tired. " She said and he nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders as she put hers around his waist. They started to walk off when they heard a sudden scream coming from an all too familiar voice.

"Someone call 911!" The voice said and Riley and Devon's heads snapped around to see Haley looking scared at everyone that was left in the gym. Riley and Devon ran over to her.

"Haley, what happened?" Riley asked in a slight state of panic. Haley's eyes were filled with tears.

"Lu-Lucas collapsed!" She yelled and that was all she got out before Riley ran out the doors, Devon close behind her.

At the sound of Haley's voice Brooke's head snapped to look at the teary eyed girl. She looked over at Peyton who was already on her cellphone calling 911. She looked back at Haley who was now standing with Riley and Devon and as soon as she saw Riley rush off she knew something was wrong and ran after them.

OUTSIDE

Riley ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran swiftly over to Lucas' car and saw a figure lying on the ground. He heart began to race as she reached him. She dropped to the ground and felt his pulse. It was weak. She put his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently as Devon, Haley, and Brooke reached her.

"Come on Luke." She whispered softly and looked up at the three before her. "His pulse is weak." She said and Haley bent down and felt it. She gasped slightly and held Lucas' hand.

"It's gonna be okay buddy." Haley said with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Devon and Brooke who seemed to be in shock. She looked at Brooke who had tears streaming down her face. Eventhough she wasn't on good teerms with Brooke she knew how much she loved Lucas and how she would do anything for him. She looked over at Riley who was whispering comforting words to Lucas as she stroked his hair.

Sirens were heard coming around the corner. Riley looked up at Devon and motioned for him to lead them over here. He ran over to where the sirens were heard and soon the paremedics were putting Lucas on a stretcher.

"Who's riding with him?" One of the paremedics asked. Riley looked at the others and raised her hand. "Are you family?"

"I'm his sister." She said and the paremedic nodded and Riley hopped in the ambulance without another word. The ambulance sped off in the direction towards the hospital. Devon looked at the two girls.

"Come on...we can take my car." He said and they nodded stiffly and ran towards his car.

HOSPITAL

Riley sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and couldn't help but shake a bit. It's what she always did when she was nervous. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Lucas was taken into surgery. Riley was told to wait in the waiting room for any news. She sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment before running a hand through her hair in antipation. It was drving her crazy that she had no idea what was going on with her brother. She was getting impatient and no one wanted to see Riley Scott impatient. No one.

Just as she was about to go ask someone about her brother's condition Devon, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake ran in. Brooke and Haley were the first to reach her.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? What..." Brooke started to question as tears stremed down her face. Riley cut her off angrily.

"I don't know, Brooke!" She yelled, startling Brooke, "They won't tell me anything." She said more quietly. Just then Nathan ran in. He looked straight at Riley who walked over to him. They hugged. Nathan hugged her as tight as he could.

"What happened?" He asked as they pulled away. Riley sighed.

"He collapsed. I don't know anymore then that." She said and ran her hand through her hair again. She motioned for im to come sit with everyone. He was hesitant at first but, after a comforting look from Riley, he complied.

They slowly made their way over to where everyone else was. Riley walked over Devon who instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They sat down and held eachother. Nathan looked over at Haley, who was sitting beside Riley, and she turned away at the mere sight of him. He looked over at Brooke who was sitting beside Peyton, far away from Haley, and she seemed to be staring off into space. She had tears in her eyes and he almost felt like he was going too. He went and took a seat by Jake, who was next to Peyton. It was going to be a long night.

TWO HOURS LATER

Everyone was getting more nervous by the second as news was yet to be released on Lucas' condition. Riley was starting to get very impatient and was pacing back and forth. Everyone else was sitting and waiting. What else could they do? Finally someone's anger got the best of them.

"Would you stop pacing! It's making me nervous!" Peyton said annoyed. Riley turned to her.

"I'm sorry, but this is what I do when i'm nervous! I pace! I can't help it!" Riley said agitated. Riley looked over to a doctor that had just come out of a room and she grabbed him by the collar, viciously.

"Ok, i've been here for over two hours and I still haven't gotten any damn news on my brother! What the hell is taking so long?!She yelled and the young doctor held a look of pure fright as the girl shook him slightly.

"I...I...uh...I" He stuttered which only seemed to make her angrier. Just then Devon came up beside her and gently put a hand on hers.

"Baby, let go of the doctor." He said gently as he tried to pry her hands off of the man. She held him so tight that Devon had to use his strength to let the young man go. He finally got her hands off of him and he quickly scrambled away, Riley glaring after him.

Devon smiled slightly and grabbed both of her hands and made her look at him. She turned her gaze towards him and upon seeing his small smile she sighed and let out a small chuckle. He pulled her in for a hug and layed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You really are crazy, but that's why I love you. You're loyal and protective." He whispered into her ear. She let out a sigh.

"Only when I have to be." She whispered and hugged him tighter, afraid that he might disappear, "I love you so much, Devon." She said, pulling away and looking him in the eye. He smiled softly and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. He knew that she would get like this. He had almost been there himself. He wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to Riley.

"I love you too Ry." He said and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. They hugged again and Riley stayed in his embrace, never wanting to let go. She wouldn't know what to do if anything had ever happened to him.

Haley watched from afar and could feel a small smile appear on her face. Riley was so in love and Haley was happy for her sister in law. She deserved it. But Haley couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy because it seemed that her world was falling apart. First she found out about Nathan and Brooke sleeping together and then her best friend ends up in the hospital. What kind of crap was that? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out why and eventually she would.

"Who's here for Lucas Scott?" A doctor said while coming up to the teenagers. Seven heads snapped up and looked a the man who held the information to Lucas Scott's future. Riley walked over to him as everyone followed.

"Is he ok?" Riley asked, almost pleading for the doctor to say yes. Everyone looked intently at the doctor as he spoke the next words. He breathed in.

"Mr. Scott is stable. We had to give him surgary to fix some things but he is fine now. He's not totally out of the water yet, but i'm sure that he will make it out of this just fine. Unfortunatly, Lucas slipped into a coma while in surgery..." The doctor paused, "It's up to him when he wants to wake up." He finished. Haley walked up to him.

"What happened exactly? I mean, what caused this?" She asked. The doctor looked down at his charts and then looked back up.

"It seems that Lucas has not been taking his medication and has been putting a lot of stress and pressure on his heart." He said and everyone looked at him confused. Riley asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"What is the medication for?" She asked.

"HCM." He stated and a few gasps were heard. Brooke covered her mouth with her hand, Peyton looked shocked, and Haley could feel the tears burn in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"What is that exactly?" Riley asked in pure curiosity.

"It's a heart disease." The doctor stated simply and Riley could feel her breath hitch in her throat. Her brother had a heart condition? How come he hadn't told her about it? Questions were burning through Riley's mind and she was pretty sure they were in everyone else's minds as well. "You can go see Mr.Scott one at a time. He's in room 339." The doctor said and left.

No one seemed to move. All were in pure shock. Riley let out a sigh and gave Haley a look that told her she was going to go see him. Haley nodded slightly. Riley looked over at Devon who nodded. Finally she looked over at Nathan. He nodded his head in the direction of their brother's room, urging her to go. Riley silently made her way to the room and opened the door.

Her heart hurt as she saw the fragile state her brother was in. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucas and Brooke were supposed to get back together and Nathan and Haley were to. Her and Devon were supposed to be stress free. Everyone was supposed to be happy. Riley slowly made her way over to the chair beside Lucas' bed. She sat down and put her head in her hands for a moment. She looked up at him.

"Why didn't you say anything, Luke? I could have helped you. I could have..." She paused, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I could have been there for you. If I had of known that...I would have done _something_." She said and ran a hand through her hair. "Why do you have to be such a dumbass, Luke?" She whispered and grabbed his hand, "I could lose you, and I just...I don't know what i'd do." She said and for the first time in a awhile, Riley let the tears fall from her eyes.

Riley had never been that big of a wussy. Crying was never her thing. It was either yelling or well...yelling. Riley slowly wiped her eyes and looked down at the person she had grown close to over the past couple months. A boy who had started out as a tough ass, and ended up being broken. One of the only boys, who would _ever _make her cry. She didn't know what to do anymore. Usually, advice was always given by her, but now, she didn't know what to do. Riley was clueless.

So there she sat, waiting on her brother to wake up and she knew that there was nothing else she could possibly do to help that along. She was useless and it seemed that the same thing was happening to her again. She couldn't help Casey and she couldn't help Lucas. Riley was beginning to think that she couldn't help anyone anymore.

"Hey." A voice said from the door. Riley looked up and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hi." She croaked out. She stood up and looked at her brother once more before looking back at the person.

"Are you alright?" The person asked and Riley wasn't sure what happened to her. Her body was now filled with pure anger.

"Does it look like i'm alright, Devon!?" She yelled and Devon seemed taken aback. "My brother is in the hospital fighting for his life! How is that for alright?!" She yelled and stormed past him. Devon sighed and took a seat beside Lucas.

"Hey man, I know we haven't really gotten along and that sucks. I just want you to know that I do love your sister. I want you to know that she is going to be protected by not only you and Nathan, and I want you to know that i'm sorry. Being brokenhearted hurts and I know that you just want to forget about it all. I do the same, man. When i'm angry, I put all my focus on sports and working out. I nearly killed myself once after doing it." Devon said and let out a scoff. "I know you didn't intentionally do this but we need you to wake up. Riley's a mess. So is Brooke and everyone else. Brooke really loves you, ya know? She's a great girl and Riley seems to love her too. " Devon sighed again and stood up. "Love hurts, but true love lasts." He said and slowly walked out the door.

It was going to be a hard battle. Everyone wasn't as tight as they once were but some people...someone, was going to rise above it all. That person would heal everyone around them. That person would help pull the friends back together. The person that would make them realize who they love and why they love them.

They just had to wait for that person.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Who is this person???? You won't know for a bit and it's gonna shock the crap out of you! You would have never thought in a million years that this person could be it lol! By the way thank you very much to all of you that reviewed it means a lot!!!! I'm glad you like it!

SPOILERS

Naley talk

Brucas(sad)

Brooke gets mad at Haley

Something happens to Lucas


	23. Your Guardian Angel

Ok, so some of the stuff in the spoilers section won't be in this chapter...this has Revon and it has something about Lucas...Riley is going to be sorted out in this chapter...she has been not herself but that will change and it's goin to show why she is the way she is. OH...there is quiete a bit of Laley in this chapter but it has a bit of a twist! Haha enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Brooke, Riley, and Haley sat in the hospital chairs, awaiting for the arrival of the others. All people had agreed that, for the sake of Lucas, everyone would put their problems aside. Be together as a group and wait for their friend to wake up. Brooke shifted uncomfortably, Riley cleared her throat, and Haley sighed.

Riley was a mess, and being the strong person she was, wouldn't admit to it. She hadn't really slept in the two weeks that Lucas had been in a coma. She had been at the hospital pretty much 24/7 and had closed herself off to most people. The only person she would really talk to is Nathan and even that was rare. She was very pale and unbeknownst to everyone, she was a little sick. She wouldn't eat anything. Her and Devon were on the rocks because of her attitude and Riley was to stubborn to fix it. She was falling apart and everyone could see it, but her.

Brooke was a complete disaster. Her eyes were constantly red and puffy from crying so much and her hair was frazzled. Brooke had taken a pretty hard hit and it seemed as if she had been affected by this the most. Haley wouldn't look at her, and Riley was to caught up in worry that she hadn't really spoken to her either. Brooke felt like she had nobody. Eventhough Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were there for her, they were in their own termoil as well. Brooke was tired of fighting and just didn't know if she could do it anymore.

Haley was probably the most strongest out of them all. She had no doubt in her mind that Lucas would wake up. He was one of the strongest she knew and he wouldn't let a little thing like this break him. Although she worried about him, she was also extremely angry with him. He hadn't told her a thing and that was something that actually hurt her. She had thought they were best friends. She guessed that he thought he couldn't trust her with the info because she had taken off but she knew, somewhere deep inside, that that wasn't the truth. He was scared and so was she. Haley was beginning to understand what is was to constantly worry and she didn't like it.

All of a sudden Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Devon walk in. Riley looks up and locks eyes with Nathan for a second. He walks over to her and leans down to hug her. She gives him a small hug and he takes a seat down next to her. Devon looks at Riley and couldn't help but feel his heart break. She was pushing him away and it was killing him that he couldn't be there for her. She looked up at him and when he gives her a small smile she turns away. He goes and takes a seat by Haley.

"How's it going with you and Ry?" Haley whispered. Devon let out a sigh.

"Not good. She's pushing me away." He said quietly. Haley nodded.

"All Scotts tend to do that." She said and then added, "Don't worry though, they always come around."

"I hope so." He mumbled to himself as his eyes landed on Riley once again.

Nathan glanced over at Haley as she began to talk to Devon and his heart broke. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but he knew he couldn't. She could barely even look at him. He quickly averted her eyes and she turned and looked at him. He looked over at Riley and noticed that she was almost asleep. He put an arm on hers and her eyes shot open. She looked over at him.

"Ry, you should really go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted." He said worridly. Riley sighed. She didn't want another lecture from anyone. She knew she looked like crap but she refused to leave her brother. She wouldn't.

"No, i'm okay." She said, "Really." She said as her brother gave her a serious look.

"No, you're not. Riley, i'm not taking no for an answer. You need to rest otherwise, you're going to get sick." He said and Riley sighed. By now, they had everyone in the room's attention. "I'll take you home."

"No! I'm fine Nathan! I don't need to rest. I'm fine." She said the last part quietly. Nathan looked at her and groaned. He now knew what his brother had to put up with for the past couple of months. Riley _was _stubborn as hell.

"Riley, please. If not doing it for yourself, do it for Lucas. He wouldn't want you to get sick over him. He wouldn't want you to get hurt. Do it for him and do it for me." He said softly. Riley's defense was weakening.

"Riley, he's right. You're a mess. You need to go home and sleep, maybe eat something." Haley offered. Riley and Nathan turned to look at Haley. Haley offered them a small smile. Riley looked down for a moment, considering this. They were right. She needed to sleep. She needed to stop doing this to herself. Riley looked up finally and slowly nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly and nathan nodded and stood up. Devon quickly stood up.

"I'll take her man. You stay here with your brother." Devon said and Nathan looked at him and nodded appreciativly. Riley looked up at Devon and a wave of guilt went through her. She had been so distant towards him over the past couple of weeks and yet he still stood by her side. Riley stood up and walked over to Lucas' bed and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'll be back, Luke. Don't move." She said and snickered softly at her own joke. She walked back over to where Devon was and they walked out the door.

Nathan looked over at Haley and sighed slightly. He loved her so much and he had managed to screw it up without even meaning to. He then turned and looked at Lucas who looked so peaceful. He had hurt his brother in the worst kind of way and he felt as though he was alone. He knew it was his fault. He knew what the risks were. He knew it, and he still did it.

DEVON'S HOUSE

Devon and Riley walked into his house. Riley was still a little out of it and Devon was trying his hardest not to stress her further, eventhough he wanted to know why it was so hard for her to let him in. They went into Devon's room and Riley sat down on his bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked and Riley shook her head. "Come on Ry, you've got to eat something." He said and Riley sighed.

"Can we not do this now? I'm so tired." She said and layed back on the bed. Devon shook his head and went and sat by her.

"No, we are going to do this now. Riley you've been so cold towards me and everyone else, lately. What's wrong?" He asked and he knew that she was going to take his question the wrong way but he wanted to know what was _really _wrong with her. Then, what he had expected, happened. Riley exploded.

"How on earth can you ask that?!" She yelled and stood up to get away from him. "My brother is in the..." She tried to yell but Devon cut her off.

"I know that Riley! But that's not what's wrong with you!" He yelled back. He stood up and went over where she was and grabbed her hands gently and looked her in the eyes." He was in the hospital before and it never got to you this bad. Something else is going on." He said gently. Riley looked at him. He was right. But did she want to let him in on what was really going through her head? Or should she just let him think otherwise?

"Nothing is wrong!" She said somewhat viciously and tore her hands away from his. "And if you're going to keep this up then I don't need you." She said and ignored the hurt look on Devon's face and walked away from him. Devon ran after her and grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"No way, i'm not letting you walk away from this. We're going to work through this together and if you don't like that then to bad." He said confidently. Riley was a bit taken back by his determination, but couldn't let him see who she really was. He just...he wouldn't understand.

"Too bad for you. I don't need any help. And I don't need you!" She yelled and tried to walk away again but he grabbed her and pulled her back to him once again. She started to hit him on the chest harder, and harder as he grabbed her hands to try and stop her.

"Shhhh...it's ok" He said quietly as she finally broke down into tears. She collapsed onto the floor, Devon right beside her. He had his arms wrapped around her and was rubbing her back soothingly. She cried and clung to him as if he was her last hope.

His t-shirt was getting soaked but he didn't care, all he cared about was that the girl in his arms would be okay. Riley sobbed and still clung to him. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had to stop doing this. She had to stop doing this for herself and for everyone around her. She was hiding behind someone she used to be and it was starting to make her the same someone that she was never proud of.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered and Devon shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here with me now." He said and held her tighter. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. In eachother's arms. Riley was sick and tired of hiding behind something she wasn't. It was time to be the old Riley Scott but this time...nothing was going to stand in her way. Nothing.

HOSPITAL

It seemed as though he could never get away from it all. Everything he had done in the past circled through his mind and he couldn't get rid of any of it. He kept running along what seemed to be a beach but it never ended. It was the same scenary, the same location. It was a place he couldn't escape and not for the life of him could he figure out why. Finally with what strength he had left in him, he stopped and took a good look around. He saw a stray figure standing and looking at him. A face he knew so well.

"Well it took your fat ass long enough to get here, I mean honestly...how long does it take someone to run down a beach that never ends." The person joked. Lucas stared at the person. "O-k, not that funny? Well at least ya can't say I didn't try." The person said and shrugged.

"Haley?" Lucas asked, confusion laced through his voice.

"Duh, who did you think I was...Paris Hilton?" She asked and then scrunched her nose up in discust. "Forget I said that. Anyways i'm here for the obvious reasons." Lucas looked at her confused. "Ya know...to help you..." She tried to make things work in his head but he continued to stare at her confused. "Do you watch movies?" She asked and got nothing but another blank stare. She groaned. "I'm your guardian angel dumbass!"

"Guardian angel?"

"Did I stutter?" She said and quirked an eyebrow, "Wow, you're head must have hit the pavement pretty hard for you to be acting _this _dumb. I mean you're dumber then usual." Haley said and let out a short scoff. Lucas looked at her, slightly confused.

"Where am I?" He asked, ignoring his friend's comments. She sighed.

"Where does it look like you're at? A beach." She said and he flashed her a warning look. She put her hands up in defense. "Ok, sorry. Just trying to help."

"Well being a bitch isn't really helping." He snapped and she quirked her eyebrow again, in amusment. "I mean, what are you, some bitchy version of the real Haley?" He asked and upon seeing her look he was guessing that he was right.

"Well, ya. I'm like tutor girl's evil twin. Except for up there," She said pointing her finger up towads the sky, "They call me tutor bitch, which I guess suits me."

"Well if you're an evil twin then how come you're not down there." He said and pointed downwards. She scoffed.

"I'm not _that _much of a bitch...I mean I _do _help people." She said in astonished voice. He scoffed.

"You're not doing to much right now." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Sor-ry. If you weren't such a clueless dumbass then we might actually get somewhere." She said and smirked as Lucas frowned.

"Well if you answered my questions properly," He said with a glare, "Then maybe I wouldn't be such a clueless dumbass." He said and Haley rolled her eyes once again.

"Whatever, let's get started, shall we?" She said and pulled Lucas by the ear into a mysterious door. Soon they were in a hospital with a woman who seemed to be in pain. Also a man was talking to the doctor with his back turned to them.

"What is this?" He asked and looked at the woman, not being able to see her face.

"Srop asking so many damn questions! Just watch." Haley growled and Lucas looked at her before turning back to the woman. The woman turned and Lucas's jaw dropped slightly. He looked over as the man turned back to the woman.

_"Karen, you're doing great. The doctor says that it's normal for you to be a month early. He says it happens all the time." The man reassured her._

_"But why am I in so much...owwwwwwwww...god damn pain, Keith!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as another contraction hit her. Keith looked flustered not knowing what to say to the pregnant, yet violent, girl. _

"Why are you showing me this?" He questioned and turned to Haley. She nodded towards the scene and Lucas looked back at it.

_"Ok, Karen. You're gonna have to push." The doctor said as everyone got in position. Karen let out another scream._

_"I can't do it! It's just toooo hard!' She screamed and layed back. Keith bent down._

_"You can do this...you can do this Karen. You're stronger then anyone else I know." He said soothingly. Karen nodded and gave one final push. _

_"Owwwwwwwwwwwww."Karen screeched and squeezed Keith's hand to a point where it looked like he was in more pain then her. Soon both were met by the sound of a crying baby boy._

_"It's a boy!" The doctor said. Karen looked at Keith and smiled as the boy came out. Keith cut his umbilical cord and one of the doctors went to clean the boy off. Just then Karen squinted in pain._

_"What's wrong Kar?" He asked worridly. She screamed and the doctor who had delivered her baby boy was standing there._

_"Ok, here comes baby number 2." The doctor said and Karen shot her head up as far as it could go._

_"Baby number 2?! There is no baby number two!" Karen yelled glaring at the doctor. "Make it stay up there!" Karen yelled, "Push it back up!" She yelled again and the doctor laughed._

_"Nobody told you that you were having twins?" The doctor asked._

_"Does it look like i'm prepared for another one?!" Karen yelled once again. She screamed as she felt a wave of pain hit her._

_"Okay this is it, Karen. Final push!" The doctor said and Karen screamed louder and soon another cry was heard. "It's a girl!" The doctor said and Karen looked up with a smile._

_"I have both?" She asked timidly and the doctor gave a soft laugh and nodded. Keith was handed the girl and Karen was handed the boy. "What are we going to name them?"_

_"I don't know Kar. There both yours." He said quietly as he rocked the girl back and forth while softly cooing to her. Karen smiled. _

_"How about you name the girl, and i'll name the boy." She said and Keith looked at her surprised and gently nodded. "I think i'm going to name him Lucas. Lucas Eugene Scott." She said and looked up at Keith._

_"Eugene?" He asked and let out a laugh. She gave him a playful glare._

_"That's my father's name. So shut up." She said and let out a laugh. "What are you going to name her?" She asked and pryed her eyes away from her baby boy to look up at Keith. He thought for a moment._

_"Desiree Faith Scott." He said simply and looked down at the little girl. He hear Karen grunt. He looked at her._

_"So what, you want my child to be a stripper when she's older?" She said with sarcasm laced through her voice. He sighed and thought for another minute until he smiled brightly._

_"Riley Desiree Scott." He said and smiled proudly. He looked over at Karen who smiled at the name._

_"Riley Desiree Scott and Lucas Eugene Scott, welcome to the world." She whispered quietly and gently cooed to both children. Keith smiled at her and then turned back to the babies._

"Riley Desiree Scott? Desiree is her middle name? Ha." Lucas said and smiled. He may have gotten an old person's name but at least he didn't get a name that sounded like a stripper's. Haley scoffed and let a small smile peek through.

"Come on dumbass, there's still a lot to show you." She said and dragged him by the arm so that they could walkl through a door. Once through the door Lucas looked at his surroundings and once again they were at the hospital. He looked over at the scene before him confused.

"What th-"He attempted to say but was cut off by Haley.

"Shut up and listen. This is important." She said and he looked over back at the scene. His mother was on the bed, crying, and Keith was sitting beside her with his arms wrapped around her. The doctor was standing beside them.

_"I can't..be-believe th-this." Karen cried histarically as Keith tried to console her. "She...she can't be...she" _

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Roe." The doctor said somewhat apologetically. Karen looked up at him with rage in her eyes._

_"You're not sorry for my loss! You couldn't even save her! What kind of doctor are you?!" She screamed at him. Keith tried to calm her down but the tears just wouldn't stop. "My baby girl's gone because of you people!" She said and continued to cry._

"What?!" Lucas said shocked. "I don't get it." He said confused. He looked over at Haley who simply turned to look back at the scene. He looked back over it and could see that the doctor left the room and headed down into another room with a rather large window.

_"Did you do it?" A woman asked as she picked up what seemed to be a box. The doctor nodded and tore of his coat and threw it to the ground. He gave the woman a kiss and stared at the box._

_"Let's get out of here before we get caught, Beth." The man said nervously. The woman smiled at him._

_"Don't worry Dave. Our plan is fool proof." She said and looked down in the box and picked something out of it. A baby. "Europe, here we come. Right Riley?" She said cooing to the little girl. Soon enough the man and woman left, taking the little baby Riley with them._

"This is how we got seperated."Lucas whispered to himself. "I thought mom had given her away." He said and turned to Haley who had a calm face on.

"You see...this man and woman are Riley's ''parents''"She said while air quoting the parents part and rolling her eyes. "They couldn't have children and had just found out that day, when you two were born. They had seen the two of you, side by side and decided that it wasn't fair for one woman to have two babies and they couldn't have any...so they took Riley, who, at the time, was closer to the door." Haley said explaining it all to him.

"So it was all by chance? It could have been me if I was nearer to the door?." He asked and she nodded slightly. He felt a hand tug on his arm and he looked up at Haley. She nodded towards the door. They walked through it. Lucas took a good look at his surroundings and they were once again in a hospital. "What is with all the hospital scenes?"

"Look, you said you wanted to know about your sister so shut up, dumbass. You have to see this to understand. Now watch." Haley said annoyed. Lucas looked at her confused. "I can read your thoughts. I'm your guardian angel." She said and as a matter of factly. "Dumbass." She muttered and Lucas glared at her.

He looked over at the scene. There was a small girl, no older then six, standing beside a familiar woman. Lucas looked at the woman a while longer before his eyes widened in shock. He looked at Haley who nodded at the scene. He turned and watched it.

_"Mommys are you gonna be's ok?" The little girl asked. The woman took an intake of breath and let it out. She reached her arm out and grabbed the little girl's hand for the first time in three weeks. It was just yesterday that she had woken up from her coma._

_"Riley, I need you to listen to me. "The woman said and Riley nodded slowly. "Do you like to play pretend?" _

_"Ya! That's my favorite game!"Little Riley said excited. _

_"Well mommy and daddy have been playing pretend with you for a long time." She said slowly and little Riley kinked her eyebrow._

_"Whats do you means?"Little Riley asked. The woman let a small smiled peek through as her daugther looked confused as ever._

_"I mean...we are the pretend mommy and daddy. Your real mommy and daddy wanted to play to but we wouldn't let them." The woman tried to explain but couldn't to the little six year old. Little Riley looked confused but the older woman let out a soft laugh. Little Riley's face went from confused to a happy within seconds. The older woman pulled the child forward and hugged her tightly. Little Riley smiled._

_"Mommys, do you thinks about heavon?" Little Riley asked and the woman smiled and nodded a bit._

_"Ya...I do. Mommy is going to go on a little vacation there." She said sadly, but little Riley didn't notice. She clapped her hands._

_"Ohhhh cans I go too?" She asked and the woman let a tear fall down her cheek as she shook her head gently. A frown instantly appearing on the young girls face. "Whys not?"_

_"You're too young, baby. " She said and Riley frowned even more. "Besides...it's where old people like to go." The woman said and gave a soft laugh as Riley scrunched her nose in disgust. _

_"But yous not that olded either mommy." Little Riley replied and the woman nodded and let a couple more tears fall from her face. "Don't cwry mommy." She said and wiped a tear away from her face. The woman held little Riley's hand and gently kissed it. _

_"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry."The woman said qiuetly as her eyes began to close. "I didn't mean it." With that her eyes were closed and her breathing stopped. Monitors started beeping and going off. _

_Little Riley looked around scared and as doctor's and nurses ran in, little Riley held her mother's hand tightly. They evenytually pulled her off and she yelled and screamed._

_"Mommy!!!! Mommys!" Little Riley yelled into the room as her father now held her back with tears streaming down his face. "Don't weave me!" Little Riley yelled as she hugged her father. But for some reason, tears never left Riley's eyes. _

_"Time of death. 8:52pm." The doctor said and looked over at the small child and walked over to her. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Your mommy's gone to a better place now sweetie."_

_"Is she gone to heavons?" She asked in a small voice. The doctor nodded._

_"Ya, she's gone to heavon." He said and Little Riley nodded._

_"Just like she said." Little Riley whispered to herself._

Lucas looked at the scene with a heavy heart. Eventhough Beth was not Riley's biological mother it hurt to think that Riley had to go through that at such a young age. Lucas felt pained that the woman, who had stolen his sister away from him, had died and hadn't even gotten a chance to see Riley grow up into the beautiful woman that she was.

"Puts things into perspective for you, huh?" Haley said and eyed him as he kept staring at the little Riley. He turned to her and nodded a bit. "So now, your life doesn't seem so bad, does it?" He shook his head.

"I never would of thought that I would feel bad for the woman who took my sister away from me." He said and Haley nodded.

"That's called having a heart. Eventhough yours sucks right now." She said and he rolled his eyes and she let out a small laugh. "Come on. We're not finished with this yet." She said and grabbed him and they walked through yet another door. This time they were in a house. Lucas looked around and could see what looked like a teenage girl sitting on a bed. They walked closer and he kinked his eyebrow.

"When was this?" He asked and turned to Haley who nodded towards the scene. The girl turned around. She had what appeared to be a letter in her hand and she opened it and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Riley, _

_My baby girl, it's been so long. So long since I have been gone. I know that when you read this you will be a beautiful 17 year old girl and will have a lot of priorites that are more important then this letter but this letter was not an easy one for me to write. I'm sorry for telling you so late and i'm sorry for the pain that you're going to feel when you read this but you have to know that I did this for a reason. We did this for a reason. It may not have been a solid one, but it was one. Dave and I have tried so many times to tell you this but you were too young to understand so I took the initiative and wrote a letter after I found out about my cancer. I figured that this would explain a lot. _

_Dave and I are not your real parents. We adopted you and i'm so sorry that you have to find out like this. It was not what I wanted but I had no other choice. Our last name is not Scott. It is Bevol. We changed our last name so that it was the maiden name of your real father and the name you had. We did it because we loved you and we didn't want you to find out until we were ready to tell you. Dave and I could not concieve back then so we decided to adopt you. You were our pride and joy. You still are. Just know that we love you so much Riley. We never meant to hurt you. We will always be there for you. Dave will be there to help you in person. I will be there to help you in your heart. No matter what. We love you baby girl and we're sorry._

_Love, Bethany Bevol xoxo _

_P.S Your real mother and father live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I know that your mother had the last name Roe. Your father is Scott. There is a package attached to this letter. In there is what you will need to find out anything else._

_"How could you lie to me?!" Riley yelled at her ''father''. Dave stood up, ashamed._

_"We never meant for it to happen this way Riley. I didn't want your mother to die! I didn't want to lie to you but she made me promise!" Dave said trying to stress to the girl that he was sorry. She looked down at the letter and sighed._

_"You should have told me." She said and put a strand of hair behind her ear., uncovering a rather large bruise. Dave looked at her closly._

_"What happened to your forehead?" He asked tentavily as she looked up him._

_"Nothing. Not like you would care anyway. You're to busy being hopped up on dope to notice anything." She said bitterly. _

_"That's enough!" He somewhat yelled, eventhough he knew it was the truth._

_"Well it's true! I mean, i'm actually surprised you're not on it now. What, did ya run out?" She asked accusingly and he sighed deeply._

_"Riley...You know I quit that." He said and she let out a small laugh._

_"You're such a liar. I can practically smell it off of you." She said glaring at him. He was about to protest when she held her hand up, " It doesn't matter. Some friends are coming over tonight. I'm expecting you to not be home. Like usual." She said and got up and started to walk to the door._

_"Riley, I..." He started but was cut off by Riley's harsh voice._

_"Save it, the damage has already been done____**Dad.**__" She said and walked out the door. Dave sighed. he had royally screwed up. Him and Bethany both._

"Wow. Riley's been through a lot." Lucas said and turned to Haley. She nodded and walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders and started to lead him through a door.

"Now that we've cleared this up, you might not want to see this next thing have in store for you but, as I said before, i'm tutor **bitch, **and i'm gonna make you watch it." She said as they walk through the door.

They walked into what looked like a livingroom. A big one. Haley pulled Lucas along and he looked at her funny but as she nodded her head in a direction Lucas could feel his heart hurt.

"I don't want to see this." He said and went to walk away but Haley grabbed him and pulled him back with a force that he guessed wasn't hers. No girl could be that strong.

"No way. You're not going anywhere. I'm on official duty and if I screw this up then well...I get in a lot of trouble. You'll watch this or I will make your life hell." She said and as soon as the last word left her mouth a bolt of lightning came down and hit her in the ass. "Owww! Sorry! Geeeez, what was shoved up your ass today?! That hurt!" Haley cried while looking upwards. Lucas let out a laugh and she glared at him. He stopped. He turned towards the scene and took a deep breath in. It was now or never.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haha..there it is...who's it gonna be next? Who is he going to watch? I thought it was a little funny with the guardian angel Haley. I knew that I needed to put some Laley in there again. I miss them. Riley was acting that way cause well...she basically watched her "mom" die. Her "mom" was in a coma. Riley was scared that it was going to happen again. From now on though..it's gonna be normal Riley, she's gonna be a lot tougher though. I mean...she's gonna have to deal with Casey eventually, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter...review and let me know what ya think!!!!


	24. Open Your Eyes

Ok so this isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but the next part that I wrote was a little...I don't know..but I wanted to fix it up a bit. Anyways this has some Laley in it! Yay. It has a little Liley in here. I added some humor in here and I hope you like it. I really do enjoy writing the guardian angel version of Haley. Anyway enjoy and thank you sooooo much for those of you read this stroy and who reviewed!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"Hey are you ok?" A male voice asked a girl that had just gotten off the phone. "Brooke?" He said getting up and looking at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Who was that?"_

_"That was...I called Lucas." She sobbed and burst into tears again and sat down on the couch. "I just...I had to tell...tell him." She said and put her head in her hands. The boy looked somewhat alarmed and Brooke sniffled. "He doesn't know it was you." She finished and he let out a sigh of relief. The boy sat by her and put an arm around her._

_"It's ok B. He'll forgive you. He loves you." The boy said and rubbed her back soothingly. She shook her head. _

_"No he won't Nathan! I slept with his brother!" She yelled and Nathan winced at the tone in her voice. He needed a way to make her feel a little better._

_"Well, you seemed to be in a deep conversation with him so maybe..." He started but was cut off by Brooke._

_"I was only talking to him for a minute." She said and looked down. Nathan was about to ask who she was talking to but she beat him to the punch. "Haley's back, Nathan. She's back." Brooke said and looked up at Nathan for a reaction. He sat there shell shocked. He didn't know what to say._

_"Whoa." Was all he managed to get out. He looked at Brooke and sighed. "What are we going to do Brooke?" He asked with a somber expression. She sniffled and shrugged. _

_"I don't know Nathan. I love Lucas. I love him so much and I can't believe I hurt him. I just...I just don't know what to do." She sobbed and Nathan pulled her close and her head rested against his chest. _

_"Everything will be fine B. Everything will be fine." Nathan said more to himself then to Brooke. He looked confused, guilty, and hurt. _

"Now, see how much she loves you?" Haley said and wrapped an arm around Lucas and smirked slightly. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Why on earth would you show me this crap? How is this important?" He asked irritated. Haley's smirk dropped into a frown.

"Well I could show you the sex scene, would that be important enough for you?" She asked in a sugary sweet, but fake, voice. Lucas scoffed.

"You really are a bitch." He said tiredly and started to walk away. Haley stood and watched with an amused face as he attempted to walk through the door but failed as he bumped into it and fell on his ass. "Son of a...what the hell? How come I can't walk through the damn door?! We're supposed to be invisible, aren't we?" He asked annoyed, while getting up and holding his ass. "Ow." Haley let out a laugh.

"Well ya, we are but that doesn't mean we're invincible. I only got half of the deal, not the package. That cheap old bastard didn't want me having both. " She said and was hit with another bolt of lightening. "Stop doing that! I can't help it if i'm telling the damn truth! " She yelled up at the sky. Lucas watched with a slightly amused face. "Ok, ok, I know that I tend to...NO! I soooo did not do that!" She continued to yell. Aparently she was having a conversation. "That was Romeo! He's the one who killed himself, remember?!" She looked back at Lucas, who quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry about that. Anyways as I was saying, I didn't get both because he thought that I would destroy the world or something." She finished, waving it off.

"So how come we can walk through the doors when we're together?" Lucas asked curiously. He just didn't get it. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Because it's like a...oh what's the word...a...oh! It's a deal!" She said sarcastically and Lucas frowned. "I get to be invincible, but only when i'm with someone. Like a dumbass such as yourself." She said and smirked. Lucas scoffed.

"More tutor, less bitch. You need to show me why the hell all of this is important." He stated and Haley sighed. She rolled her eyes. Boys really _are _clueless.

"I'm showing you this because i'm trying to make you understand that they both made a mistake and shouldn't be punished for a broken heart." She said and Lucas frowned.

"Me and...uh...Haley, "He said and motioned towards her, "We have broken hearts too and we seemed to be getting punished more then ever." He said and Haley groaned.

"You're not getting it. Yes, you all have broken hearts, but did you ever stop to think that maybe both of you caused your broken hearts, rather then them, who had been givin broken hearts?" She said and looked at Lucas' face. He seemed to be in thought. "In a nutshell, Haley+YouSelf inflicted Broken Hearts. Nathan+BrookeBroken Hearts Caused By Someone Else." She said and Lucas shook his head.

"How did we cause our own Broken Hearts? They were the ones who left!" He shouted, annoyed. Haley groaned again and smacked her forehead.

"Listen Dumbass. Haley left Nathan, _first. _You cheated on Brooke, _first. _" She said and Lucas looked deep in thought again. "Even if you guys were hurt by them you still brought this upon your damn selves. I mean, I like my alter ego but she's not to far from the dumbass section." She said and shook her head.

Lucas stood there thinking about what Haley had just said. She was right in some weird twisted way but he just didn' want to ever believe it.

"Anything else?" He asked and Haley nodded. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk towards the door. They stopped right before and Lucas looked at her quizically.

"I want you to really listen to this next one. It's gonna help you make a decision and it's gonna either make you or break you." She said and Lucas nodded slightly. "I didn't want to have to show this to you but I feel that it is needed." He nodded once again and she turned to the door and they both walked in.

Lucas looked around at his surroundings. He knew this. He remembered this. He looked around the room and what his eyes fell upon could have brought tears to his eyes. He walked closer and peered down at the figure in front of him. It was himself. Laying in a hospital bed. He looked over at Haley for an explanation but she didn't give one. Just then he turned as he heard the door open. There, standing in all her glory, was Brooke Davis. She looked like a mess. She walked over to his unconcious self and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

_"Hey Luke." She started as she took his hand in hers. She slowly rubbed her thumb over his hand. "The doctor says that you probably can't hear any of us talking but I thought that I should at least try, right?" She said and tried to smile but failed miserably as the tears started to fall. "I know I screwed up Lucas. I know that I have screwed up a lot lately but I can't believe you didn't tell me about your heart condition. We could have..." She paused and held back a sob, "I could have helped you. I would of been back in a flash and I would have stood by your side the whole time. I never stopped loving you Lucas and I never will. No matter what. " She said and took a deep breath, "It hurts me that you didn't tell me and I guess that means that you just won't let me in. I've tried Lucas. I've tried so damn hard and I just can't do it anymore. I love you more then anything but I can't keep living my life like this. I can't keep holding on to you if you won't ever return what I feel. It's just not fair to me. " She said and couldn't help but let out a small sob. "Just remember that I will love you no matter what. I just needed for you to return that." She said and stood up. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She opened it again, "Goodbye Lucas." With that the door to his room closed and no one was left._

Lucas could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He could feel them stain his cheeks and he could feel his heart break all over again but, like Haley had said, it was self inflicted. He had done this himself. He was the one who pushed her away. He was the one that hadn't let her in. He was the one who made her cry. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas this is your chance to change things. You can change this. It doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is let your heart heal. Forget the past. Focus on the present." She said softly and Lucas looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back up at himself in the bed. Just then the scene changed and they were back at the beach.

"I..."He tried to speak but he didn't know what to say.

"You can't run forever Lucas, it's not going to get you anywhere." She said with a secret smile. Lucas nodded. "So go back there and fix things. Fix things with your brother..."She said and he was about to open his mouth, "..fix things with him. Otherwise you may never get the chance to. " She said and he closed his mouth and nodded, getting what she meant. "And for the love of god, fix things with the girl." She said and looked around quickly, expecting a lightening bolt but never got one. She smiled.

"Thank you." He said and looked at her appreciativly. She winked at him and shrugged. She then looked at her watch.

"Okay, dumbass. Times up. Now go run that way and your life will run smoothly." She said and pointed in a direction. He started to run in that direction but tripped, head first. He groaned and lifted his head to glare at her. "What?" She asked innocently. "I said your life would run smoothly, not you." She finished and let out a small laugh. He got up and started running again. This time he managed to run faster, and more smoothly then ever before. He closed his eyes and could feel the world beneath him spin.

HOSPITAL

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and could feel them burn slightly at the light. He closed them again and then opened them. He looked at the ceiling above and then looked at the walls. He knew where he was and he was aware of the situation he was in. He looked to the side of him and could see a person he knew all to well. A person who had shown him something he hadn't been able to see in awhile. A person who was fast asleep at his bedside.

"Hal-ey" He managed to choke out. At the slightest sound of his voice her eyes shot open and soon filled with tears. She jumped up and hugged him. He didn't care that he was in pain. All he cared about was that he was here and so was she. Haley pulled back and ran over to the sink and got some water. She brang it back over to him and he gently sipped at it.

"How do you feel?" She asked him as he finished his water. He sighed.

"Sore and tired." He said and Haley nodded. "Haley, where's Brooke?" He asked and at the mention of the brunette's name, Haley tensed. Her and Brooke were on not such great terms. She shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that she left the hospital, earlier today." She said and he nodded. He would have to talk to her later. He would make things right if it was the last thing he could do. Just then Haley's face turned into one of rage. "What the hell were you thinking not telling anyone? Dumbass." She said and Lucas let out a small laugh. Haley kinked her eyebrow.

"I missed you too, Hales." He said and opened his arms. She tried to stay mad but couldn't. She smiled and hugged him once again. "You helped me more then you'll ever know." He whispered and although confused, Haley smiled even more.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Riley Scott, with Devon by her side. Her expression froze as Haley and Lucas pulled away from the hug. Lucas smiled and Riley stared at him. She smiled and ran over to him, nearly jumping on him. She hugged him just as tight as he hugged her.

"I was so scared." She whispered into his ear and hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Me too." He said and did the same.

Haley and Devon smiled at the two and went to stand by eachother. For some reason they felt as if the other was a sibling. It was strange but Devon really had helped Haley a bit.

"How is she doing?" Haley asked as she looked at Devon slightly, while keeping her main focus on Riley and Lucas who were now talking. Devon smiled.

"She's ok."He said and Haley let out a breath. Riley was back to her normal self and Haley was glad for that. She had missed the old, sarcastic Riley. Nothing was the same without her. "How about you?"

"I'm getting there." She said and smiled slightly. She really was.

RL

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Lucas. You could have trusted me.I would have understood." Riley said, looking at him a bit hurt. He shrugged slightly.

"I don't know Ry...I just...I didn't want you to treat me different." He said in a small voice that Riley noticed. She leaned in and hugged him again.

"I wouldn't have treated you any different Luke. I would have treated you like any other fatass around here." She said and pulled away smiling. He let out a laugh and looked at her for a moment. She had been through so much and yet she's sitting here looking stronger then ever. "What?"

"Nothing, I just...I can't believe how incredibly strong you are." He said with seriousness lacing through. Riley smiled softly.

"Well, I am a Scott and you know what they say about those Scotts." She said and let a wider smile peek through. "You'll never beat em', so why bother?" She said and let out a small laugh. Lucas smiled as well. She really was stronger then anyone he knew. "Stick together forever?" He smiled again.

"Stick together forever."

ALL

Devon slowly made his way over to the two and Lucas looked up at him and stuck his hand out. Devon looked at it for a moment and smiled before shaking it. This was Lucas' way of showing him that he was accepted. Devon let go and put a hand around Riley's waist. She turned to him and smiled. She looked over at Haley and motioned for her to come over. She smiled and walked over to the rest of them.

"I believe that this is a family meeting and you are indeed apart of this family." Riley said to her and gave a smirk. "Unfortunatly." She finished and Haley playfully shoved her. Riley let out a laugh and side hugged the girl next to her.

Haley returned it and couldn't help but feel thankful that the two Scotts were alright. Maybe things would actually be alright. Maybe things could finally be the same as they once were. Time could only tell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haha, man this was ac tually a fun chapter to write. I enjoy writing the humor. Anyways...i'll tell you something. The next couple of chapters are going to have quiete a bit of Brucas and Liley scenes!! Oh and definitly some Laley too! By the way, no offense to all the Naley lovers...but there's not going to be a lot in here because I don't find them as exciting to write as others. I love them, don't get me wrong, but I think that Brucas and Laley and them are more interesting because of how they are with eachother. Oh and same goes for Jeyton. There will be some in here, definitly, but just not as much. There will be Naley also but just not a whole bunch. Anyways...like always...reviews would be nice. Enjoy!


	25. Tables Turned

Ok here it is!!!! WooHoo! lol sorry about the wait...work has been hectic lately and I never got a chance to write! Anyways there is gonna be some Laley in this chappy...some Liley...some Brucas...and some Revon!!! It's gonna be awesome! I'm pretty sure I put a Naley scene in here too...lol but this chapter is gonna be good and it's a big one! lol anyways thank you to all who reviewed...I love all the reviews!!! They're awesome!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Come on Brooke, would you at least talk to me?!" Lucas yelled as he trailed Brooke along the school walkway.

This had been going on for awhile. He had been trying to talk to her about what had happened and she would refuse to speak to him. She would walk away and Lucas followed her_ every _time. It was getting tiring and he didn't know what to say to make her stop running.

"No!" She yelled at him and stormed off once again. He let out a frustrated sigh and then a small smirk graced his lips. She wasn't going to like it, but he had no other choice.

"You're making a heart patient walk pretty fast!" He yelled at her and a small smile fell upon his lips as she stopped dead in her tracks. He walked up to her and expected her to cry or act like her usually sarcastic self but what he was met with was something he hadn't really missed. She whipped around, angrily and pointed a finger dangerously at him.

"Don't you _dare _say that again! You can't joke about something like that!" She yelled and he was sure she was going to cry. She didn't. Instead she stormed off again and Lucas sighed.

"Hmmmm smells like Deja Vu." A person said, now standing beside him. "Didn't I see this scene about...oh I don't know...a hundred times." The person said and let out a small laugh and patted him on the back. He sighed and sat down on a bench. The person sat down besie him.

"I've tried everything Riley. And I mean _everything._" He said and scratched his head in frustration. She let out a small laugh. "She's not budging. I mean, I know I lied about it but you, Haley, and Peyton were able to forgive me. Why can't she?" He said and looked over at her. She thought for a moment.

"Lucas, Brooke loves you." She said and Lucas gave her a confused look and she let out a small laugh. "I mean she's _in love _with you and it's never easy to deal with stuff like this. If Devon were in your position and I was in Brooke's I would be more angry with him then I would have ever been with anyone else. I love him and I woudn't know what to do if I lost him. It's like he's a big part of me and without that part, "She said and paused, smiling at Lucas, "I wouldn't be whole." She finished and Lucas nodded. "She just wants to know that she's not going to lose you."

"She'll never lose me." He said and Riley sighed.

"But she doesn't know that Lucas. Not taking your meds is not a good way to let her know that she won't lose you. Continuing basketball, "She paused and looked at his shocked expression, "Is not a good way to let her know that she won't lose you." She said and Lucas looked at the ground. He knew that he should give up basketball but he couldn't. It was his life.

"I...I can't. I can't give it up, Riley. It's my life. I love Brooke but basketball has been apart of my life for so long." He said in a heavy voice. Riley put a hand on his arm.

"Lucas." She said and grabbed his hand. "I know that you love basketball. I know that it means the world to you." She said and he nodded. He looked up at her as she stood. "But you have to make a decision. Which is more impotant to you? Which one can you live without? Basketball," She said and paused, "..or Brooke? " She said and walked away.

Lucas sat there thinking about what his sister had just said. She was right. It was either Brooke or basketball. He didn't know what to do. Basketball was...it was everything to him. But Brooke...Brooke was always there for him. She took all of his crap that he dished out and she still loved him. He had hurt her yet again and she was starting to slip away. The ball was in his court and he could take a chance and shoot the ball or he could pass it to someone else. What was he going to do?

HALLWAY IN SCHOOL

Riley made her way into the school and headed for her locker. After her talk with Lucas she felt relieved. Every time she saw him play basketball it scared her a bit. She didn't want him to get hurt. She knew he took his meds every morning now. She made sure of that. Still, she worried. Just like a sister should. Her thoughts were interupted when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"Jake, I told you we can't do this is public. Devon might see." She said and smirked slightly as she heard a faint chuckle as the person leaned down a kissed her cheek.

"Very funny. Glad to know that you can _joke _about these things." The boy said and Riley let out a laugh and turned to face him before letting her lips travel to his. She let the kiss linger a bit before pulling away. He smiled at her. "How was your talk with Lucas?"

"It went well. I think I may have gotten through to him but i'm not sure. It's his decision Dev, and I don't want to tell him what to do." She said and he nodded, understandingly. "It's Brooke who I have yet to talk to." She said and sighed. He pulled her in for a hug and she smiled and hugged him back, tightly. She loved this boy more then ever. They pulled away and he smiled at her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked and she smiled brightly and shook her head. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She replied within an instant. He pulled away. "I love you more then anything." He whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too. " She said and placed a kiss on his lips. "Come on, walk me to Biology." She said and he nodded and put a protective arm around her waist.

They walked off happily, failing to notice the dark figure in the shadows, watching their every move. They wouldn't be together happily anymore. He would make sure of it.

TUTOR CENTER

Haley smiled as she finally completed her essay she had been working on for what seemed like forever. She put her pencil down and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and sighing. Just then, the door to the Tutor center slammed shut and she sighed again before putting a smile on her face and sitting up, ready to great the person that walked in. Her smile instantly faded as the person walked up to her.

"Hey." The person said somewhat shyly and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly and the person sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but it was expected.

"Actually, you can. Do you think you could help me with my relationship skills. I seemed to be failing a lot in that." The person said with a sheepish smile and Haley sighed.

"Look Nathan, I don't have time for this. I have better things to do and right now you're just wasting my time." She said and shuffled through some papers to make herself seem busy. Nathan sighed.

He had been trying over the past month to make Haley forgive him but she just wouldn't and that was killing him. He wanted to be with her and she just wasn't budging.

"I'm really trying, Haley. I don't know what you want me to say or do to make this better." He said in a desperate voice. Haley looked up at him.

"I don't want you to say anything. Nothing can be said to fix this. You slept with Brooke. You slept with one of my best friends behind my back and that, to me, is unforgivable." She said, turning back to her papers. It was definitly forgivable. For her at least. She just wanted Nathan to feel as much pain as she did when she found out.

Nathan looked down. He knew that he had really screwed up. He knew that and so did Brooke, but he was getting tired of fighting for her when all she did was turn him down every time. He tried and tried but nothing was working. He had had enough.

"Fine." He said and she looked up at him with a somwhat shocked face. "I've apologized over and over again for this. I'm not the only one who screwed up Haley. You did too, and I forgave you." He said and she opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "I'm done with this. If you love me then you'll forgive me. I'm not going to apologize anymore. I'm not gonna fight anymore." He said and upon her crestfallen look, he turned to leave but stopped, "The ball's in your court, Haley. Think wisely before you shoot." He said and walked out, leaving Haley to bask in her thoughts. What was she to do?

LUCAS/RILEY'S HOUSE

Lucas walked into the house and stopped as he heard a noise coming from his sister's room. He walked closer to it and he raised an eyebrow at the soft singing that was coming from inside the room. He stopped and listened at the door and smiled at what he was hearing.

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean   
To push you away from me _

Riley was more then good. Her voice was that of an angel's. He listened closly to what she was singing and he knew that there was more going on with her then she was letting on. He could hear the emotion in her voice and his look turned into one of concern.

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me _

Lucas had heard this song before. He remembered that Haley had played it once during the summer when she was sad. It seemed as though Riley knew the words off by heart and it made him wonder why she was feeling this way or if she was just simply singing it just because she felt like it.

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't kow why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me   
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Lucas heard her finish and he listened for a moment at her movement. He could hear her sigh before hearing her voice again.

"You can come in, you know." She said and Lucas near cursed. He opened the door catiously and looked at her with a sheepish look. He hadn't meant to get caught. She motioned for him to come sit beside her. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"I didn't...I didn't know you could sing." He said and she shrugged. "You have an amazing voice." He said and she smiled slightly.

"Did you decide?" She asked and he knew what she was talking about but he wasn't going to let her know that he knew.

"Decide what?" He asked playing dumb and Riley rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. He yelped. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Did that help the dumb fall out? Luke, you know what i'm talking about." She said and he let a smile fall upon his lips. Riley kinked an eyebrow.

"Ya, I did. Basketball mean something to me." He said and Riley frowned. He let out a small laugh. "But Brooke means the most to me." He finished and Riley's frown instantly turned into a wide smile and she squealed and jumped on him. He laughed as she jumped on top of him excitidly.

"Oh finally! Now everyone can be happy again!" She said and hugged him. He pulled away from her.

"I need your help though." He stated and she raised her eyebrow once again. "How about sharing some of your singing talent, for tomorrow night's party at Tric?" He asked and Riley instantly smiled, liking what she was hearing.

RIVERCOURT

Brooke sighed as she looked out into the river. Lucas had been trying to get her to talk to him all month and she almost caved a couple of times. Yes, she loved Lucas, but he had lied to her and that was something that Brooke Davis hated. Lying. The word was like poison to her. She hated the sound of it. It was just one of the words that could always break her down. She couldn't count how many times she had cried herself to sleep over this thing with Lucas. She was so scared of losing him.

"Hey there." A person said and sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dev. What's going on?" She said and he shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing, just went for a walk." He said and looked out at the ocean. "You?" He asked and turned to her. She sighed and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know. Thinking?" She offered and he nodded. He understood what it was like to love someone so much and not be able to trust them.

"Well did you, maybe, want someone to help you with your thinking?" He asked hesistantly. She turned to him and thought for a moment. She turned back to the river.

"I just...I don't understand...how he could lie to me about this." She said and paused, trying to find the words to explain how she was feeling, "When...I saw him laying there, my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. It was like my whole world was crumbling beneath me and I didn't know what to do to make it stop." She said and wiped a tear that had fallen. Devon nodded but stayed quiet, knowing she wasn't finished. "Then when I found out about his HCM, I...I got so angry and worried. I didn't understand...I still don't. Why would he keep it from me?" She asked and turned to face him, with small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucas is a strong guy. I can tell that he hates pity and he doesn't want aynone to treat him different. Especially the ones he love." He said and looked at her. She nodded. "I used to be that guy, Brooke." She looked at him confused for a moment. "When I was in grade 10, I got in a really bad car accident. It was so bad that it practically crushed my whole right side. I had a lot of broken bones and I couldn't really move at all." He said and paused, closing his eyes. "I couldn't do anything for myself...I had people to do everything for me. I hated that I was so helpless and I hated the look everyone always gave me. It was a look that said, i'm so sorry you have to go through this , and I couldn't stand it." He said and opened his eyes and looked at the brunette beside him.

"What happened?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I closed myself off. I wouldn't tell anyone if I was feeling pain. I wouldn' t tell anyone, anything. It came back to bite me in the ass, though, when I fell down the stairs. I once again, broke a couple of bones." He said and let out a chuckle. "The point is Brooke, he's only hiding because he doesn't want you to tip toe around him. He doesn't want you to feel sorry for him and he doesn't want you to worry about him. He wants you to stand beside him, Brooke. Not in front. " He finished and Brooke nodded. Her tears had stopped.

"What do I do?" She asked, not particularilly to anyone. Devon smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you think you should do?" He asked and Brooke thought for a moment. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she had the strength to do it.

THE NEXT MORNING/RILEY'S ROOM

Riley awoke with a start and sighed before sitting up. Another nightmare. The same nightmare she had been having for the past month. She shook herself slightly and stood up, running a hand through her smooth, blonde hair. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to her dresser and grabbed her clothes for her shower. She walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in. To tired to notice the change in the bathroom. She put her things on the counter and started to take of her shirt. She threw it on the counter and looked up into the mirror and screamed.

LIVINGROOM

Haley yawned and rolled over as she opened her eyes. The sun seemed brighter today and that made her smile. She slowly sat up and decided that today would be a good day. Besides the fact that her and Nathan hadn't exaclty left on good terms the other day. She swung her legs off to the side and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up and sighed contently, that was, until she heard the shrill scream of her sister in law.

Haley stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom as quick as she could, afraid that something had happened. Riley never screamed. She quickly ran up to the door and pushed it open only to see Riley push past her with her hands tight around her eyes and a shirt dangling from her arm.

"My eyes!" Riley screamed and ran into the kitchen. Haley slowly peeked her head in and pulled away quickly, disgusted and walked into the kitchen. She laughed slightly when she saw Riley fidget and rock back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chest. Haley walked up to her and sat down. Riley held a look of pure repulse.

"So..."" Haley started but was interupted by a stern Riley.

"DO NOT repeat this. I want to forget that this EVER happened, do you hear?" Riley said in one of te scariest voices Haley had ever heard out of the girl. Haley nodded, a little frightened, as Lucas walked out, clad in shorts and a wife beater. Lucas and Riley looked at eachother and both shuddered. He shook his head to shake the scary thoughts and he proceeded to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked and Lucas looked over at her.

"I'm going to Tric to set up for tonight. Wanna come?" He asked and Haley smiled and nodded. She stood up, waved to Riley who nodded at her and walked out the door before Lucas. Lucas turned to Riley who was now drinking a cup of coffee. "Thanks for dealing with me last night. I hope this works." He said and Riley smiled.

"Me too. I mean, i'm pretty damn good so I think you should be just fine." She said and smiled at him. He waved at her and she nodded. He walked out the door and Riley sighed.

She lay back against the chair and ran a hand through her hair. Her thoughts drifted to her nightmare. The same nightmare she had been having for the past month. She knew it wasn't real but she couldn't help but shiver at the thought. A sudden noise brought her attention to the kitchen door. She got up and headed towards the sound. She looked down the hallway towards Lucas' room and hesitantly walked towards it. She was about to open Lucas' door when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Out of reflex she swung her fist back and she could feel it collide with something. A groan was heard and a loud thump. She turned and her hardened features softened.

"Baby, i'm so sorry! I thought you were...I didn't mean to..." Riley rambled and bent down to help Devon up. He got up, smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Good to know my girlfriend has a hell of a right hook." He said and Riley let out a smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Better?" She asked and smiled her Scott smile. Devon nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned in and kissed her. She replied and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to have someone to love. Someone who loved her back and treated her with respect. He pulled away and kept his hands on her waist.

"So, my mom and dad want to meet you." He said and Riley quirked an eyebrow. "They want you to come to diner tomorrow night." He said and Riley thought about it. She knew she had to meet them eventually so she nodded.

"Sure. I'll be there." She said and he smiled. It was hard not to around her. "But...I think you should warn them, I tend to mumble when I get nervous." She said and he chuckled.

"Should I also tell them that you're incredibly sexy, and the most sweetest person I know?" He said and she pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, I guess you could. If it's gonna earn me brownie points then be my guest." She said and he laughed and kissed her again. She smiled into his lips. Just then the door opened and standing at the door was none other then Brooke Davis. Riley's eyes caught hers and Riley turned back to Devon. "Do you wanna..." She started but he silenced her with a kiss.

"I'll see you at Tric tonight. I love you." He said and pulled away from her and headed for the door.

"Love you too." She said and he turned and smiled at her and his gaze shifted to Brooke as he passed her by. He gave her a small smile and she returned it and as the door shut she turned to Riley who had her arms crossed across her chest. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked and Brooke sighed and nodded towards Riley's room. They walked into the room and Brooke sat down in the bed.

"I needed to talk to you." Brooke said and looked up to see Riley's hardened stare. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just...I was angry and...i'm sorry Ry."

FLASHBACK

_TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

_Brooke was stalking away from Lucas once again. Lately he was trying to talk to her more frequently and it was taking everything in her to stay mad at him. She continued to walk away when she bumped into someone. She turned and glared._

_"Watch it!" She snapped and the person grabbed her by the arm._

_"Whoa, easy there. What's goin on?" The person asked and Brooke turned to them harshly._

_"None of your god damn business! For once, but out, Riley." Brooke spat out and Riley grabbed her again. "Let go."_

_"No, not until you tell me what the hell crawled up your ass and died." Riley said a little angry. What was wrong? What had she done? "And what the hell does that mean?"_

_"I mean, you always have to stick your nose everywhere. Can't you just leave well enough alone!?" She yelled and Riley let go and looked angrily at her._

_"Not when it involves my brother!" She said harshly and Brooke flinched slightly. "Stop pretending like you're the victim here! Yes, he hurt you, but do you have any idea what he went through?!" Riley said raising her voice._

_"No! I don't! He never wanted to let me in! He always shut me out and this time it's me who's gonna do the shutting!" Brooke said confidently. _

_"The only shutting you need to be doing is up. You're being irrational." Riley stated and Brooke quirked an eyebrow._

_"Me?! Being irrational?! Ok, you know what? I'm not the only one who's like that. Just because you're upset about Lucas being in the hospital doesn't mean you get to shut everyone else out! You're nothing but a selfish bitch! Sooner or later you're gonna have to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you!" Brooke said and stalked off._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know you're angry Brooke but there was no need to take it out on me." Riley said and sat down beside her friend. Brooke sighed as tears built up in her eyes and she looked down at the ground.

"I really am sorry Ry...I didn't...I didn't mean it. I just...my life wasn't going the way I wanted it to and I really didn't like that." She said and looked up at Riley. "Can you forgive me?" Riley looked at the girl. She was pracitcally her sister. Riley broke out into a grin and hugged the girl, Brooke gratefully returned it.

"Ahhh, I could never stay mad at you. You're to cheery." Riley said and Brooke scoffed.

"Not lately." She said and Riley nodded.

"But you could be." Riley said seriously. Brooke sighed and Riley held her hands up in defense. "Look, i'm not telling you what to do or anything. I'm just saying that you can be happy if you wanted to. Lucas was just a stubborn ass...all Scotts are." Riley finished and let out a small laugh. Brooke nodded.

"I know. Devon explained this to me." She said and chuckled. Riley kinked her eyebrow,

"You guys talked?" Riley asked and Brooke nodded and smiled slightly. Riley seemed to think for a moment and Brooke's face turned into one of horror.

"We did not do anything! We were just talking, I swear!" Brooke stated and Riley laughed. Brooke's face turned into one of confusion.

"I know that you dumbass. Neither of you would do something like that. Well then again..."Riley started thoughtfully and laughed as Brooke smacked her. "Ok, ok. I'm kidding." She said and smiled at Brooke who rolled her eyes. "So he reeally talked to you?"

"Ya, he actually helped me a lot. He's a good guy, Ry. He really cares about you. I can see it when he talks about you or when he's around you. He's head over heels in love with you." Brooke said and Riley smiled softly to herself as she thought of her boyfriend.

"I love him so much, Brooke. It's so crazy. I love him more then I ever loved Casey. Casey was a good guy before everything happened but he never made me feel like Devon does. Devon makes me feel like i'm the important thing in his life and for once, that feels really good." Riley said dreamily and Brooke smiled at the thought. She wish that her and Lucas could have that again. Riley noticed the look on Brooke's face and she put an arm around her. "Stop being a stubborn ass and maybe you could have that too."

"Thanks for sympathy."Brooke said sarcastically and Riley laughed and gave her a side hug, which Brooke returned. "I just want some sort of sign to see if Lucas and I are meant to be." Brooke said and sighed, missing the smile on Riley's face.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get one sooner or later." Riley said and laughed a little. She knew that tonight would definitly decide Lucas and Brooke's fate. She just hoped that it would be enough.

TRIC

Lucas sighed as he sat down on one of the many chairs by the bar. He wiped at some of the many beads of sweat streaming down his face. Him and Haley had been there setting up for the night to come for over three hours and he was exausted.

"Remind me why Peyton isnt doing this again?" A voice behind him said whie handing him a bottle of water. He gratfully took it and took a swig.

"She has a special day planned with Jake and I promised her I would do it, Hales." He said and took another swig.

"Uh huh, I see, so they stuck a heart patient in a sweaty old building with no one around to do strenuous activities?"She asked and Lucas nodded. "Well, they should just win the best friend's award." She said, sarcasm laced through her voice. Lucas let out a laugh.

"I would have been fine. I am now and I still did all the work." He said and smirked when he got hit by Haley. "Ow, i'm just kidding." He said and she nodded. "Well not really."

"Ok whatever, I helped with all the proper wiring and stuff." She said, defending herself. Lucas shook his head a laughed.

"I miss this." He said suddenly and Haley walked around the bar and took a seat beside him. "I miss us hanging out together."

"Me too." She said somewhat quietly.

"I mean, we never really had time before cause you had Nathan and..."He started to say but Haley interupted him.

"You had Brooke." She said and he nodded. Haley thought for a moment and looked down at the ground. "It all seemed so simple before we met them, didn't it?" She asked and she got yet another nod out of him.

"Like, life wasn't ever going to change. That we would still be the people we always wanted to be." He said and she nodded.

"You know what though?" She said and he turned to look at her, "In some ways, we're better then we ever thought we could be." She finished and he thought about it for a moment. "And it's because of them." She added and he nodded, understandingly.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked and Haley quirked her eyebrow. "I already know what i'm doing. What about you?"

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked with hesitation and a tad of confusion. She wasn't really understanding what he was saying.

"You'll see." He said and smiled a knowing smile which made her frown. She rolled her eyes and turned from him. He let out a laugh. "Seriously though. What are you going to do about Nathan?"

"I don't know." She said and sighed as she put some bottles under the bar. " I mean, I love him and I want to be with him..."She said and Lucas interupted.

"So what's the problem?" He asked and she sighed. Lucas knew that it was hard to forgive but he knew that Haley had a big heart.

"But.."She said and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly." I just don't know if I can trust him anymore." She said and Lucas nodded. He stood up and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, a good friend once told me that you can't run forever, it's just not going to get you anywhere." He said and she thought for a moment before sighing and laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in. "Everything will be okay. I can't promise you it but I know that I be there for you, always." He said and she smiled into him and whispered a thank you .

Lucas thought for a moment and a wide smirk crossed his face as he saw a bucket of water resting on the bar in arm's length. He slowly grabbed the bucket and made sure that Haley wasn't looking and dumped the contents onto the girl's head, causing her to shreik loudly and back away from him.

"Oh my god! That's cold!" She shrieked and tried to shake off the cold, with no prevail. She stopped all movements when she heard the steady stream of her best friend's laughter. She looked at him and glared before looking at a piece of cake that lay on the table next to her. She picked it up and his it behind her back, unbeknownst to him, and walked over to him. "That was soooo not cool." She said and Lucas laughed again.

"Yes it was. In fact, I think that took the cake." He said and smirked. Haley mirrored his smirk and then smiled sweetly.

"Oh no, my dear. I already took the cake." She said and before Lucas could say anything she whipped the cake from behind her back and shoved it into his face "Literally." He stood there, open mouthed, staring at her in shock. Haley started laughing and doing her victory dance .

Lucas whiped some of the cake off of his face and walked up to her from behind while she was doing her dance and squished it into her face. Haley once again, shreiked, and turned around to glare at an amused Lucas. Soon her glare turned into laughter as she began to lick some of the cake off of her face.

"You know, this is actually some good cake." Lucas said and laughed as he began eating some off of his face. Haley laughed and did the same.

"Ya...I think it's...marble? Ya. No. What kind of cake is it?" She asked and continued to taste it. Lucas shrugged and bent down to pick up a rather larger towel.

"I don't know...but it's good." He said and she nodded. "So, Haley, how's the face?" He asked and smirked as Haley kinked an eyebrow and before she could move a milk balloon was thrown in her direction, hitting her square in the face. She opened her mouth, in shock, as the milk dripped off her face. "Got milk?" He said and laughed as she continued to stare at him.

"How...where?" She stuttered out and he laughed again.

"I made that up when you were doing the wiring out back. Sorry, but that's the only one." He said and continued to laugh as Haley wiped the milk off of her face.

"Not cool, Luke." She said and shook her head but letting a small smile peek through. "Not cool.

"On the contrary I think is was very cool." He said and leaned back against the bar. "And genius." He stated and smirked. His smirk decreased when he saw a swift object come flying at him and hitting him in the face. Milk. "Oh, what the-"

"Haha, I guess great minds think alike." She said and laughed as he wiped the milk off of his face. He snickered.

"Or four year old minds think alike." He mumbled causing her to laugh. He looked at her and burst out laughing himself. "But how?"

"I made it up when you went to the bathroom." She stated and he nodded and let out a chuckle. "I think we should clean this up and get ready." She said and laughed as she looked at their mess. He nodded and looked at it as well.

"Ya, cause if Peyton ever saw this it..."Lucas started but was interupted.

"What the hell!?" A voice yelled and Lucas and Haley turned to the person in shock but then smiled sheepishly.

"Peyton, hey." They both said at the same time as Peyton stared at them somewhat angrily.

LATER THAT NIGHT

LUCAS/RILEY'S HOUSE

Devon knocked on the door to the Scott house and couldn't help but feel nervous. He shouldn't be but he was. He looked down at the single pink rose he held in his hand and smiled knowing that Riley loved them. He knocked again and his heart jumped as the door opened and then his smile faltered when he saw someone else there instead.

"Well don't look to happy to see me." The person said and laughed. Devon rolled his eyes a smiled a bit.

"Hey Luke. Is Riley here?" He asked and Lucas nodded and pointed down the hall." She's been in there forever. Everytime I try to come in she always slams the door in my face and tells me to get the hell away from her." He said and Devon smiled. "Anyways i'm gonna head out. I'l see you at the party." He said and Devon nodded and they knocked fists before Lucas left.

He breathed in and walked towards her door and knocked gently on it. He heard a couple of movements and then a slight groan and he kinked his eyebrow.

"Luke, I told you to get the hell away from me! I'm not done yet!" She yelled and Devon chuckled softly.

"Baby, it's me." He said and he heard her go quiet.

"Oh...ugh...i'll be done in a minute! Just wait in the livingroom." She said and he chuckled again.

"Ok." He said and headed towards the livingroom.

He sat down on the couch and waited for his girlfriend patiently. He smiled as he thought of her. She was so different from any other girl he had ever dated. She was gorgeous and she had the kind of attitude that could make you believe she was in charge. She was funny and sarcastic which was something he loved most about her. She could also be serious when she wanted to and was extremely loyal.

His thoughts were interupted when he heard someone clear their throat. He stood up and nearly fell as he looked at her. There, standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She wore a long elegant black dress which hung just below her knees and it tied around the back of her neck. It was slightly low in the front but not to low. Her hair was down and slightly curled to perfection. Her make up was done perfectly and she wore small back heels. Her blue eyes sparkled as he she looked at him and he felt himself shiver. She smiled sweetly at him as he stared at her.

She looked at him and couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. He was wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top. His well toned body was definitly shown through the material of the shirt and his hazel eyes were more brighter then she had ever seen. His hair was spiked, as usual but this time it seemed more sexier to her. He smiled at her gently and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Hey." She said sweetly and he smiled.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to her. He handed her the rose and she smiled appreciativly and smelled it. Sweet as sugar.

"Thank you."

"You look...amazing, Ry." He said, causing her to smile even brighter.

"You don't look to bad yourself mister." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her. Both smiled into the kiss.

Electricity ran through both of their bodies and Devon knew, as the kiss got more intense, that if he didn't stop this now it might go farther then anticipated. He knew that Riley wanted to take it to the next step and as much as he wanted that, he knew that it wasn't how he wanted it for her. He wanted for her to know how much he loved her and because of that reason, he pulled away. She looked at him somewhat out of breath.

He grabbed one of her hands and began to pull her along behind him. Riley looked confused as they headed out to his car. He went to open her door but she rested a hand on top of his. He looked at her and could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. He went to say something but came out with nothing. Riley's eyes went from hurt to anger within seconds and as she yanked her hand away from his, he wondered if he had made a mistake. Devon sighed and closed his eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. To any person she would look amazing, gorgeous, or happy. But to her, she looked like she was about to drop. Her sadness had dwindled in the past while but that still didn't stop the pain that she felt whenever Lucas was around. She loved that boy with everything she had and it always came back to bite her in the ass. She knew that she had caused some hurt to him and he to her but why did their relationship have to be so hard? It was a question that would always go unanswered.

Brooke turned to the door as a knock was heard. She walked over to the door and opened it. Now to say she was surprised, would be an understatement. Who she saw was someone she never thought she would see again. Someone who she thought would never come back to see her.

"Felix."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uh Oh!!!! Felix is back!!!! Yikes! I know it's sucks that he is back but don't worry...as one of my reviewers said "Brucas always prevails!!!" Which is totally true but look for some major drama involving him though. Felix does like Brooke so beware lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!!! Yay!

SPOILERS

-Lucas and Riley sing!!!

-Brucas talk or...fight?!

-Revon fight


	26. All Hail The Heartbreaker

Wow thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it! It's such a relief and an honor that you guys like this story! Anyways sorry for how late this is...I swear I thought I updated and then I was like...oh wow I totally didn't so...sorry for that. Ok so here it is! All the spoilers and coming true! Something BIG happens in this chapter!!! BIG!!! You'll have to read it to find out! Haha! Enjoy!

P.S songs are "Just Want You To Know" by The Backstreet Boys and "Never Say Goodbye" by JoJo

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TRIC

"So is everything set up?" Peyton asked as she took a seat next to Lucas and Haley. They looked at eachother and then nodded. "Ok, so i'm opening Tric in..." She pauses as she looks at her watch, "Three minutes." She finished and took in a deep breath.

"Everythings gonna be fine Pey. It went amazing the last time." Haley said and Peyton nodded.

"Ya I mean, my mom would be proud." He said and he smiled sadly, thinking of his mom.

It hurt him more then words that she had never came down after hearing her son was in the hospital. Twice. She hadn't even called him and he guess that he kind of deserved it after what had happened between them before she left, but he had never thought that she would be that cold as to not come and visit him. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he felt a comfprting hand on his.

"She misses you. I know she does." Haley said soothingly and he nodded. He knew she did. But was it enough?

"Ya Luke. She doesn't care about what happened. She cares about you she just couldn't make the trip down here. She just...couldn't." Peyton said sadly and Lucas sighed. Peyton hated lying to Lucas but there was no other way to explain to him that his mother had changed. A lot. Karen had taken a turn for the worse and Peyton just didn't know if Lucas neeed to hear that right now.

"Whatever. She was probably just to busy to come see me, or her daugther." He said somewhat bitterly. He couldn't register how his mother could lie about him having a twin sister. It was just cruel. Lucas shook his head again and smiled. "It's all over and done with, so let's have some fun, shall we?" He said and held his arms out to the girls. They smiled at eachother and took his outstretched arms and went to open the doors.

"Hey man, share would ya?" A male voice asked as he walked up to the trio. They all laughed as Peyton walked up to him and kissed him.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't think you were here." Lucas said and Jake rolled his eyes and the two bumped fists. The four of them walked to the doors and opened them to reveal a full line up of people waiting to get in. They all smiled and watched as people started piling into the place. It was going to be a hell of a night.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Nathan sighed as he took another drink of his lemonade. He had been enjoying the night so far but was starting to get bored. He watched as Haley hung out with Lucas, Peyton and Jake and he felt left out. He was hoping that Riley and Devon would come early because those were about the only two people that would talk to him. Sure, Peyton and Jake would hang out with him but not like before and he couldn't really blame them. He watched as everyone laughed at something that Lucas had said and he turned back around in his seat.

"Hey there." A voice said and Nathan instantly turned around, shock evident on his face.

"Hey." He said and stared at the person before him.

"Mind if I sit?" The person asked and Nathan shook his head, to shocked to speak.

"So, not that I mind Haley, but what do I owe this pleasure?"He asked and took another drink. She sighed and turned to him.

"I want us to be friends Nathan. I miss you. I know I was being a bitch but you can't really blame me. I was hurting." She said and Nathan sighed and nodded.

"I know Haley but you've got to understand that you weren't the only one hurting. I not only lost my wife, I lost my brother and my best friend." He said and Haley raised an eyebrow in confusion. He gave her a look and she quietly nodded.

"You didn't have to lose Brooke. I understand that you two are friends but seeing you two together is just never going to be the same for me...or Lucas for that matter." She said and Nathan looked away. He knew that Haley was right.

"So you really want to be friends?" He asked and she noddedwith a small smile. "Does this mean you forgive me then?" He asked hesitently and Haley thought for a moment.

"No." She said and he frowned. "But...i'm getting there." She finished and he smiled. She smiled back at him and stood up. "Come on, let's go." She said and drug him over to everyone else before he could protest.

Once they reached the table an instant glare was sent his way. Nathan sighed and sat down next to Peyton and Jake. He watched as Haley and Lucas stared at eachother. He hadn't noticed before how close of a bond they really had. He knew that they were close but he hadn't known just how close. He could see that Lucas was angry and he knew that he would be but as he watched Haley's face soften, he could see Lucas' soften as well.

"Please." Haley said quietly. Lucas sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care." He said angrily. Haley sat down by Lucas and smiled softly at Nathan. He smiled back and that's when the doors flew open to reveal the one person Lucas had been waiting for. His eyes looked over her and he couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she looked. But just as his smile appeared it faded as he saw who came in after her. "What the-?"

"Hell?" Everyone said at the same time as Brooke and Felix headed over to the gang. As she walked up she could feel the questioning glances thrown at her by her friends but ignored them.

"Hey guys." She said, not even looking at Lucas. Afraid of what she would see. Felix smirked at everyone.

"Hey girls. Guys." He said in his usualy cocky voice. Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes in annoyance and glared at Brooke. Lucas felt his blood boil as Felix smirked in his direction. Haley glared at Brooke who turned away.

"So, I didn't know they let scum in here." Nathan said, knowing that this was the guy that had screwed up Lucas' chance with Brooke the last time.

"Well they let you and Lucas in here so I assumed it was alright." He said and smirked as Nathan scoffed. Lucas clenched his fists in anger but held his tongue. He felt a hand on his and he looked up to see Haley giving him a reassuring look. He breathed deeply.

"Well, unfortunatly i'm gonna have to ask you to leave because i'm in charge and this club is only for dykes. Sorry." Peyton said sarcastically as she glared at him. Brooke was about to protest but Felix interupted her.

"Look Peyton, i'm sorry okay? I was in a bad place back then but ever since they threw me in boot camp i've changed." He sais and as most scoffed he added, "a bit." Peyton looked at him and he seemed to be sincere about it but she knew better then to believe someone like him. She looked at Brooke who had pleading eyes and she sighed.

"Whatever, just don't get in anyone's way, got it?" She said and he nodded and smiled. Everyone else looked at her like she had two heads. Just as Haley began to speak the doors flew open and in walked someone they all knew very well.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Was this the same person he had become fast friends with? He smiled at the sight of the person he thought he had known so well. He looked over and could see that everyone else was just as shocked as he was. He could see that they were all mesmorized by the beauty. She walked over to the group, Devon trailing close behind and smiled at them.

"Geeeez, it's like you never seen me in a dress before." She laughed and Lucas smiled.

"We haven't ever seen you in a dress before." He finished and she shrugged. "But isn't that dress a little to...umm short? I mean..." He started and Riley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So it starts." She said and looked over at Nathan who smiled at her and got up to hug her.

"You look great." He whispered and she smiled. "But it is a little to short." He finished and Riley chuckled.

"Brothers." She said and rolled her eyes again. She pulled away and looked at the table for a moment and raised her eyebrow. "Everyone is here...together." She said and smirked. "Hmmmm, never thought I would see the day." She finished and looked over at the new guy at the table.

"Hey there." He said, eyeing her up and down. She cringed.

"Hi. Ummm...who the hell are you?" Riley asked and Felix smiled cockily at her.

"Felix, I used to date Brooke, and you are?" He asked and Riley turned to Lucas for confirmation. He nodded but she knew that he didn't like this guy one bit.

"Riley. Riley Scott." She said and Felix's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I'm Lucas and Nathan's sister." She finished and Felix nodded and glanced at Lucas who was about to punch him out. He glanced over at the boy who was standing next to Riley.

"Who's he?" He asked and before Riley could answer Devon stepped beside her with an angry glare.

"I'm her boyfriend." He stated and Felix put his hands up in defense.

"No need to get testy, besides i'm here with Brooke and only Brooke." He said and turned to wink at her. She smiled weakly. Brooke glanced at Lucas who looked like he was about to rip Felix apart. Riley noticed the tension all around the table and decided it was best to end it.

"Well, now that everyone knows everyone, i'm going to go dance and the first dance of the night is going to one of my very talented brothers." She said and grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him up. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Riley began to drag him out onto the dancefloor but he stopped right before Felix and glared at him before following her.

Devon sighed and sat down at the table. Riley was mad at him and he guessed that he kind of deserved it but still, he didnt want her to be like this all night.

"Hey what's wrong man?" Nathan asked, seeing Devon's crestfallen look. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Riley and I had a fight." He said and Nathan nodded and was about to ask what is was about but he decided against it. "A stupid fight." He said and all the girls gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ry loves ya. She'll forgive you in no time. You know the Scotts...they're about as stubborn as..." Brooke started to say but was interupted by Nathan.

"The Davis'?" Nathan offered and Brooke shot him a dirty glare but everyone at the table laughed. Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled. Devon nodded.

"I hope so." He said and all eyes went to the pair on the dance floor.

RL

"So, what's the deal with this guy?" Riley asked and Lucas sighed and shook his head slightly.

"He dated Brooke last year and him and I had always hated eachother. He mostly hated me because I went out with his sister. He was always a jackass and he never treated Brooke the way she shuld have been treated." He said and Riley nodded and thought for a moment.

"Sounds like a keeper." She said sarcastically and Lucas smiled a bit. "You don't think that he would try anything on me, do you? " She asked and continued, "I mean you did go out with his sister..." She said and Lucas thought for a moment and smirked.

"Hell no. I mean, you've got me and Nathan for brothers, he'd be lucky to get ten feet near you." He said and laughed, "Plus, you've got Devon and i'm pretty sure Devon would kill him if he ever touched you." He finished and upon seeing Riley's sad smile, his faltered. "What's wrong?" Riley sighed.

"Devon and I got into a stupid fight and we're not talking." She said and Lucas kinked an eyebrow. "Okay, so _i'm _not talking to him, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me too." She said and he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when Riley interupted. "You don't want to know what it was about."

"Ok, ew." He said and Riley laughed. They both swayed to the music and as a new song came on Lucas looked at her again. "Maybe you guys should talk it out. I mean, you guys are perfect for eachother. You match. You're soulmates." He finished and Riley smiled sadly.

"Just like you and Brooke." She said and he sighed and nodded.

"Just like me and Brooke." He repeated and glanced over at the group which seemed to be having a good time. "I say we go to the new club, _Serenity, _after here. What do ya say?" He asked and Riley thought about it and smiled.

"Ya, I like the sound of that, Lucas Eugene Scott." She said and smirked. Lucas mirrored her smirk.

"Good Riley Desiree Scott." He said and Riley's eyes went wide with shock.

"How did you-?" She began but Lucas just laughed.

"Let's just say that I know a lot more about you then you think." He said and smiled as the continued to sway. Riley chuckled.

"Should I be scared?" She asked and laughed as Lucas stuck his teeth out, trying to look like a vampire.

"Only at night." He said and pretended to bite her neck which only caused her to laugher harder. Lucas soon started to laugh as well.

EVERYONE

Everyone looked over at Lucas and Riley as laughter filled the air. All watched as the two Scotts laughed and joked around with eachother.

"They're so good together." Haley said and smiled at her brother and sister in-law. They looked so happy in that moment that Haley didn't want to forget it.

"Ya, they look so happy." Peyton said and leaned on Jake and continued to watch the two. Felix snorted.

"They look like any other brother and sister, to me." He said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Felix, they just found out about the other and they're already close. It's sweet." Brooke said and gave him a small glare and turning back to the two who were now making their way over to the group. They were both smiling and laughing. Riley walked up and held her hand out.

"You're next baby brother." She said and winked. Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled as he got up with his sister. Lucas laughed and held his hand out to Haley.

"How about my second favorite girl?" He said and she laughed and grabbed his hand. She scoffed as he pulled her up.

"Second? I don't think so, i'm nobody's second." She said and they both laughed and walked off to the dancefloor.

Peyton turned to Jake and gave him puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes and held his hand out to her. She smiled brightly and they jumped out of their seats and went over to the dancefloor. Brooke sighed and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and could see Felix's hand reached out to her.

"Want to dance?" He asked and Brooke hesitated and then smiled and nodded. She turned to Devon.

"Are you gonna be alright?" She asked. Devon sighed and nodded.

"Ya, i'll be fine. Could you do me a favor though?" He asked and she nodded. "Tell her..." He started but Brooke nodded.

"You got it, buddy." She said and gave him a wink. He smiled slightly as she walked off. He sighed again and watched as his girlfriend smiled and danced with her other brother.

RN

"You know he's sorry, right?" He said and before she could say anything, he continued. "I don't know what he did but he's sorry for it. You should give him a chance to explain, Ry." Nathan said and Riley sighed.

"I know. I'm just..." She started but couldn't find the words.

"Being a Scott." He finished and she smiled and nodded.

"God, I love him so much, Nathan. I just...I can't help but feel hurt...I don't know...I guess it kind of brings back bad memories." She said and Nathan nodded, understandingly. "But anyways, what's with you and Hales, being all friendly around eachother?" She said and nudged him slighty, causing him to smile.

"Nothing is going on. We're gonna be friends." He said and Riley smiled genuinly.

"That's great Nathan. I'm so happy both of you decided to pull your heads out of your asses long enough to get past this." She said in the most sweetest voice she could muster without laughing. Nathan scoffed.

"That was the best sweetest fake voice I ever heard, where did you learn that from? The insane asylum?" He asked and laughed as Riley hit him on the arm playfully. "Hey, I was just wondering how you fended off all of those crazy people. Now I know. You sounded nice to them" He said and laughed as she hit him again.

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing about you. Hmmm I guess I was right. It is your sense of humor." She said and pretended to think. "Oh no wait, you don't have one." She said and smiled fakely at him. He chuckled, which caused her to as well. "And don't joke about stuff like that. It's not nice." She added.

"Sorry but you are kinda crazy sis." He said and laughed at seeing her expression, she then merely shrugged causing him to laugh again.

LH

"What the hell is he doing here, Hales?" Lucas growled as he glared at Felix who was dancing with Brooke. "And why the _hell _would she bring him here?" He asked and Haley chuckled.

"She brought him here to make you jealous. You know that, right?" She said and Lucas looked at her like she had two heads. "She wants to make you jealous, to see if you still care."

"Of course I care, i've only been trying to get her to talk to me for weeks now." He said somewhat angry and Haley gave him a look. "Sorry. I just...I don't like him."He finished and sighed.

"I know, none of us do. We all think he's an ass." She said and he nodded and he sighed again as he saw Brooke laugh at something that Felix had said. He shook his head. "It'll be ok."

"I hope so, Hales. I hope so." He said and he smiled at her. She smiled back and they continued to sway to the music.

D

Devin sat there drinking, drink after drink. He wasn't usually a drinker but tonight was an exception. His heart hurt because he may have ruined the one good thing that happened to him. He took another shot of whatever it was he was drinking and let the cool liquid go down his throat. Just then he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey there gorgeous, what's wrong?" A pretty brunette girl said and sat down beside him. Even in his drunken state Devon knew the voice off by heart. He turned to her and glared.

"What are you doing here, Vicky?" Devon asked with some disgust. Vicky looked taken aback by his tone but smirked none the less.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" She asked with an innocent tone and Devon rolled his eyes. "I mean, you did dump me and leave me without so much as a goodbye." She said with some bitterness.

"Well I guess sleeping with your teacher really made me angry then, didn't it?" He said and smirked. She scoffed. She sighed and rested a hand on his arm.

"Look Dev, i'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm serious." She said and as he looked at her, he could tell that she was sincere. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore Vicky, what's done is done and you can't change it." He said and took another drink. She scoffed.

"So what, is there someone else?" She asked and Devon nodded, causing her smile to falter.

"Ya, there is, and I love her." He said and smiled. Vicky rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So then why are you drinking? You're not really that much of a drinker." She said and smirked even more as he sighed.

FLASHBACK

_Riley and Devon had driven in total silence, both afraid of what to say to the other. Devon finally decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore and he didn't want Riley mad at him._

_"Are you ever going to talk to me?" He asked quietly and Riley rolled her eyes and turned to look at him._

_"Are you gonna sleep with me?" She asked and when he didn't answer she nodded. "Well then not for a while." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"Riley, please. I just want it to be special for you. For us. Please don't be mad at that." He said and she scoffed._

_"That was a special moment, Devon and I was ready. I wanted you and I was hoping you wanted me too, but I guess not." She said mumbling the last part. Devon sighed and parked the car to the side of the road. Riley noticed that they were stopping and went to say something but was cut off by Devon._

_"Why would you ever think that I didn't want you, Ry? I love you. I just...I want it to be special. Is that so wrong?"He asked and grabbed her hand. She let him hold it and then snatched it away._

_"I've heard that crap before from other guys, Devon, the whole oh I wanna wait for the right moment crap." She said mocking a guy, "I' ve heard it and i've gotten hurt by it. I don't like it and I never will. When will the time be right Devon? Huh? Next week? Next month? I don't have that long. You're probably going to find someone better then me and then leave me like all of the rest of them." She said holding back tears. She hated that she thought like this but she couldn't help it._

_"Riley, I would never leave you. I love you and trust me when I say, there is no one else. I promise." He said to her and she softened for a moment but then her face hardened again. "Please just trust me." He pleaded with her. She sighed._

_"I can't." She whispered and closed her eyes. Devon groaned in frustration._

_"Why?! Why can't you trust me?" He asked, slightly yelling at her. She let a couple of tears fall and Devon's heart broke. He pulled her to him and hugged her, eventhough she tried to fight him off. She ended up sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry baby, i'm sorry." He whispered and she pulled away and rubbed at her eyes furiously._

_"That's why._ _Sorry is not the word you say to a woman to make her forgive you. It's just a useless word that gets used so much that it's meaning is gone." She said and sat back in her seat. "Take me to the party." She said and stared right ahead. Devon groaned in frustration and turned the car on and they drove off to the party._

END OF FLASHBACK

"My girlfriend and I had a fight." He said and layed back in his chair. "Nothing serious." He said and glanced at her, giving her a warning look. "Vicky, go home. You're just going to cause trouble." He said and shook his head. Vicky stood up and patted him on the chest.

"Well, when you dump her...come find me handsome." She said and was about to leave but stopped and pulled out something from her shirt. She set it in front of him. "In case you run out of booze." She said and left. Devon stared at it and debated on whether or not to drink it. He decided to wait.

E

After the song ended Lucas glanced over at Riley who nodded towards the stage. Lucas sighed and nodded. Haley gave him a confused look but he just smirked.

"You'll see." He said and walked off in the direction of the stage. Haley walked over to the table which now held Nathan, Brooke,.Felix, Peyton, Jake, and Devon. She sat down and looked up as the stage lit up. Peyton looked over at Haley, confusion etched across her face.

"Is there something I don't know about goin on?" She asked and Haley shook her head and shrugged.

All eyes landed back on the stage as Riley walked out and smiled at all the applause that was heard. She let a small laugh out and put the mic up to her mouth.

"Ok, so we've got a very special treat tonight and personally I think you'll all like it. Some more then others." She said looking at Brooke and winking. Brooke kinked an eyebrow as Riley turned back to the audience. "Now, without further adeu, Lucas Scott!" She shouted and clapped. Everyone in the audience clapped with excitment upon seeing Lucas up on stage again. Lucas smiled at Riley who said something to him and handed him the mic.

"Ok, so i'm not to good with the whole being on stage thing but I felt that it was needed. You see, there's this girl, and I know that i've hurt her and I tried so hard to find a way to tell her how I feel and I just couldn't think of any." He said and sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Until a certain friend," He said and smiled at Riley who was at the side of the stage, "told me that the best way to express your feelings is through a song. So, since i'm not the best singer in the world, I asked for her help and I guess that this is gonna have to do. I just hope that this works." He finished and locked eyes with Brooke who looked up at him softly. Just then music started and Lucas began to sing.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

Everyone gasped slightly at the sound of the blond boys voice. It was more then good. Everyone at the table turned to Brooke who seemed to be entranced with Lucas. She listened to the words of the song and swear that tears would spring to her eyes.

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled softly at her and turned his attention back to the audience. Inside he was smiling because he could see that he was making her break down her walls. He knew that this would be a good idea and he owed everything to Riley. Lucas closed his eyes and sang his heart out.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away

Everyone was almost silent as Lucas wooed the crowd over. He was sure that every girl in the audience was like in love with him but he guessed he was being a little bit full of himself. He looked at Brooke and could see that she looked like she was going to cry and he hated that. He hated seeing her cry. He was only hoping that it was happy tears.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know  
  
Lucas finished and the crowd roared with applause and Lucas smiled to himself and glanced at the side of the stage and saw his sister clapping proudly. He smiled and he then decided that he wasn't the only one who was going to do damage control tonight. Lucas walked over to the band that was playing ans mumbled a few things and then turned back to the crowd and smirked. He lifted the mic back to his mouth.

"Thank you. We also have another little treat for you, tonight. " Lucass said and turned his head to the side of the stage where his sister was standing and smiling. Her smiled faded as his smirk grew. He turned back to the audience. "I'm not the only one who has a song for you all. Now, let me introduce you to, Riley Scott!" He yelled and clapped as he looked at Riley who shook her head, refusing to come on stage.

Lucas walked over to her and grabbed her and pushed over to where the mic was. She smiled slightly and turned and glared to Lucas. The music started playing and almost instantly Riley knew the song and she closed her eyes. If she had to do this, she had to do this right. The crowd went silent as her soft voice was heard.

_Never been in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me  
And now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone  
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be_

Riley opened her eyes and looked at Devon who had looked up at the mere sound of her voice. He looked up at her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked up there. He smiled at her and she gave a soft smile. She continued to sing as her brother watched from the side of the stage.

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

Devon wanted to go up and hold her forever and tell her he loved her and that he wanted her so much it hurt. He wanted everything to be okay with them. In their relationship they had never really fought. They were more of the peacekeepers then anything and it was weird for them to be fighting.

_Now it's time for me  
To find out what the first time love could mean   
Little scared but its cool  
Cause it's worth it  
Now I finally fell in love  
And I know that it  
Gots to be for real (So real)  
It's the way that I feel  
So come share my world with me  
So there will never be_

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

Riley looked at everyone but couldn't manage to keep it there as her eyes locked with Devon's. It was so hard to be mad at him. She loved him and it wasn't really that he didn't sleep with her that had gotten her mad. It was bad memories that came rushing back to her. She hated the feeling when she wasn't wanted. She had felt it so many times with Casey and she never wanted to feel it again.

_So I'm standin here  
Arms open wide  
Ready to give my heart  
I'm sure this time  
Love's gonna last for life  
Baby I know things change  
And there might be some rain  
But the clouds are gonna clear  
And the sun is gonna shine again  
Shine light on our love baby  
So let's make it last forever_

_No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love_

_Da da da da da  
Oh_

Riley finished and smiled as the crowd erupted into applause and she shrugged. She looked over as Lucas came out on the stage and they both did a weird bow thing and Riley laughed.

"Enjoy your evening guys!" She shouted before running off the stage after Lucas. Haley shook her head and laughed at the two. They were certainly something. She looked over to see Brooke's reaction and her smile faltered as she saw that Brooke was no longer there. Neither was Felix. Haley sighed. Lucas would be heartbroken.

Riley and Lucas headed for the table and as soon as they were both in eyesight they looked for the eyes of their lovers. But to both's dismay, they weren't there. As they reached the table their questions were answered before they even left their mouths.

"Brooke asked Felix to take her home." Haley said and Lucas' face proved that he was in fact heartbroken. Riley wrapped an arm around her brother. "I'm not sure where Devon is. I think he went to Serenity. I'm not sure though." She said and Riley nodded. Riley turned to her brother and looked at him.

"You gonna be ok, while I go find my boytoy." She said and smiled slightly. Lucas sighed and nodded. She leaned in and hugged him. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Stick together forever." She said and smiled as the pulled away. He nodded.

"Stick together forever."He repeated. She gave him one last look and turned to Haley, and hugged her.

"Do you wanna take him home?" She whispered and Haley nodded. They pulled away and Riley smiled "I'll meet you at Serenity later?" She asked and Haley nodded once again. Riley waved goodbye to everyone else and gave Nathan a small hug. "STF, Nathan." She said and gave him a smile. He thought for a moment and smiled.

"STF, Ry." He said and she smiled and walked off. Haley walked up to Lucas and put an arm around his waist.

"Let's get you home buddy." She said and he nodded absentmindedly. She looked over at the other in a worried glance and they all looked at him. Haley and Lucas walked out of Tric and Nathan turned to Peyton and Jake.

"Do you wanna follow them?" He asked and they both nodded. They stood up but Peyton stopped.

"I can't. I've got to close up." She said and sighed. She really wanted to be there for her friend but she couldn't. Jake looked around and nodded towards one of the kids. Peyton looked over and smiled."Hey Mouth!" She shouted. He looked over and walked up to them.

"Ya, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you think you can close up, Lucas is in..." She started but he held up a hand, signaling that he had it. She smiled and gave him a hug before taking off with the others.

DEVON'S HOUSE

Riley sighed as she walked up the steps to his house. She wanted to make everything right between them. She loved him and she would wait forever if she had to. She smiled as she thought of him. He was so sweet and caring. He was different and she thanked god for that. She walked up to the door and noticed that it was open. She quirked an eyebrow and catiously walked in. She looked around.

"Devon?" She yelled but recieved no response so she decided to go upstairs. Maybe he was asleep? She walked up the stairs and could hear noises. She continued to walk to his room and she noticed that the door was slightly open but the light wasn't on. She pushed the door open and turned on the light and what she saw made her heart stop. She looked at the scene before her and it was as if she could feel her heart shatter. "Devon." She whispered causing the brunette boy to look at her.

"Riley?" He questioned while squinting to see if it was really her. He looked at how heartbroken she was and when he felt someone move beside him it was then that he realized what she had walked in on. He turned and looked at the familiar girl beside him and then turned back to Riley with a panicked face. "Riley, this isn't what it..." He started to say while trying to get up.

"I thought there was no one else?" She asked brokenly and turned as a tear fell down her face. She began to walk out of the room but stopped and turned to face Devon who was now, trying to get his pants on. "I loved you and I gave my heart to you. I just wanted you to do the same." She whispered and walked out of the room.

"Riley, wait!" He yelled and threw his shirt on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Vicky smirking. "Stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend!" He yelled and started to run out of the room but not before hearing her say something.

"Ex girlfriend." She said and Devon ignored it and continued to run after Riley.

Riley's eyes burned with tears that just wouldn't stop. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her. After all they went through he had done something he promised he wouldn't. She opened the door and ran out, oblivious to the pouring rain. She looked around for a moment and felt a hand on her shoulder. She ripped it away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She said harshly as she turned to glare at him. He looked hurt but she didn't care. He had broken her heart and for the first time that night Riley lashed out. She wouldn't let him know how much this affected her. " Don't you ever touch me!"

"Riley, please." He pleaded with her as she began to walk away again. He grabbed her arm and tried to get her to talk to him but she simply ripped her arm away and ignored him. "I'm sorry!" He yelled over the rain and caught up to her. "I didn't even realize what I was doing, I thought she was you!" He yelled and he knew once the words left his mouth that it was a mistake. She violently turned around to face him and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you **dare **compare me to that stupid whore!" She yelled angrily and shook her head, "How could you!?" She asked and he wasn't sure if she was talking about comparing her to the other girl or about him sleeping with the other girl. He winced as the words circled in his mind. He couldn't beleive what he had done. He wasn't a cheater. He didn't want to be, but he was and he was disgusted with himself. Truth be told, he couldn't even remember how Vicky had gotten there. It was all so blurry to him.

"I didn't mean to! I don't even remember doing it!" He yelled and ran a hand through his hair. "Please, you've got believe me, she doesn't mean anything!" He pleaded with her but his plead fell on deaf ears as Riley's eyes turned even colder. Another mistake.

"So you threw our relationship out the door for _NOTHING_!?" She yelled angrily and Devon tried to speak but found himself speechless. She wouldn't understand and he was sure she wasn't going to believe him. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Please, Riley. I love you. I love you more then anything and I can't lose you!" He yelled and he could feel small tears come to his eyes and mix with the rain. "I'll do anything!" He pleaded and Riley nodded. He let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as she once again shook out of his grasp.

"Anything?!" She asked and he nodded. "You can stay the hell away from me, Devon! We're done! Don't ever speak to me again!" She yelled and stormed off.

Devon watched as the girl he loved more then anything walked away from him. She walked away because he made her. He closed his eyes and sunk to the ground. It was over. They were through. The worst of it was that he had do respect her wishes and stay away from her. He wasn't sure if he could. He loved her to much. Devon put his head in his hand and let it rest there. His head was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He didn't think that Riley would ever forgive him. But he had to try. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't.

As he tried to stand up, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He felt as if he had the flu, but he was just guessing that it was from all the alcohol he had consumed. He closed his eyes for a moment and went back into the house. He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom where he saw Vicky already dressed. She was sitting on his bed, staring into space.

"Get out." He said calmly and went for the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and tried to calm his sick stomach. He closed his eyes as he dripped water on the floor from the rain. He ran a hand through his hair and looked into the mirror. He turned as he saw Vicky staring back at him. "I said get out, Vicky." He said a little bit more harshly. She flinched slightly and to his surprise, she looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."She started but Devon interupted her.

"Get out, Vicky! You did this! You made me lose her! You...you did this!" He shouted at her and she backed up. He closed his eyes as another wave of sickness hit him. He tried to steady himself as the pain got worse. "Just go...please." He pleaded as he tried to ease his pain.

Vicky looked at him and nodded guiltily. She picked up her bag and walked out of the door. She had done what she came to do. She couldn't understand what had possessed her to do such a thing. Her and Devon had been best friends for 14 years. They had been there for one another for so long. Vicky felt tears spring to her eyes as she left the house. What's done is done and there was nothing she could do anymore.

D

Devon held his head in pain as he layed on his bed. The pain was almost unbearable and he didn't know what was causing it. He could feel bile rise in his throat and he could feel himself start to sweat. He jumped up and ran to toliet and threw up the contents left in his stomach. Tonight wasn't going to be a good night. Tonight was going to be the worst night ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dun dun dun...that's right! He cheated...but it's not what it sounds like and most of you are smart enough to figure out that this is going to have a lot to do with a certain someone! Anyways...Brucas confrontation in the next chapter...I have most of it written already and it's gettin along great. I'm not sure if I should get them back together quiete yet but I might...it all depends on if you want it to happen! You tell me and I will probably write it in somehow. Anyways...i'll update within a couple of days...hopefully on Sunday or Monday!


	27. Pain Deep Down Inside

Grrrrrr!!! I went to update it last night and it wouldn't work!!!! Sorry about that guys. Thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing!!! We are now over the 200 mark...i'm soooo happy! Ok...well i'm not gonna babble about it any longer...this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...it's not as long as I would of liked it to be but it's ok. Ok so here you go...

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Everyone was sitting in the livingroom all talking about the night's events. Everyone seemed to be watching Lucas as he stared at the ceiling. He was laying on his back and he had been since they had arrived there.

He was shot down once again. He had basically poured his heart out to the girl and she had crushed it. He didn't blame her, really. He was damaged goods and apparently she didn't want that. What girl would? Lucas couldn't get the look she gave him out of his mind though. It was as if she was telling him she loved him. But when he went to see her she was gone. He sighed and turned his head to the door as it opened. His body shot up as he saw who it was. Something that almost made him see red.

"Riley, honey, what happened?" Haley asked as she went over to the soaked blonde. It was obvious that she had been crying due to her red puffy eyes. She tried to speak but no words were forming from her mouth. All that seemed to take over her were loud sobs as she fell to the floor.

It took Lucas and Nathan all but two seconds to go over to their sobbing sister who was now wrapped in Haley's arms crying her heart out. Jake and Peyton stood up and went over to the blonde. Lucas and Nathan bent down and glanced at eachother with worry and turned back to their sister. Lucas stroked her hair.

"What happened, Ry?" Lucas asked as he bent down to see her face. She looked up and the words that were muttered from her mouth was enough to send one of the brother's raging.

"He...he...cheated..."She sobbed and couldn't say anymore as she continued to cry. Nathan stood up and was about to go out the door when someone's voice stopped him.

"Nathan don't. She needs you right now." Haley said and looked at him with pleading eyes. He hesitated for a moment and went down to comfort his sister.

As mad as Lucas was at Devon, he knew that his sister needed him more and he knew that Devon hadn't done it on purpose. It was something that he himself had done many times. He had made a mistake. He wrapped both arms around Riley and Haley and they sat their holding eachother while Riley did something that no one had really seen her do before. Cry.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

"Well here we are...at your apartment. All alone." Felix said with a slight smirk as he sat down beside Brooke who looked deep in thought.

She couldn't believe what Lucas had done for her. He had did something that he had probably never done before and it was all for her and what did she do? She ran away. She did what she always did and she knew that he would be hurt by it. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her but she also knew that he had lied to her. Again. Brooke's attention turned to Felix as she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Oh no. No way. You should leave." She said and stood up away from him. He looked at her confused and stood up as well.

"Brooke, you can't be serious." He said somewhat shocked. "You brought me to the party thing, and then you invited me in...I thought this was what you wanted." He said and Brooke let out a laugh.

"Look, i'm sorry if I led you on or something, but there is no chance in _hell_ that I would ever sleep with you again and trust me when I say, this isn't a joke." She said seeing his smile. It faded as he realized that she was serious.

"Brooke, I came all the way to see you. I know this isn't the right time to say this but I lo-" He started but was smacked across the face. He held his cheek in pain. "Ow, what the hell!?" He yelped.

"Don't ever say that phrase to me again!" She yelled and pointed a finger at him. She then smirked. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that Peyton and I are together anyways. You know, the one who's the dyke!?" She said and kinked her eyebrow. Felix frowned.

"I said I was..." He started but they were interupted when Brooke's cell rang. She held up a finger and looked at the caller ID. It was Peyton.

"Speak of my lover." Brooke said and smiled wickedly at Felix. "Hey P.Sawyer!" She answered the phone and her smile turned into a worried expression. "Is she ok?" She asked and then nodded. "I'll be right there." Brooke said and snapped her phone shut. "Look, I gotta go so can you kindly get the hell out of my house?" She asked with a fake smile. He was about to say something when Brooke cut him off. "I don't have time for this. As far as i'm concerned this convo is over and so are we!" She yelled and thought for a moment before adding, "Not that we were even together in the first place because I would never date you again." She said and when he opened his mouth she cut him off again, "Or sleep with you." She said and he closed his mouth." Are we clear?" She asked and didn't even give him a chance to respond before she continued talking. "Good. Now get out."

Felix rolled his eyes and complied and left the girl's house. She zoomed past him and headed for her car. She opened thedoor and jumped in and took off faster then lightning. Felix sighed. It was going to take more then he thought to get that girl away from Lucas. He would so it though. He promised that he would ge tthe best of Lucas Scott and he would.

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Everyone sat around in the livingroom, talking about the current situation. Riley had cried herself to sleep and Lucas had put her in his bedroom and stayed with her untill he was absolutly sure she was fast asleep. He came out, sighed and sat down next to Haley.

"How is she?" Haley asked and Lucas closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's asleep, which is a good sign, but I know it won't be that good of a sleep. She'll wake up a lot. Just like I do whenever something happens. It stresses me and it causes me to wake up constantly." He said and sighed again. "I don't know what to do." He said and as soon as the words left his mouth the door opened and in walked his one and only love, Brooke Davis.

"How is she?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton, obviously avoiding Lucas' gaze.

"She's not taking it well. She's asleep now, but we're sure that she won't sleep much." Peyton said and the others nodded. Brooke shook her head.

"What the hell happened with them tonight? What on earth could have caused this to happen? I mean, Devon doesn't exactly seem like the person to cheat on someone." Brooke said and thought about it for a moment. _Then again, that's what I thought about Lucas, _She thought to herself.

"I know! I mean Devon's a good guy and he's perfect for Riley. He just made a stupid mistake. All of us do." Haley said and glanced at Lucas who had his head in his hands to avoid his heart from breaking any further. He couldn't look at Brooke and not be hurt. Haley's heart went out to Lucas as she watched him struggle to handle being in the same room as her.

"Ya, we all do." Brooke said and looked at Haley who turned her gaze away from her. She wasn't ready to forgive Brooke quiete yet.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Would you watch over her for me?" Lucas said, standing up and looking at Haley. She nodded and gave him a sad smile. He walked past Brooke without a second glance and walked out the door. Everyone turned to Brooke who had momentarily shut her eyes. They could tell she was hurt over this too.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see how he is, i'll be right back." Nathan said and got up and ran out the door, in hopes off catching up to Lucas.

Peyton and Jake looked at eachother and decided that it was best to let the two friends talk it out. They were all going to have to work together in order to help Riley and Devon through the tough time. They stood up causing Haley and Brooke to look at them curiously.

"We're gonna go, give you two some time to talk. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Peyton said and her and Jake walked out the door without waiting for a reply from the two girls.

Brooke and Haley stared at eachother for a moment before Brooke sighed. It was going to have to be her to fix this. If not for her own sake, for Riley's. She sat down next to Haley and faced her. Haley turned to her slightly but avoided her gaze.

"I know what Nathan and I did was wrong and if I could, I would take it back in an instant." Brooke said and seeing that Haley still avoided her gaze she continued, "But I can't, and I hate myself for hurting you. I was being stupid and I was missing Lucas and I know that's not really a good excuse but I have no other then the fact that I wasn't thinking." She said and Haley sighed but didn't turn to her. "I miss you Tutor Girl. I miss our talks and I miss us hanging out together. So would you please forgive me?" Brooke pleaded.

Haley thought about it and wasn't sure on what to do. Should she forgive her? If this had of been at a different her response might have been different but Haley knew that fighting never solved anything. Plus, Riley was going to need all the support she could get.

"Ok," Haley said and sighed, "I guess it needed to be done anyway considering Riley's gonna need all the support she can get." Haley said and Brooke nodded. Haley looked at the brunette and rolled her eyes when she saw Brooke hesitate. She pulled the girl into a hug and Brooke smiled and thanked god that they were okay. They pulled out of the hug and Haley slapped Brooke on the back of the head causing her to yelp.

"Ow! What the hell, Tutor Girl?!" Brooke shrieked and rubbed the back of her head. Haley looked at her with stern eyes.

"Ok, why on earth would you run away again!? I mean the boy sang...Lucas _never _sings." Haley said and glared at her playfully. "Although he was actually really good." Haley mumbled and looked to Brooke for an answer. Brooke sighed.

"I don't know Haley, I was...I was scared. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I knew how to." She said and sighed again. "I ran."

"Brooke you can't keep running. He did that and look where it got him. Lucas is a hothead but what Scott isn't? He just...he is sorry that he lied. But it wasn't that he wanted to lie to you. He just didn't want you to worry about him. He didn't want any of us to worry about him." Haley said, trying to convince Brooke. Brooke nodded half-heartidly.

"I guess so, but what am I supposed to say to him now?" Brooke asked, more to herself then Haley. Haley put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Try telling him that yu love him. That might be a start." Haley said and Brooke nodded and drited off into deep thought. It was going to take everythin in her to take he plunge but she knew that in the end, it would work out, it had to. Right?

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

Nathan spotted Lucas and ran to catch up to him. He grabbed him by the hand and Lucas spun around angrily. Nathan looked taken aback but stood his ground.

"Hey, are you ok man?" Nathan asked and Lucas let out a bitter laugh.

"No! The girl I love can't even look at me!" Lucas yelled and shook his head. "It's to hard to be in the same room with her if she can't even look at me." He said quietly.

"Lucas, she loves you. I know she does. She doesn't like liars and she thinks that because you kept that from her with ease, what would stop you from doing it again?" Nathan said and Lucas' face hardened.

"It was hard as hell to keep that from her! I wanted to tell her so badly but I...I couldn't! She wouldn't want me Nathan! I'm...i'm no good. I won't be the same basketball player that she used to cheer for. I won't ever make her proud by scoring the game winning shot. I won't be able to do a lot of things that I used to be able to do." Lucas said and closed his eyes. He breathed in and opened them. "She deserves someone that she can love fully. She'll never love me the way that I want her too because...she'll always look at me as some fragile man and I hate that." Lucas finished and Nathan was shocked at how Lucas felt. He never knew that this was why Lucas pushed Brooke away so many times before. Nathan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, she's gonna love you no matter what. Brooke loves you for you. She doesn't care that you have HCM. All she cares about is you." Nathan said softly to his brother. Lucas scoffed.

"Then why is she pushing me away? I know she doesn't want me anymore. It's all because of this stupid disease. "Lucas said angrily and pointed to his heart. Nathan sighed.

"Man, she's not pushing you away because of that. I'm not sure why, but I think she's pushing you away because she's afraid of losing you." Nathan said and Lucas' eyes turned into ones of confusion.

"I don't get it."

"She's afraid that if you two get together again, and something ever happened to you, she wouldn't know how to deal with it." Nathan said and Lucas thought about this. Brooke had said to him once when he had been commented about his health, _Don't you dare say that again! You can't joke about something like that! _As Lucas thought about it, he realized just how scared Brooke must have been.

"What do I do?" Lucas asked and ran a hand through his hair. Nathan thought for a moment.

"Tell her that you love her and that you aren't going anywhere. Let her know that you won't let this _thing _take over your life. Prove to her that's she's more important to you then anything else." Nathan said and Lucas nodded. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure if he could pull himself to actually do it. "Now let's go back and get some sleep. We're gonna need it."

"Ya. Thanks, Nathan." Lucas said and Nathan nodded. They both got up but Lucas spoke again. "You know, this doesn't change anything between us." Lucas said as they began walking back into the house.

"I know. But it's a start"

LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

The boys walked in the house and looked at the two girls that not only heald their hearts but were what they cared about most in the world. Brooke and Haley were sitting togetther on the couch watching a movie. Both heads turned as the two boys came into sight. Four eyes connected and neither could seem to look away from the other.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Lucas said and tore his gaze away from the pretty brunette to speak to his...to speak to Nathan. Nathan nodded as Lucas walked into his room.

"So I take it you two are ok." Nathan said assuming that they were considering they were close to eachother and were watching a movie and not yelling at eachother.

"Ya, she's kinda hard to stay mad at." Haley said and smiled at the brunette who returned it. Nathan nodded and sat down in the chair opposite of them. "How is he?"

"He's..." Nathan thought for a moment, trying to find the right words, "Getting there." He said and looked at Haley as if expressing a different meaning. She nodded knowing that Lucas was far from getting there without the girl sitting beside her.

"I'm gonna go." Brooke said and got up. "I'm gonna go check on her real quickly then i'm gonna go home and get some sleep. School's gonna be hell tomorrow." Brooke said and the others nodded knowing that it was very well true. She walked into Riley's room and saw the girl she had grown to love sleeping, tears staining her face. Brooke's heart broke at the sight of her friend. No, Riley was like her sister. They had become so close and it was as if they were related.

Brooke walked over to the girl and sat on her bed. Riley wasn't smiling. She looked as if she had tasted something disgusting. It was probably something that _looked _disgusting. Brooke didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew that Devon had really hurt Riley. All Peyton had said to her was that Riley was hurt and needed some friends. She sighed.

"Oh, Riles. I wish I knew what was wrong. I'm sorry that this whole thing with Lucas got in between our friendship. I love your brother, I do, but something keeps holding me back. I just don't know what it is." She stated and jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

"Fear." The person said and Brooke stood up and stared at the person before her. Brooke's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the shirtless boy in front of her. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, clad in only pajama bottoms. His hair was messy, as usual and his posture was one of confidence. She shook her head and stared at him defensively, eventhough she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm not afriad of you, Lucas." She said and he gave a soft chuckle. She frowned at his laugh. "What?" She snapped.

"I never said you were. " He said and shrugged. "But you just did." He said and Brooke opened her mouth to protest but Lucas cut her off. "You can deny it all you want but it's not going to matter to me because I know the truth." He said in a somewhat hurt voice. "And I have to accept that."

"Lucas, are you drunk? Do you even hear yourself right now? Why on earth would I be afraid of you?" She said angrily. She didn't get what he was saying. He wasn't even really making sense to her.

" Look, let's take this to my room. You're gonna wake Riley up." He said and Brooke scoffed as they headed into Lucas' room. He closed the door and stared hard at her. "You're afraid of me because i'm no good." He said and Brooke was taken aback. No good? What did he mean? "I have HCM and that's why you don't me anymore, right? So that's why you're afraid." He said in a broken voice. Brooke's heart broke at the revelation of the boy she loved.

"Lucas, that's not it at all." She said and took a step towards him. She reached out to touch his hand but he backed away.

"Then what is it? There is no other reason why you wouldn't want to be with me. You wanted to be with me before, but ever since you found out about my HCM you've stayed clear of me." He said angrily. His anger was building and it was taking everything in him not to yell at her.

"Lucas...it's not that. I just...I.." She stuttered, not knowing what to say. She wanted to be with him. She couldn't understand what was holding her back.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do I not live up to your standards? What will it take to make you understand that I love you Brooke? What's it gonna take?!" He yelled quietly, letting his anger over take him. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

"Lucas stop!" She said, frightened. He backed her up against the wall and pinned her there. "Lucas.." She pleaded.

"No! I just don't understand why you can't be with me? Huh? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked and gripped her shoulders a little tighter, not noticing as she winced slightly.

"No, Luke..there's...please just stop..there's nothing wrong with you." She said and closed her eyes.

"Am I scaring you now? Come on Brooke, are you frightened?" Lucas said angrily and staring her down. The moon shone down on them and Lucas could see her face as clear as day.

"Yes!" She yelled as a tear trickled down her cheek. Lucas looked at her and as if in some stupid movie he let go of her and backed away, looking scared. What had he done? What was he doing? She watched as he looked at his hands and backed up until he reached the wall farthest away from her. He slinked down against it and sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

Now, Brooke never really heard Lucas cry before. Yes, there had been a couple of times but it wasn't very often but as she watched the boy she loved start to shake, she couldn't help but let the fear slip away. He was hurt and she apparently just wasn't understanding. She closed her eyes, feeling the pain he was feeling as he started to sob. She walked over to him and bent down and went to touch his hand but he flinched and tore his hand away from hers. But not in an angry way. It was as if he was scared to touch her. She then kneeled down in front of him.

"Please, don't. " He whispered as he lifted his head and rested it against the wall. "I'm sorry, Brooke." He whispered. "God i'm so sorry." He said and closed his eyes. Brooke felt tears spring to her own eyes. She reached out to touch him again and he let her. She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it. He kept his eyes closed, relishing in her touch. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" She said taken aback. She wasn't sure what to say

"I don't deserve you, Brooke." He said again but kept his eyes closed. She grabbed his face with both hands and Lucas put his hands on tops of hers.

"Don't you dare say that, Lucas." She said and the tears fell from her face. "It's me who doesn't..." She started but was cut off by him shaking his head. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Brooke, you didn't do anything wrong. We weren't together. I just overreacted." He said and looked away. "And I blew it." For some reason her gaze was making him feel more guilty.

"Lucas , look at me." She said sternly but he kept his gaze off of hers. "Lucas, _look_ at me." She said and turned his face towards hers. He looked at her and his heart broke all over again. " It doesn't matter. None of it does. It's all over and done with." She said and Lucas shook his head.

"No...No Brooke, it isn't." He said quietly and he pulled her hands away from his face. She could feel the tears fall down her face. It was getting harder and harder to get through to him. He was closing himself up to much lately and she needed to find a way to break him. Once and for all.

"Yes, it is Lucas." She said and grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. "Lucas it doesn't matter to me if you have HCM. It's not going to change the way I feel. I'll love you forever." She said soothingly and Lucas choked back a sob.

"Then why did you push me away when I needed you the most?" He whispered quietly. Brooke thought for a moment and knew why she did it but wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"Lucas, I pushed you away because...because i'm so scared of losing you." She said and Lucas opened his mouth to speak but Brooke continued to talk. "I know what you're thinking but that's not what I mean." She said and he looked at her with confusion. "I can't lose you Lucas. You think that i'd be like any other woman and would cry and miss her boyfriend or husband but that's not it. I don't work like that. If I lose you, that's it. I won't ever be the same, ever again. " She said and started to cry a little harder.

"Brooke..." Lucas started but was cut off.

"No, you need to hear this." She said and he nodded. "I used to be a good girl. Good grades, nice, worked hard. I was like Haley, I guess you could say. One day when I was 11 I got a call from my mom, who was in Florida, saying that my grandmother had passed away." She said and Lucas looked at her with sad eyes. "She was everything to me, Lucas. I visited her every summer and holiday. Every one. She was the only person who ever cared for me and she was just...gone. Not one person, not even Peyton, could pull me out of what I went through. I took it hard. That's when I started drinking and sleeping with random guys. Not one person could pull me out of the downward spiral I was in." She said and closed her eyes.

"But you're so strong Brooke. I don't..." Lucas paused, not knowing what to say.

"Lucas, you pulled me through it. You helped me and you loved me and that's what I needed. That's what I _need._" She stressed and opened her eyes to look into his blue ones. " I guess I thought that I would go through the same thing if something ever..." She paused not being able to continue her sentance. "I just didn't want to go through it again. I can't Lucas. So please...please just...love me." She pleaded quietly. She needed to make him understand how much she loved him and needed him.

Lucas looked at the pleading girl in front of him and was at a crossroad. He could choose to be the genlteman and tell her that she deserves someone better and someone who isn't broken, like himself, or he could be selfish and tell her that he needed her just as much as she needed him. He was having trouble deciding but then remembered a conversation he had had with his younger sister not to long ago about the subject.

FLASHBACK

_Lucas was sitting on his bed, thinking. More like deciding on what he was going to do about his Brooke situation. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. It was as if he just stopped thinking and started being stupid. He sighed and turned to the door as it opened and his sister walked in._

_"Hey, there's some gormet food out in the kitchen for you. My specialty." Riley said and Lucas scoffed. "Ok so it's mac and cheese but who gives a crap? In here, "She said and pointed to the ground, "It's gormet since you can't cook to save your life." She said and smiled. He sighed again and Riley sat on the edge of his bed. "What's up?"_

_"I'm debating on whether or not to kill myself." He said and gave a somewhat bitter chuckle. Riley looked at him with sad eyes and then she smirked slightly._

_"Well try not to get any blood on the sheets. I just washed them." She said and rubbed the material of the soft blue sheet. Lucas closed his eyes and looked at her with confused eyes._

_"I just don't get it. Why...on earth did I do this to her for so long? It kills." He said and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Riley shrugged._

_"Cause you're a dumbass." She said and smiled a bit when he rolled his eyes. She turned to him and her face turned serious. "Luke, when you pushed her away, you were being the good guy you are. You were thinking of her happiness before yours. Not many guys would do that." She said and smiled softly at him. "The rest of them are just selfish bastards who only think about themselves."_

_"So you're saying she's doing the same as I was?" He asked and Riley shook her head and chuckled._

_"No, she's just plain pissed at you cause you lied." She said and upon his glare her smile faded, "Sorry." She mumbled. "She's doing it because she's just scared and hurt. That's all. Just give her time." She finished and he nodded. She patted his leg and got up and headed for the door._ _She stopped right before and turned to Lucas. "Luke?"_

_"Hmm?"He said and turned to his sister._

_"It's ok to be selfish sometimes." She said and headed out the door to leave her brother in his thoughts._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Brooke...I.." Lucas paused, he needed to make a decision and he needed to make one quick. He thought about everything that had ever happened between them and it suddenly came to him. He closed his eyes and breathed out, hoping he making the right decision. "I...need you."

Brooke smiled through her tears after hearing the words she had wanted to hear for so long. She bit her lip, slightly and pulled him in for a hug. He pulled her to him and held onto her for dear life. He wasn't going to let her go. Ever again. He knew now that he needed her. He needed her because she was always a constant thing in his life. Like air, like water. You need it to live.

"I love you, Lucas. Just know that." She whispered to him and she could feel him nod.

"I love you too, Brooke. I love you so much." He whispered back and breathed her in. She was everything he wasn't and he loved that about her. He was always going to love that about her.

Together they would make it through and it was times like these that they wished that there was no drama but like in a failed project, it was a no go. Eventhough they had made it through together they still had a couple of obstacles to face. Tough ones that would take a lot of work but Brooke and Lucas knew that they would tough it out. No matter what.

THE NEXT MORNING

Riley opened her eyes and looked around her. At first she wasn't sure where she was but she soon realized that she was, in fact, in her own bed. She sat up and sighed, holding her forehead. She was trying to think of how she got here when last night's events came rushing back to her. She put a hand over her mouth and the tears started to fall. She closed her eyes hoping to stop the aching in her heart but it just wouldn't let up. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath in. She could handle this. She was Riley Scott, she didn't let a guy get to her. Any guy.

She stood up and went to get some clothes to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She let it run for a minute and stripped off and stepped in. She sighed as the hot water hit her. She closed her eyes and let the hot liquid flow down her body. She could feel her skin burn at the intensity of the water but it didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered was that she felt something else instead of the heartache. Slowly tears started to fall down her face. It wasn't working. She sobbed quietly and tried to scrub herself but failed as she collapsed against the wall of the shower. She sobbed harder and prayed to god to get her through the day. To get her through _this. _Never had she felt so hurt.

There was no denying that she loved Casey. She did. But it wasn't the same love she felt for Devon. _Had _felt. Casey never made her stomach jump at the mere sight of him. He never did little things for her. Like, write little notes in the mirrors when she was in the shower or make her breakfast in the morning. He never brought her roses for absolutly no reason. He never did any of that stuff for her. _But, _Casey had never cheated on her. Not that she had known of anyway.

Devon was her rock, he was her everything, so she had thought. Or was it all just fake? He had loved her and hurt. Seemed appropriate considering she had two brothers who had hurt their lovers and had been hurt by them. You know it's love when it hurts, right? She couldn't let this bring her down. Time for another change. A better one. A strong one. Riley knew that if she let this get to her it would destroy her. She just couldn't let that happen. She _wouldn't _let that happen.

Riley Desiree Scott would bounce back from this. A Scott never shows their pain. A Scott never gets beaten. A Scott just never gets a damn break.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haha...so there it was...Brucas reuntited!!!! Well...kind of...it'll explain in the next chapter but they are going to be with eachother!! Woo Hoo...poor Riley though...I hate writing her sad but I think she and Devon needed a little drama...just to stir it up a bit...but don't worry...they'll make it through! Ok so i've decided what two are going to be in a "dangerous" situation later on...i'll tell you so that you can give me ideas on how to set it up...it's gonna be...drum roll Brooke and Riley!!!! Sonce I just love them together! Anyways...thanks again to those who reviewed...continue to do so...it makes me very happy!!


	28. Let Em Fall, Baby, Fall

Ok...sorry about the wait here guys...I was caught up in some drama and I didn't have time to put it up...but anyways...i'm not sure this chapter came out the way I wanted it to but I did my best...it has Brucas...it has Revon...it has a little bit of Liley. It has a bit of everyone but it's gonna mainly focus on Riley, I guess. On how she feels and on how she goes through it. Anyways...thank you everyone for the reviews...I LOVE THEM lol It's so awesome to hear what you guys think...WooHoo! Haha anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LUCAS' ROOM

Lucas opened his eyes and sighed as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled slightly as he looked at her sleeping form. Last night there had been plenty of tears and heartache but one good thing had came out of it. Them together. Or were they? Lucas wasn't sure what last night had meant but he was sure that he wanted to be with her. Fully. He gently slipped out of her grasp and winced as she rolled over and groaned. He smiled and quietly walklked out of the room. He walked to the kitchen, passing the livingroom on the way there and smiled to himself as he saw Haley and Nathan curled up together on the couch.

He continued to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice. He began to pour himself a glass when he heard a familiar voice.

"Pour me a glass, would ya?"

Lucas looked up and watched as the girl sat at the table and sighed, picking up a random magasine. He nodded and took another glass out and poured some juice into it and handed it to her.

"Here ya go, Ry." He said and sat down at the table next to her. She took the glass and gave him a nod of thanks. She chugged her juice and looked back at the magasine for a moment. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said not bothering to look up at him.

"Ry.." He started to protest but she put the magasine down and looked at him with a look that said, Don't-push-me-right-now. He sighed. She turned back to her magasine. "Well will you at least tell me what happend?"

"He cheated. Nothing else to it." She said still not looking at him.

She was doing exactly what he had been doing awhile ago. She was acting as if nothing was wrong when deep inside her whole world was falling apart. He wanted to hug her, tell her that everything would be ok, but he wasn't sure if that was true. So he decided that the best thing to do right now was to do it her way until she was ready to talk.

"Ok." He said and she tore her eyes away from the magasine and looked at him.

"Ok? That's all you have to say? No, big speeches on how love hurts but you can get through it with a little help?" She said mocking him, somewhat. He shrugged and shook his head. She looked taken aback but turned back to her magasine.

Just then another girl walked in and stretched and stopped as she saw Riley sitting at the table. Riley looked up and sighed. She really didn't want to deal with all the pity stares. It was irking her. She hated pity.

"Hey. How ya feelin' buddy?" The girl said and took a seat next to Riley. Riley rolled her eyes.

"I"m fine." Riley said and the girl looked at Lucas who shrugged.

"So Hales, how was your sleep?" Lucas said with a knowing smirk. He saw Haley blush but he could see the confusion in her eyes. Lucas shrugged and gave her a look that said, I'll-explain-later. 

"It was good." She said and smiled at him. Lucas nodded. Just then two more faces popped into the kitchen both smiling. At the sight of the blonde girl they both stopped and glanced at eachother and then to the other two teenagers in the room.

"Hey Riles." Brooke said and took a seat next to Lucas who gave her a smile. She returned it. Nathan sat by Haley and looked at his sister with worry. "How are you doing?"

Riley had had enough. She hated that everyone was trying to be nice to her and kept asking her how she was. She didn't want pity and she didn't want to be around anyone. She just wanted to be alone but she knew that she couldn't do that. She slammed the magasine down on the table startling everyone but Lucas, who expected it, and she stood up.

"That's enough!" She yelled and looked at everyone around her with rage filled eyes. "Stop asking me if i'm alright! I'm fine!" She yelled again and stormed over and grabbed her purse and keys. " I don't need him and I don't need any of you to feel sorry for me!" With that Riley Scott exited the building in blazing fury.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Lucas said and sighed. He looked to see that everyone was staring at him like he had two heads. "Haley, do you remember July 4 of this year?" He asked and Haley thought for a moment and she nodded.

"Ya that was the night that you...oh." She said finally getting what he was saying.

"Ya...oh." He said and she nodded. Nathan and Brooke glanced at eachother with confused looks. "Look, she'll get over it. She just needs some space right now. Space away from Devon." Lucas said and sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think that can be arranged." Nathan said with an angry scowl. Lucas shook his head.

"Fighting isn't gonna solve anything. Besides, he made a mistake." Lucas said and Nathan scoffed.

"He hurt our sister, Luke. In my world that just isn't acceptable." Nathan said and Lucas let out a chuckle. A bitter one.

"In your world? Does it have your name on it?" Lucas said sarcastically and shook his head as Nathan was about to speak, "No, it doesn't. This isn't _your _world Nathan. It never was and it will never be. So quit acting like it is."

"You know what? He hurts our sister and you want to give this guy a break? What, do you not care or something?" Nathan asked and Lucas clenched his fists.

"Of course I care, but hurting him isn't gonna make _her _feel better. It might make you feel better but this isn't about you. It's about her." Lucas snapped back and Nathan could feel his temper rise.

"Well I think that kicking his ass would make her feel better. After all, he's just a cheating bastard. You know how they are, _Luke_." Nathan said and a small smirk graced his lips. Lucas smirked as well.

"I know just about as much as you, _Nate. _" Lucas said and watched as Nathan's smirk faded and was replaced with an angry scowl.

Haley and Brooke sat there unsure of what to do. They watched as the two guys they loved the most argued and for once they didn't know what to do about it but what they did know that if they didn't do something soon, the smart remarks would get to one brother and it would cause an unwanted fight.

Haley glanced over at Brooke and nodded her head towards Lucas. Brooke nodded and wiggled her eyebrows at Haley and nodded over to Nathan. Haley smiled slightly and both girls nodded and stood up to go to their guys who were still in an intense arguement.

"Well fine you can be a pussy...i'm gonna go kick his ass." Nathan growled and started to walk past him but Lucas pushed him back and glared at him.

"You go near him and it'll be me who's gonna kick your ass." Lucas barked and glared at him more. Nathan scoffed and was about to say some other witty remark when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes softened as he saw Haley pleading with him to walk away. He sighed and Haley smiled at him. He knew now that his time with Haley was crucial and if he wanted to be with her he would have to play by her rules. "Ha, Nathan Scott whipped. Wow, now i've seen everything." Lucas laughed to himself.

"You won't be seeing anything if you keep talking like that, _Mr. _Davis." Nathan said and smirked. "Or should I say _Mr. _Sawyer." Nathan said and Lucas lunged at him and manged to punch Nathan in the eye. Nathan fell back and almost knocked Haley down too. He jumped up and swung at Lucas and managed to hit him in the mouth. Lucas went to punch him again but was stopped when a hand grabbed his. He looked over at the person and he immediatly softened. He put his fist down and looked at the brunette beside him.

"That's enough, Luke." She said in a small voice and he stared at her a moment before nodding. He turned to Nathan who seemed to be talking to Haley.

"Get out." Lucas said in a calm voice. Nathan looked over at his brother and would have said some canny remark about him being whipped too but he knew that it wouldn't help their situation. Lucas was still mad at him for sleeping with Brooke and he had to accept that. He definitly wasn't helping the matters by saying smartass remarks. "Leave him until I get to him first."

"Fine." Nathan said and walked out. Haley looked at Lucas and he rolled his eyes and nodded his head for her to go after him. She smiled gratefully and ran out after Nathan.

Lucas sat down in a chair and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and stared into space for a bit. That was until he heard the brunette speak.

"You know, you're...kinda whipped too." She said and Lucas let out a small chuckle. She looked at him and noticed that his lip was bleeding. She stuck her hand out. "Come on."

He looked up at her and couldn't help but notice that she looked so innocent. Her hair was framing her face and she had make up still on her face. Obviously from the crying she had done last night. Lucas felt his heart drop at the mention of last night. He had done a lot of bad things in his life but he had overstepped his boundary last night and he knew it.

He followed Brooke into the bathroom and she pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the tub. He watched as Brooke searched for something in the drawers and pulled something out, smiling. She turned to face him and knealt down and started to dab at his lip slightly. He stared at her intently and Brooke smiled again.

"What?" She asked as he stared at her with an unreadable look. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head and it was starting to scare her. He sighed.

"Brooke, about what happened last night..." He started but she waved it off with her hand.

"Look, let's not dwell in the past Lucas. What happened, happened. We have to..." Brooke tried to explain but Lucas shook his head and grabbed the hand that was dabbing at his lip and held it. She looked at him confused.

"Brooke...I didn't mean to...I did something..."Lucas cleared his throat trying to find the right words to explain himself. "I was someone last night that I never want to be again. I messed up last night and I messed up before and I just...I don't know what came over me...I" Lucas tried but was silenced by a finger being pressed to his lips. He looked up at the brunette and watched as she nodded.

"It's ok. I know that last night was just...it was hard for all of us." She said and sighed, "Some more then others." He nodded at that and looked down at their now entertwined hands. They fit so perfectly. "Last night you were.."She started but was cut off by him.

"A monster, Brooke. I was a monster." He said and she was about to protest but he shook his head and put a finger to her lips. "I need time to find myself again. I need to find the old Lucas. I tried before but it's just not working." He said and she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.

"So you don't want to be with me?" She asked in a small voice. Lucas could almost feel his heart breaking. He shook his head and pulled her in for a hug.

"No, that's not it. I love you so much Brooke. I want to be with you forever." He stated and pulled away to look at her. She looked at the ground. Lucas put a finger on her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking right into his eyes. "Brooke I love you. But I can't start a relationship with you, knowing that I could be like that again. I just can't." He said and she nodded as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground. He sighed.

"I don't know...we leave tomorrow night." He said and she looked up at him as the tears started to fall down her face.

"We?" She choked out and he nodded

"Riley and I." He said and she nodded.

"Tomorrow night is such short notice." She said calmy yet, painfully.

"I know. I called my friend Terri, in California, last night explaining my situation. He said that Riley and I could come up tomorrow night and stay up there for as long as we need." He said softly and she looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"California? That's so...so far." She whispered as more tears fell down her face. He let go of her hand and wiped away her tears. "I don't want you to go." She said and started to sob. Lucas too felt tears come to his eyes.

"Trust me Brooke. I don't want to leave. If I could, I would never leave you. But...I _have _too." He said stressing that he had to go. He knew that it was the only way. She nodded and pulled him to her. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"I know...i'll just miss you." She said and smiled as she pulled away. "We always seem to cry when we're together." A smile graced his lips as he shrugged.

"Guess you bring out the girl in me." He stated and she smiled slightly. "And i'll miss you too."

"I do love you Lucas and I always will. Just remember that." She said seriously and he nodded.

Lucas had had enough of them talking. He pulled her to him and captured her lips with his in one of the most emotional, passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced before. He pulled her closer, if that was possible, ignoring the pain from his lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eventually they both pulled away when air became and issue and Lucas rested his forehead against hers.

"Time to go deal with everything at school. Are you ready?" He asked and she thought about it for a moment and smirked.

"Bring it on."

SCHOOL

Riley walked into the doors of the school with her head held high and immediatly the halls quieted down and gave her obnoxious glances and stares. She breathed in deeply and headed to her locker. She quietly tried to open her locker and turned when she noticed a tall dark figure come up beside her.

"Hey, you look angry. What got shoved up your ass this morning?" The person asked and Riley scoffed.

"None of your business, bitch boy." She said and the person scoffed in return.

"Bitch boy? Please. Not even funny. At least have the decencey to come up with a good comeback" The person said and Riley turned to face them.

"Thanks Nate. I really need someone to be a complete ass right now." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes and Nathan looked down, guilty.

"Sorry." He mumbled and she slammed the lock down angrily and banged her fist against the locker. Nathan looked taken aback by her hostility but knew why she was this way. She sighed and leaned her head against it, closing her eyes. "What did the locker ever do to you?" Nathan joked and Riley shrugged. He sighed and put a comforting arm around her. "It'll be ok." He whispered and Riley turned to him and wanted so desperatly to believe him but as she looked past him and saw the person she longed to be with, she shook her head.

"No...it's not going to be ok." She whispered and turned on her heal and walked away. Nathan looked behind him and saw the pain stricken look on Devon's face and decided that maybe the boy just made a mistake like everyone else. Maybe there really was an explanation for his actions. Or maybe he was just a stupid ass that didn't know what he wanted.

CLASS

Haley sighed as she watched everyone fidget in their seats. It was the only class in the day that everyone thought was the best but now, everyone just wanted to be anywhere but in here. Well it was mostly because of the tension between Devon and the Scotts. Devon tried to get Riley to speak to him. Riley stayed quiet and ignored Devon. Nathan glared at Devon everytime he tried to speak to Riley. Lucas glared at Nathan everytime he tried to hassle Devon. It was a none ending cycle and it was starting to piss her off. She looked at Brooke who was talking to Peyton and Jake and she sighed.

"Mrs. Scott, am I boring you?" The teacher asked causing Haley to look up and shake her head. "Because if I am...please feel free to leave." The teacher said somewhat glaring at her. Haley smiled fakely.

"No, no it's ok. I'm sorry, Mr. Guisser, i'm just tired." Haley said and the teacher nodded and continued.

"As I was saying, i'm going to put you in a groups of five and for this class only, i'm going to give you a list of things to get accomplished. Between eachother. " Mr. Guisser said and smiled at the class. "Okay now, first group is Landon, Peyton, Nathan, Lidia, and Becca. Next group is..."

Haley was listening to the groups but was distracted as she thought of everything that had happened lately. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Nothing had seemed okay for awhile now but what more could she do? Haley's attention came back into focus and her head snapped around as five names were said, one including hers.

"And the final group is Riley, Lucas, Haley, Brooke..."The teacher said and tried to read the last name on the list. Haley smiled at Lucas who smiled back but their smiles soon faded as the last name was read off. "And Devon. You can all begin now."

Riley felt as if the world was playing games with her. Or if it just plain hated her ass. Either way her heart wasn't going to be able to handle the following events. She sighed deeply and walked over to the others who were already sitting there and she ignored Devon's gaze. She sat down and sighed again.

"Ok, let's get this crap over with. What's this assignment anyway?" Riley asked not even acknowledging Devon. Devon's face crumbled and he sat back in his chair. Lucas picked up the paper and looked at it and he winced mentally. This was a list of questions. Ones that no one were ready for.

"It's a list of questions. We read off the questions and we have to go around the circle and answer them out loud." Lucas said and Riley shrugged.

"Good, not a big deal. What's the first one?" Riley asked and folded her arms against her chest. Lucas looked down at the paper and cleared his throat. He really knew that no one was going to like this.

"Ugh...well...Do you think that love is more like a lie, or the truth?" He asked and he looked at Haley who was next to him.

"I think it's the truth. No one can really admit that they've never loved before. It's just something that sticks." She said and shrugged. She looked over at Riley and Riley let out a small laugh.

"Definitly a lie...love can last as long as it wants but it doesn't mean that it's gonna be happy. It hurts like a bitch. It's always gonna so why waste your time?" Riley stated and looked over at Devon for a second before turning her gaze somewhere else.

"Well I think it's the truth. No matter how much hurt you go through it's always worth it because in the end, love wins over the hurt." Devon said and looked straight over at Riley who turned to him. She glared at him and shook her head.

"You have no input on this matter since your loving skills suck." She said angrily and although to them she looked angry she was slowly breaking. It was killing her to hear these words from him. Eventhough she wanted to believe them she had no choice but to not.

"Riley.."He started in a pained voice but she silenced him.

"_Don't_." She said with the coldest tone any of them had ever heard. She turned to look at Brooke who looked at her with saddened eyes. "So what's your answer?" Brooke thought for a moment.

"I think both." She said and Riley looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Love can hurt but it can be great too and no one can deny that it feels great to be loved. No one." She said and gave a look to Riley who rolled her eyes but Brooke knew that inside Riley was about ready to break down.

"Love is the truth, it's never fake and it's never unreal." Lucas started and paused. "It could be a lie if you made it that way. But never can it be something that was never there. Love is always gonna be there, no matter how hard you try to deny it, no matter how hard you try to get rid of it. It's always there." Lucas finished and smiled at Brooke who smiled back. Riley sighed.

"Next question." She said and slunk back in her chair. Lucas looked at the next one and closed his eyes, knowing that this next one was going to cause big consequences.

"Who was your first love?" Lucas asked and sighed. Riley scoffed.

"Nathan." Haley said and smiled slightly at Lucas who tried to smile but he failed miserably. He knew what was coming and by the look on Haley's face, so did she. Everyone looked over at Riley who rolled her eyes, trying to hold back tears but was starting to fail. So with every ounce of confidence and strength she had left in her she muttered one forced, cold, bitter word.

"Casey." By the look on Devon's face, Riley knew that had definitly hurt him and she almost felt guilty but when the thoughts of last night came rushing back to her she pushed the guilt away. She figured that he would say something to hurt her as well but what he said surprised her.

"You." He said and he looked deep into her eyes and Riley felt a tear fall down her face.

"Well apparently I just wasn't enough." She whispered and got up and ran out of the classroom. Devon got up to follow her but was stopped by Brooke.

"I've got her." She said and gave him a wink and started to run after her friend. The teacher went to stop her but instead nodded his head towards the door and Brooke smiled gratefully and followed Riley out the door.

Devon looked at the door his girlfriend...or ex-girlfriend just walked out of. His heart hurt and he knew there was only him to blame for this. He screwed up his relationship with her and couldn't fix it. He breathed in deeply and looked around and noticed for the first time that everyone was staring at him. He could see Nathan at the corner of his eye and knew that he would definitly be in trouble by him. He sighed and sat down.

"Hey." Lucas said trying to get his attention. Devon turned to him and was ready for Lucas to yell at him or hit him but it never came. Lucas breathed in. "You have until tomorrow night. Talk to her before then." Lucas said and Devon closed his eyes and nodded. It was his last chance. _Wait, tomorrow night? Where was she going?_ Devon thought as he continued to slink back into his chair.

GIRL'S BATHROOM

Riley slammed the door open as more tears fell down her already stained face. She walked over to the line of sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like something that came out of a horror movie. She tried desperatly to get rid of the unwanted tears but it wasn't working. She then heard the door open but remained staring at the mirror.

"Riles?" A familiar voice rang through the bathroom. No response. "I figured you'd be in here." Still no response. Brooke sighed and sat up on the counter beside Riley. "I know it hurts."

"You have no idea how much it hurts!" Riley yelled angrily through her tears. Brooke sighed and it was as if her heartbreak came rushing back to her.

"Ry, you and Lucas never discussed about what happened to us the first time we dated, did you?" Brooke asked and when she got silence she assumed that they hadn't. "Lucas cheated on me with Peyton."

No response was heard from the younger Scott twin.

"He cheated on me with Peyton. I found out and I totally went off the lid. I mean, it's not easy finding something like that out." Brooke said and looked down. Brooke looked up as she heard a small sob and was faced with a girl that Brooke didn't recognize. A girl that was too angry for words.

"You're damn right it isn't but you know what? At least you didn't have to walk in on it and see it happening before your own eyes!" Riley snapped with tears in her eyes. " They didn't sleep with eachother either." Riley said and Brooke lookd shocked. "Lucas told me everything. I know about what happened between you two and ya, I bet it hurt like hell. But you're pain is nothing comapared to what mine feels like."

"That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, Riley!" Brooke growled a little upset that Riley was making it seem as if her heartbreak didn't matter at all.

"I know it probably hurt Brooke, i'm not saying that it didn't!" Riley snapped back "All i'm saying is that right now, I feel more lost and confused then I have ever felt in my life. I don't know what to do and for the first time, I actually have to deal with all of this crap, "She paused and ran a hand through her hair, "...and I can't run away from it." Riley stated as more tears started to fall from her face.

"Riley he..." Brooke started but was cut off by an angry Riley.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't care how he feels or if he's sorry...it still doesn't make my pain go away!" She yelled and waved her hands around in the air. "He doesn't get to have me...not anymore, he screwed it up and i'll never forgive him!"

"You may think that now, but trust me...it does get easier." Brooke said softly and when Riley's face pulled into a disbelieving look Brooke added, "It does."

Riley sighed and shook her head. Although she was angry, she was grateful for the comfort her friend was giving her. Still, it was a proven fact that help was not needed here, in this situation. It needed to be dealt with on its own. Riley looked up at Brooke and wiped at her tears. She made her way to the door but stopped.

"Life is never easy, Brooke. We just like to think that it is." She said tiredly before walking out the door.

Brooke sighed and leaned back against the wall. She knew that Riley was being just like she was. To anyone around her, she would act normal but behind closed doors, it was a different story.

"Maybe this trip will be good for you." Brooke whispered and closed her eyes, praying that things would get better.

NEXT DAY/RILEY AND LUCAS' HOUSE

"Hey, you all packed up?" Lucas asked and Riley nodded. She sighed and sat down on the bed as the radio played softly. Lucas took a seat beside her and stayed silent.

Yesterday had been very painful and emotional, for everyone. Riley had stayed strong through all of it and hadn't completly broken down but Lucas knew that she was getting pretty damn close to it. At home she seemed as if she was a zombie. She wouldn't really talk, wouldn't eat, and definitly wouldn't go near anyone except Lucas and occasionally Nathan.

"When do we leave?" She asked with an emotionless tone. Lucas sighed.

"In a couple of hours." Lucas said and Riley nodded again. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" He asked and when Riley turned to look at him he sighed again. "Guess not." He mumbled and got up.

"Just not now." She said quietly and Lucas turned to her, surprised at what she had said and nodded.

Lucas turned as he heard a knock at the door and motioned to Riley that he was going to get it. She waved it off and he went and answered the door. He was surprised to say the least but he was also a little angry. He gave the person an angry scowl.

"You have 5 minutes." He growled and let the person in. The person sighed deeply and walked towards the younger Scott twin's door. The door was slightly opened so the person knocked lightly.

Riley looked up and as her eyes met with gorgeous hazel ones hers turned into ones of fury. She sat up and glared furiously.

"What the _hell _are you doing here, Devon?" Riley said coldy. Devon flinched slightly at her tone. He took a deep breath. This was going to be really hard.

"I came here to talk." He said and Rliey scoffed.

"Well I think that much was obvious." She snapped and rolled her eyes. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Riley, I love you with all my heart and I can't believe how much of a dumbass I am. I just..."He paused and he opened his eyes to look at her. "I don't remember anything...I don't...I just wanted to be with you but I couldn't...I" He looked at her with sad and regretful eyes.

Riley's resolve was weakening. She could see that he was truly sorry and that he never meant to hurt her and that he did, in fact, love her. She just couldn't get past it...she couldn't handle anymore pain right now...it was just too hard. She closed her eyes and let out a small sob but covered it and cleared her throat.

"You know, i'm tired and I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses. Face it, we're over." She said with as much confidence as she could but she knew that it didn't sound too convincing. She turned away from him and fiddled with some things on her bed. She tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please...let me explain. Fully." He said with so much of a pleading and sorrowful voice that she couldn't turn him down. Even if she wanted to. "That night, Ry, I was so scared. I don't want to ever rush things with you. I want to make them special for you cause every girl deserves it. Especially you." He said and Riley could feel tears start to fall down her face but she kept her back turned. "When you wouldn't talk to me, I got sad and I started to drink. Stupid thing on my part." He mumbled and sighed. "Then that girl that I was telling you about...my old best friend from high school...that was the girl. She came and tried to get me to come with her but I refused and told her how much I love you."

"Well you don't love me enough considering you cheated on me..." She said bitterly. Devon closed his eyes once again and tried desperatly to hold back tears. He wasn't going to get her back. She was closed up again and it killed him to know that all the pain that both of them were feeling was because of him.

"I know that you'll never forgive me for this. I know that." He said and paused. He ran a hand through his hair. " But please...will you at least look at me when I say this?" He asked desperatly and Riley wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him to get out and get away from her but most of all...she just wanted him to hold her. She slowly turned and looked at him, tears staining her face.

"Well go on with it." She snapped quietly. Devon licked his lips and breathed in. He looked deep into her eyes and had a look that had never made Riley want him more then at this moment. His look held determination, confidence, and hope.

"I love you. I'm always going to. Even when you leave, i'll still be loving you. This thing might change your opinion about me but i'm always going to think of you as the same loving, caring, beautiful girl. You're everything to me Riley. And if I have to wait until you realize that you still love me, then I will. No matter how long it takes. I'll make you fall in love with me again and I will do anything in my power to make sure nobody ever hurts you again. Ever. I don't know what i'd do if I ever lost you for good." He finished and by the end of it his eyes were glistening with unfallen tears.

Riley was left almost speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't. She knew that her telling him that she loved him more then ever would just mix things up and it would make it harder for the both of them. So she did he only thing she knew how to do. Be sarcastic and angry.

"Well, you know what? You'll be waiting forever because you're right." She said angrily and he looked at her confused for a moment before she continued. "I'll never forgive you." She snapped and felt anger surge through her. "Besides, it's not like you meant anything to me anyway." She said nastily and regretted saying it after the hurt look Devon gave her. But his hurt was quickly replaced with anger. He took a step closer to her.

"I meant nothing to you?!" He asked her with a raised voice. "That's a load of crap, and you know it! What we had was special!" He said, anger in his voice. Riley scoffed.

"What are you a girl? " She said and he sighed. "_What we had was special. _" She mimicked in a girly voice. " I mean seriously, grow a pair, would you?" She spat out and turned back to the bed to fiddle with some things. Devon shook his head and walked right behind her and grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him.

"We're not done!" He growled and Riley held a looked of disgust. She pulled her arm out of his grip and huffed, angrily.

"Yes, we are!" She replied back and went to turn around again but Devon grabbed her shoulders and kept her so that she was facing him. He softened immediatly when her eyes started to fill with tears again and he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riley stiffened, he noticed, but relaxed against him, keeping her hands by her sides. "Just let me go." She whispered sadly and Devon pulled away.

"I can't." He said sadly and looked at her face with pleading. " I can't let you go. I'm sorry. I just can't." He said and Riley felt hot tears slide down her face.

"It's so hard...and it hurts so much...I" Riley tried to say but got choked up. Devon went to hug her again but she pushed him away and her angry face was back. "Devon, we're done here. Just go." She said sternly.

"Ok. I'll go." He said defeatedly. She nodded and went to go past him but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. "I just want to know that I meant _something _to you." He said and Riley sighed.

"You meant..."She began to say but was cut off by his lips on hers. For a moment Riley forgot where she was. She was enjoying his warmth when he pulled her closer and she couldn't help herself. She kissed him back. Tears ran down her face as she kissed him back with everything she had but the moment was over when she realized what was happening. She pushed him away and walked past him.

"Just go." She managed to choke out between her tears.

Riley went over to the bed and started to once again fiddle with things. Devon took that as a hint to leave so he did. He took one last look at the girl he loved and walked out the door but not before mumbling a phrase Riley knew so well, "_Stick Together Forever. _"

She closed her eyes as she heard the door shut and she let out a loud sob and collapsed on the floor. Her heart was hurting more then she ever thought and there was no way to stop it. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall. She looked up at the door when it opened and then burst into more tears at the sight of the person.

Lucas walked over to his sister and pulled her to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her as her tears soaked through his shirt. He didn't care. She sobbed loudly and she gripped his shirt with all her might. Lucas placed a kiss on her head and could feel tears burn at his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright, Riley. It'll be alright." He whispered softly and he could feel Riley shaking her head as she started to cry harder.

"No...I...I love him...so... much." She managed to get out between sobs. Lucas closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't know exactly what she was going through but he did know that she was in a lot of pain and he promised that he would make it all better. How, he had no idea.

"I know sis. I know." He whispered soothingly. He stroked her smooth blonde hair and closed his eyes, wondering what could be done. "You know what? We're gonna have a blast over there. We'll forget everything. For now." He said and he pulled away do he could see her eyes. They were red and puffy from all her tears and his heart broke a little more.

She stayed silent and rested her head back against his chest just a familiar song started to play on the radio. It was a song Riley knew so well and it just made her cry harder. Lucas listened to the song and instantly recognized it. Brooke made him listen to it once and he actually liked it. But as he listened to it now, he felt that it just wasn't the right time, it was what she should do. But it wasn't what she wanted to hear and Lucas knew that.

He held her closer and closed his eyes as the familiar song played from the radio. It was times like these when he wished he could reach the radio and chuck it across the room but he felt as if maybe it would do her some good to hear it again. Maybe, just maybe.

_If you just have faith  
To let me be the man that I am  
I'll always run back  
To show you what words never can_

I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose

Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall

If you'll trust that I'm gonna stay true  
even when I'm gone  
You don't have to worry  
'cause I'll always be the man that you want

And I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose

Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong

As your world spins around  
Feet never touch the ground  
Always hurting inside  
Hiding behind the sun  
waiting still for the love  
but it all seems so right

Fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall

Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There you have it...next chapter it's gonna have them leaving and some other stuff...then it's gonna have a time jump. Not sure how long...maybe a month or so. It's gonna be March when they come back...just to let you know. I'm not really sure if my timing matches but that's what it's gonna be...lol anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter...next chapter is gonna have Brucas...it's gonna have Laley...and it's gonna have a whole lot of Liley...i'm hopin...either a lot of Liley or Brucas...not sire yet...or maybe both! lol Anyway keep reviewing! Woo Hoo!


	29. Change Can Be Good For The Heart

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and everything! Anyways this isn't as long as I would like it to be but I tried my best...I guess this is an important chapter but it's not _too _important. In this chapter it has the Scotts departure and it has a time jump. Not long but it's still one, but in the time jump it has an important thing that will be in later chapters..hehe. Anyways tell me what you think! Oh and thank you all for reviewing!!!! It's so awesome!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THAT NIGHT

Everyone stood at the airport waiting for the two Scotts to depart on their trip. Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were putting a small barrier in between an impatient Riley and a silent Devon. Riley was fed up with Tree Hill and she wanted to leave. Mostly because she wanted to get away from the place where she had gotten hurt. Lucas sighed and looked at his sister who, hours ago, was crying her eyes out. He looked at Devon and noticed the sadness etched on his face.

"What the hell is taking them so long to board the damn plane?!" Riley growled as she stood up and started pacing. She needed to get away from Devon. She needed to get away from the memory that kept coming back.

"Well it's nice to know that you want to be away from us so damn bad." Nathan joked and looked down when Riley glared at him. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I...I just want to get away for a bit and I'm...i'm nervous cause I...hate...fwluing"She fake coughed the last part and cleared her throat. Nathan quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiete catch that last part." He said and smirked slightly. Riley smiled fakely.

"I...ugh...hate..fwuling" She once again coughed the last part and turned away. Nathan chuckled.

"Ya...no didn't catch that. Come again?" He asked and Riley let out a frustrated groan.

"I hate flying ok!" She yelled and let out another groan. "I'm not good with the whole up in the air, heights thing." She said motioning with her hands. Everyone laughed slightly, except Devon who remained silent. Riley noticed it but brushed it off.

"Attention...Flight 182 to California is now boarding." A person said over the intercom and Riley let out a nervous grunt and breathed deeply before walking towards the gate. Everyone got up and followed her.

At the gate everyone stopped and Lucas and Riley gave a quick glance to eachother and turned to their friends. Both hugged Peyton and Jake and said goodbye. Lucas barely acknowledged Nathan and passed to hug Haley tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much buddy." Lucas said and hugged her even tighter. She chuckled.

"I"m gonna miss you too Luke. Please..." She looked at him with a pleading look as she pulled away. "Don't turn gay out there." She said and smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes. She leaned in and whispered, "I don't think Brooke would appreciate that to much." She said and pulled away and smirked. He smirked also and leaned in.

"With a girl like her on my mind, I don't think I could." He said and glanced at Brooke. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. Lucas walked up to Brooke who looked like she was going to cry and he looked down at her for a minute. "Don't cry."

"I'm trying not too." She whispered and launched herself into his arms. "Luke, i'm gonna miss you so much." She said and they pulled eachother closer.

"I know, i'll miss you to Brooke." He said and smiled, "Everyday." She smiled but tears started to fall down her face.

"I love you." She whispered and he smiled again but couldn't help but let it fall. He was going to leave her.

"I love you too." He whispered back and he pulled away and brought her lips into a sweet kiss. It didn't last long but it meant that they were going to stay together. That they were both in it. Lucas gave her a kiss on the forehead and detached himself and walked over to Devon who was looking at the ground. "You have awhile to change. Do it and maybe she'll come around. Just...don't give up." Lucas said and Devon nodded.

Lucas walked back over to where Riley was amd watched as Riley took a deep breath and huged Nathan tightly.

"You know, it would mean a lot to me if you and Lucas would stop fighting." Riley said pleadingly. Nathan looked at her sadly and nodded.

"I'll apologize when you guys get back. "He said and she was about to protest but Nathan interupted. "That's just a bribe to get you to come back." He said and smiled slightly. Riley chuckled half heartidly. She hugged him again.

"I wouldn't not come back. I'd miss you to much, ya ass." She said and Nathan smiled warmly. "I'll miss you Nathan."

"I'll miss you too, sis." He said and hugged her once again and whispered, "Get better, k?" They pulled away and she nodded. She stepped away and walked over to Haley who had tears falling from her face.

"Hey, no tears. You're gonna get me goin." Riley said and smiled sadly, Haley let out a chuckle and wiped them away. Haley bit her lip and hugged the girl in front of her. "Haley, I...kinda need...air." Riley choked out and Haley stepped back, embarassed. Riley smiled and breathed in deeply. "I'm gonna miss ya Hales."

"I'll miss you too, Ry. Take care of yourself." She said and Riley nodded. "Him too, I guess." She added and they both let out a small laugh. Riley then turned to Brooke who was already tearful. She tried to keep her bottom lip from quivering but was failing. Riley walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You know, you're like the sister I never had and I know that we'll be friends as long as we want to be. But seriously if you continue to cry i'm gonna start and I think that i've cried enough." Riley said and laughed a bit as Brooke cracked a smile and hugged her.

"You too Ry. I'm gonna miss you're sarcastic ass." Brooke said and they both laughed and pulled away. Riley quirked an eyebrow.

:"Sarcastic ass, huh? Well i'll miss you too B." She said and Brooke then kinked her eyebrow.

"Just B? Hmmm." Brooke said and Riley chuckled.

"Oh well B stands for bitch so..."Riley trailed off and Brooke hit her playfully. Riley smiled and stepped away and looked over at the last person in the line up. He kept his gaze off of hers. She walked up to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You mean everything to me." With that she turned and headed over to Lucas.

Devon shot his head up and watched as the girl he loved walked away. A small sad smile appeared on his face and he felt his heart soar just at that mere phrase. It meant everything to him. _She _meant everything to him. What really got him was the fact that she hadn't used past tense. Which, to him, meant hope.

Lucas and Riley turned and waved one final time before going through the gate. Everyone watched silently. Brooke leaned into Haley for support as she watched the two leave. She turned to look at Devon who watched the gate that Lucas and Riley had just entered. He looked so sad. She was sad. Lucas, the boy she loved, was gone and for how long, she didn't know.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Nathan said and put an arm around a sad Haley. She leaned into him and she wrapped an arm around Brooke. Brooke grabbed Devon by arm and pulled him along with them. Soon Peyton and Jake attached themselves on and all six of them headed for a place that would take their minds off of their friends' departure.

It would be a long wait but everyone knew that it was probably for the better. After all, time heals everything, right? It was a question that nobody had the answer for but was hoping and praying that it was the truth. For everyone's sake.

_SIX WEEKS LATER_

CALIFORNIA/CONDO

"For the love of god woman would you stop throwing things at me!" A young man shouted at a furious blonde. She narrowed her eyes and threw a hair brush that just missed his head.

"Well I would if you would stop being so gross! I mean seriously, who the hell steals underwear!?" She fired out and the young man smirked.

"Me." He said and let out a laugh as the blonde fired a book. He tried to move out of the way but the book was faster. It smoked him in the face. He growned, and grabbed his face. "Look, i'm sorry Riley! I was just messin' around!" He said and she balled her hand into a fist. The young man looked up at her with a bit of fear evident in his eyes.

"Well, stay the hell out of my stuff then, Terri!" She yelled and sighed. "Ya goofball." She said and smiled slightly and started to walk by him but not before hitting him upside the head. She laughed as he yelped and she walked out to the pool and sat on a chair beside a tanned, muscular, blonde haired boy.

"How many this time?" The boy asked and she laughed and held up three fingers. "God! I thought I paid the kennal to teach him new tricks not old ones." He said and chuckled. She let out a laugh.

"Ya well, you can't teach a horny dog, prudy skills, Luke." She said and let out a snicker. Lucas scoffed and layed back against the sun. Riley followed suit. "It's so nice out today."

"It's _always_ nice out, Ry." Lucas said and chuckled when she shrugged. Terri came out and huffed. Lucas looked up at him and laughed. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"She threw a book at me!" He said whining slightly. Riley scoffed.

"It could have been a lot worse, I mean, I could have used that vase that was somewhere near me." She said and smirked without even looking up at him. "Come to think of it, where is that vase?" Terri's eyes widened.

"Ugh...i'll be right back. Gotta use the boy's room." He said with a nervous laugh. He ran off into the house and Lucas and Riley laughed.

"Wow, you do a fantastic job in scaring the living crap out of that boy." Lucas said and laid back once again. Riley shrugged and yawned.

"Ya, it's just part of my charm." She said and laughed. Lucas laughed also and moved to get more comfortable.

Just then a dark figure walked up to the two and stood right before Riley causing her to kink an eyebrow with her eyes still closed.

"Ummm Terri could you move? You're kinda in my light." She said and the dark figure laughed deeply.

"I'm not Terri, i'm your favorite person in the world." The person said and that's when Lucas scoffed. Riley cleared her throat and pretended to think for a moment.

"Ummm, is it...Chris Evans cause...damn that boy is sexy." She said and smirked. There was another laugh from the boy.

"Nope, think sexier." The boy said and Riley thought for a moment.

"No one _is _sexier." She said and laughed when she heard a scoff. She opened her eyes and acted as if she was surprised. "Oh, it's you Blake. God, I thought it was acutally going to be someone sexier...damn" She said and smirked as he held a fake shocked look.

"Haha, you're so funny Scott." He said sarcastically. They both shared a laugh and Lucas had had enough so he stood up.

"I'm gonna go in the house." He said somewhat coldly while walking into the house. Riley sighed.

Ever since they had met Blake, Lucas ha been cold to him. Probably because he always flirted with her or maybe because she always flirted back. Either way Lucas didn't like him and that had caused a rift between the two. At least, whenever she was around.

"Sorry about him. He..." She started but was interupted by Blake.

"Doesn't like me." He finished and she smiled and nodded. "I don't think I did anything to make him hate me."

"You didn't...he's just really protecive of me. Don't take it personally." She said and smiled slightly at him. He smiled back and shrugged.

"I won't. At least one Scott likes me." He said cockily and she scoffed playfully.

"In your dreams Sampson." She countered and stuck out her tongue. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her waist and started tickling her. She howled with laughter and tried to get him to stop. "Ok!! Ok, stop! I'm sorry!" She managed to get out. He stopped but kept one hand on her waist. She looked at him in the eyes.

Blake Sampson was as delicious as they came. He was drop dead gorgeous with his jet black, scruffy hair. His to-die-for body, and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. In a way he kind of reminded Riley of her brother Nathan. He could be outrageously cocky, but he had a real sweet side to him. When she met him, they clicked instantly. He wasn't usually his cocky self when he was around her. He was sweet and considerate. He seemed to understand her somehow.

Riley broke contact and let out a small laugh. He let go and smiled. She hadn't told him about Devon or about anything that had happened back home and she wanted to keep it that way. She had primarily wanted to just have a small fling with someone to maybe get over Devon but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't forget her feelings for the boy who had stolen her heart and had yet to give it back.

"So, we gonna hang later?" He asked and Riley smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said and smiled wickidly. "The usual?"

"Aw crap...it's your turn to pick, isn't it?" He asked and groaned when she nodded. "Alright...see ya later Scott." He said and got up.

"Always, Sampson." She said and waved as he exited the pool area. She sighed and smacked her head. She was so stupid. She had been close to kissing Blake and it was getting harder not to. She wanted to just forget Devon but she just couldn't. She sighed again and walked into the house. She was now officially confused.

TREE HILL/CAFE

"Ugh, i'm so bored!" A sassy brunette whined as she sat with her group of friends. They all chuckled slightly. The brunette turned as she felt a pat on her head. She raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you could use a good pat on the head. My dog usually calms down after that." A handsome boy said and smirked as the girl's jaw dropped. She hit him playfully and they all laughed again.

"You don't even have a dog, Devon!" The girl shouted and let out a chuckle. He shrugged.

"But that's what he _would _have liked." Devon said and rolled his eyes, "Geeez Brooke, get with the program." He finished and smirked. Haley turned to Nathan and smiled at him. He returned it.

"You guys bicker more then my parents do." Haley said and laughed at everyone's non-believing faces. "What?! They do!" She defended. Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course they do baby." He put in and mouthed a no way to Brooke and Devon who laughed. "So..." Nathan trailed off, wondering if he should bring up the two forbidden subjects. "Has anyone heard from Lucas or Riley?"

The group fell silent. Everyone watching Brooke and Devon's reactions. Brooke sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Devon's face immediatly darkened and he grew quiet. Brooke opened her eyes and shook her head.

"No." She said sadly, willing for the tears to go away. She didn't want to cry and she wasn't. That was her new thing lately. No crying unless absolutly needed. Haley cleared her throat.

"I have." She said and all eyes turned to her confused and some were a little angry. She sighed. "I got a call from Lucas about two weeks ago. He said that they were doing great and that he was sorry that he didn't call earlier. Apparently they had a rough start out there. He made me promise that I woudn't tell anyone. So I didn't. I'm sorry." She apologized. Everyone seemed to cool off but Brooke and Devon seemed to be a little angry and hurt.

"They said they would call so why didn't they?" Brooke asked, more to herself then anyone else.

"Because they don't care." Devon said and got up and walked out of the cafe. Brooke sighed. She hated when he got like this. As soon as Riley was mentioned he would close himself off and would workout or go somewhere alone.

Brooke was sad. She was trying to make the best out of the situation but every way she looked at it, it always seemed to suck. She wanted Lucas back home. She _needed _him back home. She was lonely without him and was angry that he hadn't called her like he said he would. She didn't know what to do when he actually did come back. Should she be happy to see him? Or be angry? Better yet, would _he _be happy to see her?

Devon had taken Riley's absence hard. It hurt him everyday to go on knowing that there could be a possibility that he would never get to be with her again. He knew that he would do anything she asked him to do in a heartbeat and he was guessing that because of what she had said before she left, that she wanted him to wait for her. He did just that. Every girl that hit on him he turned away immediatly. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted her. But did she want him?

Haley and Nathan had had a hard time becoming friends again but they did and eventually they had gotten back together. Slowly but surely they had rebuilt the trust and had become a couple again. Lucas and Riley's departure had taught them that you could actually lose the one you love if you don't try. So they did just that...they tried.

Times weren't easy in Tree Hill without the Scott twins but they were getting easier. Each day they were away was just another day to get over it. Nobody knew when they were gonna return home but they were all sure that when it did happen it was going to be a whirlwind of craziness.

CALIFORNIA/BEACH

Riley sighed and sat down on the cool sand watching the sunset. It was peaceful there and she seemed to go there a lot. It was like her secret place. Her safe haven. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the fresh sent of the ocean. She could feel a soft breeze against her skin and for once she was at peace. She knew that it was very late out but she just needed to think about some things. She felt someone sit beside her and she opened her eyes and stared at the ocean.

"You always have to interupt my alone time, don't you?" She said knowing the person that waas sitting beside her. He chuckled.

"Duh, who else would do it?" He asked and both sat silent for a moment.

"Terri." They both said at the same time. They chuckled and continued to look out at the ocean.

"So are we ever going to talk about going home?" He asked and Riley visibly tensed. She sighed.

"No?" She asked and he chuckled a bit and gave her a serious look as she looked at him. "I don't know. I mean, I want to go home, kinda, but I like it out here. No drama. Lots of fun and no..." She stated and opened her mouth to speak again but Lucas interupted her.

"Devon." He said and she sighed.

"That's not what I was going to say." She said and there was silence for a moment. "I love Devon, Luke. I'm always going to but...here I don't have to worry about seeing him with anyone else. I don't have to worry about remembering all the pain because I don't have to see him _everyday. _You know?" She said and Lucas nodded with understanding.

"Do you also know that he wouldn't go out with anyone else, but you?" He asked and Riley sighed and hoped that Lucas was right about that. "Lately though, I can't really say the same thing about you."

"Blake and I are just friends Lucas!" Riley growled and turned to look at Lucas with a glare. He sighed.

"So today, you weren't close to kissing him at all?" He asked and Riley's face turned guilty. "Exactly! You see, you can't just drop someone for someone else. It's not right!" He said and Riley scoffed.

"I'm not _dropping _anyone, Lucas!" She snapped back and Lucas scoffed. Riley glared at him again. "I haven't forgotten Devon. I just needed a friend, someone to help me forget the _pain._" She said the last part quietly and Lucas sighed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok to miss him, ya know?" He said and Riley turned to him with hurt eyes.

"No, it's not!" She cried, "I'm not suppose to miss the one who shattered my heart Lucas!" She yelled and turned away from his sorrowful eyes and looked back out at the ocean. Lucas sighed and stood up, dusting himself off in the process.

"Well, either way, I booked two tickets a week ago for a flight tomorrow. You can either go home, face your demons and finally get past it," He said and paused waiting to see if she would say anything. She kept quiet and stared out at the ocean. "Or you can stay here and hide from your problems and keep yourself in this misery. The flight leaves at 9." He said and walked away without a second glance.

Riley sighed and closed her eyes. Lucas was right. She was miserable without Devon and needed to be home. After all, home is where the heart is, right? She sighed once again and lay back on the sand. What was she going to do? She wanted so desperatly to go home and jump in Devon's arms and tell him that she loves him and that it's ok that he hurt her. That she forgives him. But can she really do that? Forget all the heartache she went through and put it all behind her with no fear that he could do it again?

Riley had a lot to think about but one thing was for sure. She had to decide now. It was either go back or stay. She thought about the pros and cons for a moment.

"Well, pros of staying here, lots of sun, no drama, boys, condo, and Blake...cons of staying, uh...Terri hitting on me constantly, missing home, leaving my brothers." Riley said aloud to herself. She thought for a moment and continued, "Cons of going home, lots of drama, only a bit of sun, not a lot of boys...pros of going back..." Riley paused sighed. There were many pros of going home but right now she couldn't think of any. Except one. Was that really enough though?

Riley got up and looked at the ocean. She knew what she was going to do. She was just hoping that she wasn't making a big mistake. She headed back to the condo to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be a tough day. She was leaving someone she had grown to love. For good.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What is Riley going to do? Is she gonna stay? Or go? Well it all depends on your rerviews!!! haha well most of it does...I have some of it written and but it can easily change with just a coup...a lot of reviews!!! lol anyways I hoped you enjoyed and i'm sorry about the length...it's usually a lot longer but I felt that I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer!!! Anyways review, review, review...i'll love you!!! hehe


	30. Four Words To Choke Upon

OMG guys...I am so sorry I took so long to update...college is way harder then I thought lol!!! Anyways here's the next chapter...not as long as I would have liked it to be but I did the best I could. So ya...THANK YOU GUYS for all of the reviews!!!! I love the long comments about the story...it makes my day...even a simple...Great story!...is awesome! Thanks!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley and Devon and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

NEXT MORNING/CONDO

Riley is sitting on her bed when she hears a knock on the door. She breathes in and goes and opens the door. She smiles slighty as she sees the boy before her. She motions for him to sit. They sit on her bed and she takes a deep breath.

"Look, I know that I wasn't being myself last night and I have given a lot of thought to it and I finally decided that it would be best if we go our seperate ways." She said nervously, slightly afraid of his reaction. He looked at her somewhat shocked.

"Seperate ways? You mean you're..." He started and she nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asks hopefully and she shakes her head and smiles slightly. "Well then...i'm gonna miss you." He said and leans in and hugs her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said regretfully. "I promise i'll come and visit though." She said and pulls back from the hug and smiles to let him know that she will. He nodded and pulled her in for another hug. She laughed and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a moment. They pulled back and Riley stood up.

"Or maybe i'll come visit you." He said and smiled at her. She nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of scared." She said and let out a nervous chuckle. "I mean, what am I gonna do if things don't go the way I want them to? Who am I gonna run to?" She said and her nervousness was showing more now. He let out a small laugh and walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and leaned in.

"Well, i'm just a phone call away." He whispered and she laughed and shook her head. He laughed too and pulled away from her. He walked over to the door and stayed there for a moment. He turned to her. "I"m really gonna miss you Riley Scott." Riley smiled and walked over to him and gave him one last hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Blake Sampson." She whispered and pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and turned around but turned back and grabbed Riley by her waist and pulled her to him. She was about to laugh but stopped when she felt a pair of lips on hers. Shock set in and she found herself stiffening. It was a small but sweet and gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked at her before smiling slightly.

"Here." He said while handing her a small box. She looked at it confused."Goodbye, Scott." He said and walked out the door before Riley could reply. She touched her lips and groaned.

This was exactly what she tried to avoid. She didn't want anyone to interfere with her emotions. When Blake kissed her she didn't feel a thing. She now knew she loved Devon and only wanted him. No one else.

"Crap. Now how the hell am I gonna avoid him. Damn you, Blake. " She said out loud. She groaned which turned into a whine and she fell back onto her bed. "Stupid...dumbass...making me realize my true feelings.."She mumbled angrily and punched her bed and then started to whine again. "Why me?! Huh?! Why me?!" She yelled slightly and looked up to the ceiling for an answer.

Riley then looked around the room, checking that no one had saw her. When there was no evidence that anyone had she cleared her throat and got up, dusting herself off. She scoffed and looked at the clock before her eyes went big.

"Aww crap! I'm late! Stupid boys!" She yelled, grabbing her suitcase, and her ticket before bolting out the door. She ran down the hallway and out the door. "Bye Terri!" She yelled as she zoomed past the young man. He watched her with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"Bwye!" He yelled and kinked an eyebrow before shrugging and walking into the livingroom.

Riley ran as fast as she could out to the street and realized that she had no car or anything! She silently cursed herself for not getting up earlier and tried to hail a cab. She flailed her arms in the air and when she was finally tired of everyone not stopping for her she put her luggage down and stepped out onto the street causing a cab to stop dead in its' tracks.

She smirked at the shocked expression that the cabby held and she opened the door. She was tired and in a rush so she had no time for him to growl at her so she got right to the point.

"Look, I need you to get to me to the airport as fast as you can. I cannot miss this flight!" She said while holding up her ticket in front of his face. "I don't have time for your crap so get me there and fast! Got it!?" She yelled at him and he nodded furiously. She nodded satisfied and threw her luggage in before jumping herself. "To home!" She yelled and the cabby sped off.

HOURS LATER

TREE HILL/SCHOOL

The gang was standing outside, all of them on their lunch break. Things were a little awkward because of what was said the other night about Riley and Lucas. Still things were somewhat back to normal. Nathan and Haley were laughing about something someone had done and Peyton and Jake were chatting with Brooke and Devon. None of them really paying attention to anything else around them.

"So anyway, Brittany just totally asked Connor out and then he said..." Brooke started rambling about todays events but was interupted by Peyton.

"Brooke..." Peyton said and Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"No, he didn't say my name. Why the hell would he say my name? Peyton, I don't think you're..." Brooke started but was interupted by Peyton again.

"Brooke.." Peyton said more sternly. By now everyone was looking at Brooke. Or so she thought. Brooke was about to open her mouth when Peyton grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Brooke was about to protest when she saw who everyone had been looking at. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the boy in front of her.

"Brooke." He said happily with the biggest smile on his face. Brooke stared at him not sure of what to do. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Lucas." She said and smiled, "Long time, no see."

He laughed and walked forward and picked her up, swinging her around with ease. She laughed and held onto him tightly. He set her down and as soon as she hit the ground she felt lips fall upon her own. Her heart fluttered with the mere touch of his lips and she happily kissed him back. It was like the kiss they had shared before he left. Sweet, and it meant that they were in it together. They pulled away, both with smiles upon their faces.

"Hey, didn't someone ever teach you about sharing?" Haley said while kinking an eyebrow. Lucas and Brooke laughed and she let go of him.

Lucas made his way over to his best friend and picked her up and wrapped her into a bear hug, causing her to shriek slightly. They all laughed as he set her down and hugged her tightly.

"I missed ya, buddy." He said and smiled at her. She kinked an eyebrow and poked his chest. He laughed and flexed his muscles. "Yep, definitly got more of these" He said and Haley rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. He walked over to Peyton and Jake and gave them both hugs.

"Where's Riley?" Nathan asked and everyone grew quiet while looking at Lucas. He sighed.

"I tried." Lucas said and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and shrugged. "She needed a little bit more time." He said looked over at Devon who nodded, sadly.

"Time? Who the hell needs time? All I need is a scowl and a cab driver that fears me." A voice said laughing slightly. Everyone's heads snap around to the voice and almost instantly smiles appear on their faces. Devon's especially.

"So you're the person that was put in the back of the plane because they said you were crazy?" Lucas said smirking and Riley scoffed.

"Ok, so I yelled at a few people to get on that damn plane! Who cares? I mean, just because I was like two seconds late, doesn't mean that I can't get on it. Never say never brother." She said and smiled her Scott smile.

Nathan was the first to pull the girl into a hug. He mimicked Lucas and twirled her around as she laughed and hugged him tightly. He set her down and hugged her again. They pulled back and Riley cleared her throat and nodded towards Lucas.

"But..."He tried but was cut off by his sister.

"You said you would, now do it!" She said in a low voice. Nathan flinched a bit before sighing and walking over to Lucas. Lucas was standing beside Brooke and Haley with an arm wrapped around Brooke's waist and an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Look man, uh..."He scratched his head and looked back at Riley who urged him to continue, "I'm..uh...i'm sorry about before you left...I was...well I was an ass." He said and let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. Lucas smirked.

"Ya you were." He said and Nathan sighed. Lucas looked over to Riley who gave him a look that said, don't-push-it-buddy . Lucas smiled and nodded. "I was too though."

"So...we ok?" Nathan asked, actually glad that him and Lucas could sort it out. Lucas nodded and they shook hands.

"Ya, we're good." Lucas said and smiled. Nathan nodded as his wife let go of Lucas and gave him a hug. He hugged her and smiled. Riley joined them.

Both Haley and Brooke jumped from their boys and gave her a hug. All three starting laughing and opened their arms to Peyton. She smiled and joined the now four way hug.

"It's good to see you guys! I missed all your craziness!" Riley said, slightly squished. Brooke scoffed as they all pulled apart.

"Our craziness? Dear have you taken a good look at yourself? You _are _the craziness!" She said and laughed as Riley hit her playfully. They all laughed. Riley turned and stopped laughing as she saw who she had been missing more then ever standing a mere few feet away from her.

She sighed and detached herself from the girls who looked to the guys with confused faces. Riley slowly made her way over to Devon, who watched her every move. His heart was beating twice as hard as it usually was and he was anxious to see what she was going to do. She walked up to him and looked at him a moment.

He looked different. More buff and a little distant. His hair was still it's same length, except now it was just scruffy and messy. Like Lucas' was. His eyes held curiosity and a longing that she had seen before she left. He still loved her and she still loved him.

She smiled slightly and reached up and hugged him. She brought him close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tensed for a moment before totally relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer if that was possible and breathed in the scent of her. He missed her so much.

She looked different. She was more beautiful then he had ever seen and a little happier then she had been. Her hair was a little shorter. Not much though. It still held it's gorgeous blonde color and it was as straight as a pin. It wasn't in a ponytail either. Her eyes held pain, but a longing that he, himself, had.

Riley breathed in the scent of him and didn't want to let go. She could feel his toned muscles through his shirt and she just wanted to kiss him and forget everything but she couldn't. The pain might be scarred over but in just one rip it could be exposed again. She had to make sure it healed before taking another risk. She pulled away from him and the small smile had never left her face.

"It's good to see you, Devon." She said sincerely. He smiled slightly too.

"You too, Riley." He said and she nodded and turned to look at the others, who had been silent, watching the scene in front of them.

"Alrighty well I say we go back to the house and unpack Luke. It's gonna be awhile, with all the crap I bought out there." She said and laughed. Lucas nodded.

"Ya I guess we should. You guys should come over tonight and catch up." Lucas said and everyone agreed. He walked over to Brooke and kissed her softly. She melted in his arms. She loved him so much, it was hard to stay mad at him. She decided that she would talk to him about it later. They pulled away, both smiling.

"Ok, can we stop the making of a porn movie? I just ate." Riley said and smirked as both Brooke and Lucas frown at her. Brooke sticks her tongue out at her and she gladly returned it. "Ok, snickers, let's go!" Riley said and chuckled when Lucas frowned.

"I thought I told you not call me that anymore!" He whined and Riley laughed and looked at the others who seemed confused. Riley opened her mouth to speak but Lucas beat her to it. "_Don't _tell that story! That is a horrible story!" He cried and Riley just laughed and shook her head.

"Ok, so one night Lucas, Terri, and I went out to club to have some fun and anyways when we went to sit down this girl came up to Lucas and Terri and started openly flirting. I thought that this was funny but whatever." Riley said and waved a hand. Lucas glared at her. "So anyways on the tables when you walk in there's a bowl of snickers...don't ask me why...but anyways this girl asked Lucas to dance so he took a whole bunch of snickers and stuffed them into his mouth." Riley said and let out a small laugh. "Ya, well she left after that, so ever since I would call him Sncikers." She finished and everyone looked at Lucas who rolled his eyes and they started laughing.

"Ok, now that we've officially embarassed me, can we go?" He said pouting.

"Aww, is someone a little down?" Haley said and pouting. Lucas scoffed and tossed another glare in Riley's direction who simply shrugged.

"Ya, i'll meet you in the car." Lucas said and walked towards the car. Everyone laughing at him except Brooke who seemed to be in her own little world. Riley saw this and walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"He really does love you. He turned that girl down for you. He turned every girl down for you." Riley said and smiled at the brunette. Brooke turned to her and smiled as well.

"Kind of reminds me of Devon." Brooke said and gave a small smile towards the blonde and walked over to everyone else. Riley breathed in deeply and turned and waved goodbye. She walked to the car and got in the passenger's side. Lucas looked at her and noticed her change in mood.

"You ok?" He asked and Riley nodded and smiled.

"Ya, i'm ok." She said and Lucas nodded, not quite believing but deciding to let it go. He started up the car and they zoomed off.

SCHOOL

Devon watched as they drove off and couldn't help but feel major hope. He hadn't thought for a moment that Riley would hug him. Then again he knew that she had an amazing heart and a carefree spirit. She would put others before she put herself. It's just who she was and he loved her for that. He watched as Brooke and Haley walked up beside him, as well as Nathan.

"Well that went well." Haley said sincerely. She was shocked to see Riley hug him but she knew that Riley still loved him and she always would.

"Ya, you two will be back together in no time." Brooke said and smiled, giving him a wink. He smiled slightly.

"Don't push her, man. She'll come to you when she's ready." Nathan said and held out his fist for Devon to pound. Devon looked at it for a moment and knocked it.

"Thanks guys. I hope you're right." Devon said and sighed. The bell rang and everyone headed off to class.

HOURS LATER/LUCAS AND RILEY'S HOUSE

Riley sat in her room reading a book that she had gotten from Terri while in California. Although Terri was a little annoying he had amazing taste in books. The one that he had gave her was called, "Something To Remember You By." She wasn't sure who wrote it because the covor and everything was ripped off but once she started reading it, she couldn't stop.

It was about a girl and a guy who were in love and seemed like they had everything. Then a tragic accident happened and the guy died. Months later the girl finds out she's pregnant and she realizes that eventhough she lost the man she loved she still had a small piece of him left. It was a sad story but somehow it had taught her a valuable lesson. No matter how bad your situation seems, some people have it worse.

Riley closed the book as she heard someone open the door. She looked up to see someone that she so desperatly wanted to be with. Someone who could slip through her fingers in a mere second. She smiled slightly and motioned for him to come in. He hesitantly took a step in.

"Uh...everyone's out in the livingroom. Just thought i'd...uh...let you know." He said nervously and gave her what looked to be as a smile. She nodded and smiled softly at him. He turned to leave but she called out to him.

"Devon!" He turned at the sound of his name and looked back at the girl he wanted to be with. She looked hesitant. "I missed you." She said and Devon felt his heart soar at those simple words. He smiled softly.

"I missed you too, Riley. More then you'll ever know." He said and walked out of the room. She sighed and headed out after him.

When she arrived in the livingroom she was met with seven roady teenagers talking amonst themselves. She walked into the livingroom and sat down beside her twin. He was seated next to Brooke. Riley was seated next to Nathan who was sitting beside Haley, who was beside Peyton. Jake and Devon were sitting across from everyone else.

"So how was California guys?" Peyton asked with curiosity. Riley and Lucas looked at eachother and smiled slightly.

"It was good." Lucas said and smiled when he thought about it. "Fun." He stated and Riley nodded.

"Ya, it was a much needed experience." She said and smiled.

"So did you guys meet anybody new there?" Haley asked and Riley immediatly tensed. Lucas looked at her as she forced a smile.

"Just Terri...we kind of kept to ourselves out there." Riley replied. She hated lying but she didn't want anyone to know about Blake because it would just start trouble.

"Ya." Lucas said and shook his head slightly at Riley who looked down guiltily.

"What did you guys do out there?" Nathan asked, slightly interested in the subject. He saw how Riley reacted with the last question and knew that she was lying but he decided to get the heat off of her and ask her later.

"Oh you know, swam, tanned, went to theme parks, just hung out. Stuff like that." Lucas said and smiled. Riley looked up and smiled but kept her gaze off of her brother's.

"You tanned?" Nathan asked with a laugh. Lucas frowned.

"Ya, I mean, you hang out with Riley and see if you don't end up tanning. She's vicious when she wants to be." He said and acted as if he was frightened. Riley rolled her eyes, starting to relax.

"Ok I only tried to drown you the once. It was as if it was like the end of the world." She said looking at Lucas. She laughed and turned to everryone else. "I stuck him under the once and sat on him and he like totally freaked out and started screaming. It was so hilarious." She said and everyone laughed at Lucas who scoffed.

Brooke smiled but kept quiet. She watched as everyone laughed and all of them seemed to enjoy themselves. It just didn't feel right though. They had been gone for so long...to her at least, and now they were back and her and Lucas were still in the stage where they didn't know exactly what they were. She knew that he wanted to be together with her like she wanted to be with him. She knew this for sure but something just felt...off. She just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucas asked her in a whisper. She turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Ya, i'm just thinking." She said and Lucas still held a concerned face. She let out a small laugh and kinked an eyebrow. He smiled hesistantly and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest.

Riley turned to look at Brooke and Lucas and smiled. She was glad that they were so close again. She missed them. She glanced over at Devon and wished that they were like that again. The only thing was she wasn't sure if he still wanted to be with her and she didn't know if she could let go of the past quiete yet. Just then her phone rang and she smiled at everyone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Well hello Gorgeous." _The voice on the other line answered and Riley smiled slightly. _"Did ya make it to Tree Hill in one piece?"_

"Ya, i'm here and still hott as hell." She said and laughed. Blake Sampson. She knew he would call but she didn't really want to talk to him because she felt like she was betraying Devon.

_"We're all damn thankful for that fact." _He said and laughed. She smiled and caught Lucas looking at her with a hard look. She knew that he knew who it was. Damn. She glanced over at Devon who kinked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"I bet ya big perv. So...ummm listen...do you think you could call back later? I'm kinda..." She trailed off as she heard him chuckle.

_"Not a problem Scott, i'll call ya later." _He said and she felt relieved.

"Alrighty. See ya!" She said cheerily into the phone and shut it. She looked at everyone else who had questioning looks plastered all over their faces. "Terri." She said trying to smile.

Lucas whispered something into Brooke's ear and got up from the couch he walked over to Riley and grabbed her by the arm. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. As soon as they got into the kitchen Lucas turned to her with a scowl on his face.

"So when did lying become a personality trait?" He asked and Riley sighed. She put a hand to her forehead and started pacing.

"Look, i'm just not ready to tell him. Or anyone for that matter. It's not like it's important." She snapped and turned to look at Lucas who looked as angry as her.

"Well why wouldn't you tell him? Or them? You guys were just friends, right? Nothing happened." He said and raised a questioning eyebrow. Riley looked at him with a guilty look. He sighed. "You didn't."

"He kissed me right before I left." She said and Lucas sighed haevily and sat down in a chair. "Luke, I know that it was wrong but I didn't kiss back and I knew, the moment after the kiss was over that... I love him." She said sincerely. Lucas' scowl returned.

"Blake?" He said disgustingly. Riley groaned and shook her head.

"No!" She snapped and then calmed down. She then smiled slightly. "Devon." She said and her smile grew. "I love Devon, Lucas, and I know that for sure now." She finished and Lucas looked at her for a moment to see if she was telling the truth.

After a minute or so he smiled at her. He stood up and hugged her. She hugged him back and sighed. Her mind was made up. She wanted Devon. She loved him and she knew that she wanted to be with him.

"So when are you two going to get back together?" He asked with a smile and hers faded slightly. She looked out into the livingroom at the boy in question.

"Whenever I can trust him again." She replied and Lucas just nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok well there it is! Haha Blake is a new character! He won't be in it to much yet but ya never know...oh and btw Casey will be in this story again...i'm not sure how to incorporate him in again so if you guys have any suggestions that would be fantastic!!!! WOO HOO!


	31. Caught In A Lie, Thrown Into The Truth

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updating! Anyways to answer a question that I got from one of my reviewers...I go to UPEI and I guess it's more of a University then a college but whatever. So here is the next chapter...there is some Brucas interaction but not lots...this chapter is a lot of Revon and Blake is in it too!!! Hehe...ummm little bit of Briley (Brooke+Riley) friendship...man I love the two of them together!! I find them hilarious and easy to write! Anyways Thanks for all the reviews!!!! They're so awesome! Lovin all the compliments!!! Hehe!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THE NEXT DAY

Riley sat in the car waiting for Lucas and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She was nervous about what was going to happen between her and Devon and she was nervous because of the conversation she had had with Brooke the night before. It was something that Riley couldn't understand and just couldn't believe.

FLASHBACK

_Brooke was sitting out on the porch thinking, when Riley came out and sat beside her. Brooke glanced at Riley but turned to look at the sunset. Riley sighed._

_"Hey there, you ok?" Riley asked softly and looked at the brunette girl. She stayed silent. "Brooke, what's wrong?"_

_"Everything." Brooke replied. Riley kinked an eyebrow and began to speak but was cut off by Brooke. "I just don't know what to do Riley...I want to be with Lucas soooo much but, " She paused and closed her eyes. "I can't help but feel like i'll lose him. For good." She finished as a small tear fell down her face. _

_"You're not gonna lose him hun. He's here for the long haul. He loves you so much Brooke so don't ever doubt that." Riley said seriously and Brooke turned to look at her._

_"I don't doubt that, Ry. I never did. I know he loves me. Still, I just don't know if I can handle being with him if he's jist gonna leave me." She said and looked down at the ground. Riley knew what she was going through. She had went through the same thing herself. She put a hand on Brooke's causing Brooke to look up at her._

_"He's not gonna leave you Brooke. I know he's not because..."Riley paused for a second to gather her thoughts, "...because I can feel what he's feeling. I know that he wouldn't leave you for the world. Twin thing." She said softly and let out a small laugh. "Love is always going to be there with you two no matter what happens because you two are destined to be together. It's fate and fate never quits, neither should you." Riley finished and patted Brooke's hand before getting up. She was just about to walk in the house when Brooke spoke._

_"Well if it never quits, then why has it in the past?" She asked and Riley sighed. _

_"Because it changes. Everything changes." Riley said and walked into the house._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked breaking Riley out of her thoughts. She nodded and smiled softly. "Ok, good." He stood there smiling and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Well come on fatass, I don't have all day, Luke." She said and he laughed and got in. He shut the door and Riley started up the ignition. She turned to him with a kinked eyebrow. "What the hell took you so long? I've been out here for at least 20 minutes so...oh my god." She said and Lucas kinked an eyebrow as well. "You're turning into a girl aren't you?" She asked seriously and Lucas smacked her playfully causing her to smirk.

"Can we go already? I want to see Brooke." He said and Riley felt nervous again. She nodded and kept quiet as they started to drive.

"So...are...uh you two together, officially?" She asked without looking at him. She was praying to god that they were otherwise someone might get hurt.

"Well, i'm not sure." He said honestly and Riley sighed. Damn it."Why do you wanna know?"

"I just...I just like to be updated on my brother's status." She said and let out a small laugh to lighten the mood. Lucas chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, well I plan to officially ask her out today if that helps." He said smiling brightly. Riley smiled softly and glances at him.

"I'm here for you no matter what, k?" She said and Lucas' face scrunched in confusion. "Just in case something ever happened." She added and looked back at the road.

"Do you know something that I don't?" He asked hesitently. Riley shook her head and let out a small, forced, chuckle.

"No, it's just i've been thinking a lot that's all." She said and Lucas nodded.

"I'm here for you too. No matter what." He said and Riley smiled genuinly. It was good to hear someone say that.

They reached the school and both got out of the car. They headed for the entrance but Riley stopped dead in her tracks. Lucas looked at her then at what she was looking at. Lucas felt his heart break for his sister. He looked down at her as her eyes started to glaze over. He wanted to say something but no words would form.

Devon was fooling around with another girl. Well it looked like they were play fighting but it hurt her. She wanted to be that girl again. She wanted to be the girl that could walk over there and tell the other girl to step away from her man. She couldn't though. Devon and her weren't going out anymore. He wasn't hers. She shut her eyes tight and breathed deeply. She wasn't going to cry.

"Riley.." Lucas started but was stopped when she laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay, Luke. It's okay." She said and turned away from the scene. She started walking into the school but not before being seen by Devon. Devon stopped playing around with the girl and looked at Lucas who looked angry. Lucas snorted and walked into the school after his sister.

SCHOOL

Riley walked over to her locker and leaned against it. She had to get used to this. The pain whenever he was with other girls. That would happen, she knew that, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. She lightly banged her head against the locker.

"Don't damage the little brains that you have left." A voice said and went to stand by Riley. Riley let out a small smile. "What's wrong, Ry?"

"I don't know Hales, I just...I didn't think seeing him with another girl would hurt me this much." Riley said staring straight ahead. "I don't know how i'm gonna handle that." Riley said and sighed and shook her head. "Maybe i'm just being stupid."

"No." Haley said and looked at her seriously. "You're not stupid. You're just in love. So I say, go get him tiger." She said and smiled slightly at the blonde girl. Riley nodded.

"Thanks hitch." Riley said sarcastically and Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. "But I don't think that's gonna happen." She said before opening her locker. Haley sighed and turned to look behind them and her eyes went wide.

"Incoming." Haley sang and waved a quick goodbye before running down the hallway. Riley watched her go and turned to see who was coming. She sighed. _Crap, _she thought, _Now I have to deal with this. _Devon was heading down the hallway towards her.

"Hey." He said and Riley gave a weak smile.

"Hey." She said and grabbed her books and started to walk away, hoping Devon would get the picture. He didn't.

"How are you?" He asked and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Good." She replied and kept walking with him following right behind her. Devon sighed and decided that it was now or never.

"Riley, can we talk?" He asked in hopes that she would agree.

"Nope." She said non chantinly and continued to walk. Devon sighed again and then an idea popped into his head.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet causing her to shriek slightly. He closed the door and looked at the girl he was so desperatly in love with. She looked so...angry.

"Riley.." He started but got cut off by Riley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She whisper yelled to him. He was at a loss for words as he stared at her in all her glory. She was furious at him and he realized how much he really loved her. Loves her. "Well?"

"Look i'm sorry but this was the only way I could get you to talk to me." He said in an innocent voice. Riley scoffed.

'Well you know what? There's this thing a lot of people seem to be using these days." She said with a sarcastic tone. "A door." She deadpanned and went to go for the door but stopped as she heard Devon speak.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with a hint of hope. He wanted her back and knew that if she felt jealous, he would still have hope. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Jealous? Me? Of what? I mean seriously, a person like me doesn't get jealous because you were openly flirting with some whore in front of the entire student body. Why would I be jealous?" She rambled and raised an eyebrow before opening the door and leaving. Devon smiled. She still loved him. He just knew it.

AFTER SCHOOL/GYM

Riley sighed as she made her way to the gym. She was supposed to meet Lucas and the others there but that was like 5 minutes ago so she was a little late. She opened the gym doors and saw that there was no one there. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She walked in and went to sit on the bench.

"Well this is just great. I'm sitting here by myself doing absolutly nothing. Plus i'm talking to myself again." She said and rolled her eyes, "I'm gonnna need therapy for this." She mumbled. She looked around the empty gym and noticed a CD player. Curious, she got up and went over to it. She pressed play and "Be Good To Me" by Ashley Tisdale blared through the gym. She jumped slightly.Then after a moment or two she started dancing to it. "I can be a cheerleader too." She said and started to dance like one.

She moved to the beat like she would in a dance class. She danced skillfully and lightly to the music, ignoring everything around her. Even the gym door which opened moments ago. Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Devon appeared at the door, amazed at what they were seeing. Riley definitly had the skills of a dancer and everyone could see that. She did some twirls and a couple of flips and just as the song finished Riley turned and upon seeing everyone watching her she shrieked slightly and fell backwards. Everyone rushed over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucas asked sitting by his sister. She sat up, embarrassed, and stood up. She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat.

"Ya took a pretty hard fall." Nathan added in, making sure she was okay.

"I"m fine." She said and dusted herself off. "Didn't anyone ever tell you you're not supposed to spy on others?" She asked half embarrassed, half angry. She wasn't really angry but she was so surprised to find out that she was being watched.

"That was amazing." Haley said, impressed. " I mean I never would have thought that a Scott could actually dance. I mean, i've seen Lucas dance and...it's not pretty." She said and laughed as Lucas glared at her. Riley smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I used to take dance lessons when I was younger." Riley said and glanced at Devon who was staring at her with a look she had seen a lot. Adoration. She turned from his gaze and smiled again.

"Well on behalf of the Ravens' cheerleaders, "Brooke started and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Welcome to the team." She stated and Riley's eyes went wide and her head snapped around to look at the brunette.

"Oh no no no no no. I don't think so. I am not joining the fearleader's team. " Riley stated and Brooke frowned. " I don't think so."

"Fearleaders? Oh come on...I need a girl of your talents. I mean face it Ry...you'd make a damn good cheerleader. "Brooke started and pulled away from the blonde. She started listing things off with her fingers. "I mean, you've got the looks." Brooke said and Riley looked down at herself and then looked back up at the brunette with a doubtful look. "You've got the moves..." Brooke paused and Riley nodded and shrugged. "...and you've definitly got the attitude. Which is bitchy and sarcastic." Brooke stated and Riley frowned and rolled her eyes. "So why not?"

"I think Brooke's right, Riley. You would make a good cheerleader." Haley said and went to stand by the brunette. Brooke smiled and Riley scoffed.

"Plus we need another bitch besides Brooke on the team. She's gettin a little soft these days." Peyton said with a wicked smile and went to stand by the girls. Brooke glared at her and stuck her tongue out. Peyton mimicked it.

"But I..." Riley started but was interupted by one of the boys.

"Well I don't think you should. I mean, they don't exactly win the award for longest skirts of the year." Nathan said and went to stand by his sister who smirked at the girls. "Sorry girls but I don't want her near the boys."

"Well I mean I kinda have to agree, I mean, I really don't want everyone lookin' at my little sis. All those asses are nothing but trouble and I don't want them anywhere near her." Lucas said and shrugged as he received three glares from Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. He went to stand by Riley. She smirked again.

"Ugh...I don't have a say in this." Jake said and put his hands up in defense. He sat down on the bleachers as everyone turned to look at Devon. He looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He look at Riley who seemed to be pleading with him. He knew he should comply with her but he wanted to spend more time with her and he knew that if she was on the cheerleading team he would be closer to her.

"It might be good for you. You're so good at dancing Riley. You'd probably dance circles around the other teams." Devon said with confidence and went to stand by the girls who all held triumphant smiles. Riley frowned and glared at Devon for a moment before sighing and shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

" I guess i'm gonna be a cheerleader then." Riley said and all the girls squealed and hugged Riley who laughed and shook her head.

"Hmmm Scott as a cheerleader...i'd love to see that." A voice said from behind them causing everyone to turn around. Riley looked at the person shocked. Her shock soon turned into a smile as she headed towards the person.

"Blake! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She asked as he lifted her up and twirled her around much to Lucas and Devon's displeasure. He set her down and smiled down at her.

"I came to visit my favorite girl." He said and Riley let out a nervous laugh and turned as a throat cleared. She turned around to face everyone and swallowed, hard. She looked over at Devon who seemed to be in defensive and jealous mode and Lucas was just ticked off that Blake was here. Everyone else was oblivious.

"Uh...everyone this is Blake. Blake this is...everyone." She said and let out another nervous laugh. He smiled down at her and waved slightly.

"Well he is gorgeous." Brooke whispered to Peyton and Haley. They nodded. "Riley has good taste." She whispered again but Devon overheard it and anger boiled inside. He didn't like this guy at all and he certainly didn't like the way he was standing so close to Riley.

"Hey man." Blake said to Lucas who just glared back. He bent down and whispered into Riley's ear. "Is it just me or am I getting the vibe that they really don't want me here." Riley leaned up slightly.

"Ummm...I really think they don't want you here. Well Lucas doesn't." She whispered and smiled nervously. She pointed towards Haley. "That's Haley...ummm she's married to my other brother, Nathan." She said and pointed towards Nathan who held a glare as well. "That's Peyton and Jake." She said as she pointed towards Peyton and Jake who were now standing side by side. "That's Brooke." She said and pointed towards Brooke, who smiled. Blake smiled.

"So that's the one that..." Blake started and Riley nodded. "Oh, well nice to meet you all." He said and watched as Lucas walked over to where Brooke and Haley were standing. He looked over at Devon and kinked an eyebrow. "Who's he?" Blake asked as he saw the guy clenching his fists.

"That's...that's Devon." She said and looked down. Blake nodded. She looked back up, trying to avoid Devon's gaze. "So, where are you staying?" She asked and Blake smirked.

"Well I was hoping to stay with you." He said and Riley let out a small laugh. "Or not?"

"Sorry Sampson, but I got enough house occupants and I really don't need another one. Especially one who snores so loudly that it shakes the house." She said and laughed at his shocked face. He put a hand to his heart.

"Oh well hit me where it hurts, why don't ya? God Scott, you get more witty everytime I see you." He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, truth hurts hun." She said and smiled at him. She mentally kicked herself for calling him hun .

"So how exactly do you know eachother?"Devon asked and folded his arms across his chest while staring inently at Riley.

"We met at a bar." Blake stated and Riley closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She was getting deeper and deeper and there was no way out. "She was drunk.." He started.

"...and he wasn't..."Riley said.

"...she fell..."

"...he caught me..."

"...I took her home.."

"...and we became friends..." Riley finished and she looked up at Blake and smiled nervously. Everyone looked at eachother and then back at the others.

"So you guys met in Cali?" Haley asked and Blake nodded and Riley looked away. She had been caught. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Ya, well why the hell are you here?" Lucas asked coldly and Blake let out a small laugh. One that Lucas didn't appreciate.

"I'm here to visit Riley. I missed her. What, I mean you've never visited someone you missed?" Blake asked challenging Lucas. Lucas shook his head.

"I've just never visited someone that i've had a crush on." Lucas said with squinted eyes. Riley's head snapped up, anger evident on her face.

"Lucas!" She growled. "That's enough!" Riley snapped and stared into his eyes. Lucas rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the bleachers.

"So is it that you have a crush on her or are you just trying to get into her pants?" Devon asked with an angry tone. Riley looked over at Devon with disbelief.

"What is this? Attack of the asses? Look, quit it. The both of you." Riley snapped angrily and looked between Lucas and Devon. Blake rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. Devon clenched his fists harder.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He said sweetly and Riley sighed.

"No, you shouldn't have to deal with any of this." She whispered to him and looked back at her friends. "I'll explain everything later, Blake."

"So, Blake, uh...do you play any sports or anything?" Haley asked, trying to make conversation. Riley gave her a gratful smile. Blake smiled.

"Ya, I surf, obviously." He stated and rolled his eyes. "I also play water polo, from time to time." He said and smiled down at Riley who started nodding.

"Ya, he's really good at surfing. He tried to teach me and well...it didn't turn out so well." Riley said rubbing the back of her neck. Blake let out a small laugh.

"Hey, you weren't that bad. You just need less support from me. I mean, I have to hold you up most of the time." He said and Riley hit him playfully.

"Whatever. I sucked at that but I ruled at water polo. I killed in that sport." She said with a triumphant smile.

"You and water? Hmmm never thought i'd see the day." Nathan said, finally getting into the conversation. Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

Riley looked over at Devon who was glaring intently at Blake and her heart hurt. She knew that he was hurt and she hated to think that she was doing that. She turned to Blake.

"Ummmm look, maybe you should go and we can hang out later." She said and Blake nodded with a smile. "I'll call you, k?" She said with a small smile.

"You better Scott." He said and leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Devon was about to punch the guy in the face. Who did he think he was? "See ya." With that Blake exited the gym.

"Well he was...nice." Brooke said and bit her bottom lip. Devon shook his head and stalked out of the gym. Riley sighed and ran after him.

"This is gonna be interesting." Peyton said and got a few glares. She put her hands up in defence.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

"Devon! Devon stop!" Riley shouted. Devon kept going. He was hurt and angry and he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Riley ran up to him and turned him around as forceful as she could. "Would you just stop!"

"Why should I?" He shouted and tried to continue to walk but Riley had a tight grip on his arm.

"You have no right to be angry at me when you were fooling around with that girl this morning!" She shouted, a little angry herself. Devon looked at her with desbelief.

"I have no right to be angry with you?! You lied and told everyone that you didn't meet anyone in California and that girl...we were just playing around! It didn't mean anything!" He yelled and Riley scoffed."I'm just mad because before you left you had me thinkin' that..." He paused and looked into her eyes. "Never mind." He said and started to walk towards his car.

"Thinking that what?" She asked as she caught up to him. Her eyes were soft now as she put her hand on his arm.

"You had me thinking that you still loved me and that when you got back we would be together again." He said, hurt evident in his voice. Riley looked down and Devon nodded and opened his car door.

"I do still love you." She admitted quietly. Devon's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers as she looked up. "But...I can't trust you, Devon." She said and Devon looked down. She brought her hand and grabbed his lightly causing him to look up at her. "Yet."

"So...what does this mean?" He asked as he looked down at their interlocked hands. He looked back up into her eyes and saw a tiny smile appear on her face.

"I was hoping we could be friends." She said and Devon nodded, a little disappointed. But he would get what he could with her. Devon nodded.

"What about Blake?" He asked a little nervously. She shook her head.

"Just friends. I swear." She said and smiled softly at him. He smiled back. She let go of his hand let out a chuckle. "Well at least I have a new friend to help me through the fearleader's group from hell." She stated and he laughed and nodded.

"Ya. You do." He said and Riley nodded and waved goodbye.

"Bye friend!" She shouted as she ran back into the school. He closed his eyes and sighed, before leaning against his car.

"Why so down?" A feminine voice purred while leaning beside him. He jumped and moved away from the girl and stared at her with anger.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, Vicky." Devon said with a furious tone. She held her hands up in defense.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry. I really am Devy." She said and smiled softly. Devon looked at her and though she seemed sincere he couldn't bring himself to trust her. He shook his head.

"Stay away from me Vicky. You ruined my relationship with Riley once, but you sure as hell won't do it again." He said with a cold stare and Vicky nodded. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"You know how I am Devy, I always get what I want. Always." She said and pulled something out from her purse. He looked at it and somehow he recognized it. "Another drink, Devy?" She asked with a wicked smile as she tossed the flask to him. He looked confused. She let out a small laugh and walked away.

Devon looked down at the flask, trying hard to remember where he had seen it before. He looked at the inscription on it and it was as if he was hit in the face. It was the same flask he had drinken from the night he cheated on Riley. Why was she giving it to him, though? He just didn't understand. It wasn't making any sense to him. He shook his head and through the flask in his car and got in. He started the car up and zoomed off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well there it is! Anyone smelling something suspicious? lol well I know it's not as long as some of my other chapters but I felt that it needed to be updated so here it is! Anyways I hoppe you all enjoyed it and will keep reviewing...tell me what you think? Tell me if it needs more Brucas! Haha it definitly will...Brucas is gonna happen but there's gonna be one last hurdle...one that's gonna reunite two couple's or tear them apart! Dun dun dun...haha gotta wait to find out what's gonna happen!


	32. So Far, So Fast

Sorry about the long wait guys! This chapter will totally be worth it though! It has some major stuff happening and I think you'll like it! Thank you all for reviewing...as always it is the highlight of my day...:) seriously though this chapter is totally awesome...it has some good ole Briley friendship and of course...Brucas! haha finally! I know i've been focusing on Riley a lot and i'm sorry for that...I really love writing her! Anyway...as soon as some conflicts are resolved Brucas will grow more and more! WooHoo! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SCHOOL

Riley walked back into the gym with a smile on her face. She was glad that her and Devon could resolve _some _issues. She looked around and noticed that everyone was gone except Brooke and Lucas who seemed to be avoiding eachother's gazes. Riley walked up to them and they both perked up a bit.

"Hey, where the hell is everyone?" Riley asked before looking around the gym. Lucas was about to answer when his cell rang. He held up a finger and walked out of the gym to answer it. Riley looked at Brooke and sat down. Brooke sighed.

"They left, apparently they all had a 'previous engagment' to go to." Brooke said using air quotes. She rolled her eyes. Riley nodded and swallowed, hard.

"You don't want to be left alone with Lucas, do you?" She asked and Brooke snapped her head to the blonde girl beside her and was about to protest when Riley continued. "Don't you love him still?" Riley asked, sadly. Brooke closed her eyes and nodded.

"I love him so much it hurts, Ry. I do." Brooke said and they both were silent for a moment. "I just don't know how to act around him anymore. He seems...different." She said and turned to face Riley.

"He is different, but in a good way. He's changed for the better and you don't have to act any different Brooke. He loves you for you. It doesn't matter to him if you act more moody or more preppy. He's still gonna love you." Riley said and gave her a reassuring smile. Brooke nodded.

"Ya, I guess so. I just want to make sure that it works this time, ya know? I want to make sure that this is it cause...my heart can't take anymore." She stated as tears started to form. Riley put an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. Brooke rested her head on Riley's shoulder and the two stayed there for a moment.

"Oh and by the way. I wouldn't spread the word about this little...moment." Riley said and paused. "It'll ruin my reputation of being tough and you're reputation of being a bitch." She said and Brooke laughed and pulled away from Riley and smacking her.

"Well ya just ruined it." She said and Riley shrugged and was about to speak when Brooke cut her off. "Save your attitude for cheerleading tomorrow." Brooke said with a smirk and Riley frowned.

"Do I really have to be a cheerleader? Can't I just be like...a cheer cheerleader?" Riley whined and Brooke raised a questionable eyebrow. "You know, the person who sits in the stands and cheers for the cheerleaders's and basketball players?" Riley attempted and Brooke let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No way! You are getting your lazy ass out here tomorrow after school and you are going to practise for the game on Friday night." Brooke said and Riley groaned. "Save the moaning and groaning for somewhere that's appropriate." Brooke stated and smirked at Riley before getting up.

"Oh whatever!" Riley said and rolled her eyes. Brooke smiled at her and shook her head just as Lucas entered the gym. He walked over to the two girls, noticing that both were more happier.

"Well how many happy pills did you guys take?" Lucas asked and smiled at the two.

"The kind that makes your face disappear...guess I didn't take enough." Riley stated and shrugged. Brooke laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh it was Terri. He said that he wanted us to come back up March break." Lucas said and sat down beside Riley. Riley thought for a moment.

"I think it's a good idea." Riley said and Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

"What?! You're leaving again?" Brooke stated disappointedly. Lucas looked at Riley in confusion. Riley shook her head.

"No, not just Lucas and I. Everyone. " She said and Lucas raised his eyebrows, thinking about it. " I mean seriously. We can get away from everything...ya know? It'll be awesome." Riley said and Brooke's face turned into a smile. She leaned over Lucas and hugged Riley who laughed.

"Oh, hot minds think alike." Brooke stated and pulled back. "That's a fantastic idea!" Brooke said, a smile still occupying her face. Riley shrugged and Lucas got up. Both girl's looked at him in confusion.

"I don't think it is." Lucas said and looked away. Riley looked at Brooke with confusion and Riley stood up and walked over to her brother. She then turned to Brooke.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked and Brooke nodded and stood up.

"I'll just be outside." Brooke said and walked out of the gym. Riley turned her brother so that he was facing her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked although she was certain she knew. They were twins after all. Lucas shrugged and looked back down at the ground to avoid her gaze. Riley let out a small laugh. "You're afraid she's gonna fall for someone else up there, aren't you?"

"I..." Lucas started to protest but failed and ended up nodding. Riley smiled softly at him and lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

"She's not gonna fall for someone else Lucas. She loves you too much to do something like that...and come on, it's Brooke we're talking about." She said softly and Lucas shrugged and sighed.

"I know, I know, I just...she's acting really weird around me. She doesn't seem like she wants to be anywhere near me anymore." He said sadly and Riley's heart broke. She pulled him over to sit on the bleachers and turned to face him.

"She's just..." Riley started but Lucas interupted.

"Scared...ya I know. I've been told that numerous times but how long is she gonna be scared for? I'm not gonna hurt her again. I'm better now." He said and Riley nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes it's best to be scared of love, then to let it be scared of you." Riley said and Lucas cracked a small smile.

"Where did you get that?" He asked and Riley smiled softly.

"I made it up in English class awhile ago." She said proudly and Lucas nodded.

"What am I suppose to do?" Lucas said and put his head in his hands. He wiped his face and turned to look at her.

"There's nothing really you can do but talk to her, Luke. You can either do that or ignore her and forget about her." Riley said and shrugged her shoulders. Lucas looked up at her, confused.

"Forget about her? Riley what are you talking about?" He asked and watched as she shrugged.

"She's not that special. I mean you can have any girl Luke, why her?" Riley asked and Lucas scoffed. He couldn't belive that Riley would ask him something like that. Especially about her friend.

"Because I love her, Riley" He said getting angry. He stood up and started pacing. "She's my everything. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about her smile, her dimples, just her. I want her and ony her because no one else makes me feel the way she does. She can cheer me up whenever i'm down and she's fiesty and stubborn and she has the biggest heart i've ever seen." Lucas said and stopped to look at Riley with an angry scowl. Riley smiled.

"Then tell her that." She said and started to walk away. "Now you know what to do!" She yelled across the gym and opened the door. Lucas looked at the ground with a smile. She knew just how to push him and get what she wanted. He looked up when he saw Brooke walking up to him. He took a deep breath as she approached him.

"Hey." She said as she came up next to him. He smiled at her. "Riley said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do." He said and cleared his throat. "What's goin on Brooke?" He asked and Brooke looked slightly confused. "I mean, before I left we said that we loved eachother and kissed and when I got back we kissed again and now...it seems as if you don't want to be near me." He said in a sad tone. Brooke looked down.

"Lucas...I just..."She started but paused not knowing what to say. " I think we should just be friends." She said and Lucas looked at her, hurt.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Brooke could already feel tears burn her eyes. She knew this was going to be hard.

"Lucas, we've been through so much together and we just always seem to hurt eachother. I've just had enough." She said and sniffled. "During the time that you were gone I had time to think and I just think that this would be for the best." She said and Lucas scoffed.

"The best for you, maybe." He said somewhat bitterly. Brooke sighed. She took his hand in hers and looked up deeply in his eyes. Lucas pulled away. "Don't do that if you're dumping me." He said and looked away from her.

"Lucas, i'm sorry." She said and Lucas walked towards the hallway without another word. Brooke closed her eyes for a second to blink back the tears before following him. She walked out of the gym, into the hallway and saw that Lucas was leaning against a wall, looking...sexy. Brooke shook her head. She couldn't be thinking this right now. She had to stay strong. She walked over to him and stood before him.

"I don't think I can be friends with you." He said softly and Brooke frowned, disappointed.

"Why not?" She asked, a little hurt.

He looked up at her and saw that she was disappointed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him and flipped them around so that she was against the wall and he was leaning on her. He pressed his lips to hers gently at first but as she started to kiss him back it stared to get heated. Lucas had her pinned against the wall with his hands roaming down on her waist. Brooke had her hands up against his chest. Brooke was sure that it was going to go farther but was shocked when Lucas pulled away from her completely. He looked at her and turned to walk away.

"That's why I can't be friends with you!" He yelled to her as he walked away. Brooke was breathing heavily and almost sweating from the amount of heat that had been radiating from that kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She touched her lips lightly with her fingers and couldn't help but let a small smile appear.

OUTSIDE

Lucas walked out, ready to walk home because it was Riley's car they had taken. He looked around and was shocked to find that the car was still there. Riley had gone home hadn't she? He looked around, worried and flipped his phone open, immediatly dialing Riley's cell. After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hello, Riley Scott's phone, can I help you?" A male voice said over the phone. Lucas frowned. He knew this voice. He could hear giggling in the phone and a little bit of rummaging.

"Put Riley on the phone." Lucas said and could hear a small crash and was startled when Riley's voice was suddenly heard.

"Hello?" She answered while laughing.

"Hey, where are you?" Lucas asked with slight worry. He heard Riley laugh again.

"Ummm, i'm at Blake's hotel room." She said with slight hesitation. Lucas scoffed.

"What are you doing there with him?" Lucas asked a little bit angry. He knew Blake was out to get something from his sister. He just didn't know what.

"I"m hanging out with my friend, Lucas." Riley said in a tone that told Lucas to back off. "Got a problem?"

"Riley..." Lucas started but was interupted.

"Enough said Lucas. I'll be home later." She said and before he could protest he heard the dial tone. He sighed and shook his head.

"Damn, women. Always stubborn as hell." He mumbled and looked up into the sky for a moment. He saw that it was now a darker shade then before. He looked around the parking lot and went to Riley's car. He opened it and got in. He sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do. He was worried about his sister but he was also worried about something else. He shook his head and started the car up. He drove out of the parking lot, not noticing the person watching.

ONE WEEK LATER

It had been one week since the arrival of Blake and almost the depature. He was leaving in three days and although he was nice, mostly everyone was glad. Riley and Blake had been closer then ever and that in turn was bothering Lucas, Nathan, and especially Devon.

Riley had officially become a cheerleader. She didn't seem to mind it because she got to hang out with the girls more and she got to see her brothers play up close. Most of all, she was glad that she got to see more of Devon.

Devon and Riley had been getting along well. The whole friends thing was hard but they were getting there. Devon was falling even more in love with her with each passing day. It was getting extremely hard to get closer to her though because she always seemed to be hanging out with Blake. To add to that, Blake and Devon were at eachother's throats constantly. Mostly when Riley wasn't around. Riley had noticed the hostile behaviour though. She had heard about it but decided not to say anything. She just wanted to be drama free for once.

Brooke had stuck to her plan. Her and Lucas had been hanging out together. Not alone, of course, but with everyone else. Although Brooke wanted to remain friends, she was finding it harder and harder to fight the constant attraction she felt towards the blue-eyed blond boy. If being charming had it's own award Lucas Scott would have the cat in the bag. He was always doing little things for her. Like put a rose and a poem in her locker, or buy her breakfast and get Haley or Nathan to give it to her. Sometimes he would even leave little notes on the windsheild of her car. Brooke Davis would give in to Lucas Scott and even she knew it. She just wasn't sure how long it would take.

TRIC

Everyone was hanging out, per usual, and was dancing and having fun at Tric. Riley was chatting with Blake, Lucas was talking to Haley and Nathan, Brooke was dancing with Peyton, and Devon and Jake were talking as well.

"So, ok, you're telling me that Britney Spears is hotter then Chris Evans?" Riley asked and Blake nodded and smirked. Riley cringed. "Haven't you seen Britney lately...I mean can you say fake?" She said and snorted. Blake laughed.

"Well I mean, she's got a damn nice body...come on, seriously." He said and laughed when Riley cringed again.

"Ya and she's got an extra dose of slut to go along with that." She said and Blake laughed and shook his head. Just then a slow song came on. Blake smiled and held his hand out to Riley.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and Riley hesitated and took his hand. They both stood up, still holding hands, and walked out to the dancefloor.

Blake smiled at Riley and put both of his hands around Riley's waist as she put both of her hands around his neck. Riley could feel everyone's eyes on them and she felt guilty for a moment. It shouldn't be like this. She glanced over at the table and saw that everyone was, in fact, staring at them. Her unsure eyes locked with Devon's hurt ones and suddenly she realized that this jut wasn't what she had wanted.

She wanted a friend. She wanted someone to be there for her. She wanted someone to share jokes with. She wanted someone to hold her when she cried. She wanted someone who always understood her. She wanted someone to love and although it took her a long time to figure it out...she wanted Devon. Devon was her someone. He always was. She just didn't want to believe it. The break up wasn't his fault. It was hers.

_She _had pushed him away that night. _She _was the one that had ignored him. _She _was the one who had pressured him to have sex with her. It was all her fault that he slept with that girl and she hadn't realized it until now. Riley closed her eyes tightly and let a stray tear fall. It was all her fault.

"You ok?" Blake whispered as he saw Riley's tear. She looked up at him and nodded. She pulled away and looked around for a moment.

"I have to go. Ummm... i'll talk to you later." She said and walked off the dancefloor to go to what looked like the bathrooms. Brooke looked over at Riley and had noticed that she seemed a little different. Brooke decided that she needed to find out what was wrong.

ALLEY

Riley stumbled out the door into the alley and fell against the wall. She got up and leaned against it. No tears were falling but her sadness could be sensed from miles away. She turned as she heard the door open and sighed when she saw a brunette walking out. The brunette stopped and leaned beside her.

"You alright, Ry?" She asked and Riley took a deep breath.

"It's my fault, Brooke." Riley said and Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "The reason he cheated on me. It's my fault. I pushed him away that night...I...I ignored him...It's all my fault." Riley stuttered trying desperatly to hold back tears. Brooke shook her head and pulled the blonde girl in for a hug.

"No sweetie, it's not your fault. Stuff happens. Love is always going to be there with you two no matter what happens because you two are destined to be together. It's fate and fate never quits, neither should you." Brooke said repeating Riley's words to her. Riley chuckled and pllayfully hit the brunette.

"You bitch...using my own words against me...not cool." Riley said and smiled in a grateful manner. Brooke smiled back and shrugged.

"Someone's gotta knock some damn sense into that dumb head of yours, ya slut" Brooke said and Riley smirked.

"Now Brooke, I thought we talked about you not putting yourself down like that. It's not good for you." Riley retaliated and Brooke gaped and punched the blond playfully.

"What do ya say we go back in there and kick some ass?" Brooke asked and sent a wicked smile towards Riley. Riley thought for a moment and smirked.

"I don't know about kickin' ass, but i'm definitly up for shakin' some ass." Riley replied with a smirk and Brooke laughed and linked arms with the blond. They walked in the door and bumped into Blake. He looked at the two who were smiling.

"I was wondering where you went." He said and Riley shrugged.

"I went to seek some advice from the gods." Riley said and laughed. Brooke smiled. "Well i'll catch you back inside, Sampson." She said and he nodded and watched them go. He sighed and walked into the bathroom.

He walked over to the sink and splashed some water into his face. He looked at his reflection and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"You know, this whole pet name thing you got going on with her is sweet but seriously, why don't you grow a pair." A voice said coming out from one of the stall. Blake clenched his fists.

"I will if you will." He said angrily as the person walked up beside him and leaned against the sink before letting out a chuckle.

"Down boy. I'm not here to cause trouble, i'm just here to make sure that everything is going according to plan." The voice said and watched as Blake looked down, ashamed.

"Well it is, so don't waste your time, Casey." Blake said and splashed some more water onto his face. Casey chuckled again.

"Good to see you haven't lost your heart, or wait, maybe you have considering you're doing this...oh so heartless thing." Casey said with a hand to his heart and a laugh. "See Blake you've almost got her. A couple more days and...BOOM!" He yelled and let out another laugh. "Riley Scott is caught."

"That's enough! I don't why the hell you would waste your...oh so precious time lounging around here when you could actually get a life instead of screwing up others." Blake said in a mocking tone. Casey's smile turned into a frown. He sighed and turned to Blake who was now facing him.

"Listen here, mama's boy. I don't have time to listen to your preaching and reasoning. You're doing this because you agreed to it. You're doing this because you owe me." Casey said seriously whilst pointing a finger at Blake. Blake looked down but soon looked up with a look of confidence.

"Why are you doing this to her? Riley's the nicest girl i've ever met." Blake said and Casey gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You don't understand. Nobody does. Riley Scott ruined my life. She's the one who broke me. Riley Scott _will _pay for what she did!" Casey said in a dangerous tone. Blake scoffed.

"Ya well you can do it yourself then. I'm done doing this! I won't help you anymore!" Blake said angrily and tried to walk away but Casey grabbed him and threw him against the counter. He held him up the collar.

"You will do this! Otherwise Tracy's gonna be in a lot of trouble " Casey said and smiled when Blake's face went red from rage. "Ya, Tracy is gonna be a little sore if you don't do what you're told." Casey said and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "I'll be sure to pay a visit." Blake pushed him off, roughly, and sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it...just don't hurt her." Blake said in a saddened voice. Casey came up beside him and patted him on the back.

"That a boy. Just remember..." Casy said and Blake looked up at him, "...i'll be watching you." He said motioning it with his hands. He let out a laugh and walked out the door.

Blake closed his eyes tightly and leaned over the sink. He opened them and took out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of a pretty red head. She was smiling and had her arms wrapped around a brunette male. He turned over the picture and on the back there was writing. _Blake and Tracy. _He sighed again and put the picture back

"I'll get you out of this Tracy...I promise." He said to himself and shook his head. It was going to be hard but he had to do it...for her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know! Surprising, eh? I didn't know exactly how to put Blake into this but I figured it out! I know it's a little confusing right now but trust me...it'll all be explained in later chapters...who's Tracy? Like I said...you'll find out lol...Reviews would be highly appreciated and I hope you enojoyed this chapter!


	33. Running From What's Real

Ok, so I know it took me a long time to update but this is a really long chapter lol...well it took me a long time to plan it out...I must have rewritten some parts about ten times lol anyways...this isn't gonna explain about Tracy quiete yet but you'll find out though...this has some Liley in it...some Brucas...Revon and definitly some Laley!!! Plus others as well. This is basically a filler I guess but it does have some important stuff as well!! Enjoy and as always thank you guys so much for all the reviews!!! They were awesome!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

INSIDE TRIC

Riley and Brooke entered the room and went to sit down at the table where everyone was now at. They took a seat and Lucas looked over at Riley curiously but she simply gave him a nod and he smiled. Riley glanced over at Devon and smiled. He returned it and then it was decided. Riley knew what she had to do. Just then Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" came on. Riley smiled and stood up. She walked over to Devon and held her hand out to him. He looked at it curiously for a moment.

"Dance with me?" She asked and a smile appeared instantly on his face as he nodded and took her hand. Electricity. He could feel it the moment they touched. He followed her out to the dance floor, her hand still holding his.

Riley stopped and turned to face him. He hesisitantly put his hands on her lower back and she put her hands around his neck. Instead of making distance, like Devon thought, she pulled him closer. He closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper. He pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Riley I..." He tried to say but was cut off.

"It's okay, you know." She said as her eyes became glued to his. Confusion came over his face. "To be jealous." She said and smirked when he opened his mouth to protest. Nothing came out. They laughed.

"I'm not jealous, i'm just..._protective_." He stated and smiled at the blond girl. She returned as she rolled her eyes.

"You are so jealous! But it's ok..." She said and looked down for a moment before looking back up with innocent eyes. "...I get jealous too." She said and he pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

They were dancing so closly that it looked as if they were one. Everyone watched on as the two lovers swayed together. Lucas turned to Haley, who was sitting beside Nathan and Brooke.

"I know they'll make it." He said and smiled as his attention turned back to his younger sister. Haley nodded and smiled.

"She's a Scott. They always do." She stated and gave Lucas a sad smile. He glanced at Brooke and returned it. Blake walked up to the table and looked at what everyone was looking at. He smiled to himself. Lucas looked over and could see that Blake was smiling at the sight and for some reason...it made Lucas hate him less.

Riley pulled away from Devon as the song ended, much to both's disappointment. They both smiled at eachother. Riley then glanced up on stage and smiled even brighter. Devon gave her a questioning look but she didn't explain as she ran up to the stage. She talked to Peyton, who was getting ready to announce the next singer. Peyton nodded and smiled

"Alright people, how's it goin, tonight!?" Peyton yelled into the mike causing everyone to burt out in applause and cheers. Peyton smiled. "Well we got a treat for you tonight. We've got the sassy Riley Scott hittin' it up!" Peyton yelled and everyone cheered louder. Riley and Peyton smiled as Peyton handed the mike to Riley and left the stage. Just then a song came on.

_Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

Everyone cheered as the listened to the pumped beat of "Do it well" by Jennifer Lopez. Riley smirked and started dancing a bit.

_Here's The Thing  
I Was Minding My Own Business Doin What I Do  
I Wasnt Tryina Look For Anything  
All Of A Sudden Couldnt Take My Eyes Off You  
I Didnt Even Know If You Could Tell  
That You Had Me In A Daze  
Sayin 'What The Hell'  
Here's My Name, Number  
Baby Just Hit My Cell  
Loving Everything You Do  
Cuz You Do It Well  
Dont Know What You Got Me Thinkin_

Riley continued to dance and sing to the tempo and everyone was loving it. There were plenty of guys hollaring and girls clapping. Riley's eyes caught Devon's and she winked. He smiled and gave a whistle.

_You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine  
Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That (NO!)  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast (NO!)  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

Riley did a twirl and a couple of dance moves and everyone clapped louder if it was possible. Her aze landed over on her brothers' who seemed proud. Riley smiled and put everything she had in it.

_Aint Ever Met A Man Like That(NO!)  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast(NO!)  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

_Let Me Tell You How Its Gonna Go  
You And Me, Gonna Need A Little Privacy  
Dont Wanna Do The Dance, No Do-Si-Do  
Im A One Woman Man 7 Days A Week  
Quit Tryina Play It Cool  
Boy Make Your Move  
I Told You How It Is  
Nothin To Lose  
You Been Starin Over Here All Night For Free  
And I Aint Takin No Cash Or Credit, Just A Guarantee  
There Aint Nobody Else But Me Boy_

Riley stared directly at Devon as she sang this and Devon gave her a questioning look. Was she trying to say something? Or was she just staring at him for the hell of it? Either way it got him curious.

_You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine  
Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That(NO!)  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast(NO!)  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

Devon looked up at the girl his heart belonged to and he felt proud and honored that he even knew her. She was all that he could ever want and even though they were in high school he was sure that Riley Scott was the one for him. He looked back at the table and caught Brooke's eye. She smiled and gave him a wink. He returned the smile and turned his attention back to the younger Scott.

_Baby no need For False Pretenses  
Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses  
Everything That You Do Feels Right  
Do It, Do It  
Do It, Do It All Night_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That(NO!)  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast(NO!)  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That(NO!)  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast(NO!)  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

When Riley finished the crowd was silent for a moment. Riley looked around and a huge smile came upon her face and everyone roared with excitement. Riley shrugged her shoulders and waved to a couple of people. Everyone kept clapping and shouting things like, Go Riley! or the occasional Damn girl, you got it! . It felt good to be approved of. She turned as Peyton came on stage and took the mike from Riley.

"Now that's what i'm talking about!" Peyton shouted and smiled over at Riley who smiled back. "Give it up, once more, for Riley Scott!" She shouted and the crowd, who had yet to quiet down, roared with applause once again. Riley bowed slightly and ran off stage. "Ok, now let's give it up for The All American Rejects!" She shouted and ran off stage as well as the band came on.

Riley turned as she heard her name and smiled widely at Peyton who nearly jumped on her, while laughing. Riley started laughing as well.

"Watch it!" Riley said and continued laughing as Peyton smiled at her.

"Man, that was awesome!" Peyton shouted and side hugged the girl. Riley returned it and they continued walking towards the group. "Mostly all the Scotts can sing! It's a miracle!" Peyton joked and let out a small laugh when Riley rolled her eyes.

"Well, i'm the original one...I just have great teaching skills." Riley said and smiled proudly. Peyton shook her head as they reached the gang. Lucas and Nathan were the first two to stand up. Lucas grabbed Riley first and twirled her around, happily. Riley laughed. "Lucas! Put me down!" Lucas put her down and stepped aside as Nathan picked her up into a bear hug.

"Riley that was awesome! I mean, I knew you could sing but...wow." Nathan said with a huge smile. Riley shrugged and looked over at Lucas who looking approvingly at her. She shrieked as another person picked her up from behind and twirled her around. When the person set her down she turned to see Blake smiling wickedly at her.

"Good job Scott." He said with a smile and she returned it with a nod.

"The whore's got a nice voice." Brooke said coming beside her. Riley put an arm around her friend's shoulders and shook her head.

"No hun, you have a terrible voice." Riley said and smirked as Brooke gaped for a moment and nudged her side. Riley smiled and looked over at Haley who was coming up to her. Haley had a knowing smirk on and Riley kinked an eyebrow. "Why on earth are you smiling?"

"Cause...guess who caught it on camera." She sing songed and held up her phone. Riley's smile dropped and she glared at Haley who only smiled and hid behind Nathan. He smiled sheepishly at Riley who rolled her eyes and coughed, whipped 

Everyone laughed as Nathan frowned. Riley turned and tried to find the one person she actually wanted to see. She looked around again but was disappointed when she didn't find him. Brooke seemed to notice her friend's sadness and nudged her slightly. Riley turned to look at Brooke who gave her a sympathetic smile. Riley returned it.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here and go hang out at the rivercourt?" Riley suggested and smiled when everyone agreed. "Alright i'll meet you guys there, i'm just gonna get my coat." She said and everyone nodded and left.

Riley opened a door and walked into the room the held her coat. She searched around for a moment and groaned when she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" A voice said, amused and Riley instantly froze. She turned towards the person and an immediate smile appeared on her face. "You didn't think I would leave without saying that, _that _was amazing." He said and smiled, charmingly.

"Of course not. Why on earth would I think something like that?" She asked sweetly and he smiled and handed her her coat. She gratefully accepted it and smiled. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward to hug her. He embraced her tightly and she closed her eyes and tried to remember the feel of him. He did the same and took in the wondreful scent that she always seemed to have. Strawberry and Coconut. They pulled away and he opened the door for her.

"Let's head back out there, shall we?" He asked and she shook her head with a knowing smile. He kinked an eyebrow. She then smirked.

"Nah. We're going to the rivecourt. Get ready to get your butt beaten at basketball, mister." Riley said confidently and he chuckled.

"O-k, Mrs. i'm-sure-about-everything." He said and winced when she hit him on the arm. She laughed and turned to him.

"By the way." She started causing him to look at her. "That song was for you, Devon." She said with a serious voice and turned and walked out the door. "Meet you there!" She yelled over her shoulder. Devon smiled to himself. He wouldn't screw this up. Not again.

RIVERCOURT

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Nathan said, slightly worried. Haley just laughed at him.

"Oh stop it...she'll be here soon." She said and Nathan pouted. Haley smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her again causing the others to groan. "Oh shut up!"

"Sorry Hales but that's just disgusting." Lucas said and let out a laugh as he shot a basketball through the hoop. It went in effortlessly. Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Nathan. Lucas shot another ball and the moment he did he felt a small pain shoot through his side. He breathed in hard, trying not to let anyone see him. He failed though as Haley looked on worridly. She got up and walkled over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked and he nodded and put on a small smile.

"Ya, just a little sore." He said and Haley looked at him, concerned. "Riley and I got into a play fight and she really pinched me hard." He lied and let out a small laugh. Haley nodded, not convinced, but decided to let it go for now. She looked over at Brooke who was sitting beside Blake, talking.

"How's it going with your _friend_?" Haley asked with a small laugh. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up the ball and rested it under his arm. "Not so good?"

"Hey, can we take a walk?" He asked and the seriousness in his voice almost scared Haley. She nodded and they began to walk over towards the river. "Hey, were gonna go for a walk!" Lucas shouted to Nathan who just nodded. This, however, caught the attention of the others who turned to see Haley and Lucas walk towards the river.

Brooke sighed and leaned back against her car. Blake saw this and decided that eventhough he didn't really like Lucas, he should help him out. He leaned back against it too.

"Ya know, he talked about you a lot up in California." Blake said and Brooke turned to him, confused. He had talked about her? "He really does love you."

"I know he does but you don't know the whole story. You know, about our history and all. The only thing Lucas and I bring to eachother is pain." Brooke said and sighed. Blake noticed her sadness and seemed to understand.

"I know it seems that it's the only thing you bring to eachother but it's not." He said and paused as she turned to look at him. "It's just something that may outshine the other things in your relationship. Like for instance, did you ever cuddle up and just lay there? No words or anything just...be together?" He asked and Brooke thought for a moment. Of course they did. They always used to. Blake, seeing an opportunity, continued. "Did you ever do something romantic? Like sit on a beach together or go talk a walk along an ocean or something?" He asked and watched as how a small smile appeared on her face. "See? Pain isn't the only thing you bring to eachother. Love is there too." He said and smiled at her before walking out onto the court.

Brooke sighed and after thinking about it, she realized that Blake was right. Although her and Lucas have had their downs, they've also had there ups. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that all realtionships are going to have their ups and downs but most, like Nathan and Haley, will make it through, no matter what. Maybe her and Lucas would too.

PIER

Lucas and Haley continued to walk along the pier as silence overtook them. Haley knew that Lucas would talk when he was ready. It was hard for her to see what was happening to Lucas. Although he was trying to be strong, she knew that inside, he was breaking apart and there was nothing she could do to stop that. Nothing.

"I thought that everything was going to be ok, Haley?" He said, staring off into the ocean. Haley didn't speak though. She knew he wasn't finished. "I thought that _everyone _was going to be ok?" He asked and sighed before turning to look at her. Haley thought for a moment.

"Lucas.."She started but was unsure what to say. She had once said that everything would be ok. It was...but not for everyone.

"I mean...why does everything have to mess up?!" He yelled and kicked a stone on the ground, hard. He sighed and sat at a table. Haley looked at him a moment before taking a seat next to him. He kept staring off into the ocean as one single tear rolled down his face. "Why is everything starting to hurt?" He asked quietly while turning to look at his best friend. She put a hand on his back.

"It hurts because it's something real that you're feeling, Luke. It hurts because...love hurts." She said softly. He sighed again and leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his head and switched positions so that his head was on her chest and so that they were both looking out into the ocean. "Brooke will come around Lucas. She's just...waiting." She said, changing her vocabulary. "Just waiting for the right moment."

"I know Hales. I'm trying so damn hard to be there and love her. It's just hard when the person you love isn't showing any signs of loving you back." Lucas said and went quiet for a moment. Haley ran a hand through his hair, attempting to soothe him.

"I know Luke. You know what though?" She asked while smiling. She had an idea. He shifted so that he was looking up at her and was confused when he saw the smile adorned on her face. "You make it hard for her not to love you." She said and smiled down at him. "I mean, did you know that everything you did for her this past week she had bragged to Riley and I about?" She asked and by the look on Lucas' face she assumed he didn't. He sat up and looked at her.

"She...she did?" He asked hesitantly, slightly surprised. Haley nodded and laughed.

"Yep, Riley got so sick and tired of hearing her go on and on about it that she actually stuck cotton balls in her ears to block Brooke out." Haley said and let out a laugh when Lucas smiled slightly. "Plus you should see her whenever she gets the rose you leave for her...or the poem. It's like..."Haley thought for a moment trying to think of something to compare. "It's like when she goes shopping and finds the perfect top and matching pants to go with it." Haley said and Lucas let out a small smile and looked down. "You see Lucas? She loves everything you do for her. She loves everything you have done for her. Lucas..."She stopped causing Lucas to look at her. "She _loves _you." Haley finished with a soft smile and Lucas smiled to himself. Maybe she did love him but he was just to wrapped up in thinking that she didn't.

"Well I guess I better go show her that I love her too." He said and smiled brightly while standing up. Haley stood up as well. "I'm just gonna have a little fun first." He said and wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders and dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "Thanks Hales. You're the best." He said and stopped causing her to look at him, confused. "You really are...you know that? You're the best friend a guy could ever wish for." He said sincerely causing her to shrug and smile.

"Whatever, let's go play some ball!" She said pumping her fist in the air causing them both to laugh. "By the way..." She started causing him to turn his head to look at her. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She said and smiled. Lucas frowned.

"Only ask? Not wish?" He questioned and Haley laughed and raised her eyebrow.

"If I could wish i'd be asking for Johnny Depp." She said and laughed when Lucas scoffed and hit her. He wrapped both arms around her in and hug as they continued down towards the basketball court.

Back at the table two small markings were there. Faded, but none the less, still there. Five words never meant so much. Five words never left the table. Five words that would always be there.

_Haley and Lucas_

_Best Friends_

RIVERCOURT

Riley cheered as she scored yet another basket causing her brother Nathan to frown. She smiled brightly and looked over at Peyton and Brooke who had smiles on their faces. Nathan rolled his eyes and looked over at Devon who was staring at Riley. He scoffed and looked over at Jake who was staring at Peyton.

"Well it's hard to play when these two dumbasses have their minds on...OTHER THINGS!!!" He shouted the last part, earning the attention of both boys. Devon turned a shade of red and ran a hand through his hair mumbling a small sorry . Jake turned to Nathan and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"You're just mad cause Haley ain't here for you to stare at." Jake said and Nathan opened his mouth to protest but closed it and nodded.

"Ain't is not a word Jake. It's _isn't_." A distant voice said causing everyone to turn. Nathan smiled as he saw his wife. He also smiled as he saw his brother with a smile as well. Haley and Lucas walked up to the court and smiled at eachother before seperating. Haley walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug. He returned it and kissed her on the side of the head causing her to smile. Just then a gagging sound was heard causing the two love birds to break apart.

"Ok, enough of this lovey dovey crap. Let's play!" Riley said while smiling wickedly at the couple. "I want to kick Nathan's ass again!" She shouted and smirked as Nathan scoffed. Just then he smirked and Riley's smile faded. She glared at him.

"Come here for a second." He said and his smirk grew even wider.

"Don't you dare!" She growled as Nathan started to walk towards her, slowly. Riley started to back up and looked around for an escape. Finding none she turned to glare at him again and shouted, "Come near me and i'll make sure that the hospital gets a new patient!"

"Oh come on Ry, i'm just having a little fun." He said innocently and sprinted towards her causing the others to laugh. Riley ran around the court, trying to escape Nathan and managed to until she ran smack dab into Lucas. She fell back and landed on her butt as he stood above her with an amused smile.

"Watch where you're going." He stated with a smirk. Riley scoffed and was about to comment back when she felt herself being picked up by someone. She let out a surprised squeal and started laughing when she saw that it was Nathan. He spun her around, her over his shoulders, and started doing random turns as everyone laughed.

"Nathan! Put me down!" Riley shouted while laughing harder. "Seriously...I think i'm having a spaz attack!" She yelled and he laughed before setting her down. She sat on the ground and shook her head. Everyone laughed as Nathan sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a side hug. She returned it and let out a deep breath.

"So are we gonna play or are you two gonna sit on your asses all day?" Lucas asked as he grabbed the ball of the ground and shot a perfect three pointer. He smirked and held a hand out for Riley. She smirked and nodded. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Riley then reached back and held a hand out for Nathan who grabbed it and she pulled him up. Peyton came up to the court and smiled.

"What are the teams?" She asked as Brooke timidly stepped beside her. Riley smiled at the brunette and gave her a wink.

"Well I'm one of the captains!" Riley stated as she smiled proudly. Nathan scoffed.

"Well I guess i'm the other. Beating you is gonna be a blast." He said, smirking. Riley scoffed and then laughed.

"As I seem to recall, brother, I just finished wiping the court with your loser ass." She said and smirked as well as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick first." He said and pointed to Devon. "I'll take Devon." He said and Riley rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Ok, then i'm taking Lucas." She said and smiled at Nathan who gave her a small glare. He then smirked.

"Jake."

"Blake."

"Peyton"

"Haley"

Nathan and Riley both glared at eachother and turned to look at Brooke who had her eyebrow raised. They both turned to look at eachother with a glare.

"You can have her, you're gonna need it with the team you've got." Nathan said and smirked. Riley kinked her eyebrow and gave Nathan a look. Nathan's competitive stare faltered and he understood what Riley was getting at.

"No, I insist. I mean Brooke would be a good addition but i'm pretty sure that you suck so much that _you're _gonna need her." Riley retorted with relieved eyes. She was glad when Nathan gave her a small smile and turned to Brooke.

"Brooke you're on the better team. You don't need those losers." He stated and turned to go to the other side of the court. Riley let out a breath.

"We'll see whose gonna be losing little brother!" She yelled and she heard Nathan scoff. She turned to her team and smiled. "Let's kick their asses."

"Hell ya! I'm so pumped for this!" Haley said and smiled wickedly. Lucas laughed and shook his head. "So who's takin' who?" She asked curiously and Riley pretended to think for a moment before smiling.

"Lucas can take Brooke, Blake can take Dev..."Riley started but Lucas glared and interupted.

"He can take Nathan and you can take Devon." Lucas said and smirked at Riley who frowned. "I'm pretty sure Haley can take Jake...and Peyton will be guarded by everyone, I guess." He finished and everyone nodded in agreement. Riley rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"But..." Riley started but thought for a moment and smiled. "Ok, that sounds good. Anyone have a problem?" She asked and Lucas opened his mouth to speak. "No one? Ok good. Let's get it on!" She shouted sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

Riley walked out into the middle of the court just as Nathan did. He smirked at her, and she mirrored it giving him a good luck nod. He returned it as they took their places. Riley switched places with Lucasso that he could do the jump. Lucas sighed and walked up in front of his brother.

"You ready?" Nathan asked and Lucas thought for a moment and a smile appeared on his face.

"Bring it on...bitch." Lucas replied causing Nathan to smirk. The ball was thrown up in the air and it was Lucas who tipped it and passed it to Riley.

Both Nathan and Lucas were surprised at how she moved. She was fast, accurate, and flawless on the court. Definitly a Scott. Nathan ran after her and Lucas followed. He held his arms open and Riley passed it to him. He smirked and threw it back to Haley who caught it and looked slightly frightened as she saw Nathan and Jake head towards her. She turned to see Blake and passed it to him.

Blake caught it and smirked. He ran past Riley and Lucas and whistled. Riley ran after him, followed by everyone else, and she stood about four feet away from the net. Blake tossed it to her and she did a perfect jumpshot and the ball landed in the hoop with a _swish. _Riley smiled brightly and walked over to Blake and high fived him.

Lucas high fived Riley and his eyes traveled to Brooke who had been staring at him. He looked longingly at her for a moment before sighing and turning to Haley who was calling his name. He jogged over to his teammates as another pep talk was in session.

AN HOUR LATER

By now the game was tied. 9-9. Both teams were tired except for their captains but were determined. Both Riley and Nathan were the most competitive and wanted to win it. They were so caught up in the game that they hadn't noticed how tired everyone else was. Then again, Riley and Nathan were star players. Her in soccer and him in basketball.

Lucas leaned over, sweat dripping from his forehead. To say he was tired would be an understatment. He was exhausted. Although it was just a friendly game, he was pushing himself. He hadn't meant to but he couldn't help it. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes to try and forget the pain. He was about to stand up when he heard a raspy voice ring through his ears.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and sure enough she was there. She held a worried expression that caused her dimples to stick out slightly. He loved her dimples. He noticed that she tilted her head slightly to get a better look. He stood up straight and nodded.

"I'm okay, i'm just resting a bit." He replied and went to turn around but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned back to look at her.

"Lucas..." She started but he simply stopped her with a small smile.

"I'm okay, Brooke. I promise." He said and she nodded, unconvinced. He stepped away from her and walked over to Riley who was sitting with Haley. They were drinking some water and when Riley looked up and saw him she immediatly became worried. She stood up and handed him some water.

"Hey, you alright Luke?" She asked and Lucas smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright Ry, just a little tired, that's all." He said and sat down. Riley looked at him and knew instantly that he was lying. She decided then and there that the competitivness would end.

"Ok guys, let's go!" She yelled and everyone groaned except Nathan who jumped up, ready to play.

"Already? Riley it's only been like two minutes!" Haley whined while getting up. Riley rolled her eyes and headed out onto the court. Everyone relucatantly followed. Lucas and Nathan tipped the ball again but this time Nathan got it and passed it to Devon.

Devon grabbed the ball and went to go score but was startled when he felt a sudden weight jump onto his back.

"Hi Yah!" The person shouted. Startled, Devon dropped the ball and that's when he heard none other then the girl he loved."Haley! Grab the ball!" She shouted and laughed as Haley hesitantly moved. "Haley, run!"

Haley smiled when she realized what Riley was doing and grabbed the ball and bounced it. She turned and saw that Nathan seemed a little angry.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He yelled and then laughed as he saw Riley stick her tongue out. He turned and looked at his wife who had the ball and was staring at him. He smirked and Haley's eyes widened as he started to sprint towards her. He caught her in no problem but not before she passed it to Riley who had jumped off of Devon's back.

Riley grabbed the ball and was about to run when she felt a pair of hands around her waist, pulling her back. She struggled to try and get free but it was no use. She heard a familiar laugh behind her and she tensed for a slight moment. Devon took this as his chance and grabbed the ball from her hands. He quickly passed it to Brooke and started to run towads the net.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley shouted and pounced on Devon's back again, while laughing. Brooke looked at the two and smiled slightly and then looked towards the net. She looked over at Nathan who was busy fooling around with Haley, then she turned to see that Jake and Peyton were fooling around as well. She advanced towards the net but stopped as Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned with a smirk. Brooke looked at him and couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked with the sweat glistening off of him. She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the net. He shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

"Well you can't. Cause i'm gonna win." She stated confidently and Lucas smiled. "You should just quit while you're ahead." She said and Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok." He said and stepped out of the way so that she could get to the net. She smirked, satisfied, and started to walk towards the net. She walked past him and was about to shoot when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and lift her up. She squealed and dropped the ball. It rolled over towards the net.

Lucas was pulling her away from the net but suddenly lost his balance. He grabbed her tightly and pulled her close as they both went crashing to the ground. Brooke landed on top of Lucas. Both opened their eyes and it was Lucas who started to laugh first. Brooke rolled her eyes but started to laugh as well.

"Did you gain weight? I mean, i'm pretty sure you weigh more then me." He said still laughing. Brooke gaped at him and hit him. He winced and continued to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure i'm lighter then you, considering the fact that i'm not the one who dented the pavement." She said pointing to a small crack behind him. She smirked as he scoffed.

"That was there before you fell on me, dumbo." He said and smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes and then grinned.

"Ok there, Snickers." She said and Lucas glared at her and grabbed her sides causing her to burst out laughing. "OK! Stop...it...Luke!" She pleaded through her laughs. He laughed along with her as she struggled to get free. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her and he continued tickling her.

DEVON AND RILEY

Both were out of breath from fooling around. Riley was still on Devon's back and he wasn't complaining. She rested her head against his shoulder and draped her arms around his neck causing him to shiver slightly. She smiled to herself, knowing that she could still do that to him made her feel good. She looked over at Lucas and Brooke and smiled. They were on the ground, laughing and fooling around.

"Hey, look." She said and pointed towards their friends. Devon smiled and nodded.

"They're definitly meant for eachother." He said and smiled again. He could feel her nod. All of a sudden Riley felt nervous. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was starting to have feelings for him again, eventhough she never really stopped.

"Ummm...I should.." She started and attempted to get off but failed and she fell but not before Devon caught her. She was now twisted to the front. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his torso and her arms were around his neck. He held her tightly around the waist. Their faces were inches apart and Riley swallowed, hard.

"You okay?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. They were so close that he could feel her hot breath against his face. She nodded and he gulped. "Good." He said and Riley nodded again. They looked deep into eachother's eyes and before she knew it, she leaned up and met his lips with hers.

She didn't know what exactly made her do it but what she did know was that she needed it. She needed to feel his lips, even if for a moment. She missed him so much and she wanted him to know that she did. She pulled away after a moment and they looked at eachother longingly before Riley set her feet on the ground. She looked up at him with a look of regret and Devon felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I...I gotta go." She said quickly and before Devon could protest she ran off to her car. Devon sighed and closed his eyes. When she had kissed him, he felt as if he was on cloud nine. He missed her so much. He missed her laugh, her competitive side, her sarcastic comments...he just missed _her. _

Nathan looked up from his fooling around from Haley and noticed his sister running off. He turned and looked at Devon who looked like he was heartbroken. Nathan looked over at Lucas and Brooke and could see that Lucas had also noticed that Riley had left suddenly. He looked down at Haley and noticed her staring after his sister who had started the car and left.

Nathan and Haley broke apart and stood up, as well as Brooke and Lucas. They headed over to Nathan and Haley and they watched as Devon walked over to them as well. Blake, Peyton, and Jake joined them.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, curious as to why his sister took off so suddenly. Devon looked at him and sighed.

"We kissed..." He said sadly and put his head down. "...and she ran away." He finished and looked back up at Nathan. He shook his head and clapped Devon on the back.

"She'll come around." Nathan said sympathetically. Haley nodded and rubbed small circles on his back. Lucas looked at Devon and realized that they were in the same position. They were both in love with girls that wouldn't stop running away. He sighed and took one last look at him before turning to walk away. Haley noticed this.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She yelled but Lucas didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago!" He yelled and continued to walk away. Everyone looked at eachother for a moment and Brooke sighed.

"I'm gonna see what's going on. I'll phone you with the details." She said and everyone smiled, except Devon who was now sitting on the bench. She walked off, to try to catch up with Lucas.

"What do you think Lucas is gonna do?" Haley asked looking at Nathan who simply shrugged.

"I don't know but whatever Luke's planning on doing better work." He said while glancing over at Devon. "I don't know how much more he can take." He said and sighed while wrapping an arm around his wife.

Blake looked around and decided there and then he should leave. Maybe this would be the time to go to Riley? He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He looked at Nathan and Haley and everyone else and felt as if he was out of place, which he was. He turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"Blake!" Someone shouted causing him to turn around. "Where ya going?"

"I'm gonna head back to my hotel. It's late and i'm a little tired. If you see Riley tell her i'll call her later." He said and smiled softly.

"Sure, it was fun hanging out today." The person said and smiled.

"Thanks Haley. It _was _fun." He said and gave her a small wave before leaving the court. She turned back to Nathan and smiled.

"You shouldn't be nice to him...he's the rock in between Riley and Devon." He said sternly and Haley sighed.

"No Nathan...he's not. Riley and Devon created their own rock. He's just the innocent bystander that's caught in between it." She said and looked over at Devon when Nathan scoffed. "Look, I don't want to fight so let's just take Devon home." She said and Nathan nodded silently. Just then he looked up as he felt a small speckle of water fall on his nose. Haley looked up also and breathed deeply.

"Anything else?" She asked while looking upwards. She shook her head and walked over towards Devon.

RILEY/LUCAS' HOUSE

Riley got out of the car and headed towards the house, tears streaming down her face. No one would notice though due to the large amuont of rain pouring down all around her. What was wrong with her? She never used to cry before and now, that's all she did and it was all because of some boy. _Her _boy. She was about to walk up the steps when she felt an arm grab her and pull her back into the rain. She turned around to face her twin.

"What are you doing!" He shouted so she could hear him through the rain.

"I'm going into the house so I don't die from pneumonia!" She yelled and went to turn but was shocked when Lucas grabbed her again but a little forceful. Not enough to hurt her but enough to let her know that this was no time to be joking.

"Stop being a smartass, you know what I mean!" He shouted and shivered as a strong gust of wind hit them. Riley looked down and Lucas was pretty sure that if it wasn't raining, he would see the tears he knew were there. "You've got to stop running away!"

"I can't!" She cried and tried to break free with no avail.

"Why!?" He questioned. "Why can't you take another chance with him, Riley?! He loves you, you love him! It's as simple as that!" He yelled and as soon as he said the words he regretted it as her eyes lit up with rage. She yanked her arm out of his hold and glared at him.

"Simple as that!?" She yelled and pushed him back slightly. "_Nothing _is ever simple as that , "She yelled using air quotes, "Love is never simple, Lucas, and you should know that!" She yelled and pushed him back a little more. "Where's Brooke, Luke?" She asked him with a smirk. He glared at her.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this! It's not her who's..."He stopped mid sentence and Riley nodded, satisfied. "No, you know what? You're just being a coward, Riley!" He yelled and Riley groaned.

"I'm not a coward! I just don't want to get hurt again! Is that so bad?" She said a little quieter. Lucas almost didn't hear her. He shook his head.

"No it's not bad Riley but you can't run away anymore. If you love someone then you stop running. If you love someone, you give them the chance to destroy you, but you trust them not to. It just works that way." He yelled a little quieter then before. Riley nodded and looked past Lucas to see the brunette she knew would be there. She smiled.

"Guess i'm not the only being chased!"She yelled and patted him on the chest before walking past him.

"Where are you going!?" He questioned before turning around. He caught sight of the brunette and his heart stopped. She looked more beautiful then he had ever seen. He watched as Riley walked up to her and put hand on her shoulder.

"It's time for us to stop running Brooke." She said into her ear and smiled as she pulled away. Brooke looked at her and smiled a little as well. Riley turned to Lucas and shouted. "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago!"

She smirked and ran off into her. Lucas and Brooke watched her run to her car and they both smiled. Lucas walked up to Brooke and was about to ask her what she was doing here but she held a hand to his lips and leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back." She said and smiled as she ran over to Riley's car. She tapped on the window and Riley unlocked the car and Brooke hopped in. "You have enough running left to get me to Tric and back?" She asked with a kinked eyebrow. Riley smiled and nodded.

"I guess I have enough running left for sluts like you. Don't wanna catch anything, ya know?" Riley said with a disgusted face causing Brooke to smile and hit her playfully.

"Let's just go, bitch from the wicked east." Brooke said and smiled gratefully towards her friend. Riley shrugged.

"Whatever you say, bitch from the bitter west." She said and they drove off.

Lucas watched them go and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He then smiled slightly and shook his head before heading inside. Maybe everyone would be okay for once. Lucas and everybody else was hoping it but the chances of that happening is slim to none. Still, he felt as though maybe...just maybe he could actually start to believe that it would be okay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There it is! Well i'll tell you something...next chapter is gonna be a big one...and it's gonna be a hell of a funny one to!! Hehe but anyways I hoped you enjoyed this! As always keep reviewing to let me know what you think! I was also thinking about starting another story soon or maybe after this one...anyways love yas all!!!!


	34. Caution: Liars Ahead

I'm really sorry about to extra, hug, long wait guys but I got some stuff going on and I just didn't have time to write anything...thank you for all your reviews though...i'll try to be quicker with the update but if I can't...no I will...lol i'll never just abruptly stop the story...I wouldn't do that to you guys...anyways, here it is...it's not that long but it's a pretty decent update.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TRIC

Brooke and Riley walked in and looked around the now empty club. Riley turned to Brooke as she headed deeper into the club.

"So why did you want to go here anyway?" Riley asked as she picked up a random shoe that had been left there. She kinked an eyebrow and set it back down. Brooke continued to search, not looking up.

"I wrote a letter to Lucas about how I feel and I brang it tonight to give it to him but I forgot the damn thing here and I need to give it to him before I talk to him personally." She finished and smiled and jumped up, letter in hand. "Got it!"

"That's great, so what does it say?" Riley asked as she walked over to Brooke. Brooke shrugged.

"Just some thoughts that I have about us and stuff like that. I'm not really good with words when it comes to stuff like this." She admitted and Riley smiled softly.

"You do fine Brooke. You don't have to figure out what to say. It just comes from your heart." Riley said and Brooke smiled. Then Brooke frowned and started tapping her foot. Riley sighed. "Seriously?"

"I really gotta go. I swear it'll only be like a second." Brooke rambled and Riley sighed again. "Look, I gotta pee, so for once in your life can you not question that?" Brooke asked with a sarcastic tone. Riley rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go. Brooke smiled, happily and headed off towards the bathroom.

"Try not to fall in!" Riley yelled and she could distantly see Brooke flipping her off. Riley chuckled to herself and walked over to a table and sat down. She looked around and her eyes landed on a piece of clothing. She laughed and picked it up with two fingers. "Hmmm you'd think people would know enough _not_ to take their clothes off" She wondered and smirked to herself. "Then again i've probably done it a couple of times myself." She said and snickered to herself before throwing it away from her.

Riley looked at her watch and groaned. It had been ten minutes already and Brooke was taking forever. She looked around the empty club and noticed that a window was open. She kinked an eyebrow and walked over to it. She closed it and shut it tightly. _That's weird, I thought all the windows were closed when I left, _Riley thought. She shrugged and looked at her watch again. She sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

Upon arriving she leaned against the wall beside the door and waited to see if she could hear any movement. She heard someone move and rolled her eyes.

"Brooke! Come on!" She yelled but after getting no response from the brunette, Riley started to become frustrated.

She pushed open the door to the bathroom and before she could even react she felt herself being hit with a heavy object. She fell to the ground and could see the distinct figure of a girl lying on the ground beside her. Riley's vision became more blurry as her eyes fluttered shut and from then and there on all she could see was black.

DEVON'S HOUSE

Devon sighed as he layed on his bed. Riley had done what she seemed to be doing a lot lately. Running. He closed his eyes and wondered if things would be different if he had just had sex with her that night. Would he have slept with Vicky? Would he have ruined the best thing in his life? He opened his eyes and they land on the flask Vicky had given him. He thought back to when she had given it to him.

_"You know how I am Devy, I always get what I want. Always." She said and pulled something out from her purse. He looked at it and somehow he recognized it. "Another drink, Devy?"_

Devon thought for a moment. He remembered everything that happened _before _he drank from that flask. Why couldn't he remember anything after? Devon shook his head. She couldn't have...could she? He knew Vicky well and never in a million years did he think that she was capable of something like that. Just as he was about to question it further, his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and kinked an eyebrow.

"Lucas? What's u-" Devon started but was cut off by a frantic sounding Lucas.

"Brooke and Riley are gone."

MIDDLE OF NO WHERE

Riley slowly opened her eyes and groaned. The pain in her head was almost unbearable. Whoever hit her had hit her good. She shook her head slightly to try and shake the blurriness from her eyes. As her vision cleared, she tried to move but noticed that she couldn't. She wiggled and squirmed but groaned again as she realized that her hands and body were tied up.

"Riley? Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked from beside her. Riley turned her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Brooke, what happened?" She asked. She remembered that she had gotten hit but she didn't remember anything after that. Brooke sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I remember someone hitting me with a stick or something and waking up here but that's about it." Brooke said, looking around the place they were in she let out a disgusted snort. "This place definitly needs to be refurnished, it smells like ass." She said and scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Well, well, well...look who's up." A voice said from the doorway. Riley and Brooke looked up, Riley's face instantly turning angry.

"Speaking of ass..."Riley growled, angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Casey?" She snapped looking disgustingly at the boy in the doorway. He let out a chuckle and walked towards the two girls.

"Riley, no need to be angry. I just thought we could..."He thought for a moment, "..._hang out,_" He said and he chuckled once again. Riley's blood boiled at just the mere sight of him. "But...I can see you're a little..._tied up, _"He said smirking, "so i'll leave you guys alone."

"This doesn't involve her Casey, so let her go." Riley said seriously. Casey sighed and turned back to both of the girls.

"She was in the way. It's her own fault for being there." He said shrugging, causing Brooke to scoff.

"Oh well i'm sorry. I didn't realize you were going to kidnap her _tonight_, "Brooke said stressing the last part with a sarcastic tone, "...next time, i'll make sure to not be there." She finished with an evil glare. Casey laughed and walked up to her. He stroked her brunette locks, causing her to try and break free.

Riley glared and in one swift movement, kicked her leg out and tripped Casey. He slipped and fell to the ground, but not before hitting his head on Brooke's chair. He groaned stood up angrily. He looked down at Riley, who glared up at him with hatred.

"Back off, Casey." Riley snapped. She smirked when Casey touched the part of his head that was now bleeding. "Hurts...doesn't it?" She asked and Casey slapped her across the face, roughly, causing Brooke to flinch.

"Stop it!" She yelled and started to wiggle again. He turned to her angrily and pointed to her.

"Shut up!" He yelled and turned back to Riley who was now facing him again but had a small trail of blood streaming from her mouth. "Hurts...doesn't it?" He repeated with a cocky smirk. Riley breathed in and glared at him. "Don't push me, Riley. You know what i'm capable of." He warned. Riley stared at him and when he received no response from either of them he stalked out the door, slamming it shut.

Riley closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the large amount of pain radiating from her face. Casey was not someone you messed with. He wasn't like any other guy. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now. For what? She didn't know.

"You ok, Ry?" Brooke asked, worried about her friend. Riley looked up at Brooke and squinted to try and focus on her. "Riley?"

"Ya...i'm fine. The stupid bastard. Uh...I can't believe we're in this stupid place, in the middle of damn nowhere!" Riley yelled, frustrated. She groaned again and sighed. "This is your fault, ya know" She mumbled and Brooke scoffed. "It is! If you hadn't have had to pee all the damn time, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Riley growled and Brooke glared at her.

"Oh like i'm the only one to blame? Who was the one who just _had _to piss him off even more by being a stupid..._girl._"Brooke finished and Riley let out a bitter laugh.

"Girl is the best you could come up with? What are you? Four?" Riley asked sarcastically and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well how about bitch...does that fit into your vocabulary?" Brooke snapped and Riley nodded with a smirk on her face. "I can't believe you're blaming this on me! I wasn't the one who knocked you out and dragged your fatass out here!" Brooke stated and Riley gaped at her. Brooke smirked.

"No, but you were probably the one who insisted we be tied up. We all know how you like to play, slut and the robber." Riley spat out and smirked when Brooke glared murderously at her. "In case you didn't notice, hun, the slut _isn't _suppose to be tied up...but oh look...you are." Riley finished with a faking shock before glaring back at her.

"Whatever, let's just not talk to eachother anymore. I'm sick of hearing your -I don't care what you think- voice!" Brooke said in her best Riley impression and turned her head away. Riley rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fine by me, Sir pees-a-lot!" Riley said and snickered at her own joke. She heard Brooke let out a frustrated sigh and turned her head away also.

Riley sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long night. She turned slightly to look at Brooke who seemed to be in a state of sadness. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to them.

LUCAS/RILEY'S HOUSE

"Would you two stop pacing! They couldn't have gone far...I mean they didn't even take Riley's car! It's still at Tric." Haley reasoned as she watched Lucas and Devon pace the floor.

"Ya, I mean they probably just needed to clear their heads." Nathan said trying to put everyone's mind at ease. It wasn't working.

"Ya but why would they both have their cells off!?" Lucas growled and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't really angry, he was just petrified. If anything ever happened to Brooke or his sister, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He looked over at Devon and noticed that he was, in fact, furious. He might have been scared as well but he wasn't really showing it.

"Look, why the hell are we all sitting here!? We should be looking for them!" Devon yelled and looked around at everyone.

"Devon, we know you're worried, so are we, but it's raining really hard outside. Even if we did go looking, how the hell are we going to find them in this?" Nathan reasoned but Devon wasn't taking it. He shook his head and breathed out heavily.

"I don't know Nathan, but what I do know is that sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere!" He snapped and ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Look man, i'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all." He said more calmly. Nathan nodded.

"Me too man, but we got to be realistic here. I mean, the storm could probably cut out their signal, right?" Nathan asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, so maybe they just got caught up at Tric and couldn't leave and maybe the phone's cut out or something." Nathan reasoned and everyone nodded again.

"Ya, Nathan's right. We'll wait for a bit until the storm eases up then we'll go over to Tric, ok?" Haley said and looked up at Devon and Lucas. They both nodded and sat down.

"I wonder what they're doing..." Peyton said out loud.

BROOKE/RILEY

"You're actually giving me the silent treatment? God, this is like some damn playplace to you!" Riley spat out while looking over at Brooke. Brooke kept silent and stared in the opposite direction.

Riley had been trying to tick Brooke off for about 20 minutes now with no prevail. In all reality, she just wanted something to do while being kept there. It was seriously boring without someone to talk to and since she insisted that this was Brooke's fault, Riley decided pissing her off was more fun then having a worriesome -what are we gonna do?- chat.

"Did you hear something?" Riley asked, looking around. Brooke turned to her.

"No." She said and Riley smirked and laughed.

"Haha, got you to talk to me! I win." She stated triumphantly. Brooke scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Uh! You are so childish!" Brooke growled and Riley held in another laugh.

"Uh! You are so childish!" Riley said, mimicking Brooke which only caused her to be more angry. She turned to Riley with a glare.

"Stop it." She said in a dangerously low voice. One that Riley knew meant back off. She scoffed and started humming softly. Brooke listened and had to stop from smiling. Riley was humming to a song they knew all to well. It was Only Hope by Mandy Moore and although the song didn't really help their situation, Brooke found it slightly comforting.

"So who do you think they're gonna go for when they come back in? You or me?" Riley asked and smirked. Brooke turned to her, angry.

"This isn't a game Riley. In case you haven't noticed, we're in trouble and we're in the middle of nowhere!" Brooke snapped at her. "Tied to chairs and helpless!" Riley rolled her eyes, too proud to admit that Brooke was right. Brooke knew just as well as she did that they were in a lot of trouble unless they somehow escaped.

"Don't be such a wuss Brooke. In case _you _haven't noticed, my cell is right over there in my coat." Riley said and nodded towards the place on the floor where her coat had been carelessly thrown and there in the pocket, sticking out slightly, was Riley's cellphone. Brooke looked over at it, hopefully.

"I thought that we both dropped them when we were hit." She wondered out loud and looked over at Riley. Riley shook her head.

"It would have been had it been in my purse which is no where in sight." She stated looking around, but not seeing her purse. Brooke looked back at Riley.

"What do we do, Ry?" She asked soflty and Riley looked at Brooke with a confident smile.

"We fight like hell to get to that phone, and then fight like hell to get out of here." She stated with a kinked eyebrow and a smile. Brooke cracked a smile but sighed. Just then the door opened and both girls turned to see Casey again. Riley's face instantly darkened. He smirked.

"What? Did ya miss me?" He asked in a sickingly sweet voice. Riley plastered on a fake smile.

"Like bugs miss bug spray." Riley said sarcastically but she still held the fakest smile she could manage. Casey let out a small chuckle and leaned in close to Riley.

"Careful baby. You're playing with the big dogs now." Casey said, his tone serious. Riley scoffed.

"First of all, there's only you here and second of all, I know for a fact that you're not big at all." Riley said with a smirk. Brooke let out a snort in laughter but quieted once Casey shot a glare at her. He turned back to Riley with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He questioned and opened the door and exited for a moment.

"What do you think he's doing?" Brooke asked and Riley shrugged slightly. She didn't know what Casey was up to but by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be good.

Just then Casey re-entered but this time he wasn't alone. Riley looked up at the door and her heart broke. There, standing in front of her, was a boy she thought was one of her best friends. Riley had to stop herself from letting the tears that wanted so desperatly to fall out. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a bitter laugh.

"You son of a bitch. You acted like my friend, just so he could get to me? You used me and manipulated me...I can't believe this..."Riley mumbled out, calmly but with a hint of anger. She opened her eyes and look at him with broken eyes. "How could you, Blake?"

"I..." He stuttered out, not knowing what to say. He looked at the ground as a way of avoiding her hurt eyes. Brooke was still shocked, to say the least. She just couldn't believe Blake would do this. Especially to Riley. She looked up at him just as he looked up and gave him a cold glare. He looked back at the ground just as Casey's laugh filled the room.

"Awww, as heartbreaking as this is, Ry, it's the cold hearted truth. _He _was the one that was playing you the whole time. He was doing it all because he's wth me. He's on _my_ side, not yours." He said coldly but with a smirk. Riley continued to stare at Blake with a heartbroken look. Riley glanced at Casey and shook her head.

"You did all of this to hurt me?" Riley asked brokenly, while looking at Casey. Casey smiled and nodded.

"Ya baby, I did, but don't worry...i'll make sure that I don't hurt you _too _bad." He said with a smirk and et out a chuckle as he walked out of the room. Blake stood there and looked up at Riley who was now staring at a wall, emotionless.

"I can't believe you! You're such a jackass, Blake!" Brooke said angrily while glaring at him. He gulped and then sighed.

"Look, i'm sorry, ok?" He said in a desperate tone. "I had no choice!" He stated and Brooke scoffed.

"You _always _have a choice!" Brooke yelled and Blake sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to tell them anything but he needed to make Riley understand...for some reason, he felt comforted by her and had grown an immediate friendship to the girl. He never wanted to hurt her.

"I didn't though, Brooke. Casey...Casey took my sister. He has her somewhere and he said that if I didn't do this he would kill her." Blake said and Brooke's eyes softened. She looked over at Riley who had yet to move.

"You could have just told us and we would have helped you." Brooke said sincerely and Blake sighed.

"I couldn't risk Casey finding out. He _would _kill her. That's just how sick he is." He said, disgusted before sighing. He looked over at Riley. "Riley, i'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just trying to protect my family." He stated honestly. Riley looked up at him.

"By what? Getting someone else killed?" Riley questioned, quietly. "Cause that's what he's going to do, Blake! He'll kill me!" Riley shouted, anger taking over body. Blake looked at her, ashamed. Riley shook her head. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to look at your lying, deceitful ass. Just get out." Riley said in a cold tone.

Blake sighed and nodded. He glanced over at Brooke who gave him a sympathetic look. He then walked over to Riley and walked behind her. Leaning down, he whispered something into her ear and he then stood up and turned to walk out the door. He closed it and Riley sighed and laid her head back on her chair. Tonight was just not going how she planned. Her and Devon were supposed to sort everything out and maybe get back together. Now, her and Brooke were caught in this hell hole with dumb and dumber.

"Riley?" Brooke asked hesistantly. She wasn't sure what kind of a mood Riley was in judging by the look on her face so she was trying to ease in he question of how she feels about all of this. Riley turned to Brooke with a stern look.

"Don't even ask. Look, do you want to get out of here or not?" She snapped and Brooke nodded, deciding it was better not to argue. "Just give me a second." Riley said, trying to maneover her hands so that she could try and get them out.

"You'll never get them out. The ropes are to tight, Ry." Brooke stated and Riley scoffed.

"To tight my ass, besides ropes don't stand a chance against a knife." She said and Brooke look and sure enough there was a knife in Riley's hand. She groaned as she tried to cut the ropes free from her hands.

Finally after what seemed like ages Riley smiled triumphantly as she cut the ropes from her hands. She soothed her aching wrists for a moment before cutting the ropes from around her body. She quickly got up and cut the ropes off of Brooke's wrists and handed her the knife.

"What?..." Brooke questioned but Riley cut her off quickly.

"Cut the ropes from around your body. I'm going to call Lucas and the cops." Riley stated and rushed over to her phone. She picked it up and turned it on. "Damn it." She silently cursed as Brooke kneeled down beside her.

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she looked at Riley, nervously.

"My battery's low. We only have about a minute and we have to explain to Lucas where the hell we are. Do...do you remember anything that might tell us where the hell we are?" Riley asked, hoping to god that she did. It was the only way of getting the hell out of there. Brooke thought for a moment and suddenly perked up.

"Uh...ya! I remember Casey saying something about passing a sign that said Riverdale and...uh then he said something about turning down a dirt road about a mile away or so." Brooke said with a smile. Riley nodded.

"Thank god you're not a light weight, Davis." She said and dialed Lucas' number.

"Is that your way of calling me fat?" Brooke asked with a kinked eyebrow causing Riley to smile slightly and shake her head. She listened into the phone and could hear that it was ringing...

TRIC

"What did you find?" Lucas asked when he saw Haley and Nathan exit the bathrooms. Haley sniffled and held up Brooke's phone and Riley's purse. Devon and Lucas looked at eachother for a moment and then looked back at Haley. Just then Peyton and Jake walked up to the group.

"Did you guys find anything?" Peyton asked and her face darkened when she saw Brooke's cell and Riley's purse. She leaned into Jake with tears in her eyes. He held her tightly and looked at Lucas and Devon who looked miserable.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked as Nathan held her a little tighter.

"I..." Lucas started but stopped as his phone went off, with the ringtone that could only be one person's...

♪_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_♪

Lucas quickly flipped his phone open, relieved.

"Riley? Where are you?" Lucas asked quickly into the phone.

"Lucas, listen to me...I don't have long...Brooke and I are trapped in a building about a mile away from the Riverdale sign...it's down a dirt road...you need to get here fast...just know that we're...Casey...help" That's where the conversation ended. Lucas quickly shut his phone and dialed the number again.

"We're sorry, but the customer you hav..."SLAM! Lucas shut his phone shut, angrily and looked at the others.

"Casey's got them. They're up in Rivredale...i'm going to get them." Lucas stated furmly and grabbed his coat that was previously sitting on a chair.

"I'm coming with you." Devon said sternly while grabbing Riley's keys out of her purse. He looked Lucas dead in the eye. Lucas stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Nate, you and Jake stay here with the girls, we don't know what this creep could have planned." Lucas stated, disgusted and angry. Nathan and Jake nodded, knowing that now wasn't the time to argue.

"Be careful you guys. This guy is a physco. He could...he could.." Haley rambled but was hushed by Nathan who held her tighter as small tears slipped out of her eyes. "Just...get them home safe." She whispered and both Lucas and Devon nodded.

"We'll protect them with our lives." Devon said honestly. "We swear." He finished and turned to Lucas who looked at him thankfully.

"We will, Hales. We'll get them back." Lucas said pulling her into a small hug. She hugged him tightly. "I won't let anything happen to them Haley. They're my life." He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head against his chest. He let her go and turned to walk away. "Come on man. Let's get our girls." Lucas said confidently.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There it is!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it...anyways i'm trying to beat my goal...and that's getting over 300 reviews so keep reviewing!!!! lol that would be great...thanks guys...you're awesome!!!!!


	35. Forever My Ass

Ok so here is the update...now I originally had half of this done and was gonna post it sooner but I got so caught up in writing it that I forgot lol so I have two updates instead of just one lol Thank you all for your great reviews!!! I love them and if you guys have any criticism let me know cause I enjoy reading your comments about how you love something or don't. Oh and just to let you know this chapter is drama filled but the next one is sad lol kinda anyways without further adeu...

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Devon followed him out the door. It was still raining but not as hard as before. Both got in the car and sped off as quickly as they could. In the car Lucas slammed his phone shut, angrily. He turned to Devon who looked out the window.

"Well the cops said it'll take them awhile to get out there because of some car crash so i guess we'll have to save them." Lucas said sounding slightly bitter. He knew the cops needed to do their job but he was just to scared for Brooke and Riley to think clearly.

"I never should have let her out of my sight." Devon whispered barely loud enough for Lucas to hear. Lucas sighed.

"It's not your fault man." Lucas said trying to comfort him but knowing that he wasn't. He was too worried himself to try and comfort Devon.

"What if something happens to them Luke? I'll never forgive myself." Devon said turning to look at Lucas. Lucas chuckled slightly.

"Do you honestly think that either of them are going to go down without a fight? They are two of the most stubborn girls I have ever met in my life and I know for a fact that neither of them will let a guy take them down. They have to much dignity for that." Lucas said and Devon cracked a smile.

"Ya, you're right. They'll protect eachother." Devon said as they zoomed past the Tree Hill sign. Lucas nodded.

"I know they will, I just hope they're not gonna be there sarcastic selves and get into more trouble." Lucas said with a sigh and Devon stayed silent.

BROOKE/RILEY

"Great, just freakin'great." Riley mumbled angrilas she took her phone and threw it to the ground. Brooke was leaning back against the wall with her head in her hands. She looked up when Riley spoke.

"It went dead, didn't it?" Brooke asked and Riley turned to her with a glare.

"No it's still going, i'm just waiting for Lucas to ge back from the bathroom." Riley said sarcastically. Brooke frowned and then sighed.

"Look, can we not keep fighting? I mean, this really isn't the time." Brooke said almost pleading with Riley. Riley looked at Brooke for a minute and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been an uber bitch." Riley said with a tired voice. Brooke looked at her and shrugged. "Forgive me?" Riley asked with an innocent smile. Brooke groaned.

"Damn those Scott smiles." She mumbled and Riley let out a small laugh. "Ya, i'm sorry too...i'm just..."

"Scared." They both said at the same time. Brooke looked at Riley slightly confused and Riley looked down.

"Ya, i'm scared. I know that I told you I wasnt scared of anything...but I am. At least, when it comes to Casey." She said, still looking down. Brooke got up and went to sit over by Riley. Riley looked up as Brooke sat down.

"It's alright. Trust me, i'm not really the one to be scared either...well actually I do get scared pretty easily but that's only because I hate spiders because they're so icky and gross and I know that I do get scared when i'm alone but in this case it's not the point cause your here and I know that this may sound mean but i''m glad you're here and..." Brooke rambled causing Riley to laugh. Brooke turned to her let out a small laugh.

"Quit the rambling Davis. We don't have time for that." Riley said with a small smile which Brooke returned. Riley looked around and her eyes fell on a small window up at the top left corner in the room. Brooke followed her gaze and frowned.

"Okay, I know that we're both skinny and all but I don't think neither of our asses are gonna fit through that window." Brooke stated causing Riley to roll her eyes.

"No, your _fatass _wouldn't get through that window." Riley said and Brooke pouted. "That's not what I was thinking though." Riley said with a smirk. "I have an idea."

DEVON/LUCAS

"There's the sign!" Devon stated seeing the Riverdale sign. Lucas sighed and nodded. He sped up just a little.

"Look for a dirt road leading into the woods." Lucas said and Devon nodded. He looked around in the dark for a moment before turning to Lucas.

"Man, in case anything happens..."Devon started but Lucas cut him off.

"Nothing is gonna happen man. Nothing." Lucas said firmly and Devon nodded.

"I know you think i'm not good enough for Riley." Devon stated and Lucas was about to open his mouth to protest but Devon continued. "You don't have to say it man. I saw it the time you let me talk to her before you left. It's okay though. Eventhough you doubt me, I just want you to know that I love her more then anything in this world. There wasn't one time in our whole relationship that I didn't thank god that I was with her. She changed me somehow...and for that...i'm forever devoted to her." Devon finished and Lucas nodded slightly.

"I know you love her. It's not that I think you're not good enough. I just think that no one is good enough for her. She's my little sister, ya know?" Lucas said and sighed. Devon nodded."I always think that i'm never good enough for Brooke and i'm right. Brooke deserves the world and I know for a fact that I can't give her the world like some guys but...I love her and I always will. I'm just hoping that's enough." Lucas said and Devon laughed slightly causing Lucas to glance at him.

"Geeeez we sound like girls." Devon said and Lucas chuckled. Devon shook his head slightly and his eyes widened. "Lucas! The road!" He shouted and Lucas quickly took a right turn. He slowed down slightly and stopped the vehicle. Devon glanced at him.

"If they hear a car coming they might hurt them." Lucas said and Devon sighed and nodded.

"Let's go get our girls and show this guy some respect." Devon said, his eyes blazing. Lucas nodded and they go out of the car and headed down the road.

RILEY/BROOKE

"Do you honestly think this is gonna work?" Brooke asked with a slight frown. Riley scoffed.

"Of course it will but we just have to be real quick though. So for the love of god please don't let your fatass drag us down, cause I _will _leave you." Riley stated with a smirk causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Just because you can run fast doesn't mean your god. Just face it, you're upset that he gave me a better body then you." Brooke said with a triuphant smile. Riley snickered.

"Wow and he gave you a big imagination too." Riley said and chuckled. Brooke smiled.

"Thank y...hey!" Brooke said, realizing what Riley meant. She shook her head and smiled. Riley heard a noise coming towards them. "Ok, let's do this."

Riley ran over to the window and took her elbow and rammed it into the window causing the window to smash. She quickly ran back to the chairs where Brooke was sitting nd sat down in it and put her hands behind her back, looking as if she was tied up. They both looked towards the door and like clockwork Casey came running in along with Blake.

"What the hell was that!!?" Casey yelled looking at the two of them angrily. Riley shrugged her shoulders and smirked when Casey turned his head to look at the window. Blake caught this and had to stop himself from smiling. The girls were smart. Casey turned back to them and grunted. "I'm going to check outside...watch them!" He shouted at Blake who nodded.

Casey left the room in a huff and slammed the door. Just as he closed the door Riley and Brooke jumped up. Blake stared at the two of them, hopelessly.

"I have to admit that the both of you are good." Blake said with a small smile while Riley glared at him.

"Don't think for one second that just because you gave me that knife means that i'm ever going to forgive you for this." Riley said angrily. Blake sighed.

"Riley I don't want you to get hurt. Neither of you." He said glancing at Brooke who seemed to be thinking. "I never meant for it to be like this but my sister is the only family i've got Riley." He said and Riley knew he was sincere. She sighed and took a good, long, hard look at him.

"Then help us." She stated and Blake opened his mouth to protest. "Help us escape." Riley reasoned and Blake seemed to be contemplating this before he spoke.

"But my sister..." Blake started but got cut off by Brooke.

"Where is she?" She asked and Blake sighed.

"She's upstairs in one of the rooms. We wouldn't have time." He stated, sadly. Brooke looked at Riley who seemed to be having a battle with herself. Riley sighed.

"Not enough time? Pfffft...please, they didn't call me Speedy Scott for nothing. Look, I have an idea." Riley said with a smile. Brooke smiled as well. She knew that Riley wouldn't just leave like this. Blake looked up, intrigued. "You keep dumbass out of this room for awhile and we'll grab the other Sampson." Riley said and Blake nodded and smiled.

"How are you going to get out though?" He asked and Riley smirked.

"Don't you worry about that hun. I've got this all planned out. When I give you the signal get Brooke and your sister out of here. Got it?" Riley asked and he nodded. Brooke looked a Riley, puzzled.

"What about you though? Riley, he'll..." Brooke started but stopped when Riley gave her a wink.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Riley said with a smile. Suddenly a noise was heard and Riley looked up. "Blake keep him out of this room. Brooke...let's go." Riley said and Brooke and Blake nodded.

They opened the door and Riley and Brooke looked around for another way up. Riley smiled and pointed to a laundry shoot. Brooke gaped at it and shook her head. Riley glared at her and pushed her in, before getting in herself. They closed it and started pulling on the rope to move upwards.

"Oh god...this place is so small and...gross." Brooke said with a disgusted face.

"Ya well it beats being in a garbage can, which is where you're going to be if you don't shut your trap and stop complaining." Riley growled as they continued to go upwards. Brooke frowned and rolled her eyes. All of a sudden they came to a complete stop. Riley glanced at Brooke and slowly opened the shoot door, looking around to make sure no one was there. "Come on."

Both got out and dusted themselves off before slowly making their way towards one of the many doors. They looked around and noticed that there were several doors. Riley motioned for Brooke to come over where she was.

"What?" Brooke whispered, annoyed slightly. Riley leaned in.

"We should split up...we can cover more ground that way and get the hell out of here faster." Riley whispered back. Brooke's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Look, we don't have time for your I'm-scared crap right now Brooke. We've got to get out of here." Riley whispered sternly and Brooke nodded.

Riley pointed towards some doors and motioned for Brooke to check them. She gave a small glare towards Riley and head towards the door. Riley rolled her eyes and headed towards a door herself. She opened it quietly and went in. She looked around briefly and noticed that it seemed to be an office of some sort. She walked through the room and saw that there were pictures of Casey and some of his parents. She smiled to herself. Eventhough he was a phsycotic bastard right now, he was a sweet boy back then. She sighed and her heart hurt when she saw a familiar picture on one the the desks. It wasn't framed or anything. She flipped it around and it read _Me and my baby girl_. Riley bit her bottom lip. She flipped it over and looked at herself, wrapped in the arms of a man she once thought she loved.

FLASHBACK

_"Come on babe, smile." A 17 year old Casey said to his girlfriend of a year._ _A 16 year old Riley rolled her eyes and gave a cheeky smile. Casey laughed and dropped the camera to go hug her. Riley laughed as Casey tickled her sides._

_"Casey!...Stop..." She managed to get out in between laughs. He laughed along with her and the both of them just stayed in an embrace. She couldn't believe how much she was starting to fall for him. They had been dating a year and she knew that she was already in love with him._

_"So what do you want to do today Ry? It's your pick." He said with a smile. Riley's eyes brightened at the suggestion._

_"Anything I want?" She asked with a mischevious smirk. Casey laughed and nodded, kissing her gently. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I want to spend the day with you, like this." She said softly and he smiled and kissed her again. _

_"Riley, you can spend forever with me if you want to." He said sweetly and Riley turned a shade of red but smiled._

_"I will, but you have to promise me that you won't ever hurt me." She said and he let out a small laugh but his face turned serious. He cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips._

_"I promise Baby, because hurting you would never even pop into my mind. I love you to much to do that." He said, sincerly and Riley smiled widely. He said he loved her. "That's right, I love you Riley Scott and nothing will ever change that." He finished and kissed her on the lips once again which she gladly returned. _

_"I love you too Casey Colson." She said with a smile causing him to smile as well. _

_"Forever and ever baby." _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Forever my ass." Riley whispered to herself while setting the picture in her pocket. She figured she should keep it, so she could burn it later.

Riley continued to snoop around the room. She looked around and noticed that there was another door in the room so she decided to go investigate it. She slowly opened the door and looked to the right. Pure black. She sighed. She really didn't like the dark to much.

"Who are you?" A voice said causing Riley to jump out of her skin slightly. Riley put a hand to her heart and her breathing increased. She quickly turned around to see a girl around her age sitting in a chair. Riley looked at her and sighed.

"I'm Riley." Riley introduced herself and started to walk towads the girl. "You must be Tracy, right?" Riley asked and the girl narrowed her eyes. "I'm not here to cause trouble, i'm here to rescue you." Riley said in a nervous voice. She was starting to think that Casey would realize what they were doing. Tracy's eyes softened. "I'm friends with your brother, Blake." She said and Tracy's eye widened in relief.

"Oh thank god. Please, get me out of here." Tracy pleaded as Riley went behind her and untied the ropes. Once Tracy was free she rubbed her sore wrists and looked at the girl in front of her. "You're the girl in the pictures." She stated and Riley nodded.

"Ya, a very young and stupid girl." Riley muttered and stood up. "Look, let's go get my friend and let's get out of here." Riley said as Tracy nodded.

Riley and Tracy slowly crept to the door but stopped as the door leading into the office opened. Riey held her hand out to stop Tracy. They sunk behind the door and waited to see if they could hear anything. Riley was breathing deeply. If they got caught by Casey, there would be trouble. Riley swung her fist back, ready to strike. It might be the only way to get the hell out of there. Just as the person entered the door Riley was about to hit the person but stopped and sighed with relief.

"Luke!" She said and Lucas smiled gratefully and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing in here?" She whispered a little angry that he had put himself in danger. "You should have called the cops." She said and Lucas shrugged.

"I did, but they said that they wouldn't be here for awhile because of some car crash so we took matters into our own hands." He said and let her go.

"Wait we?" Riley asked and Lucas smiled softly.

"Ya, we...look let's get the hell out of here." Lucas said and Riley and Tracy nodded. The three of them slowly went to the office door leading out of the room. Lucas looked around the corner and upon seeing nothing he motioned for them to follow. Riley stopped him in the hallway.

"Brooke...she's in one of those rooms." She whispered and Lucas' face turned worried. He nodded and they began to open the doors. Riley opened one of the doors and peeked her head inside. "Brooke?" She whispered a little loudly. "Davis? You in here?" She tried again but all she got was silence. Riley was about to go to another room when she heard a noise that indicated that someone was coming up the stairs.

Riley looked around to see if she could see anyone else. She didn't so she quickly ran into the room and slid under the bed that was there.As soon as she got under the bed the door burst open. Riley had to cover her mouth in fear of heer screaming. To say that she was scared would be an understatment. She watched as the feet walked around to the other side of the bed and stopped. She watched s the feet slowly maneovered so that they were facing away from Riley. Then they slowly walked back towards the door. The door opened and the person walked out before shutting the door. Riley let out a sigh of relief and took her hands from her mouth.

She relaxed for a minute before sliding out from under the bed and looking around briefly. She slowly began to stand up stopped once the doorknob of the door slowly began to turn. She tensed and immediatly got up and stood beside the door, waiting for the intruder to enter. Her breath hitched in her throat as the door opened. She swung her fist back and without looking she struck the person, hard causing the person to yelp and fall back. Riley opened her eyes and looked at the person and her eyes immediatly went wide.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Riley said kneeling down beside her. She watched helplessly as she held her nose in pain. Brooke looked up at her and managed a small smile. "I didn't mean to...I thought..."

"It's alright, good to know you have an amazing right hook, Scott." She said and chuckled as Riley helped her up. Riley looked around catiously. "He's down, don't worry about it. Blake hit him with something" She said and Riley sighed.

"Well let's find the others and get out of here before he gets up." Riley said and Brooke nodded. They scampered off and went to one of the open doors. They both peeked inside and noticed that there was no one there. "Well this is weird." She mumbled to herself glancing at Brooke who shrugged.

"Anyone in here?" Brooke asked, walking deeper into the room. Riley followed her and looked around.

"Well you're in here now." A voice said from the door causing Riley to instantly freeze as fear crept into her body. She turned around to meet the eyes of a man that she didn't recognize anymore. "You really think a lamp would get you out of here?" He asked, angrily. Riley looked at Brooke who stood in front of Riley. Casey laughed, evily. "Ya, that's right. Protect the bitch." He said and went to take a step towards them but was stopped when he was hit across the head from behind causing him to go tumbling towards the floor.

Riley looked up and her eyes widened in relief. She looked at the person who had hit Casey and her heart instantly did a backflip. She looked at the man that held her heart and had to smile.

"The only bitch in here is you." Devon said looking angrily down at Casey who was now knocked out on the floor. He looked back at Lucas, Blake, and Tracy for a moment before looking at the girl he loved. She was smiling slightly and he had to smile himself. He jumped over Casey and ran towads Riley. She jumped into his arms and closed her eyes in relief. "Oh my god, i'm so glad you're ok." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"I...Devon i'm sorry..."She managed to get out between small sobs. He shook his head and hugged her tighter.

Brooke looked over at Lucas who looked like he was gonna cry. Brooke ran past Riley and Devon and jumped into Lucas' awaiting arms. She hugged him tightly as he put his head in her hair. He was so worried about her.

"Brooke, are you alright?" He asked pulling away from her slightly. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Now that you're here." She whispered and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned it and pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Brooke. I never want to feel what I felt tonight again." He said softly breathing in her scent. She nodded and let a few tears fall down her face.

"I love you too Lucas. I love you so much." She managed to get out before pulling him towards her again.

"As much as I love seeing you guys reunite and all, let's get the hell out of here before dumbass waked up." Blake said and the couples broke apart and nodded. Devon pulled away from Riley and offered his hand to her which she took. Brooke and Lucas pulled apart as well and entertwined their fingers together before walking out of the room.

Everyone headed downstairs, trying to get out as soon as they could. Riley held onto Devon's hand tightly as they started to exit the building. Brooke was right beside her with Lucas in front of her. Just as Riley's foot hit the last step she felt herself being pulled back roughly. She looked at Devon, terrified before being pulled back into the building. She didn't know what exactly what was happening but as she saw the door being slammed shut she knew that she was in trouble. She grabbed her side when she felt a sudden jolt of pain but it subsided when she turned and saw that she wasn't only one back in the building. Brooke shook her head and looked at her with fear. Riley looked up at Casey as he started to speak.

"Now there's no one here to save you. What on earth are you going to do?" Casey asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Riley looked up at him and although she could hear the voices outside and the banging on the door she couldn't understand why this was happening. Riley looked up at him with broken eyes. Casey's smirk seemed to falter.

"Why are you doing this, Casey? Why?" She asked with a broken voice. He looked at her and then glanced at Brooke before an angry expression came on his face.

"Because...you ruined my life!" He shouted anrily, pointing a finger at her. Riley's face crunched in confusion.

"How did I do that, Casey? By loving you?" Riley shouted back, standing up in the process.

"Riley..."Brooke whispered trying to get her to calm down. Riley glanced at Brooke and then turned her attention back to the angry man in front of her. He looked taken aback slightly but held his hard expression.

"You...you ruined me! You left me when I needed you the most...you.." He shouted but Riley cut him off, just as angry.

"Because you hit me, Casey! You kept hitting me!" She yelled at him and he looked almost ashamed. " You hurt me time and time again and for awhile I stood for it because I loved you Casey!" She yelled at him. Tears were now forming in her eyes. She didn't want to relive these memories.

Brooke watched the interaction between the two of them and she knew that the only person who was going to stop Casey, was Riley. She watched as tears poured down Riley's cheeks and she couldn't help but let tears fall from her own eyes.

"I never meant to!" He yelled back and looked at the ground for a moment. He looked back up at her and sighed before looking at her angrily. "I did love you I just...I...my mother left us that day you found me. She left and I didn't know what to do." He yelled, now with tears forming in his eyes. Riley looked at him, her eyes blazing.

"So you thought that hitting me would solve everything!" She yelled, breathing heavily. She was so angry that she was finding it hard to kept her emoitions in check. She turned her head as the door burst open to see Lucas, Devon, and Blake rushing in. Seeing this Casey grabbed Brooke, who was closest to him. He brought out the gun that he had and held it to her head.

"Don't come any closer or i'll shoot!" He yelled seriously at the boys who watched as tears poured out of Brooke's eyes. They stopped and looked at Riley who kept her gaze on Casey. She glanced at Lucas with a look that told him to back off.

"Casey." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He looked over at her and for the first time since she had seen him, he looked scared and hurt. "Let her go. Please." Riley said, pleading with him. He looked around the room to see Lucas looking at him angrily but with fear in his eyes. He looked at Devon who looked at Riley with love, then his gaze landed on Blake who held a somber expression.

"I never meant to hurt you..." He whispered, shifting his gaze towads Riley. "I was stupid, and selfish." He whispered again. Riley looked at him with a pained expression. She reached in her pocket slowly, Casey watching her every move. She pulled out the picture she had found and held it out to him. He looked at it a moment.

"Remember this...this was our one year anniversary. You told me that I could pick anything I wanted. Do you remember?" She asked quietly holding it out to him as she stepped closer. He looked at it and nodded.

"Ya...you said that all you wanted...was to spend the day with me." He said with a small, sad smile. Riley nodded and smiled sadly.

"I did, Casey. I wanted to spend the day with you because I loved you. Do you remember what you promised me?" She asked and Casey nodded and shut his eyes. His grip loosening on Brooke slightly. She looked at Riley who shook her head. It wasn't time for Brooke to get out of there. Brooke looked at Lucas whol looked like he was going to jump in and grab her.

"I promised that I would never hurt you." He said as a small tears fell down his face. Riley nodded as he opened his eyes. He looked at her and sighed. "But I did." He said quietly. Riley nodded as she stepped a little closer.

"Casey, if you want to make that up to me..." She started as he looked up at her with hope. "Let Brooke go." She said pleading with him. He looked down at the brunette in his arms and then looked back at Riley. "Please Casey, just...let her go." She said to him, now a few mere inches apart.

"Please man. Don't hurt her. Please." Lucas pleaded as Casey turned his attention to the blond male. Casey looked back at Riley who gave him another pleading look. His grip on Brooke loosened and Brooke slowly moved from his grasp and walked over to Lucas who immediatly pushed her behind him. Lucas looked at Riley who sighed with relief.

"I can help you Casey" Riley said and Casey scoffed.

"You can't help me. You'll probably walk away just like her." Casey said, his voice getting angrier by the second. He pointed the gun towads Riley. "You're just like her." He shouted and shook the gun at her. Devon looked at Lucas and Lucas made a mad dash towards Casey while Devon ran towards Riley. Just as the gun went off Devon grabbed Riley and they both went to the ground.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There's update #1...eeeeek what happens?! Well I already know lol so you guys will just have to go to the next chappy to find out lol


	36. I Made A Mistake Because I Love You

Here's the second one and this is my fav...just to let you know though...this chap is mainly about Revon cause I think that needs to be solved before anything else but there is still some others in her including sad Brucas...but at the end of this chapter it is gonna have some Laley...and it's gonna have well Revon lol anyways hope you guys like this one...

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Riley felt herself hit the ground hard. She looked up at the boy she loved, her eyes landing on the small red spot that was getting bigger by the second. Her eyes grew big with worry as his face scrunched while sitting up. Riley sat up with him and gently touched the side of his arm. He winced but managed to smile slightly.

"It just grazed my arm." He said and Riley nodded but still held her worried glance.

"You saved me." She said quietly looking at him. He smiled softly and grabbed her hand. "You..."

"I love you Riley. I would do anything for you." He said and she closed her eyes and gently kissed his cheek, lasting longer to make sure he knew she appreciated it.

Lucas tackled Casey to the ground trying to wrestle the gun away from him. Casey punched Lucas in the face which in turn only made Lucas angrier. He managed to grab the gun but threw it across the room away from everyone. Lucas punched Casey, hard.

"This is for hurting my girlfriend" He shouted and hit Casey against the jaw. "This is for putting us in this mess!" He yelled and punched Casey again. " And this is for ever laying a finger on my little sister!" He screamed and punched Casey in the jaw once again, causing blood to spill from his mouth. Lucas looked over to where Riley was but turned back when he felt a sharp pain in his face. He looked down just as Casey punched him again.

"Your girlfriend is hot though." Casey spat out, smirking causing Lucas' face contorted in anger. He grabbed Casey by the collar and pulled him up before hitting him the stomach making him fall back to the ground.

"Don't you EVER touch her again! Do you hear me!?" Lucas shouted as he watched Casey groan in pain. He looked over at Brooke who was now over by Riley and Devon along with Blake. He walked over to them and knelt down beside Riley and Devon. Devon's arm was bleeding through his shirt. "You alright man?" He asked and Devon nodded.

"Ya, just a scratch." He said with a small smile. Lucas nodded and watched as Riley stood and looked over at Casey who was on the ground. She started to walk over to him but Lucas put a hand on her arm.

"I need to do this." She said not looking at him. He nodded and let her go. Everyone watched as she walked over to Casey who looked up at her. She kicked him with all the force she could and he groaned in pain. "That was for all the crap you put me through. " She said and stared down at him with anger. "You may think that i'm weak and that I can't defend myself but you know what? I'm stronger then you'll ever know...and it's all because of you. " She said calmly and looked at him a moment. He looked up at her and she laughed.

"What?" He managed to groan out. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I can't believe that I was ever afraid of you. I can't believe that...that I loved you." She said calmly once again. She breathed in deep and turned her head to the door when she heard sirens. He followed her gaze and sighed. "Do you realize that what you did is going to affect you for iternity? You won't get another chance if you keep acting like this. " She stated and he sighed.

"My mother never left Riley." He said and started to sit up. Lucas walked towards them but Riley held her hand out and he stopped. Casey leaned against the wall and looked up at her. "I lied about that. The honest to god truth is that my father was an alcoholic." He said with sincerety in his voice. Riley looked shocked. "He beat me when I was a kid and everytime something bad ever happened, he would hit me. The day you found me, I had just had a fight with my mom about him, and she got angry and that's when he came in and she told him everything. He got so mad. He tried to get me but I ran upstairs and called the poilce. They came and took him to the rehab place." He said quietly looking away from Riley.

"She never went to the Bahamas with your father." Riley whispered and looked at Casey who shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you. I could have..." She trailed off not knowing what to say. He scoffed.

"You couldn't have done anything Riley." He spat somewhat bitterly. Riley's eyes glazed over.

"I could have loved you and been there for you." She said in a shaky voice. He looked up at her with tears in his own eyes.

Everyone else watched as the two former lovers talked. Devon looked at Riley and felt his heart break at what she had gone through. He knew that if she gave him a chance he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her again. Brooke looked at the girl she considered as her own sister and couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall. The girl just wanted someone to love her and she never had it for very long. Blake watched on and felt himself feeling ashamed. He should have told her from the get-go. He should have known that she would put her own life at risk to help him because that was just the person she was.

"I'm sorry Riley. I really am. I had to vent out my anger and I took it out on you." He said and even the others in room knew he meant it. "I...i've become my father and I hate it so much." He said with a broken voice. "God Riley...I do love you...I always will and I'll never forgive myself for what i've done. " He said just as cars pulled up just outside the house. "I wish I could start over..."

"You can." Riley said kneeling close to him. "You can start over. You just...you need help Casey." She said, tears falling from her face. He nodded.

"I'll do it for you." He said quietly and she shook her head.

"No...do it for yourself." She said and he looked at her and nodded again when police officers ran in shouting random things. Riley felt herself being drug away from Casey and she saw a police officer pick him up and handcuff him before taking him out the door. Casey shot one last glance at her and managed a small, but sad smile. She returned it and watched as he went.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The officer asked Riley, snapping her out of her gaze. She looked at him and nodded. "You got a pretty nasty cut on your torso." He stated and that's when Riley noticed the blood on her stomach. She hadn't even felt it. She shrugged and stood as he helped her up.

"Riley?" A voice said from beside her. She looked over and saw Brooke with tears in her eyes. Riley managed a small smile and held her arms open to the girl.

"Come here ya slut." She said quietly and Brooke wrapped her arms around the girl. Brooke sniffled and whispered a quiet thank you causing Riley to smile and nod. "It's alright Brooke...it's over." Riley said and sighed in relief. It was over. No more fear of getting hurt by Casey. No more tragic kidnappings. No more scary writing. It was all over. Brooke pulled away from her.

"Lucas, Devon and Blake are outside." Brooke said, her eyes traveling down to the red spot on Riley's torso. Riley sighed. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I must have hit it at some point." She said and smiled. "It doesn't hurt." She said and Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes.

"All you Scotts think you're so tough." She said and Riley smirked. Brooke shook her head and pulled her into a sideways hug before walking over to the door. She stopped and turned to look at Riley. "Thank you." She said sincerely and Riley nodded and gave her a wink. Brooke smiled and walked out, Riley took a quick look around and sighed before walking out of the building. It was done.

OUTSIDE

Police were everywhere searching the area and seeing if everything was now safe. Riley was sitting in the back of an ambulance getting her cut looked at. She was wrapped in a security blanket and found it rather comfortable. She looked down at the guy who was looking at her cut and then her gaze turned to her brother who was about 20 feet away from her sitting in another ambulance, Brooke by his side. She had to smile, because even after everything that had happened she knew that they would end up together. She had just known it. That'a why she had bet Lucas $100 over it. He so owes her.

"You're all cleaned up miss." The guy said and Riley nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said and got up.

She really didn't get it as bad as she had first thought. She had a couple of cuts on her face from Casey hitting her but other then the cut on her stomach that was it. She was lucky and she knew it. Riley sighed and looked over at the police car that contained her former lover. He looked out at her and gave her a weak smile. Riley stared at him and for some odd reason felt immense guilit shoot through her heart. She wanted to help him, to save him somehow. She knew she couldn't though and it just pained her beyond belief.

BROOKE/LUCAS

"You didn't have to do that, ya know?" Brooke said as she sat by Lucas while he was getting a cut cleaned. He winced slightly and shrugged.

"I know, I couldn't help myself though." He said and gave her a small, weak smile. She turned around to fully face him. He sighed and thanked the guy as he walked off after finishing. He took her small hand in his and looked down. "I never want to feel what I felt tonight ever again, Brooke. When I couldn't find you, I was so scared. I felt as if my whole world was collapsing around me and I hate that feeling...it only happened to me once and I don't want it to happen to me again. I can't lose you Brooke. I love you. I love you and i'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. Everything that has, always..."He paused and took a deep breath as her eyes searched his intently. "...started with me and I hate that I hurt you but I can't..for the life of me...take it back and I hate that even more." He finished and Brooke, seeing that he seemed to be done for now, touched his face softly with her hand. He looked at her with confusion.

"Lucas, I love you too. I do. I know a lot has happened between us but is _not _all your fault, Lucas." She said in her sweet, raspy voice that he loved so much. She entertwined their fingers and looked down at it. "This is how it's suppose to be Lucas. Us. Together." She said with sad eyes and he could feel his heart break. She was gonna end it for good. "But..." She said and he looked down again, pulling away from her slightly. She felt hurt at his sudden coldness but she understood. He _knew_.

"But?" He asked and it wasn't cold or angry like she had thought it would be. She sighed.

"But it can't be like that Lucas. Too much has happened and I know that if we can make it through this final hurdle, it'll last." She said, grabbing his hand. He let her hold it a moment and turned to look at her with hope. "We'll last." She corrected and he nodded solemly. "I promise."

After everything that had happened Brooke knew that this was the best decision right now. She wanted Lucas but she needed to know that it was gonna last because her heart couldn't take anymore hurt and she knew that his couldn't either. She had tried numerous times to tell her heart that this was right but no matter what it disagreed.

"Brooke.." He said and she looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts. He sighed before leaning in and kissing her on the lips gently. She closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop it's rapid beating. She opened them when he pulled away and looked into his eyes. He gave a sad, crooked smile.

"In case you don't keep you're promise." He whispered and got up from the ambulance, walking over to where his sister was standing. Brooke watched him go and could feel her heart follow him. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she keep running? Brooke sighed and got up from her spot, heading over to a Lucas and Devon's car that they had taken. She opened the back door and saw Devon sitting there.

"Hey." She whispered as he opened his eyes and shot her a smile.

"Hey there. How are ya feelin?" He asked and sat up, letting out a yawn. She smiled and shrugged.

"I should be asking you that question, Mr.hero." She said motioning towards his bandaged arm causing him to roll his eyes and shoot her a playful glare. He looked out the window and could see Riley and Lucas talking.

"I'm okay. God, Brooke we were all so worried about you guys." He said and turned to her. She shrugged.

"Ya, well we're tough girls. It takes a lot to break us down." She said with a wink. He let out a small laugh and nodded.

"You're right, so why aren't you with Lucas right now?" He asked with a kinked eyebrow. She scoffed.

"Why aren't you with Riley?" She shot back and he laughed.

"Point taken. You do know that Lucas went all Jackie Chan on Casey's ass though right?" He said and Brooke chuckled.

"Ya, I saw it. I never felt more in love with him then I did in that moment." She said almost dreamily.

"But..."He said and she let out a small laugh.

"But..." She paused and smiled at him. "We needed a break." She said and Devon groaned. "What?" She asked annoyed, slightly.

"Brooke! You guys are perfect for eachother! Don't be a douche and run away from him! God, you guys are like a bad sitcom." He said, sighing and laying his head against the seat. "You love him, Brooke...and he loves you. I know he does because I see it in his eyes when he talks about you. If you could have seen how worried he was about you, maybe you would be thinking differently. Why don't you just stop running and just forgive him." He said and sighed.

"Are we still talking about me and Lucas?" Brooke asked hesitently, turning to look at Devon slightly. He sighed.

"Yes and no." He responded quietly, he turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, "It doesn't matter who it applys to, Brooke. It's all the same. I love her, he loves you, you love him and..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"She loves you." Brooke finished and gave him a sad smile. He scoffed.

"I wish she did." He whispered and leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. She stayed silent for a moment and was about to say something when the passenger and driver side doors opened to reveal Lucas and Blake.

"Where's Riley?" Brooke asked and Lucas stayed silent. He was to upset to talk to anyone anymore. After the lecturing he just got from Riley, he didn't want to deal with anyone else. Blake sighed.

"She has to go down to the police station for questioning." Blake replied and leaned against the seat. Just then the back door opened to reveal Tracy. She smiled shyly and sat beside Brooke.

Lucas started the car up and they all left the horror place to go home. Brooke sighed. It was all done. No more Casey or anything. It was done. She couldn't get hurt anymore. She looked up into the rearview mirror and could see Lucas' saddened face. Or could she?

DEVON'S HOUSE/TWO HOURS LATER

Devon sighed as he layed down. He rested his head against his pillow and let out a sigh. It felt so good to lay down and relax. He closed his eyes hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. He hadn't really slept since Riley had left the rivercourt. Heopened his eyes and stared at the ceiling wondering if he would ever have her back.

"Hi." He heard a quiet voice say from his doorway. His head shot up immediatly. He looked at the person with shock.

"Riley." He whispered, looking at the girl in front of him. She looked tired and drained. She was leaning on the door frame with a sad smile on her face. He sat up and motioned for her to come in. She slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." She paused and took a deep breath, her eyes not meeting his. " I...can't..." She paused again as tears built up in her eyes. " I can't do this anymore, Devon." She whispered and Devon closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away. He knew what she was saying and his heart just wasn't ready for it. "I can't be away from you any longer." She said and his eyes shot open to look at her. She was still looking down. "I need you...so much." She whispered and let out a small sob.

Devon got up and walked around the bed and kneeled down in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his hand so that he could look into her eyes. She looked heartbroken and it just killed him to see her so vulnerable. She looked into his eyes with her tear filled ones and breathed deep.

"Riley, I love you." He said and she looked down again trying to stop the tears. He grabbed both of her hands causing her to look up at him. "I want you to know that I will always be here when you need me...even if we're not together." He said sadly. She searched his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Devon was shocked but within seconds he responded. It was a small kiss filled with passion and sincerety. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She still had her eyes closed. She pulled away from him and looked at him, not knowing what to say. She pulled him up and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and looked at her, confused.

"Devon...I have tried so many times to let this thing that happened between us go." She said before taking a deep breath. "But I never could because I never ever felt something like that before and you hurt me so much." She whispered as a small tear escaped. "When I saw you with her, I thought my heart shattered into a million pieces and I just didn't know what to do." She looked up into his eyes, which held guilt and shame. "But, when I was trapped in that building, all I could think about was seeing you. About, how I wanted to love you again and about how I wanted to forgive you." She said and he looked up at her, searching her eyes. "I want us to be _together _because I don't know how to live apart from you anymore." She said sadly and let out a small laugh as a tear fell down his face. "Look, I made you a girl." He laughed slightly. She put both of her hands on either side of his face and smiled at him. She pulled him into a hug which he returned immediatly, hugging her tightly around the waist while her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I waited so long for you to say that. I..."He paused, basking in the feeling of her warmth. "I want us to be together too. I want that so much. I'm so sorry for everything I..."He started, pulling away from her but she shook her head and cut him off.

"It's all in the past now. I'm not the type a girl to dwell on the past. You know that." She said and gave him a wink. He nodded and smiled. "Do you mind if I stay over?" She asked and he immediatly nodded and stood up.

"I'll get you some sweats." He said and went over to his drawer to pull out some shorts and a t-shirt. He turned and handed them to her causing her to smile gratefully. She stood up and was about to go into the bathroom but stopped and turned to face him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and he gave her a questioning glance.

"For what?"

"For saving me." She said with a smile. She turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Devon smiled softly to himself and layed back and sighed. He was hoping that this was the beginning of their realtionship again. He needed her just as much as she needed him and she knew it as well.

LUCAS/RILEY'S HOUSE

Lucas tiredly walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours and he just didn't want to think about any of it. He was happy that Riley and Devon seemed to be working things out but he just couldn't help but feel immense sadness everytime he thought about it. All he wanted was Brooke and he couldn't have her. Normally this would have made him angry but that feeling just washed away and turned into longing. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey there Rambo." A voice said from the doorway. Lucas didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Mary Poppins." He said with a small smile. She scoffed and layed down beside him in the bed.

"Are you alright, Luke? I mean...really alright?" She asked and Lucas sighed deeply, trying to shake the sadness from his voice. "Luke?"

"I'm okay, Hales. I just...I don't know." He said tiredly. He breathed deeply and let out a shaky breath. "Do you ever think about what are lives would be like if we had just stayed unpopular?" He asked, in deep thought.

"All the time." Haley said, causing Lucas to turn and look at her. "You know, it always is in the back of my mind. I mean...what if...what if...what if..." She said and chuckled. "It's a question that plagues everyone's minds." She finished and Lucas nodded. He stretched an arm out and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly causing her to laugh. "Air! I need air!" She exclaimed and he laughed and let go of her, sighing.

"You staying here tonight?" He asked and turned to look at her briefly. She seemed to think for a moment and nodded.

"If you want me too, I will." She said and he shot her a grateful glance but she sighed.

"I don't really want to be alone tonight." He said and Haley sat up and looked down at him. "I just...I can't be alone tonight." He whispered and Haley's eyes filled with small tears at the look of sadness on his face.

"Luke..."

"I miss my mom, Haley. "He said, pausing to sniffle a little. His saddened eyes look into Haley's. " I miss Brooke. I...miss you...I..." He rambled as a small tear slid down his handsome face. "I feel like I don't have anyone anymore..."

Haley's heart hurt at the mere sight of the broken boy. She wanted desperatly to know why him and Brooke havne't worked things out but she knew that he wasn't ready to talk about it. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He leaned his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You will _always _have me Lucas. No matter what. I'm not going anywhere. If there is ever a time that you need me, all you have to do is ask and i'll be there." She whispered while smoothing his hair back for comfort. She could feel him move slightly until finally he looked up at her.

"I need you, now more then ever Hales." He whispered, pleading to her. He sighed before leaning his head back on her chest. Haley felt tears fall down her face as she listened to his desperate plea.

She knew that these moments between her and Lucas were special and right now, they were probably limited. When Brooke and Nathan had returned her and Lucas seemed to be so focused on them that they really hadn't ever thought about themselves and eachother and Haley couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. Best friends always thought about eachother _first. _Or, at least, they should. In this case, though, it seemed as if they were always thinking of others, rather then themselves. It was a lot easier to mend a broken heart when they were 9 rather then now.

FLASHBACK

_"Ya know, I told you to be here at 7 doofus." A 9 year old Haley said to her best friend as he entered her room. She looked up at him, worry immediatly clouding her delicate features. Tears stained the young boys face as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Luke?"_

_"Mom...mom told...she..."He tried to get out but was failing due to the amount of tears falling from the boys face. He wiped his face, roughly and a scowl was now clear on his face. "She said thst Nathan's dad was my dad too." He said, angrily. Haley's mouth dropped open. "She told me that he left us cause he liked Nathan's mommy better then her." _

_"Lucas, i'm sorry. Maybe she's lying?" Haley offered trying to soothe her best friend. He shook his head, his anger decreasing. _

_"No, she's tellin' the truth. I think. " He wondered out loud and looked down at his hands. Haley looked at him sadly and took his hand in hers causing him to look up at her. _

_"It's gonna be okay Lucas...you have a better daddy. Keith is awesome." She said with a smile. "Remember when he took us to the park and bought us ice cream and played tag with us?" She asked him and he nodded. "That was the best time we ever had, right?" She attempted, trying to make him smile. As a small smile tugged at his lips she felt prided. _

_"Ya, you're right Hales. It was fun. Thanks." He said and she nodded, smiling. "Wanna watch a movie now?" He asked and she smiled wider before putting the movie in. She jumped back on the bed and layed down. Lucas looked at her with a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes._

_"Oh come here." She said and he smiled before laying his head in her lap. She played with his hairs as they watched Lady and the tramp _

_"Hey, I think this is the bestest time in the world." He said with a smile while Haley returned it and nodded._

_"Best not bestest, silly."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's gonna be alright Luke. It's all over." Haley whispered, closing her eyes and letting out a small breath.

"No it ain't." He said quietly and Haley sighed.

"Isn't not ain't, silly." She whispered and he let out a small laugh along with her. They knew that it would take awhile to get back to normal but with a little help, it would get easier and easier.

DEVON'S PLACE

Devon sighed as he put his hands behind his head. It was now 2am and it seemed as if sleep wasn't even entering his mind. He knew that Riley had taken a shower 15 minutes ago because he could hear the water flowing but he could also hear her sobs. He had closed his eyes and willed it to go away but it didn't. His eyes traveled to the bathroom door as it creaked open.

His breath hitched in his throat at the mere sight of her. She was in his oversized t-shirt and a pair of his shorts but she looked more sexy to him then he had ever seen her. She didn't have make up on, she didn't have her hair in a pony tail she was just...beautiful. Her hair flowed down her back, slightly curly from the shower. She gave him a sexy smirk and he had to control a certain area that seemed to like her as much as his eyes did. He himself was in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and that really didn't hide anything. He gulped and managed to smile at her, nervously while sitting up on the bed.

Riley had to hand it to herself. It didn't matter what she looked like or how much of a look she gave them. She always had boys graveling at her feet. She could make a boy swoon with one simple look and she loved it. She especially loved it when she made _one _boy swoon. She could see the desire and lust shining through his eyes the moment she walked into the room and it felt really good to be looked at that way.

She slowly made her way over to the boy in front of her, holding in the giggle as she saw that he was happy to see her. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him and let out a nervous laugh as he tried to cover himself. He stood up and looked anywhere but at her. _God, why the hell is this so hard? Oh who the hell am I kidding?! She's gorgeous, that's why!, _He thought to himself.

"Well...uh...i'll...go to the couch and you can maul..."He paused as she giggled and gulped again, " I mean...call me if you...uh...want me...I mean..."He sighed and watched as she nodded with a smirk on her face. He let out a small, nervous laugh, "If you want _anything_...just...you know where i'll be. I'll come here in seconds..."He said and his eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be here in seconds! Oh god, goodnight." He stated and walked around her to get to the door. _How embarassing! She must think i'm an idiot!_

He turned the knob and opened the door, getting ready to leave but stopped as he felt a soft hand on his forearm. He turned around and was shocked to see her there with a small smile on her face. She let go of him and quietly pushed the door closed making sure to lock it. He looked at her, nervously as she turned around and walked up to him.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" He asked jokingly, with a nervous chuckle ending it. Riley's eyes showed something that was making it very hard for him to stay calm. She kept walking towards him, making him walk backwards. The smirk never left her face as she continued to walk towards him.

"Maybe." She whispered in one of the sexiest voices he had ever heard in his life. _Oh god. _

Devon finally stopped as he felt the back of his legs hit the bed and he turned to look at it quickly before turning back to the girl who was now mere inches away from him. He gulped once more and prayed to god that he could control himself. He would never take advantage of her no matter how sexy and how incredibly forward she was being. She slowly placed her hands on his chest let her nails rake against it slightly causing him so close his eyes.

"Riley..." He growled, opening his eyes to look at her sternly. She shrugged.

"What?" She asked innocently as she slipped her delicate hands under his shirt. At the mere contact his body was shivering with excitement. Both of them knew it at this point. "Don't fight this, Devon. You want me just as much as I want you." She whispered raspily as she ran her hands over his hard abs.

"Of course I want you." He said hoarsely, trying not to moan. "You're upset. I don't..."He tried to finish but was finding it hard as she continued to rake her nails down his stomach. _Get it together, man! _He thought to himself but he knew he was a goner at this point.

"I'm not upset, Devon. You said that if I needed you, you'd be here for me." She whispered, lifting his shirt up so that she could take it off. Not realizing it, he let her. She threw his shirt across the room. She pushed him lightly on the chest causing him to sit on the bed. She smiled as she straddled his waist, neither of them were breaking eye contact. He sighed and set his hands on her hips. He wasn't suppose to be this weak but he couldnt' help it. He loved her.

"I know I said that, Riley. But...I didn't mean..."He said and looked up at her again. "I don't want to take advantage of you...I..."He started but stopped as she shook her head. She put a hand on his face and looked at him lovingly.

"You would never take advantage of me. I know that, Devon." She said with a smile. She bit her lip slightly as she pulled her own shirt over her head and tossed it. Devon's eyes raked her body and he couldn't help but take a deep breath as he caught sight of her red, lacy bra. "Me, however, I don't think I could _not _take advantage of you." She said letting out a small laugh as she pressed herself into him causing him to shut his eyes.

"Riley...stop." He groaned as she once again pressed herself against him. "Oh god." He whispered beginning to lose control. Riley smiled wider when she heard him almost gasp at the contact. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his chest and started trailing them towards his neck. Devon still had his eyes closed, loving the feeling she was giving him.

"Do you really want me to stop?" She whispered in his ear, knowing that he didn't. She kissed his earlobe tenderly and couldn't help but smile when she felt his grip around her waist tighten. She could feel how much he wanted her and she had to hand it to him. He was trying so hard to resist her. It was cute.

"No..."He moaned as she sucked on his neck.

Suddenly realization started to kick in and he jumped up, placing her on the bed. He looked down at her, breathing hard. She looked up at him, desire clear in her eyes. It was a staredown and Devon knew the moment she stood up, he was hers. She got him. She walked over to him so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Kiss me." She demanded, looking up at him with mischief in her eyes. He looked shocked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-what?" He questioned looking at her with curiosity. She smirked.

"Kiss me...if you can pull away...then i'll back off and we can go to sleep. I don't beg." She stated, her smirk still evident on her face. He looked at her, contemplating what to do in his head. All he had to do was pull away. He could do that...couldn't he? He looked at her and could see that she was honestly serious.

She looked at him and smiled as she leaned down and slowly slipped of his long shorts. She kicked them off and looked back up at him to see his jaw drop. She looked at him innocently and shrugged. He let a breath out and stepped forward, towards her. He leaned down so his face was mere inches away from her face.

"Why do you have to be so persistant?" He whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes. He saw the smirk fall from her face and he saw her eyes soften.

"Because I love you." She said seriously staring into his eyes. That was all it took for him to capture her lips with his.

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as his arms wrapped around her waist. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue until she parted her lips. Devon moved them backwards to the bed until they fell onto it. Him on top of her. He devoured her mouth with his, letting his hands trail over her body, trying to feel every part of her. Riley's hands slid from his neck down to his back, slightly scraping every muscle she felt.

She lowered her hands to the waistband of his sweats but stopped when he pulled away from her. He looked her in the eye, both breathing hard and looking at the other. Her hands held the top his sweats but didn't move.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her with desire and love in his eyes. "Cause I don't think i'll be able to stop again. " He said with a small laugh. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I want you. I _need _you." She stressed looking up at him, almost fragile looking. He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. He wanted to make her feel like she was the most important thing in his life because right now...she was and he was pretty sure she would be for a long time.

Riley slowly slid down his sweats and he kicked them off, his lips never leaving hers. He wasn't sure how long it took for them both to be completely naked but what he did know was that he loved this girl and she loved him back. He didn't know what tomorrow was going to hold or how it was going to be solved but right at the moment he didn't care because the girl he was with now was all he needed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was about 4am when he heard a knock at his door. He yawned and slowly slid away from the sleeping girl beside him. He sleepily walked to the door and shook his head slightly to try and wake himself up a bit more. He opened the door and to say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"I made a mistake."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There's update #2...now I know what you're thinking...go Revon!!! lol no I know some of you are disappointed that Brucas didn't get back together but let me tell you...you will love me again within the next chapter lol I have already started it but ya...So any clue who walked in who's door? Could be anyone...lol but reviews might make me think about telling you next chapter lol haha hope you all enjoyed


	37. It's Time To Confront My Fears

Hi guys, i'm really sorry about the long wait but I had some family stuff going on and i've just been to stressed out to write. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and it's been really crazy and emotional around here. Once again i'm sorry for the lack of updates but i'll try as much as I can to write more for you guys cause your reviews are awesome!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except for Riley, Devon, Blake and maybe the plot! Casey too!

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"I made a mistake." _

"What?" He said, completely and utterly surprised.

"I made a mistake, Lucas." The person said and closed their eyes for a moment. They opened them up and Lucas couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Brooke..." He started but wasn't sure what to say. His heart was beating faster as he heard the words come out of her mouth. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. He wasn't sure what mistake she had made but he was praying to god that it was what he thought.

"Lucas, I realized that...I was wrong when I said that it couldn't be like this. I _want_ us. No but about it. I know that i'm a little late but I always keep my promises." She said with a small smile. Lucas looked at her and for a moment he believed that she was telling a complete lie but he realized that what she was saying was what they both wanted. Eachother.

Lucas watched her face go from hopeful to nervous within seconds and he realized that he had yet to say anything to her. He sighed and walked towards her out onto the porch. He shut the door behind him so that he wouldn't wake Haley up. She looked up at him as he turned back to her. She looked more beautiful then he could have ever imagined. He could also tell that she was scared.

"Brooke, I don't know what to say to all of this." He said and ran a hand through his short locks. She looked at him, searching his eyes for some sign of hope. "I mean, how do I know you're not gonna run again when it gets tough? Because honestly Brooke, I couldn't handle it. I _can't _handle it anymore. " He pleads with her to understand and in a way she knows he's right. She sits down beside him and he turns to look at her.

"Lucas, I know that you have no reason to believe me but I do love you. I...tonight, when Riley and I were in that place...I thought about you and the mistakes that we both made and I almost laughed. We are two of the worst people to eachother sometimes but you know what? It doesn't matter because we both love eachother. Right?" She said, sadly. She was praying that her bad judgement before wasn't going to stop him from wanting to be with her.

He looked at the girl in front of him and he knew she was scared. He knew that she was petrified of what he was going to say to her. Did he still love her? Of course he did. Was he ready to tell her that? Sure. Was he scared that she would run away again? Hell yes. Did he know what to do right now? Hmmmm...now that was a good question.

"Brooke...I love you too." He said and she smiled softly at him. "But..." He started and her smiled faded.

"There's that but...Lucas, look, I know we encountered a lot of things but you can't give up on us! You just can't!" She yelled, starting to get angry. Lucas looked at her, slightly amused. "I know that I screwed up but you screwed up too you jackass and..."Brooke continued to rant but was cut off by Lucas' lips crashing onto hers. It took her mere seconds to realize what was actually happening and before she responded. They both pulled away when air became necessary. Brooke searched Lucas' eyes for a moment until she noticed the smile on his face.

"You talk to much. I had to find a way to stop you somehow." He said with a playful smirk. She tilted her head sideways, indicating that she was trying to figure him out. "I was _going _to say, that I love you too _but_...we have to be together in order for me to ever say that phrase to you again." He said, the smirk still playing on his lips. Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, in that case..."She said, trailing off. She looked at him and leaned in and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and trailed her bottom lip with his tongue until she granted him enterance. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Lucas pulled away abruptly with a kinked eyebrow.

"Jackass? Is that the best you could come up with?" He asked in an amused tone. Brooke smirked and shrugged, slightly.

"Shut up and kiss your girlfriend." She said confidently causing Lucas to break out into a huge smile. He pushed her down, lightly, on the chair and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hmmm...gladly." He mumbled against her lips. She smiled and pulled him down on top of her. They were about to deepen the kiss when Lucas' door opened causing both of them to look up.

"Time to get up." Haley said looking at the two of them.

"What?" Lucas questioned looking at Haley with pure confusion. He didn't understand.

"Get up!" She yelled causing Lucas to fall off Brooke and for everything to go black.

PRESENT

"No!" Lucas yelled, sitting up abruptly on his bed. He looked over to see that Haley was looking at him, shocked. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the sweat that had accumulated on his skin from the apparent dream. It had felt so real. Haley looked at him with pure concern.

"Luke, are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, while he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"It was all a dream." He whispered sadly. Haley almost didn't hear him. She looked down at her best friend and had had enough. She was going to take Brooke and slap her upside the head. But...she needed one other person to help her...one the brunette girl might fear...

DEVON'S HOUSE

Riley yawned loudly and sat up in Devon's bed, smiling like an idiot. She looked around and frowned when she saw that Devon wasn't there beside her. She looked around the room and found absolutly no trace of him except the clothes from last night. She had to smile at the memory of last night though. It was everything she had wanted it to be. She had felt the love pouring out from him and it had felt soooooo good. Riley shook the dirty thoughts from her mind as the bedroom door opened.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered as he waiked in carrying a tray of pancakes, orange juice and an apple. Riley smiled softly at how sweet he was. She then smirked at the fact that he was also shirtless. _Oh, i'm gonna have fun with this, _she thought to herself.

"Morning." Riley replied, slightly raspy. He sat down next to her, setting the tray on the stand beside the bed, and smiled when he saw her eyes light up at the sight of the pancakes. "You did this all for me?" She asked him, turning to look at him. He shrugged and smiled lovingly at her.

"For me too, I mean...I don't think you'll be able to eat all of those." He said with a small smile. He turned to get off the bed but was stopped when Riley pulled him back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He responded immediatly, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "Mmmmm" He moaned while she smiled against his lips.

"You'd be surprised." She mumbled before pulling back and looked at him with a cheeky smile. His hands never left her waist and her arms never left his neck. Riley knew that it was now or never. Was she ready to be with him again?

"Was that a thank you for the breakfast?" He asked quietly, kissing her neck softly. Riley closed her eyes and rolled her head back, enjoying the pleasure.

"Mmmmhmmm." She mumbled, concentrating on his moist lips on her neck. She pulled his face away from her neck and crashed her lips onto his. He lightly pushed her back on the bed and fell on top of her. His hands trailed down one of his old button ups that she was wearing. She wrapped her legs around his and lightly raked her nails down his back as he kissed a trail down her neck

Just as things were about to go further, Riley's cellphone went off causing both of them to groan. Devon sighed and rolled off Riley, allowing her to grab her phone. She smiled at him apologetically before reaching her phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?...hmmm...ok...ya of course...ya...ok i'll be there...in like 10 minutes...ummm...i'll tell you later...ok...see you at school." Riley finished her conversation and snapped her phone shut. She looked over at Devon who was staring at her slightly worried. She smiled at him and grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"What's going on?" Devon asked, getting up and walking over to her. Riley pulled her shirt on and turned to look at him, rolling her eyes.

"Haley and I are going to do some Brookecology." She said and laughed a little. Devon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Brookecology?" He asked with a smile. Riley sighed and leaned against his chest for a moment. She nodded.

"In other words, Brooke's being stupid and we've got to knock some damn sense into her." Riley said and rolled her eyes, playfully. Devon kissed her shoulder lightly and sighed.

"Riley, are you sure you're ready to go back to school? I mean..."Devon started but was cut off by Riley.

"Ya, i'm alright. I wouldn't lie." She said, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry about little old me. I'll be fine." She stated with a small smile. Devon stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"I can't help but worry about you though, Ry." He said sincerely. Riley nodded and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and pulled her in closer, if that was even possible. Riley pulled away and smiled.

"Well, Haley awaits me. I'll...uh...see you at school." She stuttered slightly while managing an awkward smile. He nodded, somewhat sadly before she disappeared out the door. Devon sighed and walked over to the bed before collapsing on it. He wanted to ask what they were now but it just wasn't the right time. He wanted to be with her again but did she want to be with him?

SCHOOL

Haley sighed as she sat on a bench waiting for her sister-in-law to arrive. Lucas had looked so dejected and heartbroken this morning and Haley hated seeing him like that. She knew that Lucas would be angry at her for meddling but she was only trying to be a good friend, and if worse came to worse, she could always put the blame on Riley too.

"So are we seriously going to do this?" Riley said sitting beside her friend. Haley turrned to her and sighed again. " I mean, I know Brooke is being a stupid whore right now but I don't think she deserves to be cornered by the two of us." Riley chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"She hurting Lucas though! You know! Your BROTHER!" Haley yelled, standing up and waving her hands around furiously whie glaring at Riley slightly. Riley was taken aback but scoffed and stood up as well.

"I know he's my brother, Haley, but Brooke is my friend and i'm not going to punish her for not wanting to be with my brother! It's her decision!" Riley spat back, getting angry. Who was Haley to question her ability of being a good sister?

"Look, I know you're in some happy fantasy land with Devon and all but you've got to realize that your brother needs you right now!" Haley replied, desperatly but still with a hint of anger. Riley glared at Haley.

"You don't know ANYTHING about Devon and I! Stop pretending like you do, Haley!" Riley hissed, angrily. Haley looked slightly taken aback at Riley's tone but she shook it off and stood her ground. By now there was a slight crowd forming, watching the fight between the two girls, including Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Devon and Lucas who had just arrived.

"I'm not pretending anything, Riley! I'm trying to look after _my _family!" Haley spat out, glaring at the girl murderously. Riley let out a bitter laugh and clenched her fists.

Everyone looked at eachother surprised, as they watched the two girls who had basically put the group back together, fight so intensly. Riley couldn't deny that what Haley had said, about looking after her family, had hurt. It did. She wouldn't show it though. No Scott did, not even Haley.

"What's going on you guys?" Nathan asked as he and the others, pushed their way to the front of the group. Haley and Riley made no movements, as they both glared at eachother, ignoring Nathan and the others.

"In case you've forgotten Haley, this is _our _family. _Ours_. I am looking after my brothers! I'm just also looking out for my friends." Riley said calmly, although she was still fuming. "Unlike you." Nathan opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Haley.

"Whatever Riley, just because you're related by blood doesn't mean you're in this family." Haley said snottily, causing Riley to snap. She pulled her fist back and launched it forward, hitting Haley in the jaw causing her to fall backwards. Haley landed on the ground with a thud. Lucas sprang forwards putting himself in between the girls. He knew Haley had deserved the hit but he had no clue why they were both acting like this. This just wasn't them. "Look, just because you're scared doesn't mean that you need to act like this." Haley mumbled but loud enough for Riley to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, fear evident in her voice. "I'm not..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ry... or should I say whoever..." Haley stated which got a few gasps.

"Your a bitch." Riley growled, trying to keep her cool. The last thing she needed was to get kicked out of school.

Devon and Nathan walked up beside Lucas and watched as Haley stood up and dusted herself off. She looked up at Lucas' face and felt the guilt surge through her. How could she just attack Riley for no reason? What was wrong with her?

"Riley..." Haley started, watching as the girl she used to call her sister-in-law, turn her head away. "I'm just trying to make a point..." She trailed off as she saw Riley snap her head around to look at her astonished.

"A point? Is that what this is? A point, Haley?! There is no point when it comes to something like this! It's not our situation, it's theirs!" Riley shouted, pointing to Lucas and Brooke who glanced at eachother briefly. "We have no right to meddle in their business, just like you have no right to meddle in mine!" Riley snapped, storming away from Haley and the crowd that had formed. Everyone in the crowd went silent. Lucas and Haley were engaged in a staring match while Nathan, Brooke and Devon looked on confused.

HALLWAY

Riley slammed her locker shut, a bit forceful. She sighed and leaned against it, resting her forehead on the closed locker. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She was about to move when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled slightly.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear before resting his chin on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked with concern. Riley turned around in his arms so that she was now facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

"Ya, i'm okay. Just tired of it all." She replied, tiredly. He nodded and kissed her forehead, softly. She heard him sigh and that's when she realized what he had came to see her about. It wasn't just to ask if she was okay.

"Ry, I know this isn't a good time but...what are we doing?" Devon asked quietly, looking into the blond girl's eyes. Riley looked away for a moment. "I mean, you said you wanted to be with me." He said and smiled. "We made love last night."

"Three times." Riley said raising her eyebrows suggestivly, with a smirk. Devon chuckled and nodded.

"We said we loved eachother. I just...I want to know how you feel about this." He said with slight concern. He wanted so badly to be together with her again but if she wasn't ready, he woudn't push her. Riley stared into his eyes, looking at how fearful he looked.

"I feel..." She paused, trying to get a rise out of him. She knew how she felt the moment he said he loved her the night before. "I feel like your girlfriend." She stated with a sad smile. Devon looked at her face, surprised. "But..."

"I knew there had to be a but." Devon said, looking at the ground and letting go of her. Riley almost cried at the loss of contact. Devon slowly backed away from her and that's when Riley started to panic.

"Devon..no..I..." Riley said, reaching out to touch him but failing.

"You thought last night was a mistake and you regret it, right?" Devon said angrily yet sadly. Riley shook her head wildly.

"No, Devon...I" Riley stuttered trying to form a sentence but nothing was coming out of her mouth. He was closing off to her and she couldn't help but feel like she was losing him.

"I tried Riley...I tried to make you see that I loved you but you just kept pushing me away and I just can't take it anymore." He stated sadly, not meeting her eyes. The moment he had used the past tensed word was the exact moment her heart broke into a million pieces. "I'm sorry." He whispered before walking away from her for the last time or for what she thought was the last time.

Riley looked at his retreating form and let the steady tears fall down her face. She had lost him for good and it was all because of her stupid insecurities. She turned slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder but turned back to the back of her former love.

"Don't worry. I'm always here for you, and I always will be." The person said and Riley gave a soft nod and turned and hugged the person tightly. "He'll come around."

"I don't think he will, Luke. I think he's finally realized what everyone else has." She said and sighed. "That i'm just not worth it." She stated, letting out a sob.

"Don't you dare say anything like that ever again." Lucas replied, frowning deeply at his sister as he pulled away enough to look at her. "You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen and you are worth so much more then any of us are. Trust me when I say that." Lucas said, pulling his sister back into a hug. He could feel her nod slightly. They pulled away and Lucas sighed. "Fight for him, Riley. Go after him. Do _something._ "Lucas stressed looking into his sister's eyes. "Or you _will _lose him forever." Lucas finished sadly. Riley nodded and let out another sob.

"I can't Luke...I just can't." Riley said, tears falling down her face. She wiped at them roughly and looked down at the ground to avoid her brother's stare. "I'm not really up for anything today so i'm just gonna go home." Riley said and Lucas nodded, giving her a tight hug.

"Do you want me to..."Lucas started but stopped as Riley shook her head.

"No, I just want to be alone. Thank you though." She said with a small, sad smile. Lucas nodded and let her go. She turned and walked down the corridor until she was out of sight. Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Everything was falling apart once again. What else was new?

"Hey." A raspy voice said from behind him. He closed his eyes momentarily. Did the world honestly hate him? Lucas sighed and slowly turned towards the girl he knew that his life would never be complete without.

"Hi." He replied, turning to face her completely.

"How are you?" She asked, timidly. Realizing that it was a stupid question she opened her mouth again but shut it, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Not really that good Brooke. The girl I love ripped out my heart and stomped on it." He said tiredly. Brooke was surprised that he didn't really seem angry.

"Lucas..."She started with a sigh but was cut off by his somewhat angry tone. There it was.

"Brooke, I didn't want to have to do this but you've given me absolutly no choice." He said and sighed deeply. "We're either together or we're not , Brooke. That's your choice." Lucas said sternly, not wanting to make her choose but seeing no other way to get past this. Brooke looked at Lucas and could tell that he was serious. She stayed silent and Lucas sighed. "Think about it. In the mean time I have stuff to do." He said somewhat stressed.

Lucas walked away from her, trying not to make it look like he was speeding out of there. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her endlessly. But he couldn't do that. Not until she made her decision. Or if she even made it at all.

PRISON

Riley took a deep breath as she walked into the place where her former lover was presently in. Riley gave a nod to the guard who opened a door for her to walk in. Once inside, the door closed and Riley was staring into the face of a man she once thought she loved.

"Hey." Riley whispered, not really knowing how to act around him anymore. Casey smiled slightly and motioned for her to sit down.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He said after seeig her hesitate. She let out a small smile and sat down across from him in the tiny room. "What's wrong, Riley?" He asked softly, seeing her sad face.

"I needed to come...to ask you some things and to get...closure, I guess." She said and shrugged, glancing up at him before looking at the floor.

"Yah..."Casey said, somewhat sadly. He really did miss her. "Look, Ry, I am sorry for what I did. I messed up big time and I regret it, but i'm glad that you came to see me today." He said with a small smile. Riley nodded. "So, go ahead. Ask anything you want and i'll tell you the honest to god truth." He replied and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, I came here to get some advice." She said timidly, looking up at her ex-boyfriend. Casey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I know this might be totally inappropriate and all , and you can totally stop me if i'm asking to much but..." Riley rambled more nervous then ever. Why did she come here again?

"Ry, you're rambling." Casey stated and let out a soft chuckle. Riley smiled and took a deep breath. "It's about a boy, isn't it?" He asked and Riley looked up at him, shocked. She nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. "It's alright. What _advice _could you use from me though? I'm not exactly Dr. Phil." He said sarcasticallly, causing Riley to glare at him slightly. "Ok, ok, ask away."

"His name's Devon. You know, the guy that pushed me out of the way..." Riley said, trying to jog his memory. Casey nodded and Riley ran a hand through her hair, nervously. "I love him, Casey. Sooooo much." She said, closing her eyes, trying to push back the tears. She opened them and took a deep breath. "But I just can't seem to let him in."

"Why?" Casey asked, knowing that it was his turn to help his ex-girlfriend.

"Cause, he hurt me so bad the last time we were together." She said and upon seeing Casey's look she shook her head rapidly. "No, not like that. He...cheated on me." She choked out and closed her eyes again, pushing back more tears. They just didn't seem to be stopping. Casey, noticing her pain, felt his heart break slightly. "He broke my heart and I just don't know if I can take being hurt again." She said and looked down.

"How do you know he will hurt you again, though?" Casey asked, leaning forward to put his hands on the desk. Riley looked up and sighed.

"I don't, but there's still a risk Casey, and...and I don't think my heart can take anymore. I love him, and I want to be with him, but i'm having so much trouble finding a way to let him back in. Fully." She explained, while leaning her head on the back of the chair. Casey took in a deep breath.

"I can't believe i'm going to say this but..."Casey mumbled, but loud enough for Riley to hear. "You need to look inside your heart and ask what it wants. If it wants this Devon guy, then you should go for it. You should take the risk because that is what true love is, Ry. " Casey explained and then thought for a moment. "I remember hearing a quote awhile ago and it fits really well for your situation. 'True love is giving someone the chance to destroy you, but trusting them not to.' "Casey said and gave a small smile at Riley, when she perked up slightly.

"I don't even know if he wants me anymore, Casey. He told me that he couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take _me _anymore." She whispered sadly, finally letting a small tear trickle down her cheek. Casey frowned.

"Tell him...no _show _him that he's wrong. I mean, come on Ry. I know you well enough to know that you were never the one to give up on something you wanted. You fought for it. So..." Casey said and smiled. "Fight for him."

Riley looked at Casey and let a soft smile grace her delicate face. He really did seem different. She nodded and stood up. Casey stood up as well and went to turn to leave but Riley stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned around to face her. Riley pulled him in for a hug. Casey held her waist tightly, but not to tight. She pulled away and he let her go.

"Thank you Casey, you helped me a lot." She whispered with a grateful smile. He smiled back.

"Anytime you need someone. Come visit." He said and she nodded.

"You, Casey Colson, are on the fast road to recovery. Keep it up boy and you might just find that special girl. "Riley said with a wink and a smile. Casey chuckled and waved goodbye as he exited the room. Riley turned and went out the other door with a new found sense of determination. New hope. But how long would it last?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There it is guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I didn't write a lot of Brucas but it's because I just don't have the spark back yet for them. Don't get me wrong...they are my FAV couple, but i'm a little disheartened because of the way the season is going and everything but i'll get it back and i'll make sure there will be more in the next chapter! As always, it would mean lots if you wrote a review! Thanks guys!


End file.
